


Siostry

by Trogir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Gen, Humor, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogir/pseuds/Trogir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Severus Snape, ratowanie świata i pewna bardzo autorytarna hrabina O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vierge moderne

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, popełniłam kolejne fanfiction (non, je ne regrette rien). Na wstępie zaznaczę, że będzie Severus, będzie kicz, romans, nieprzeciętna uroda, będzie magia, kobiety u władzy i bezczelne deptanie po Śmierciojadach, tak więc indżojcie! Aha, wszystkie podziękowania i ukłony należą się niezastąpionej Meadager Szalonej!

**Część pierwsza – Luminis Solvi**

 

lato, 1981  
Hrabina Dagmar Oleńska wyznawała w życiu trzy zasady: nigdy nie próbuj przebić strojem gospodyni przyjęcia, kieliszki z winem trzymaj zawsze za nóżkę i, na łaskawą Morganę, dopilnuj, żeby twoja córka nie wyszła za psychopatę!   
Niestety, Aleksandra zawsze była uważana przez hrabinę za jajko mądrzejsze od kury, chociaż między córką i matką było więcej podobieństw, niż obie chciałyby przyznać.  
Zanim skończyła trzydzieści lat, Dagmar Fiodorowicz już dwa razy była wdową, choć nigdy nie dane jej było pobyć nią długo. Kobiety w jej rodzinie nie słynęły nigdy z brzydoty i zmieniały mężczyzn jak rękawiczki; nie zawsze z własnej woli. Trzeci mąż Dagmar, Borys Oleński, był potężnym politykiem i równie potężnym czarodziejem, ale czymże jest potęga mężczyzny wobec dwustuletniej klątwy ciążącej na całej żeńskiej linii jego małżonki. Oczywiście hrabia, podobnie jak inni przed nim, traktował plotki o klątwie z pogardą. Nie można było jednak kłócić się z faktem, że każdy mężczyzna, który odważył się pokochać pannę Fiodorowicz, kończył przedwcześnie sześć stóp po ziemią.   
Dagmar pochowała trzech mężów i większość przyjaciół, których pochłonęła Pierwsza Wojna, ale nigdy nie spodziewała się, że przyjdzie jej pochować również swoją córkę. Niestety, Aleksandra ostatni raz wróciła do Rosji po to, by spocząć obok swojego ojczyma w rodzinnym mauzoleum w Moskwie.   
Hrabina Oleńska przeżyła wielu mężów, wiele teściowych z piekła rodem i wiele ustrojów politycznych i chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie miała zamiaru przed nikim uciekać, teraz chyba wreszcie nadeszła na to pora. Po upadku Voldemorta w czarodziejskim świecie zapanowało euforyczne pandemonium, a Oleńska zbyt dobrze znała skutki upadku wielkich tyranów. Wszędzie był chaos, naprędce klecone procesy, teorie spiskowe (jak choćby ta cała nieprawdopodobna historia z dzieckiem Potterów…). Azkaban pękał w szwach, a Rosyjska Federacja Magiczna z ochotą przetrząsała domy w poszukiwaniu ostatnich Śmierciożerców. Nawet Instytut Magii Durmstrang zamknął nabór nowych studentów, a dyrektor zaginął „w tajemniczych okolicznościach“.  
Nie było sensu dłużej się oszukiwać. Hrabina spakowała kufry, opróżniła skrytkę w banku i nakazała skrzatom zakryć lustra i zegary w rezydencji Oleńskich.

** 

Pierwszy mąż hrabiny, Hemingway Hexwood, zostawił jej w spadku pierwsze siwe włosy, dwa skrzaty domowe i piękny dom przy Regent’s Park.   
Oleńska przybyła do Londynu późną, sierpniową nocą i specjalnie z tego tytułu przebrała się w mugolską suknię i płaszcz. Oczywiście nie mogła sobie darować białych rękawiczek i ogromnego kapelusza (uwielbiała kapelusze!), czego nie pożałowała, gdy tylko zobaczyła co się wyprawiało w Londynie. Na Merlina, ktoś musiał w tym całym zamieszaniu zachować klasę!  
Po ulicach Londynu wszędzie chodzili czarodzieje w odświętnych szatach i pelerynach, rozmawiając otwarcie o Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Niewiarygodne! Natychmiast doszła do wniosku, że angielscy czarodzieje chyba całkowicie stracili instynkt samozachowawczy. Upadek Voldemorta, czy nie upadek, lada chwila Mugole dowiedzą się o istnieniu czarodziejów i wtedy dopiero będzie się czym martwić! Tymczasem skonfundowani Mugole nie mogli zrozumieć, skąd nagle na niebie tyle fajerwerków. Czyżby znowu przegapili chiński Nowy Rok? Do tego większość Anglików chyba nigdy w życiu nie widziało żywej sowy, a teraz nagle nad Wielką Brytanią latały ich dziesiątki tysięcy!   
– Absurdalne. Koszmarny idiotyzm – mruknęła do siebie hrabina, idąc przodem ulicą. Za nią dreptały posłusznie dwa skrzaty, niosąc jej bagaże.  
Stanęli na białych schodkach domu Hemingwaya, a jedno ze stworzeń zamknęło za nimi żelazną furtkę. Dom był kilkupiętrowym, eleganckim szeregowcem z czerwonej cegły. Na czarnych, lakierowanych drzwiach wisiała złota kołatka w kształcie feniksa. Oleńska z uznaniem zaobserwowała, że zaczarowane krzaki białej róży, rosnące po obu stronach wejścia, nadal bujnie kwitną. Przypomniał jej się dzień, gdy osobiście zasadziła je z mężem. Nigdy potem nie była chyba w życiu bardziej beztroska. Odgoniwszy jednak od siebie obłok nostalgii rozejrzała się dyskretnie, wyciągnęła różdżkę i wykonała kilka skomplikowanych ruchów nadgarstka. Oczywiście niepotrzebnie się przejmowała tą całą dyskrecją, ponieważ tuż za rogiem jakiś pijany czarodziej właśnie wyciągnął z kapelusza królika i wręczył go przechodzącej obok mugolskiej dziewczynce. Kapelusz na pewno nie miał podwójnego dna.  
– Hemingway, ty stary draniu! – wymruczała znowu, gdy zabezpieczenia magiczne nie chciały dać za wygraną. – Ingmar! – przywołała do siebie jednego ze skrzatów, który dzierżył stos różnokolorowych pudełek na kapelusze, z których każdy po kolei był czarny. Oleńska już dawno porzuciła ideę ubrań w innych kolorach. Nie miało to sensu, gdy nigdy nie wychodziło się z żałoby na dostatecznie długi okres czasu. Ingmar zatrząsł się nieco i stanął niepewnie przed swoją panią. Kolumna pudełek zachwiała się niebezpiecznie.  
– Tak, madame? – zapiszczał.  
Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała ostro na kołatkę, tak jakby była tu czemuś winna.  
– Dlaczego zaklęcia nie puszczają? Przecież pamiętam dokładnie wszystkie inkantacje!  
Ingmar przełknął z trudem ślinę i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
– Madame… Madame musi zapukać, madame – powiedział nieśmiało i zachowawczo odsunął się od hrabiny. Ta rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie i uniosła do góry brwi.  
– Co takiego?! Mam pukać do własnego domu?! Ten stary dziad chyba do reszty oszalał! – Skrzat domyślił się, że chodzi o Hemingwaya, więc odetchnął z ulgą, że nie czeka go reprymenda, po czym wspiął się na palce i zastukał trzy razy złotą kołatką. Feniks poruszył się, otworzył dziób i rozłożył skrzydła na boki, jak gdyby szykując się do lotu, po czym zastygł w ten sposób. Drzwi otworzyły się same z lekkim skrzypnięciem. Hrabina spojrzała na Ingmara z czymś, co przy odpowiednim świetle można by było uznać za umiarkowane zadowolenie. Przeszła pierwsza przez próg i machnięciem różdżki zapaliła ogromny, kryształowy żyrandol w hallu.

** 

Caroline Bingley mieszkała w domu przy Regent’s Park odkąd tylko sięgała pamięcią. Wychowała się tu, niedaleko stąd chodziła do szkoły, a po śmierci rodziców zamieszkała w rodzinnym domu ze swoim mężem i dwójką dzieci. Co więcej, odkąd tylko pamiętała, nikt nigdy nie mieszkał w ostatnim domu na tej ulicy. Numer czternaście zawsze stał pusty, chociaż, co niezwykłe, rosnące po obu stronach wejścia róże zawsze były równo przystrzyżone, nigdy nie obrosły chwastami i kwitły niemal bez przerwy, czasem nawet w zimie. A przecież nikt ich nie doglądał! Do dziś wśród chłopców z okolicy istniało przekonanie, że jeśli chcą naprawdę zaimponować dziewczynie, muszą jej podarować różę ukradzioną z ogródka domu pod numerem czternaście.  
– Thomas! – Caroline wyglądała na zewnątrz przez okno sypialni. Naprawdę nie chciała być karykaturą brytyjskiej pani domu, która wiecznie podgląda sąsiadów, ale tak ciekawe rzeczy nie działy się często w tej okolicy. – Thomas! Spójrz! Ktoś wprowadza się pod numer czternaście!  
– Jak to? – Mąż Caroline, poważny księgowy, który wybrał swój zawód głównie z tego względu, że nie znosił niespodzianek, podszedł do żony i zajrzał jej przez ramię. – Coś takiego! – podrapał się w zdumieniu po głowie i zamyślony zapalił fajkę. – Cóż, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będą hałaśliwymi sąsiadami.

** 

Hrabina Oleńska być może zmieniała nazwisko już trzy razy w swoim życiu, ale jeśli przyszło co do czego, wciąż pozostawała typową panną Fiodorowicz. Wszystko załatwiała sama, osobiście doglądała każdej pracy remontowej uskutecznianej przez Ingmara i Bergmana i nigdy nie wpuszczała do domu obcych bez powodu. No, prawie nigdy.  
– Ingmar! Bergman! Zobaczcie, kto to! – krzyknęła na skrzaty, kiedy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Madame była właśnie zajęta umieszczaniem rodzinnych portretów na ścianach. Na szczęście zawsze była dobra z zaklęć, choć przypuszczalnie, gdyby tak się złożyło i znając jej zdecydowany charakter, nie zawahałaby się też użyć wiertarki.  
– Madame! – Zaaferowane stworzonka, odziane w elegancko udrapowane błękitne poszewki od poduszek, podbiegły do swojej pani i wskazały na nieznajomą czarownicę, ubraną w skromną beżową garsonkę, która stała w hallu i rozglądała się z uznaniem wokół. Hrabina spojrzała na nią w uprzejmym zdumieniu, przytwierdziła ostatni obraz do ściany i z gracją zeszła po podwójnych schodach, żeby przywitać gościa.  
– Dzień dobry. – Podała nieznajomej dłoń na przywitanie, a ta dygnęła niezgrabnie, wyraźnie pod wpływem chwili. W swojej pracy nie codziennie miała styczność z arystokracją.  
– Hrabina Dagmar Oleńska? – upewniła się czarownica, lekko zaróżowiona i zmieszana. – Nazywam się Ingrid Blixen – powiedziała szybko. – Pracuję w Magicznym Departamencie Opieki Społecznej.

** 

Jej matka zawsze podejrzewała, że Aleksandra w końcu wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty, ale w jakich rozmiarów tym razem… Tego zwyczajnie nie przewidziała. Nie dowiedziała się, kim był ojciec dwóch dziewczynek, które teraz wylądowały pod jej opieką, tak jak nie wnikała przez kogo dokładnie jej córka postanowiła odebrać sobie życie. Osobiście podejrzewała, że to ta sama osoba i miała zamiar uchronić dziewczynki przed tą wiedzą. Zdziwiło ją, dlaczego dokładnie Aleksandra nie powiedziała jej o tym, że ma dzieci, chociaż z drugiej strony życie Aleksandry po ukończeniu Durmstrangu zawsze wydawało się matce dość pokątne i tajemnicze.   
Wnuczki hrabiny z wyglądu w ogóle nie przypominały sióstr. Kiedy zostały przedstawione swojej babci, hrabina Oleńska w pierwszej chwili miała ochotę zgłosić pomyłkę, ale szybko zmieniła zdanie, gdy tylko spojrzała na starszą z nich. Rudowłosa dziewczynka o kocich zielonych oczach podała rękę hrabinie, dygnęła jak prawdziwa dama i perfekcyjną angielszczyzną poinformowała rezolutnie:  
– Bardzo miło mi panią poznać. Nazywam się Tatiana Hexwood i mam jedenaście lat. To jest moja siostra, Anastazja. – O pomyłce nie mogło być mowy. Aleksandra najwidoczniej bardzo przed kimś uciekała, skoro dała dziewczynkom swoje panieńskie nazwisko. Nie przewidziała jednak, że ktoś, kto ją znał, bez trudu mógł się domyślić, czyim dzieckiem jest Tatiana. Była jak skóra zdjęta z matki, czego jednak nie można było powiedzieć o jej młodszej siostrze. Anastazja trzymała Tatianę kurczowo za rękę i chowała się za nią, wyraźnie wystraszona tajemniczą, chudą starszą damą w ogromnym, czarnym kapeluszu. Dziewczynka miała czarne włosy i wielkie czarne oczy, a jej babcia sama bała się dociekać, do kogo też Anastazja jest podobna.  
Ostateczna decyzja zapadła natychmiast. Dziewczynki zamieszkały z babcią. O pozostawieniu ich w sierocińcu hrabina nie chciała nawet słyszeć. Tatiana z entuzjazmem zaakceptowała taki stan rzeczy, a już tym bardziej zapałała sympatią do ledwo co poznanej babci, gdy zobaczyła dom hrabiny Oleńskiej.  
– Należał do mojego pierwszego męża, waszego dziadka. – Oprowadzała dziewczynki po domu. – Oto on. Hemingway Hexwood. – Pokazała im portret Hemingwaya, który wisiał w salonie nad kominkiem. Portret przedstawiał surowego mężczyznę w mundurze, o śniadej cerze i równo przystrzyżonej, jasnej brodzie. Tatiana z uznaniem potwierdziła, że dziadek był bardzo przystojny, podczas gdy Anastazja zapytała otwarcie, dlaczego na portrecie dziadek ma tylko jedno ucho.  
– Stracił drugie w pojedynku – powiedziała hrabina sucho i zaprowadziła dziewczynki na górę po wielkich, białych, podwójnych schodach. Tatiana szturchnęła siostrę ostrzegawczo i spojrzała na nią surowo.  
– No co? – Anastazja się oburzyła i potknęła na schodach, choć wynikało to raczej z jej wrodzonej niezdarności, niż mocy kuksańca. – Że niby nie wiedziała, że jej mąż miał jedno ucho?  
Tatiana przewróciła oczami i podskoczyła kilka schodów wyżej, żeby pierwsza wejść na górę.   
– Tu jest biblioteka. Możecie czytać wszystko, na co macie ochotę. Tu jest moja sypialnia. To wejście na strych… Tu jest jedna łazienka… A to będzie wasz pokój. – Otworzyła przed dziewczynkami drzwi, za którymi był ogromny pokój gościnny, z dużym podwójnym łóżkiem z czterema kolumienkami i baldachimem, osobną łazienką i wielką szafą z lustrem. Wszystko było w nim biało–niebieskie i bardzo eleganckie. Stanowczo zbyt dorosłe dla dziewczynek w wieku szkolnym, ale Oleńska nigdy nie kłopotała się takimi bzdurami jak przedziały wiekowe.  
Siostry stały na progu pokoju i nie mogły uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Wszystkie trzy na chwilę umilkły, aż nagle najmłodsza z nich wzięła babcię za rękę i wlepiła w nią swoje czarne, wielkie oczy.  
– Mama umarła z rozpaczy, prawda? – zapytała nagle, a hrabina nie przypuszczała nawet, jak bardzo rozbroi ją to pytanie.  
– Tak, kochanie. – powiedziała cicho i zamrugała szybko kilka razy, by powstrzymać łzy, po czym odetchnęła głęboko i zdobyła się na dziarski uśmiech. Drugą ręką ujęła dłoń Tatiany. – Co powiecie na naleśniki? Bergman! Chodź tu zaraz! – przywołała do siebie skrzata. – Kiedy byłam w waszym wieku, uwielbiałam naleśniki z truskawkami!  
Siostry szybko zadomowiły się w domu przy Regent’s Park. Tatiana, wszędobylska, uwielbiająca przebieranki i pod każdym względem przypominająca swoją matkę, kompletnie podbiła serce hrabiny Oleńskiej. Anastazja, bardziej introwertyczna od siostry, znalazła swoje miejsce w bibliotece. Szybko przeszła przez większość grubych tomiszczy; dosłownie pochłaniała książki. Kiedy przeczytała już wszystko, co było po angielsku, podreptała do salonu z wielką księgą o rosyjskiej historii (w oryginale) pod pachą i zażądała od babci nauki cyrylicy. Hrabina poczuła się w obowiązku nauczyć wnuczki ich, bądź co bądź, ojczystego języka, ale Tatianę nigdy nie pociągała specjalnie nauka. Wtedy właśnie Dagmar Oleńska przypomniała sobie o fakcie, że starsza wnuczka chyba właściwie powinna zostać wysłana do szkoły. Skoro, zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją, nie mogła jej posłać do Durmstrangu, swojej starej alma mater, więc postanowiła w końcu odnowić stare koneksje w Anglii. 

** 

Pewnego bardzo deszczowego wieczora, punktualnie tydzień przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, na progu głównego hallu Hogwartu pojawił się bardzo elegancki i bardzo nieoczekiwany przez Filcha gość. Woźny, przygotowany z wyprzedzeniem na zruganie nieznajomego przybysza od stóp do głów za tak późną wizytę, ruszył by otworzyć wrota, po czym prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu całkowicie stracił rezon. Przybysz wcale nie był rodzaju męskiego, był zaskakująco żeński i elegancki, a do tego roztaczał wokół siebie aurę kompletnej niezrugiwalności. Oleńska złożyła wielki, czarny i mokry parasol, wręczyła go Filchowi, który w absolutnym zdumieniu machinalnie przycisnął przedmiot do piersi, i przekroczyła próg zamku, rozglądając się wokół z uprzejmym zaciekawieniem.   
– Dobry wieczór – odezwała się głośno, zdejmując rękawiczki, a jej czysty, mocny głos zadźwięczał w pogrążonym w ciszy hallu. Któraś z postaci na wiszących wokół portretach zachrapała cicho. – Gdzie znajdę gabinet Albusa Dumbledore’a?  
Filch, ani na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od hrabiny, wskazał mokrym parasolem drogę na schody.   
– Dziękuję. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Argus Filch ze zdumieniem zauważył, że nie zostawiała za sobą mokrych śladów na posadzce. Obserwował ją z nabożną czcią, dopóki nie zniknęła mu z oczu.  
Albus Dumbledore oczekiwał gościa w swoim gabinecie. Kiedy tylko weszła po schodach, została przywitana szklanką brandy i serdecznym uściskiem.  
– Madame Oleńska, moja droga! – Dumbledore ucałował elegancko dłoń hrabiny i wskazał jej jeden z bordowych foteli przy kominku, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień. Fawkes spał na swojej żerdzi, pomrukując cicho. Na biurku dyrektora panował jak zwykle kontrolowany chaos, a hrabina była pewna, że gdyby zajrzała do lewej szuflady znalazłaby tam masę cytrynowych dropsów. – Dostałem twoją sowę! Ile to lat minęło odkąd cię ostatnio widziałem?   
– Nawet nie zaczynaj! – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, prezentując idealnie białe zęby, i usiadła z gracją w fotelu. Dumbledore zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. – Dostałeś moją sowę, drogi przyjacielu, więc wiesz, że potrzebuję pomocy. Ja i moje dziewczynki.   
Dumbledore skinął głową.  
– Moje kondolencje, Dagmar. W związku z Aleksandrą.  
Hrabina uniosła nieco podbródek i pokiwała szybko głową.  
– Tak. Dziękuję. Wiem, że przychodzę nieco w ostatniej chwili…  
– Nie spodziewałbym się po tobie niczego innego. – Dumbledore spojrzał na nią znad okularów, znowu się uśmiechając.  
– Tak… – odpowiedziała mu tym samym. – Wiesz, że nie możemy wrócić do Rosji.  
– Naturalnie, że nie. Durmstrang chwilowo jest w rozsypce. – Dumbledore pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. – Przypuszczam, że nastąpią pewne zmiany…  
– Teraz to już nieważne. Wszędzie następują zmiany! – Machnęła ręką i napiła się nieco brandy. Na chwilę spojrzała w migoczące na szklance światło ognia, a potem jej bystre spojrzenie skośnych, zielonych oczu utkwiło w Dumbledorze. – To wszystko prawda, Albusie? On naprawdę nie żyje?  
Dumbledore pokiwał głową.   
– Na to wygląda. Wydaje się, że tym razem Tom Riddle zniknął na dobre. – Dyrektor zapatrzył się na chwilę w płomienie, a hrabina zmrużyła lekko oczy.   
– Nie przypuszczam, żebyś sam do końca w to wierzył.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z uznaniem.  
– Jak zawsze spostrzegawcza… Nie, nie wierzę. Między nami mówiąc… Byłoby to po prostu zbyt proste.  
Prychnęła cicho.  
– Nic wokół tego wariata nie było proste! Jak to zwykle bywa, musiał odejść z hukiem. Tacy zwykle tak robią. Sieją postrach i zostawiają świat w chaosie, niech radzi sobie sam!  
Wtem przez okno gabinetu wleciała duża, brązowa płomykówka. Wyglądała na jedną z bardzo zadbanych sów z Ministerstwa. Usiadła na oparciu fotela dyrektora i wystawiła do niego nóżkę z przywiązanym do niej listem, pohukując przy tym ponaglająco.  
– Przepraszam. – Dumbledore odwiązał list, a sowa natychmiast wyleciała z powrotem w noc. Dyrektor przebiegł wzrokiem po pergaminie, po czym zwinął go w rulonik i schował do kieszeni jaskrawozielonej szaty, uśmiechając się na powrót. – Wiadomości z frontu, moja droga. Zakon aresztował niemal wszystkich Śmierciożerców. – Oleńska skinęła głową z uznaniem.  
– Zasługa nieocenionego Alastora, jak mniemam? – zapytała, udając obojętność.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na hrabinę bystro, a w jego oczach zatańczyły bardzo jej znajome wesołe iskierki.   
– Dumbledore! – Oburzyła się i zaraz potem zaśmiała głośno. – Nie wolno mi już zapytać? Mów! Jak się miewa mój ulubiony auror? – Dopiła brandy do końca i przekrzywiła niewinnie głowę, czekając na odpowiedź.  
– Jest… Stale czujny – mrugnął do niej, a hrabina machnęła na dyrektora ręką, wciąż nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. Westchnęła z sentymentem.  
– Myślałby kto, że jest! Bardzo czujny i bardzo spostrzegawczy…   
Dumbledore dolał jej brandy i odchrząknął.   
– Ale, moja droga… Opowiedz mi lepiej o swoich wnuczkach.


	2. Amazonka

Anastazja Hexwood była prawdopodobnie jedyną Puchonką, która miała wśród Ślizgonów swego rodzaju immunitet. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jeśli odważą się ją tknąć, będą mieli do czynienia z Tatianą, a nikt nie chciał stawać do pojedynku z Tatianą. Nie dlatego, że była specjalnie dobra z zaklęć, po prostu, jak większość Ślizgonów, była mistrzynią w graniu nieczysto.   
Tatiana wyrosła na prawdziwie niebezpieczną piękność. Miała twarz o ostrych rysach, lekko zadarty nos, skośne, zielone oczy i długie, rude włosy, które sięgały jej do pasa i zawsze błyszczały, podobnie jak jej jasna skóra, która pozostawała bez cienia trądziku czy piegów. Mogła to być zasługa czarnego, syberyjskiego mydła, którym to właśnie myły się wnuczki hrabiny. Dagmar Oleńska od lat sprowadzała je w pachnących ziołami kostkach od swojego dostawcy i co miesiąc przysyłała siostrom w paczce po dwa kawałki.  
Zanim skończyła szesnaście lat, Tatiana przeszła już przez większość przystojniaków w Hogwarcie i doszła do tego, do czego większość kobiet dochodzi po trzydziestce – jak wyeksponować najlepiej swoje atuty i grać wszystkimi kartami, którymi obdarzyła ją Matka Natura. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie Tatiana zachwycała tak bardzo, oczywiście głównie kwestionowały to dziewczyny, wśród których powstał pewien paradoks – wszystkie jej nienawidziły i wszystkie chciały się z nią przyjaźnić, ale Tatiana trzymała się tylko z Morganą Hawthorn i Elizą Higgins. Były po prostu nierozłączne. Przyjaciółki Tatiany jako pierwsze wiedziały o wszystkich ważnych sprawach w jej życiu, a poza tym – za kim tak naprawdę szaleje liderka ich paczki.  
Odkąd na piątym roku Bill Weasley urósł o prawie dziesięć centymetrów, postanowił nosić długie włosy i kupić sobie skórzaną kurtkę, szybko zaczęło się za nim uganiać nieco ponad trzy czwarte żeńskiej populacji Hogwartu. Chociaż ambitna Tatiana i tak uznała, że żadna z fanek Williama Weasley’a nie dorasta jej do pięt, to niestety słono się przeliczyła. Najstarszy z rodzeństwa Weasley’ów szybko podsumował ją jako mało inteligentną, acz piękną, trzpiotkę i nigdy za bardzo się nią nie interesował.  
Bill Weasley stanowił przykry dla niej wyjątek wśród całej masy jej wielbicieli i nigdy mu nie zapomniała tego, jak kiedyś wyśmiał przy swoich kolegach jej nieznajomość podstawowych zagadnień z numerologii, którą, jak się niepotrzebnie chwaliła, miała zdawać na Owutemach. Oczywiście upokorzona Tatiana uskuteczniła na Weasley’u swoją zemstę. Zanim wyszukał gdzieś przeciwzaklęcie, przez tydzień jego włosy miały wściekle zielony kolor. Płomienne zauroczenie Tatiany szybko przerodziło się w równie płomienną nienawiść. Akurat to uczucie zostało przez Weasley’a odwzajemnione. Za swój mały „psikus“ Tatiana dostała tygodniowy szlaban u Snape’a, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że tylko dlatego, że dała się złapać na gorącym uczynku.  
Przez swoją mściwość idącą w parze z urodą i niezbyt bystrym umysłem Tatiana nie miała, rzecz jasna, za dobrej reputacji, ale nigdy nie przejmowała się tym, co mówiono o niej za plecami. Jej siostra Anastazja – przeciwnie. Przejmowała się wszystkimi.  
– Pieprzyć ich! Pieprzyć ich wszystkich – mówiła zawsze Tatiana do swojej siostry, którą wyśmiewano czasem z powodu jej dużych, czarnych okularów w kwadratowych oprawkach. Były one, oczywiście, skutkiem długiego czytania po nocach. – Zobaczysz, jak będziesz na szóstym roku, wszyscy będą marzyli, żeby się z tobą przyjaźnić!  
Istotnie, Anastazja rosła równie piękna, co jej siostra, ale, w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół, uwielbiała się uczyć i w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi ani na chłopców, ani swoją urodę. Długie, czarne włosy zazwyczaj związywała w nierówny węzeł na czubku głowy, żeby nie wpadały jej w oczy przy czytaniu. Nie miała talentu do makijażu i nie widziała w nim sensu, skoro wielkie okulary i tak zasłaniały jej pół twarzy.  
Anastazja pogodziła się ze swoją egzystencją pustelnicy, którą, trzeba dodać, właściwie sama dla siebie wybrała, czytając książki i siedząc z nosem w kociołku do eliksirów (prawdziwym, rosyjskim, żelaznym i z nielegalnego importu, dzięki uprzejmości bardzo rozległych koneksji jej babci), zamiast porozmawiać z kimś czasem. Aż nagle, gdy była na szóstym roku, jej los postanowił się odmienić. Oczywiście mogło to być też spełnienie się słów Tatiany… Anastazja już od dawna podejrzewała, że jej starsza siostra posiada pewną szczególną moc, która nie miała nic wspólnego z magią, której uczono w Hogwarcie.   
Czasem, gdy Tatiana wpatrywała się z rozmarzeniem w okno i odmawiała słuchania nudnego wykładu (zwłaszcza któregoś z tych, które swoim monotonnym tonem wygłaszał profesor Binns), ptaki siadały bliżej na gałęziach, jak gdyby chcąc się przypatrzeć z bliska rudowłosemu zjawisku. Przebiegła czarownica mrużyła wtedy swoje kocie oczy, a któryś z bardziej odważnych ze stada siadał tuż obok na parapecie, by zaśpiewać specjalnie dla niej. Innym znów razem, gdy ktoś dokuczał jej siostrze, wystarczyło, by Tatiana zgromiła go nienawistnym spojrzeniem, wycelowała weń palec i z całą premedytacją wykrzyczała jakąś szczególnie paskudną groźbę, a następnego dnia nieszczęśnik lądował w skrzydle szpitalnym z grypą, ospą wietrzną albo ostrym zapaleniem wyrostka. Tatiana nie musiała robić wiele, by dostawać, czego chciała. Czasem Anastazja bardzo jej tego zazdrościła.  
Niemniej jednak, przepowiednia czy nie, swoją pierwszą w życiu przyjaciółkę Anastazja poznała tylko dzięki temu, że obydwie miały wielki talent do wpadania na ludzi. Pewnego dnia młodsza panna Hexwood zderzyła się z nią na schodach, wracając wieczorem z trzeciego piętra i próbując dostać się do lochów przed ciszą nocną. Wyniosła z biblioteki spory stos książek, więc nie widziała niemal nic przed sobą. Nagle ktoś wpadł na nią z ogromną siłą, książki rozsypały się pod jej nogami (były dość grube, wiec na szczęście żadna nie wylądowała na jej stopach), a cały świat przesłoniła czupryna w kolorze intensywnego turkusu.  
– O cholera! Wybacz, stara! – Nieznajoma zaraz postawiła ją na nogi i pomogła pozbierać książki. – Nic ci nie jest?  
Anastazja pokręciła głową, zbyt zaskoczona, żeby się odezwać.  
– Hej, ja cię znam! – Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby. – Ty jesteś ta, co wszystko wie! – Anastazja próbowała protestować, ale została zagadana.  
– Eee… Chyba tak… Jestem Anastazja, a ty? – Babcine nauki etykiety nie poszły w las. Anastazja z wdziękiem podała koleżance rękę, a ta uścisnęła ją energicznie. Miała kościste dłonie i bardzo stanowczy chwyt.   
– Tonks. Mów mi Tonks. Daj, pomogę ci z tym. – Pozbierała część książek i poszły razem do lochów.   
– Twoja mama pozwala ci nosić takie włosy? – zapytała po chwili Anastazja, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od ich jaskrawego koloru.  
Tonks zaśmiała się głośno, a panna Hexwood doszła do wniosku, że ona chyba wszystko robi energicznie i głośno.  
– A co powiesz na takie? – Tonks skupiła się i po chwili jej włosy zrobiły się długie do pasa i białe jak śnieg.  
Anastazja przystanęła, wolną ręką poprawiła okulary na nosie i pokiwała z uznaniem, ani trochę nie zbita z tropu.  
– Jesteś metamorfomagiem. Niezwykłe! Czy wiesz, że taka mieszanka genetyczna zdarza się jeszcze rzadziej niż charłactwo? Jesteś pierwsza w swojej rodzinie?  
Tonks wyszczerzyła zęby. Nie spodziewała się tak analitycznego podejścia. Wszyscy zwykle reagowali co najmniej zaskoczeniem i strategicznym piskiem.  
– Chyba nie. Nie wiem. Mój tata jest Mugolem, a mama nie rozmawia ze swoją częścią rodziny… Wiesz, wszyscy zwykle robią chociaż krok do tyłu po takim pokazie! – powiedziała Tonks. – Zmiana włosów to mój sposób wywarcia wrażenia, rozumiesz – zażartowała.   
– No tak. Ale bez przesady z tym wrażeniem. Przecież to nie tak, że masz całą twarz w tatuażach, czy… Dobrze, odwołuję to. – Zorientowała się, że wypowiadanie takich słów przy koleżance, która jest metamorfomagiem, będzie miało natychmiastowe i dość spektakularne skutki.   
Dziewczyny dotarły do lochów i znalazły się w korytarzu prowadzącym do kuchni. Stało tam kilka beczek, ustawionych w rzędach jedna na drugiej. Tonks wystukała odpowiedni rytm (mało który Puchon nie był chociaż trochę muzykalny) na drugiej od góry, stojącej w środkowym rzędzie. Wieko beczki odskoczyło na bok i odsłoniło przejście. Dziewczyny zdążyły w sam raz przed ciszą nocną. Pomona Sprout właśnie stała na środku saloniku z kominkiem i nadzorowała lewitujące konewki, które podlewały zwieszające się z niemal każdej ściany różnorakie rośliny. Anastazja i Tonks przemknęły cicho do pokoju szóstoklasistek, a profesor Sprout pogroziła im żartobliwie palcem.  
– Oj, Myszy! Gdzie się szwendacie, już prawie cisza nocna! Och, na jasny…Blond Helgi Hufflepuff! – Jedna z konewek wymknęła się spod działania zaklęcia i prawie zleciała jej na głowę.  
Chichoczące nastolatki wpadły do dormitorium, a koleżanki z roku Anastazji nie mogły uwierzyć w to, co widzą. Po pierwsze nigdy nie widziały panny Hexwood w stanie radosnego chichotu, a po drugie… Tonks wciąż miała białe włosy i twarz całą w czarnych, wymyślnych szlaczkach. Zorientowała się o tym po dłuższej chwili i doprowadziła się zaraz do normalnego stanu. To jest… O ile turkusowe włosy można nazwać normalnym stanem. Od tego wieczora Tonks była częstym i mile widzianym gościem w dormitorium szóstoklasistek, zwłaszcza przez pozostałe współlokatorki panny Hexwood, którym do tej pory było bardzo żal swojej koleżanki-samotnicy. Anastazja nigdy wcześniej nie znała ludzi tak ciepłych i otwartych jak Puchoni, którzy zamiast szydzić – współczuli. Nawet ich Pokój Wspólny był najlepszym przykładem pogodnego i przyjaznego nastawienia do życia mieszkańców Domu Borsuka, a do tego kompletnym zaprzeczeniem Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.   
Dzięki magii, przez okna wpadały promienie słoneczne, wieczorem ciepłym blaskiem świeciły poustawiane wszędzie miedziane lampy, a w kominku zawsze trzaskał wesoły ogień. W Pokoju Wspólnym zawsze było ciepło, w przeciwieństwie do pełnego wyższości, ślizgońskiego przeciągu. U Puchonów znać też było rękę Pomony Sprout. Przez okrągłe okna przy suficie widać było trawę i kwiaty, do tego wszędzie na półkach, stolikach i doniczkach zawieszonych na ścianach rosły przeróżne okazy magicznej flory – dlatego zwykle to właśnie Puchoni byli najlepsi z zielarstwa. 

** 

wrzesień, 1994  
Anastazja popijała poranną kawę, siedząc na dużym, białym, kuchennym stole i machała bosymi stopami w powietrzu, gdy nagle przez okno wleciał wielki, czarny kruk z listem przywiązanym do nóżki. Podskoczył niecierpliwie po stole, kracząc głośno, dopóki list nie został odwiązany, a zaraz potem odleciał. Anastazji serce zabiło mocniej i niecierpliwie rozerwała kopertę. Tylko jedna osoba, tak bardzo skłonna do przesadnego dramatyzmu, mogła jej przysłać kruka zamiast sowy!

Kochane!  
Jestem szczęśliwa i zakochana w Nowym Jorku! Czy to po prostu nie brzmi idealnie? Opalam się na wielkim tarasie (Ludwik ma własny penthouse na Manhattanie!), a życie jest… Po prostu boskie! Mam miliard przyjaciół, wyleguję się nad basenem, imprezy nigdy się nie kończą i nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy mnie odwiedzicie. Koniecznie musicie przyjechać i poznać Ludwika!  
Kocham, ściskam,  
Tatiana

PS Anastazjo Hexwood, jeśli nadal spędzasz całe noce w pracowni tego starego zgreda, to przysięgam, że jak tylko wrócę do Londynu, zrobię z Tobą porządek!

Anastazja schowała list do kieszeni za luźnej dżinsowej koszuli i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Tak jak zawsze to podejrzewała, jej siostra przechodziła od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego, podbijając i na zmianę łamiąc serca w każdym towarzystwie. Ona sama jakoś nigdy nie miała cierpliwości do związków. Tonks żartowała, że w kwestii popularności towarzyskiej Anastazja może co najwyżej, wzorem słynnej przemowy Snape’a, „uwarzyć sobie sławę i chwałę“ w kociołku, w końcu zawsze miała talent do eliksirów. Anastazja i Tonks pozostawały w ciągłym kontakcie nawet po ukończeniu szkoły. Wybrały zupełnie różne ścieżki kariery, ale przecież nie o to chodzi w przyjaźni, by nie odstępować się na krok.   
Zamyślona, wylała resztkę kawy do zlewu i spojrzała na wielki, stary zegar wiszący w kuchni.  
– O, cholera! – Szybko wciągnęła na nogi czarne martensy, zapominając o skarpetkach, i pobiegła do ogrodu, gdzie hrabina Oleńska łapała ostatnie promienie letniego słońca. Uwielbiała angielskie lato, które było o niebo cieplejsze i dłuższe, niż to, do którego przyzwyczaiła ją zimna Rosja. W czasie upałów nie było takiej siły, która odciągnęłaby hrabinę od opalania – uskutecznianego oczywiście w stosownym kapeluszu z szerokim rondem.  
– Dzień dobry! – Ucałowała ją na powitanie w policzek. Jej babcia leżała na białym leżaku w zwiewnej, czarnej szacie i wystawiała twarz do słońca. Podniosła na czoło duże okulary w stylu Jackie O. i uśmiechnęła się do Anastazji promiennie.  
– Już uciekasz? Dopiero dziewiąta! Ten twój profesor cię zapracowuje.  
– On nie… Uch! – Z tego całego zamieszania pękła jej jedna sznurówka, a za nic w świecie nie chciała się spóźnić. – Obiecuję, że mnie nie zapracowuje! – Babcia uniosła znacząco brew.  
– To dlaczego nie zaprosisz go do nas czasem na obiad, hm? Bardzo chciałabym poznać tego całego Josepha Merricka. – Zamyśliła się chwilę. – Swoją drogą, fatalny dobór imienia do nazwiska, co też jego rodzice sobie myśleli!   
Anastazja otworzyła i zamknęła usta, nie chcąc się z babcią zagłębiać w skomplikowane relacje doktorantka–profesor, ale potem szybko machnęła na to ręką.  
– Przyszedł list od Tatiany. – Szybko zmieniła temat i wręczyła babci kopertę, a ta pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem.  
– Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu chcesz się doktoryzować akurat z numerologii. Mogłaś zostać mistrzynią eliksirów, zawsze to powtarzałam! – Skrzat domowy szybko pojawił się u boku hrabiny z sidecarem na srebrnej tacy, a potem ulotnił się w ukłonach.  
– Babciu, ale ja nigdy nie chciałam być mistrzynią eliksirów! – Anastazja przysiadła na drugim leżaku, usiłując zawiązać buty.  
– Och, głupstwa, moja droga! Twoje antidota były doskonałe, zawsze to powtarzam. Co z tego, że ten fatalny… Jak mu tam, gnębił cię przez całą szkołę, doprawdy czasem nie rozumiem Albusa i jego sposobów dobierania pracowników, ale cóż poradzić, pamiętam, za moich czasów, mojego nauczyciela eliksirów… Dymitr Szostakowski… Tak, to był dopiero szatan! – Hrabina zaśmiała się do swoich wspomnień. – Nie bez pewnej dozy uroku, muszę przyznać, tak… Zawsze lubiłam nieco gburowatych mężczyzn.   
– Babciu, wśród mistrzów eliksirów i tak nie ma zbyt wielu kobiet…  
– No, to jeszcze nie powód, żeby rezygnować! A ta nieszczęsna numerologia, dziewczyno! Miałaś propozycje od najlepszych i to tu, w Londynie, a ty wyjeżdżasz za miasto! Mój przyjaciel Misza…  
– Wiem – powiedziała szybko i pocałowała babcię w drugi policzek, w końcu wiążąc nierówno buty. – Ale twój przyjaciel Misza nie dałby mi dzisiaj samodzielnie pracować przy strukturach klątw!

** 

– Spóźniłaś się – mruknął profesor Merrick, który siedział przy biurku i podpisywał jakieś papiery. Nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy Anastazja weszła do jego gabinetu.  
– Prawie. Jestem akurat na czas. – Związała szybko włosy na czubku głowy i zdjęła z haka pracowni gruby, skórzany fartuch. – Za to ty jesteś niegotowy!  
Za jej plecami Merrick westchnął głęboko, przeciągnął się i zdjął wierzchnią szatę, kompletnie ignorując tę uwagę. Odkąd zaczęła u niego swój doktorat o klątwach, sam nie wiedział kiedy przeszli na „ty“ i do dziś trochę pluł sobie za to w brodę, uważając, że to umniejsza jego autorytet. Był jednak zbyt zmęczony, żeby po całym tygodniu pracy nauczyciela jeszcze w weekendy silić się na grzecznościowe formułki. Nie przyznawał się, ale bezpośredniość tej dziewczyny była odświeżająca. Wszyscy studenci chodzili wokół niego na paluszkach (jak twierdził, słusznie! Jego wielkie ego było bardzo uzasadnione równie wielkimi zasługami), ale weekendy z jego doktorantką należały… Jeśli nie do przyjemności, to przynajmniej dawały okazję do pracowania z kimś, kto dorównywał mu umiejętnościami.  
Po ukończeniu szkoły, Anastazja Hexwood doskonale wiedziała, co chce robić w życiu. Numerologia zafascynowała ją bezpowrotnie, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła, z czego tak naprawdę składają się zaklęcia i jak można je tworzyć. Oczywiście wymagało to precyzji i doskonałych umiejętności, ale ona nigdy nie należała do mało ambitnych. Postanowiła dostać się na najlepszy uniwersytet, tak jak profesor Vector, która stała się jej idolką. Niestety, średnią zawsze psuł jej ten nieszczęsny Zadowalający z eliksirów, co doprowadzało ją do szewskiej pasji. Snape znęcał się nad Anastazją Hexwood jak nad każdym nie-Ślizgonem, a ona wprost nienawidziła tego złośliwego dziada! Jego mroczny sarkazm i wyszydzanie były dla niej szczególnie irytujące, ponieważ Anastazja wiedziała, że jej eliksiry były nie tylko dobre, one były po prostu doskonałe. Jeśli było coś, do czego czuła prawdziwą pasję, to właśnie do skomplikowanych przedmiotów ścisłych.  
Zaskakująco jednak, przy wystawianiu rocznikowi ’72 ocen z Owutemów, Severus Snape, po raz pierwszy chyba w swojej karierze, postanowił być człowiekiem. Anastazja nie wiedziała dlaczego, być może się pomylił, ale w końcu otrzymała od niego celujące oceny z eliksirów. Nie żadne Zadowalające, to były porządne i zasłużone Wybitne. Na zebraniu rady pedagogicznej, podsumowującej Owutemy, Minerwa McGonagall zajrzała Snape’owi przez ramię i zapytała jadowicie, czy przypadkiem jakiś żartowniś nie podrzucił mu zaczarowanego pióra. Severus posłał jej tylko nienawistne spojrzenie numer dziesięć, co z jakiegoś powodu bardzo rozbawiło siedzącego nieopodal Dumbledore’a.   
Prawda była taka, że zniecierpliwiona fatalnym traktowaniem swojej wnuczki hrabina Oleńska, która nigdy nie była kobietą cierpliwą, poszła w końcu do pracowni Snape’a, a raczej wparowała, zamknęła się z nim w środku i przeprowadziła bardzo ożywioną i długą rozmowę. Nikt dokładnie nie wiedział, co się wydarzyło i jakie padły słowa, ale Severus wyszedł z pracowni nieco bledszy i na swojej drodze do pokoju nauczycielskiej odebrał łączną ilość 450 punktów.  
Po tak wspaniale zdanych Owutemach i praktykach w świętym Mungu (urazy pozaklęciowe) Anastazja Hexwood mogła robić swój doktorat wszędzie, ale decyzję podjęła nieodwołalnie wtedy, gdy „Prorok Codzienny“ opublikował (prawie na ostatniej stronie, skandaliczne!) przełom w tworzeniu klątw, do którego doszedł nie kto inny, jak profesor Merrick. Anastazja postanowiła zostać mistrzynią, więc musiała uczyć się od najlepszych, a on był najlepszy. Oczywiście, kiedy tylko Tatiana zobaczyła, że regał na książki Anastazji, który i tak już pękał w szwach, teraz zapełnił się niemal wszystkim, co profesor kiedykolwiek napisał o zaklęciach i numerologii, zaczęła podejrzewać u siostry jakąś niezdrową obsesję.  
Merrick podszedł do Anastazji i założył na siebie drugi fartuch.  
– Gotowa? – uniósł znacząco jedną brew.  
Anastazja nie rozumiała, jak może być taki spokojny. Prawdopodobnie dla niego tak skomplikowane zaklęcia jak Morsmordre to rutyna, ale ona była podekscytowana jak dziecko i czuła się jak Kolumb dopływający do brzegu. Profesor musiał mieć niebotyczne plecy w Ministerstwie, jeśli dali mu pracować nad tym szczególnym zaklęciem.  
– Zawsze – uśmiechnęła się i poprawiła na nosie swoje wielkie, czarne okulary.  
Merrick wpuścił ją przodem do pracowni, obitej specjalną magiczną tkaniną odbijającą zaklęcia.  
– Dobrze. – Wyciągnął różdżkę i zamknął za nimi drzwi. – Zaczynamy.

** 

Kiedy w następnym tygodniu Anastazja zajrzała do pracowni profesora Merricka, wiedziała, że coś było zdecydowanie nie tak, ale najpierw zwaliła to na karb nawału obowiązków, które spadły na niego wraz z rozpoczęciem roku akademickiego.  
– Nie powiesz mi nawet „dzień dobry“? – Zdjęła kurtkę i założyła fartuch.  
Profesor siedział przy biurku i przeglądał jakieś papiery. Spojrzał na nią wrogo i zmrużył oczy.  
– Panno Hexwood, proszę nie być bezczelną – wycedził jadowicie.  
Anastazja uniosła brwi, zdziwiona, po czym zdjęła fartuch i podeszła do niego powoli. Przez ostatnie dwa lata nauczyła się ignorować jego szorstkie obejście i humory, ale jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał się do niej tak poirytowanym tonem.  
– Co się stało? – zapytała natychmiast.  
– Nic, co by cię konkretnie dotyczyło – warknął i szybko pozbierał walające się przed nim papiery, tak jakby się bał, że mu zajrzy przez ramię.  
Anastazja wsadziła ręce do kieszeni i pokręciła głową.  
– Czyżby? Mam wrażenie, że zaraz miotniesz we mnie jakąś klątwą.  
Na tę uwagę Merrick zrobił się jeszcze bardziej wściekły. Wstał szybko, złapał ją za ramię i wystawił za drzwi.  
– Ale… Moja kurt-…!  
Otworzył drzwi jeszcze na moment, wyleciała przez nie jej zielona parka, po czym zatrzasnął je z powrotem i pozamykał na cztery spusty – nie słyszała przekręcanego zamka, ale znała już za dobrze jego napady paranoi. Anastazja nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że na lewym przedramieniu Merricka mignęło jej coś bardzo dziwnego…  
Jego humory nie były jej obce, czasem zachowywał się przesadnie chłodno, był zirytowany albo burkliwy, ale nauczyła się to ignorować, bo miewał też lepsze dni. Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie zachowywał się tak irracjonalnie, a Anastazja Hexwood nie byłaby sobą, gdyby jej bystry umysł zaraz nie zaczął snuć rozważań na temat tego, co mogło profesora aż tak zdenerwować. Wiedziała jednak, że nie warto zawracać mu głowy, gdy był w stanie kompletnego wścieku. A skoro już wyszła z domu, być może warto byłoby odwiedzić Hogwart? Był najwyżej godzinę drogi stąd, a już tak dawno nie widziała się z profesor Sprout.

** 

Resztę dnia Anastazja spędziła w szklarni, pomagając profesor Sprout robić syrop z echinacei (niezbędny składnik eliksiru przeciwkaszlowego madame Pomfrey). Była Puchonka wprost uwielbiała panią profesor zielarstwa, która zawsze z radością przyjmowała wizyty absolwentów. Przez te wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie Anastazja bardzo się z nią zżyła, bo i też nie dało się jej nie lubić – była ciepłą, wesołą kobietą o bardzo opiekuńczym charakterze. Inni nauczyciele, szczególnie Snape, myśleli, że ta pobłażliwość do uczniów czyni ją słabym pedagogiem, tyle tylko, że jej popularność mówiła sama za siebie: absolwenci Hufflepuffu odwiedzali swoją Opiekunkę zdecydowanie najczęściej.  
– Co u twojej siostry? – Pomona nalała lemoniady z aronii do dwóch szklanek i usiadła z Anastazją przed szklarnią, podczas, gdy syrop warzył się w kociołku w środku. Był piękny, słoneczny dzień; panna Hexwood podejrzewała, że poziom nastroju profesora Merricka być może właśnie jest odwrotnie proporcjonalny do temperatury dnia i stopnia zachmurzenia.  
– Mieszka w Nowym Jorku… I chyba znowu wychodzi za mąż – odpowiedziała, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo nie popiera akurat tej cechy charakteru swojej siostry. W wieku dwudziestu czterech lat Tatiana była już podwójną rozwódką. Hrabina Oleńska nigdy specjalnie się tym nie przejmowała ani nie potępiała wnuczki (w przeciwieństwie do jej własnej siostry), bo każdy kolejny ślub był okazją do założenia szczególnie efektownego kapelusza. Pamiętając również o rodzinnej klątwie, w którą szczerze i głęboko wierzyła, a o której jej wnuczki miała nadzieję nigdy się nie dowiedzą, wolała, żeby Tatiana była rozwódką, niż wdową.  
– Tak szybko? – Pomona Sprout uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a w jej głosie jak zwykle nie dało się wyczuć ani cienia nagany. Anastazja szczerze pragnęła wyhodować w sobie podobne podejście do ludzi, ale nigdy jej to nie wychodziło. Może i nie odzywała się za wiele, ale w duchu zawsze po cichu oceniała wszystkich naokoło. Tatiana zawsze powtarzała, że jej siostra po prostu nie umie się wyluzować, a Anastazja po cichu przyznawała jej rację. Brała wszystko zbyt poważnie.  
– Tatiana nigdy nie lubiła rutyny – odparła wymijająco i wystawiła twarz do słońca, przymykając oczy.  
Profesor Sprout milczała chwilę, po czym spojrzała znów badawczo na swoją dawną uczennicę.  
– A co z tobą? Przyjeżdżasz tak co weekend i siedzisz w pracowni u tego całego…Merricka? Czy on ci chociaż daje jakieś wolne?  
– Wolne? – zdziwiła się.  
– Na Merlina, przecież któryś weekend musisz mieć chyba zarezerwowany na randki? – Pomona bardzo starała się nie reagować tak emocjonalnie, ale zawsze czuła silniejszy instynkt opiekuńczy wobec tej dziewczyny. Młodsza z panien Hexwood wyraźnie nie radziła sobie z ludźmi. No i do tego ta straszna historia z jej matką…! Tak, uczniowie Hogwartu mogli być spokojni, w pokoju nauczycielskim roztrząsano nie tylko ważne sprawy edukacyjne, ale i życie osobiste podopiecznych. Nie wspominając już o rokrocznym zakładzie Albusa „Którzy pierwszoroczni zostaną parą?“. Co zaskakujące, Sybilla Trelawney wygrywała prawie co roku.  
Anastazja odchrząknęła tylko nerwowo. Randki? Nie znosiła randek. Raz, w siódmej klasie, jakiś Krukon zaprosił ją do Hogsmeade. Do dziś wspominała to spotkanie ze wstrętem, zwłaszcza jego nieświeży oddech i wszędobylskie ręce. Żaden mężczyzna nigdy nie dorównał jej ideałom z książek. Wątpiła, żeby gdzieś tam był jej pan Darcy, czy Rochester… Osobiście twierdziła, że nawet jeśli gdzieś jest, to pewnie ukrywa się pod kamieniem.  
– Czy twoim całym życiem towarzyskim są liczby? Dziewczyno, za młoda jesteś, żeby zamykać się po ciemku w pracowni z jakimś humorzastym piernikiem! – Profesor Sprout potrafiła być czasem bardzo bezpośrednia.  
Anastazja zmarszczyła brwi. Związki! Też coś. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na jej starszą siostrę – mężczyźni stanowili epicentrum jej rozrywek i problemów, a Anastazja zawsze uważała się za osobę zbyt inteligentną, by tak koszmarnie ograniczać swoje pole zainteresowań.  
– Profesor Vector jakoś nie wygląda na nieszczęśliwą, spędzając cały dzień w pracowni – mruknęła.  
– Profesor Vector? Kochanie, ona jest absolutnym przeciwieństwem człowieka szczęśliwego, uwierz mi!  
– Cóż. Nie jest ze mną tak źle, czasem spotykam się z Tonks. Poza tym… Minie jakiś czas zanim dojdę do poziomu warczenia na ludzi i ubierania się jak przerośnięty nietoperz – powiedziała, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie. Spojrzała w kierunku szklarni. – No, à propos, syrop nam zaraz wykipi!


	3. Антонин Долохов

Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg domu, Anastazja wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Negatywną energię po prostu dało się wyczuć w powietrzu. Instynktownie skierowała swoje kroki do kuchni, gdzie znalazła swoją starszą siostrę, całą we łzach, i babcię, z filozoficznym spokojem i bez pomocy różdżki lewitującą do blendera kostki lodu. Madame Oleńska pstryknęła głośno palcami, klapka zaskoczyła sama, a do nosa Anastazji doszedł ostry zapach tequili z cytryną. No tak.   
– Łzawe margarity? – zapytała ponuro, dobrze wiedząc, na które konkretnie smutki Tatiany przygotowywały zawsze te konkretne drinki. Na dźwięk głosu swojej siostry Tatiana podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, ocierając zapuchnięte oczy.  
– Sestra! Chodź no tu zaraz – pociągając nosem wstała szybko i uściskała Anastazję, przy okazji zostawiając jej na koszuli ślady tuszu do rzęs.   
– Jak zwykle okazał się szubrawcem – poinformowała młodszą wnuczkę hrabina, zanim Anastazja w ogóle zdążyła zapytać, i podała jej kieliszek z żółtym drinkiem.  
– Babciu, jest trzecia po południu! – oburzyła się trochę Anastazja.  
– A niech mnie, no to w Moskwie już czas najwyższy na drinka! Na zdrowie!   
Tatiana zaśmiała się przez łzy i wypiła od razu pół kieliszka.   
– Powiem ci, siostro, że nie masz co się smucić, że nie randkujesz. Faceci to prosiaki! Paskudne, zdradzieckie knury, ot co! – Zaczęła grzebać w torebce, szukając papierosów. Ogólnie zachęcona dekadenckim nastrojem, również babcia przywołała zaklęciem swoją czarną fifkę. Po chwili obydwie ze starszą wnuczką zaciągnęły się dymem i usiadły przy stole. Anastazja dołączyła do nich, siorbiąc drinka.  
– Więc co się tym razem stało? Myślałam, że zostajesz w Nowym Jorku… – zaczęła znowu temat. Tatiana prychnęła i odrzuciła do tyłu swoje imponujące, rude włosy.  
– Proszę cię! Moja noga na długo nie postanie wśród tych beznadziejnych Amerykanów! Mówię ci, siostra – nigdy w życiu nie pakuj się w mugolskie towarzystwo. Oni wszyscy mają swoje pokręcone problemy i intrygi nie z tej planety. Nie uwierzyłabyś, kto tam sypia z kim!  
Anastazja bez namysłu uznała, że chyba wcale nie chce wiedzieć.  
– Z czarodziejami przynajmniej wiadomo, że chodzi o czystość krwi albo przynależność do… Jakiejś tam szkoły! – perorowała dalej Anastazja, trzymając papierosa między palcami i potrząsając ręką. – Wszyscy to wiedzą. Jesteś magiczna? Masz bilet wstępu! Żebyś tylko wiedziała, jak musiałam się nagimnastykować, żeby wbić się w nowojorskie towarzystwo! Mówię wam – Paryż! Paryż to przy tym pikuś. – Zaciągnęła się znowu, a Anastazja poczuła zapach goździków. Tatiana nigdy nie paliła tanich papierosów. – No a do tego, szczyt szczytów, wszyscy wiedzieli, że ten prostak miał żonę!  
– Ludwik?  
– Ludwik, no a kto! Który od dziś będzie znany jako Fatalny Louie! – zadecydowała Tatiana i wypuściła energicznie dym z ust, dopijając drinka. – Dolej mi, kochana.   
Anastazja podeszła do blendera i pokręciła głową, przypominając sobie innych, bardzo wymyślnie przechrzczonych, facetów swojej siostry: Mizogin Michael, Koszmarny Borys, Tragiczny Tom, Zdradziecki Steve, teraz Fatalny Louie… No i nie zapominajmy o królu Góry Kretynów (jak nazywała ich Tatiana): Bezjajeczny William Weasley. Jej siostra dobrze pamiętała najstarszego z braci Weasley, który kompletnie skradł serce Tatiany. Żadnemu przed nim ani po nim drugi raz się to nie udało.   
Siedziały tak i rozmawiały o mężczyznach prawie do północy. Kiedy Tatiana wypaliła całą paczkę i skończyła im się tequila, hrabina Oleńska wyciągnęła swoją wysłużoną talię tarota, na co wnuczki ożywiły się wyraźnie. Tatiana jak zwykle poprosiła, by powróżyć jej na miłość, ale tym razem babcia przetasowała szybko talię i wyciągnęła ją w stronę Anastazji.  
– Weź i przełóż lewą ręką.  
Zrobiła jak jej kazano. Oleńska zaczęła wykładać duże, bogato zdobione karty z powrotem na stół. Jej talia była magiczna, zdobiona złotą farbką na brzegach i z ruchomymi ilustracjami, które wyglądały niemal jak żywe.  
– Papieżyca. – Hrabina pokiwała głową z zadowoleniem. – Jesteś na dobrej drodze do sukcesu, moja mała. O! I Gwiazda. – Karta przedstawiała młodą, nagą dziewczynę, klęczącą na lewym kolanie i wylewającą wodę z dwóch dzbanów pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem. Obydwie siostry wpatrywały się w kartę jak urzeczone. Wiele razy widziały już tę talię, ale jej kunsztowne rysunki nigdy nie przestawały zachwycać.  
– Co oznacza Gwiazda? – zapytała Tatiana.  
Starsza pani zaciągnęła się powoli papierosem i strzepnęła popiół do usłużnie podstawionej przez Ingmara popielniczki.  
– Zaraz zobaczymy… – Na stole pojawiły się trzy kolejne karty. Diabeł, Pustelnik i Wieża. Anastazja aż się odsunęła, gdy spojrzała w oczy Diabła z karty. Śmiał się szyderczo, otoczony płomieniami, siedząc na tronie z czaszek i kości. Na kolanach miał wielkiego węża, który oplatał mu nogi. Pustelnik stał nad brzegiem jeziora; wysoka, chuda postać w czarnej szacie z kapturem. Nie było widać jego twarzy, a światło księżyca odbijało się w migoczącej tafli wody.  
Tatiana przełknęła głośno ślinę, gdy hrabina wyciągnęła ostatnie dwie karty: nagich Kochanków i Sprawiedliwość: boginię Temidę, która siedziała na złotym tronie, z wagą w jednej ręce i mieczem w drugiej. Jej surowy wzrok napotkał spłoszone spojrzenie Anastazji, która przez chwilę zapomniała, że patrzy po prostu na magicznie ożywiony rysunek.  
– Co to wszystko znaczy? – zapytała cicho.  
Babcia przesunęła dłonią po karcie Pustelnika i Gwiazdy.  
– Gwiazda to powrót do źródeł. Będzie ci potrzebne dużo energii, moja mała, żeby zmierzyć się z Diabłem. – Postukała palcem w mroczną kartę. Płomienie wokół koszmarnego tronu potwornego bohatera karty zatańczyły złowieszczo, a on znowu zaniósł się bezgłośnym, szyderczym śmiechem. – Pustelnik to samotny mężczyzna, który przyjdzie ci z pomocą. Ty jesteś Wieżą – los gotuje ci terapię wstrząsową, moja droga. Widocznie nic innego nie podziała, ty uparta wiedźmo! – Zgasiła papierosa w popielniczce i spojrzała wnuczce prosto w oczy. Anastazja zawsze bała się tego ostrego, babcinego spojrzenia. Miała wrażenie, że umie odczytać jej każdą myśl (prawdopodobnie tak było, swego czasu w Durmstrangu nauczano legilimencji). Zastanawiała się, kto też może być Pustelnikiem? W jej życiu nie było zbyt wielu mężczyzn, a już zwłaszcza nie takich, którzy chcieliby jej iść z pomocą.  
– Więc… Coś wisi w powietrzu? – zapytała niepewnie młodsza z sióstr.  
– Tak! W końcu poznasz jakiegoś faceta! – zawołała Tatiana, podnosząc kartę Kochanków. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, chodźmy spać! W powietrzu wisi tylko nikotyna.  
Babcia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zebrała karty.

** 

Siostry ułożyły się w swoim wielkim łóżku, w sypialni, gdzie spędziły pół bardzo szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Tatiana spojrzała na siostrę w ciemności i odetchnęła głęboko.  
– Wybaczyłaś naszej matce? Że nas zostawiła? – zapytała szeptem, a Anastazja odwróciła się do niej przodem.  
– Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Co cię naszło?  
– Odpowiedz, nie burz się tak! Wypiłam za dużo…  
Anastazja milczała chwilę, aż w końcu odpowiedziała, bardzo cicho.  
– Czasem jej wybaczam. Ale czasem jej nienawidzę.  
– Ja też – wymruczała Tatiana i ziewnęła szeroko. – Ciekawe, kim był nasz ojciec, że aż tak go kochała…  
– Gdyby go tak kochała, to miałybyśmy chociaż jego nazwisko. A teraz śpij w końcu! – Nagle zirytowana, Anastazja odwróciła się tyłem do siostry i udała, że zasypia. 

** 

lipiec, 1995  
Pomimo wszelkich, wieloletnich starań swojej matki, Nimfadora Tonks zwyczajnie nie umiała być damą. Andromeda liczyła, że jej córce uda się pewnego dnia wyrosnąć z potykania się o własne nogi, ale dziś wyraźnie nie był ten dzień. Zaraz po wejściu do zapuszczonego hallu Grimmauld Place 12, Tonks przewróciła stojącą przy drzwiach nogę trolla, służącą za stojak na parasole, z której wyleciały laski, połamane druty, stary bat jeździecki i Merlin wie, co jeszcze. Zebrani w hallu zamarli, czekając na nieuniknione. Zaraz potem pełną napięcia ciszę rozdarł przeraźliwy, infernalny i pełen inwektyw wrzask Walburgi Black. Kotary przy jej portrecie zafalowały i rozsunęły się, łopocząc złowrogo niczym piracka flaga na wietrze. Skrzaty hrabiny Oleńskiej zasłoniły uszy, Syriusz już ruszył do kuchni po Dumbledore’a, ale zanim ktokolwiek zdążył bardziej stanowczo zareagować, starsza pani stanęła naprzeciwko portretu i jej ostre spojrzenie napotkało maniakalne oczy pani Black.   
– Walburgo Black, jeśli natychmiast nie przestaniesz wydzierać się jak stare prześcieradło, wszyscy się dowiedzą, co chowasz w czerwonym kufrze na strychu! – powiedziała hrabina, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, a zaraz potem twarz na portrecie wykrzywiła się w straszliwą maskę wściekłości.  
– Ty podła…! – Tu z ust Walburgi padł szereg szczególnie koszmarnych klątw, których nie słyszano nawet na Nokturnie, po czym kotary portretu znów załopotały wściekle i zasłoniły się same. Napięcie, które nastąpiło później, można by kroić nożem. I wtedy, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Oleńska wybuchnęła głośnym, perlistym śmiechem. Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w jej stronę, uznając najwyraźniej, że traumatyczne przeżycia tego dnia musiały doprowadzić starszą panią do obłędu.  
– Ach, Walburga, ta stara prukwa! – oznajmiła niespodziewanie, a jej twarz zaraz na powrót stężała. Dziś nie była w nastroju do znoszenia cudzych humorów. Nie po tym, jak jakiś maniak wysadził cały jej dom w powietrze!   
Zebrane w hallu towarzystwo było nieco zmieszane. Nieczęsto słyszało się, by jedna czarodziejska arystokracja wyrażała się w ten sposób o drugiej czarodziejskiej arystokracji. To znaczy: nie przy świadkach. Poza tym, nikomu dotąd nie udało się uciszyć pani Black bez zaklęć i wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, zastanawiali się, co też może kryć się w czerwonym kufrze na strychu. Molly Weasley dziękowała w duchu, że jej bliźniacy nie byli świadkami tej wymiany zdań, bo inaczej mogłaby się ich spodziewać majstrujących przy kufrze w pierwszej kolejności.  
Po chwili ogólnej konsternacji Syriusz Black ożywił się wyraźnie, rozradowany natychmiast podał hrabinie ramię, jak prawdziwy gentleman, którego umiał czasem udawać, komplementując jej kapelusz i oficjalnie witając w swoich skromnych progach. Nie stracił widać w Azkabanie wrodzonego wyczucia prawienia odpowiednich komplementów, ponieważ Oleńska z gracją przyjęła jego ramię i sprężystym krokiem oboje ruszyli przodem do kuchni. Nie wiedząc, co właściwie mają ze sobą zrobić, wnuczki podążyły za babcią, a Molly Weasley ogłosiła gromko, że zaparzy więcej herbaty.

** 

– A potem?  
– Babcia… Transmutowała sobie rękawiczki w kapelusz. – Tatiana potarła skronie palcami, nie wierząc jeszcze do końca w to, co się stało.  
Babcia posłała jej pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.  
– Chyba nie sądzisz, że pokazałabym się bez kapelusza?! Nie w takich okolicznościach!  
– Mogłyście obydwie zginąć i martwiłaś się właśnie o kapelusz?! Babciu, ktoś wyczarował nad gruzami mroczny znak! MROCZNY! ZNAK! A ty się martwisz o…! Nie, ja nie wytrzymam! I czy ktoś nam w końcu powie dlaczego Śmierciożercy mieliby w ogóle wysadzać w powietrze nasz dom?! – Anastazji powoli puszczały nerwy.   
Była na siebie wściekła. Broniła właśnie swój dyplom, to znaczy… Obroniłaby, gdyby profesor Merrick przestał się ukrywać i odmawiać zostania odnalezionym, gdy nagle przyszli po nią aurorzy. Nie powiedzieli jej nic. Kompletnie nic! Poinformowali ją tylko enigmatycznie, że zagraża jej śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, a potem teleportowali się z nią na Grimmauld Place 12. Jeden z aurorów, bardzo wysoki i wyraźnie głównodowodzący, wyraził tylko swoje najgłębsze współczucie w związku z wypadkiem, o którym jeszcze nic nie było jej wiadomo. Anastazja na chwilę poczuła, jak jej żołądek zamienia się w bryłę lodu. „Najgłębsze wyrazy współczucia.“ To samo słyszały z siostrą od gości na Boże Narodzenie u hrabiny. To było pierwsze Boże Narodzenie bez mamy.  
Molly Weasley dolała hrabinie więcej mocnej, słodkiej herbaty i położyła współczująco rękę na ramieniu Tatiany. Anastazja nie puszczała dłoni swojej siostry, która nadal trochę się trzęsła i dotąd jeszcze nie powiedziała ani słowa. I nic dziwnego, nie byłoby tu jej ani ich babci, gdyby Ingmar i Bergman, nastawione wyłącznie na ochronę i służbę swojej rodzinie, nie teleportowały ich w porę z walącego się domu.  
– Moja kochana, i tak nie mogłabyś nic zrobić. – Babcia wzięła Anastazję za wolną rękę i ścisnęła opiekuńczo. Potem rzuciła Minerwie McGonagall bardzo stanowcze spojrzenie.  
– Muszę porozmawiać z Albusem.  
– Z dyrektorem? Czego nam nie mówisz? – Anastazja czuła, że zaraz zemdleje. Przestała myśleć, wszystko nagle zamieniło się w nieskończony szereg pytań. Co się dzieje?! Od zakończenia Turnieju Trójmagicznego „Prorok Codzienny“ wyśmiewał Harry’ego Pottera i jego usilne przekonanie, że Lord Voldemort powrócił, a teraz Śmierciożercy latają wesoło dookoła wysadzając cudze domy, okazało się, że masowa ucieczka z Azkabanu w ogóle nie miała nic wspólnego z Syriuszem Blackiem…! Który jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział po drugiej stronie stołu i częstował jej babcię ciastkami…!  
– Muszę… się przewietrzyć – powiedziała cicho Anastazja i wstała. – Gdzie masz papierosy? – zapytała swoją siostrę, a ta posłała jej mroczne spojrzenie. No tak. Idiotka! Wszystko wyleciało w powietrze!  
– Panno Hexwood, myślałem, że ten szlaban na szóstym roku skutecznie oduczył panią palenia. – Nagle do kuchni wszedł ktoś, kogo Anastazja w życiu by się tam nie spodziewała. To wszystko zaczynało być aż nadto surrealistyczne! Zaśmiała się nerwowo. No tak! Czemu by nie? Czemu by akurat nie on?  
– Profesor Snape? – Tatiana wstała chwiejnie i przytrzymała się stołu. Na policzku miała jeszcze sporą smugę sadzy i wyglądała doprawdy żałośnie.   
Opiekun Slytherinu rzucił siostrom ostre i badawcze spojrzenie, pod którym Anastazja instynktownie lekko się skuliła. I wtedy Snape zrobił coś, czego nie spodziewał się nikt: wyjął papierosy z kieszeni płaszcza, położył dłoń na ramieniu Tatiany, skinął głową na Anastazję i wyprowadził je z kuchni.  
– Przejdziemy się – powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

** 

– Severusie, czy to było naprawdę rozsądne? – McGonagall zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.  
– Sugerujesz, że te dwie będą się teraz przejmować rakiem płuc? Na Merlina, Minerwo, jedna prawie dziś wyleciała w powietrze!  
– Nie staraj się być wobec mnie ironiczny, Severusie! Wychodzenie na zewnątrz. Ktoś mógł tam…  
– Na nas czyhać? – Snape uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
McGonagall parsknęła drwiąco.  
– Nie przypuszczałam po prostu, że zobaczę dzień, kiedy przejąłbyś się drugą osobą. Następnym razem nie musisz być taki rycerski.  
Snape posłał jej mroczne spojrzenie. Wyraźnie testował, które zrobi w końcu na starszej czarownicy jakiekolwiek wrażenie.  
– Jedna z nich była przecież w moim Domu – wycedził. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że faworyzuję Ślizgonów i takie tam bzdury! – odburknął i poszedł z powrotem do kuchni.  
Tam natomiast trwała zażarta dyskusja, bo w międzyczasie zdążyli przybyć Dumbledore i Alastor Moody, wobec którego, Anastazja musiała to przyznać, jej babcia zachowywała się co najmniej dziwnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żeby była dla kogoś tak… Miła! Usiadła koło starszego aurora i rozmawiała z nim przyciszonym tonem o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło, pytając go o opinię. O opinię! Anastazja nigdy w życiu nie słyszała, żeby jej babcia kogokolwiek pytała o cokolwiek – jej babcia nie wierzyła nawet w instytucję napiwków! Moody siedział przy niej bardzo blisko i kilka razy poklepał ją nieco niewprawnie po ramieniu. Tymczasem Anastazja poczuła, jak ktoś obejmuje ją od tyłu.  
– Jak się trzymasz, co? – odezwał się znajomy głos.  
– Tonks… – odwróciła się z wyraźną ulgą do przyjaciółki i odwzajemniła uścisk. W tym całym zamieszaniu kompletnie o niej zapomniała.  
– Jak się trzymasz, hm?  
– Nijak…  
– Widzę właśnie.  
Tym razem włosy młodej aurorki miały kolor gumy balonowej. Kiedy widziały się tydzień temu na Pokątnej, były żółto–pomarańczowe. Z jakiegoś powodu te jaskrawe barwy wywołały w Anastazji jakiś dziwny spokój.  
– Jakoś to będzie. Mi na szczęście nic… A Tatiana poszła się na razie położyć. – Instynktownie usprawiedliwiła nieobecność siostry. Spojrzała kontrolnie na Snape’a, który jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł przy stole. Molly Weasley skwapliwie nalała mu filiżankę herbaty, co Severus z równą skwapliwością zignorował. Stojący w kącie Syriusz Black skręcał papierosa i posyłał mistrzowi eliksirów nienawistne spojrzenia.   
– Ach, jest i młodsza panna! – Alastor Moody zwrócił w stronę Anastazji swoją pokiereszowaną bliznami twarz. Jego magiczne oko wykonało gwałtowny obrót wokół własnej osi.  
– Anastazja – przedstawiła się krótko i usiadła przy stole.   
– Podobna – mruknął Moody, jak gdyby zawiedziony, i zwrócił się do Dumbledore’a, który przymknął na chwilę oczy.   
– Podobna do kogo? – zapytała Anastazja, kompletnie zbita z tropu, patrząc po zebranych. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Nawet hrabina, co do niej niepodobne, nie skomentowała uwagi aurora. Mięła pod stołem strzępek gazety. Anastazja wbiła w nią usilne spojrzenie, chcąc zwrócić jej uwagę.  
– Babciu?  
Dagmar Oleńska pokręciła tylko głową i rzuciła na stół wyrwaną i wymiętoszoną pierwszą stronę „Proroka Codziennego.“ „Wielka ucieczka z Azkabanu!“, głosił znany już wszystkim dobrze nagłówek sprzed dwóch tygodni. Jedno zdjęcie czarnowłosego czarodzieja o maniakalnym spojrzeniu i pociągłej twarzy zostało zakreślone czerwonym mazakiem. Na ruchomej, magicznej ilustracji czarodziej patrzył pogardliwie na czytelnika, marszcząc bujne brwi i krzywiąc wąskie usta w psychotycznym uśmiechu. Anastazja nic z tego nie zrozumiała.  
– Kto to jest?  
– Antonin Dołohow. – Moody wskazał go palcem i postukał. – Skurwiel jakich mało.  
Molly Weasley zasłoniła dłonią usta i pokręciła szybko głową. Tonks zaraz się zerwała i objęła ją ramieniem. Anastazja nadal nie wiedziała, co dokładnie się tu dzieje i co ma z tym wspólnego jakiś obmierzły Śmierciożerca, na widok którego jedyna jeszcze osoba wśród nich, która dotąd zachowywała spokój i roztaczała wokół pozytywną energię, teraz reagowała… Nawet nie dało się opisać tego żalu w jej oczach.   
– Kto to jest? – powtórzyła Anastazja. – Co my mamy z tym wspólnego? I nasza babcia? Co się dzieje? Dyrektorze? – Czuła na sobie przeszywający wzrok Snape’a, ale nie odważyła się spojrzeć w jego stronę. Z jakiegoś powodu w jego towarzystwie wciąż czuła się nieswojo.  
– Jesteśmy Zakonem Feniksa – wyjaśnił powoli Dumbledore. – Organizacją, która walczy z Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami. Twoja babcia… Odgrywała w nim sporą rolę podczas pierwszej wojny. A ten mężczyzna, Antonin Dołohow… Podejrzewam, że to on zaatakował wasz dom. Bardzo mi przykro, moja droga. Naprawdę.  
Hrabina wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała na zszokowaną wnuczkę, która nie wiedziała co na to wszystko odpowiedzieć. Na wszystko, co dobre, jasne i puchońskie, była tylko specjalistką od numerologii i okazjonalnego eliksiru na przeziębienie, jej babcia nigdy nie chwaliła się byciem bohaterką wojenną, dlaczego jakiś Śmierciożerca miałby w ogóle atakować jej rodzinę…?! I dlaczego Snape od pięciu minut nie spuszcza z niej wzroku?!  
– Zakon potrzebował informacji o byłych uczniach Durmstrangu. Wśród rosyjskich polityków wielu było sympatykami Voldemorta – wyjaśniła nagle Oleńska. – Byłam na miejscu, w Rosji. Dzięki mojemu trzeciemu mężowi obracałam się w takim, a nie innym towarzystwie… Więc zbierałam relacje z pierwszej ręki.  
– Dagmar przekazywała je mnie – wtrącił się Szalonooki. – Dzięki niej udało nam się złapać większość Śmierciożerców ukrywających się w Rosji.   
– Ale nie zauważyłam jednego, który był tuż pod moim nosem! – Nieoczekiwanie, hrabina zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i wzdrygnęła się silnie.  
Anastazja powoli otworzyła i zaraz potem zamknęła usta.  
– Antonin Dołohow? – zapytała w końcu. Babcia pokiwała szybko głową. – No dobrze… Co on ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Co ma z nami wspólnego?  
– Poznał twoją matkę w Durmstrangu. Zabrał ją ze sobą do Anglii, kiedy… Kiedy Voldemort zaczął rosnąć w siłę.   
Anastazja czuła, jak wszystko wokół niej na przemian zwalnia, to znów wiruje. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Jak to? Czy to znaczyło…?  
– Czy mama…?  
– Nie! – Hrabina spojrzała na nią ostro i gwałtownie. – Nigdy! Twoja matka najwyraźniej była idiotką, ale nie aż taką!  
– Babciu!  
– Nie oburzaj się tak! – Oczy hrabiny zalśniły gniewem. – Moja córka nigdy nie była święta, ale wtedy wpakowała się prosto w samo w gniazdo węży! I należą jej się dzięki tylko za to, że ocaliła was dwie przed tym psycholem!  
– Przed… Przed Sama-Wiesz-Kim? – Głos Anastazji stał się słaby i zachrypnięty.  
– Przed waszym ojcem! – Babcia dźgnęła palcem leżącą na stole stronę z gazety. Dołohow wyszczerzył się ze zdjęcia szyderczo. Anastazja zerknęła na niego ukradkowo, ale zaraz odwróciła wzrok. Nie mogła na niego patrzeć. Te oczy… Jego czarne włosy, tak podobne do jej własnych i tak niepodobne do Tatiany! Zepsute zęby, maniakalny uśmiech jak u samego diabła.  
Diabeł… Karty! Anastazja poczuła, jak ściany kuchni Blacków zaczynają nieubłaganie i gwałtownie wirować.

** 

Leżały na łóżku w pokoju gościnnym i od godziny nie odezwały się ani słowem. Włosy Tonks zmieniły kolor na uspokajający odcień głębokiej zieleni. Anastazja trzymała Tatianę za rękę i nie puszczała ani na chwilę. Teraz żadna z nich nie mogła już rozprostować palców. Wpatrywały się w brudny baldachim ogromnego łóżka i żadna z nich nie miała ochoty przerywać ciszy. Wiedziały, że jeśli to zrobią, będą musiały porozmawiać, a na to zwyczajnie żadna z sióstr nie miała siły. Nagle spokój ich kontemplacji przerwało pukanie. Do pokoju wszedł Snape, z miną jak zwykle niewyrażającą niczego.  
– Panno Hexwood – zwrócił się do Tatiany. – Czas na nas.  
Siostry spojrzały po sobie i poczuły jednocześnie nagły skurcz w gardle.  
– Nic mi nie będzie. – Tatiana usiadła i pocałowała Anastazję w czubek głowy. Usiadła, włożyła buty i kiwnęła Snape’owi głową. Ten, czując się wyraźnie nie na miejscu, nie odwzajemniał jej spojrzenia. Patrzył wciąż twardo na jej siostrę. Anastazja poczuła nagły przypływ gniewu. Miała dość tego spojrzenia, które teraz zaczęła interpretować na sto różnych sposobów. Czy ten dupek naprawdę uważa, że to wszystko jest jej winą, bo z nich dwóch jest podobna do psychotycznego ojca, którego nawet nie zna i znać nigdy nie chciała? Wstała, podeszła boso do siostry i wyszeptała jej na ucho:  
– Niedługo cię zobaczę.  
Prawie czuła, jak mistrz eliksirów przewraca za nią oczami. Tatiana uśmiechnęła się smutno i pokiwała głową.  
– Tak. Niedługo.  
Obydwie wiedziały, że kłamią, ale uściskały się tylko na pożegnanie i nie powiedziały nic więcej.


	4. Kallocain

Anastazja kręciła się po Grimmauld Place kompletnie bez celu. Siedziała tu już tydzień i powoli kończyły jej się pomysły na to, co zrobić z wolnym czasem, a raczej jego nadmiarem. Zawsze była pracoholiczką, więc stagnacja była dla niej nie do zniesienia. W kwaterze głównej Zakonu nagle zaczęło przybywać ludzi, których nie znała, ale którzy wyraźnie znali ją (a może już zaczynała popadać w paranoję?). Zaszywała się w bibliotece Blacków na długie godziny, unikając ciekawskich par oczu. Tonks niestety pojawiała się sporadycznie, a z nikim innym nie miała ochoty rozmawiać. Znowu zaczynała być pustelnicą.  
Siostry, według postanowienia Dumbledore’a, zostały rozdzielone i dobrze ukryte – tak dobrze, że Anastazja nie wiedziała nawet, gdzie Snape odeskortował Tatianę. Swoją drogą, okropny nauczyciel eliksirów, który należy do obozu „tych dobrych“? Osobiście widziałaby go raczej jako Śmierciożercę.  
Hrabina Oleńska wyruszyła z Moodym do Moskwy za tropem Dołohowa. Anastazja miała zamieszkać na Grimmauld Place 12 „tymczasowo“, pozostawać pod czujnym okiem aurorów i nie kontaktować się z nikim przez sowią pocztę. Dołohow miał myśleć, że jego zamach się powiódł, a siostry… Starały się myśleć jak najmniej. Dla Anastazji izolacja stanowiła katorgę – nie mogła skontaktować się z profesorem Merrickiem, nie mogła obronić doktoratu… Nie miała swoich ubrań, ani nawet kociołka, żeby pobawić się eliksirami. Całymi dniami przetrząsała bibliotekę Blacków, od tygodnia chodziła w tej samej bluzie i miała szczerze dość.  
– Czytasz tę samą stronę od pół godziny. – Syriusz Black wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Stał w drzwiach biblioteki, oparty nonszalancko o framugę. Świdrował ją spojrzeniem, a ona udała, że wcale ją to nie peszy.  
– Tak długo tu stoisz? – burknęła i rozprostowała przed sobą nogi. Zamknęła gruby wolumin i uniosła brwi, udając poirytowanie.  
– Przechodziłem co jakiś czas… – Bez zaproszenia podszedł bliżej i usiadł obok niej na przeżartej przez mole kanapie, która kiedyś była czerwona. – Teraz jest nas tu dwoje – oznajmił nagle.  
Anastazja nie cofnęła się przed nim. Była zbyt ciekawa – przerażona nową sytuacją i faktem, że wojna z Voldemortem właśnie stała się realna, to też, oczywiście, że tak… Ale umysł naukowca sprawiał, że świat przewrócony do góry nogami niekoniecznie musi być czymś złym – jak choćby nieoczekiwana niewinność Syriusza Blacka. To było interesujące. Była bardzo ciekawa całości jego historii. Jak dotąd trafiły do niej tylko strzępki.   
– Nas dwoje?  
– Przymusowych azylantów – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
– Myślałam, że to twój rodzinny dom.  
Syriusz skrzywił się wyraźnie.  
– A ta wariatka z portretu na dole to moja matka, która wyrzeka się mnie co najmniej dwa razy dziennie, tak…  
Anastazja przekrzywiła głowę. Wieczny smutek wokół Blacka zaczął nagle nabierać sensu. Zauważyła, że on, w przeciwieństwie do niej, wcale nie unika ludzi (no, oprócz Snape’a, ale za nim nikt zdawał się nie przepadać; pewnie przez jego promienną i słoneczną osobowość), wręcz przeciwnie, stroni od zamknięcia w czterech ścianach, podczas, gdy ona snuła się po kątach i obserwowała.  
– Kiedy cię wyrzuciła? – zapytała wprost.  
Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno. Ten śmiech wcale nie przypominał ludzkiego, był bardziej jak… Szczekanie psa? Spojrzała na jego wychudłe policzki, przedwczesne zmarszczki i wszystkie inne ślady wieloletniego pobytu w Azkabanie. Ten dziwny śmiech był w Syriuszu chyba najmniej dziwny.  
– Smarek nie kłamał, naprawdę jest z ciebie niezła inteligentka.  
– Smarek? – zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Nieważne. – Wstał nagle i wyjął ostrożnie opasłe tomiszcze z jej rąk. Wziął ją za jedną poufale. – Pokażę ci coś.  
Prowadził ją za sobą krętymi, magicznie powiększonymi korytarzami, jak gdyby szli na poszukiwanie skarbu. Anastazja musiała przyznać, że Syriusz Black już wcale jej nie przerażał. Wcale nie tak wyobrażała sobie ostatniego ze „Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków“. Myślała o kimś bardziej… O kimś jak Snape. Snape bardzo jej pasował na mrocznego bohatera w stylu wybuchowej strony pana Rochestera zmiksowanej z dzikim Heathcliffem, który cały dzień snuje się po zamczysku, oskórowuje w piwnicy małe kotki i okazjonalnie wali głową w drzewo, krzycząc „Cathy!“… Czy coś w tym stylu.  
Syriusz poprowadził ją do pokoju, mieszczącego się przy schodach na drugim piętrze. Przymknął za nimi drzwi i pokazał jej ścianę, której tapetę stanowiło drzewo genealogiczne Blacków. Było ogromne i bardzo szczegółowe. Z tego, co zauważyła, sięgało datami aż do średniowiecza. Niektóre twarze zostały wypalone, część zjedzona przez bahanki, większość wyblakła, ale wielkie litery na samym szczycie drzewa pozostały nietknięte zębem czasu.  
– „Toujours pur“? – zapytała Anastazja ironicznym tonem. Przesunęła palcem po gałęzi idącej od Walburgi Black. Dźgnęła palcem wypaloną dziurę po Syriuszu.  
– Niektórzy wzięli sobie te słowa bardzo do serca… – mruknął.  
Anastazja z zafascynowaniem śledziła pień, gałęzie i pomniejsze rozgałęzienia drzewa.  
– Widzisz, ty przynajmniej wiesz, kogo możesz się tu spodziewać.  
Syriusz parsknął.  
– Ślizgonów, Śmierciożerców i polityków? Pysznie!  
Spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
– Nie byłeś w Slytherinie?  
Pokręcił głową, nagle bardzo dumny z siebie.  
– Jedyny Gryfon w rodzinie! Oprócz mojej nieszczęsnej ciotki Andromedy – pokazał na kolejną wypaloną dziurę. – Znalazłoby się też pewnie kilku innych…  
– Andromeda. Tak jak matka…?  
– Matka Tonks.   
– No proszę. Tonks jest twoją kuzynką. – Wspięła się na palce, żeby lepiej zobaczyć. – Jesteś spokrewniony z Potterami? I Weasley’ami! – Molly Weasley, spośród wszystkich przebywających w czasie wakacji na Grimmauld Place, szczególnie przypadła Anastazji do gustu. Bardzo przypominała jej profesor Sprout.  
Syriusz uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
– Niemal wszystkie rody magiczne są ze sobą spokrewnione tak, czy inaczej. Blackowie byli… To znaczy nadal są, jak przypuszczam, wśród „Wielkich Dwudziestu Ośmiu“ – powiedział.  
Anastazja przestała w końcu studiować drzewo i odwróciła się do Syriusza przodem.  
– Gryfon. Ma w dupie czystość krwi. Siedział w Azkabanie za niewinność – wyliczała na palcach. – Spokrewniony z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył…  
– Właściwie jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym, ale kontynuuj! – wtrącił się.   
– Na sprośne żarty Helgi Hufflepuff, naprawdę źle pana oceniłam, panie Black!  
Syriusz wyraźnie pokraśniał z zadowolenia i machnął ręką.  
– Bez przesady. Mówmy sobie po imieniu. I nie przyprowadziłem cię tu, żeby robić na tobie wrażenie.  
– Ach nie? – udała zawiedzioną, ale tak naprawdę jej trochę ulżyło. Nie lubiła być podrywana.  
– Nie – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Chodziło mi bardziej o tą całą sprawę z twoim… No wiesz. Z Dołohowem. Widzę, że cię to dręczy.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
– I chyba nic w tym dziwnego?  
– No właśnie nic. Zobacz skąd ja się wziąłem! – Zatoczył ręką szeroki łuk, wskazując na tapetę z drzewem genealogicznym. – To nie znaczy, że jestem takim samym zasrańcem z obsesją czystości krwi!  
Anastazja zaśmiała się cicho. Była mu wdzięczna. To było… Może banalne, ale potrzebowała to usłyszeć. Potrzebowała usłyszeć, że od teraz nie jest swoim ojcem, że nigdy nim nie była i nie będzie. Antonin Dołohow był w końcu przecież tylko człowiekiem. Nie musiał być jej przeznaczeniem.  
– Dziękuję – położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. – Naprawdę. Dziękuję. Potrzebowałam tego.  
– Wiem. Do usług. – Black sparodiował dworski ukłon.   
– Khm, khm! – rozległo się za nimi teatralne chrząkanie. Anastazja odwróciła się jak na komendę. W drzwiach stał Severus Snape, uśmiechając się nadzwyczaj paskudnie. – Black. Jak zwykle rycerz na białym koniu. Przepraszam, że przerywam tę chwytającą za serce chwilę…  
– Czego chcesz, Smarkerusie? – Syriusz przewrócił oczami.  
– Och, czy ja wiem…? Domu z basenem i długich wakacji, być może twojego rychłego końca…  
– Ha! Obśmiałem się do łez. Spływaj! – Black mierzył się z nim na spojrzenia, korzystając wyraźnie z faktu, że był od Snape’a całe pięć centymetrów wyższy.  
Mistrz eliksirów pozostawał niewzruszony i spojrzał na nich ponownie, jeszcze bardziej pogardliwie.  
– Molly wzywa na dół – wycedził w końcu i odwrócił się na pięcie, łopocząc szatami wyjątkowo dramatycznie.  
– Przerośnięty nietoperz – burknęła Anastazja.   
Syriusz uniósł jedną brew.  
– Chyba się dogadamy, ty i ja.  
– Też tak myślę.  
Zeszli razem do kuchni, gdzie przy długim stole siedzieli Weasley’owie (wszyscy płomiennorudzi i sami chłopcy!). A nie, była jedna dziewczynka. Siedziała obok koleżanki z wyjątkowo nieposłuszną burzą brązowych loków i zaczerwieniła się mocno, gdy Harry Potter zapytał, czy nie chce więcej ziemniaków. Anastazja zaraz jej pożałowała. Biedna dziewczyna, nosić tak swoje emocje na widoku… To musi być męczące.   
Black poklepał swojego chrześniaka po ramieniu i usiadł obok niego. Był wyraźnie zadowolony, że w domu kręci się tylu ludzi. Anastazja mogła to zrozumieć, prawdopodobnie przedtem przez większość czasu siedział tu sam ze swoim porąbanym skrzatem domowym.  
Nie zorientowała się nawet, że stoi w przejściu jak kołek i trochę się czai, nie wiedząc jeszcze, czy wejść, czy uciec. Za nią Snape próbował cichaczem wymknąć się na wolność.   
– Profesorze, już nas pan opuszcza? – zawołała, specjalnie za głośno, patrząc na niego nienawistnie. „O nie, nigdzie nie idziesz! Jeśli ja mam tonąć, zabieram cię ze sobą!“ Tak, co za przyjemna zamiana ról. Być może wyzłośliwianie się mogłoby być jej nową ulubioną rozrywką? Zignorowała mordercze spojrzenie Snape’a i już sama miała się ulotnić na górę, gdy nagle Molly Weasley błyskawicznie przeliczyła dziatwę w stosunku do ilości talerzy i w mgnieniu oka wystrzeliła do przedpokoju.  
– Ależ Severusie! Koniecznie musisz z nami zjeść! – Jednym ruchem wprawnej gospodyni złapała pod ramię Snape’a, zgarnęła z przejścia Anastazję („Obydwoje tacy chudzi, nie do pomyślenia!“), rzuciła bliźniakom ostrzegawcze spojrzenie numer dziesięć („Żadnych psikusów przy stole!“) i usadziła dwójkę ponuraków strategicznie. Daleko od siebie.  
– Molly, to zbyteczne – wycedził Snape, doskonale widząc, że Potter posyła pani Weasley spojrzenie zbitego psa (niewątpliwie podpatrzone u Syriusza).  
– Nonsens, Severusie!   
– Nie chciałbym nadużywać gościnności…  
– Żaden problem! – zawołał nagle Black, którego nic tak nie wprawiało w dobry humor, jak dręczenie Snape’a.  
Molly Weasley rzuciła mistrzowi eliksirów swoje najlepsze spojrzenie „Zamknij się i jedz!“. Wyraźnie traktowała tu wszystkich jak swoje kolejne dzieci. Anastazja, usadowiona pomiędzy bliźniakami, zaraz dostała na talerz porządną porcję ziemniaków z koperkiem, dwa kotlety, surówkę i gdyby ich nie powstrzymała, pewnie nakładaliby dalej, jak zwykle ze wszystkiego robiąc parodię:  
– Być może życzy sobie pani szanowna…  
– …jeszcze marcheweczki?  
– Pani taka blada, oczywiście, że życzy!  
– Buraczków?  
– Fred, podaj pani sos!  
– Służę, bracie mój drogi, sos podaję!  
– FRED! Żadnych zaklęć przy stole! – Molly zakończyła zaraz tę farsę, a bliźniacy skończyli żarty i zajęli się każdy swoim talerzem, posyłając sobie rozbawione spojrzenia.   
Anastazja dziubała w swoim talerzu, z ciekawością oglądając wszystkie nowe twarze przy stole. Oczywiście nie odmówiła sobie też wnikliwej obserwacji niedoli Snape’a, który siedział naprzeciwko i wyglądał, jakby chciał mordować. Zauważył jej spojrzenie i zaraz na nie odpowiedział. Był jednak trochę zawiedziony, gdy nie skuliła się momentalnie w sobie. Wśród ludzi czuła się o wiele bezpieczniej.  
– Chciałaś czegoś? – wysyczał wręcz po kolei każdą głoskę, mrużąc oczy jeszcze bardziej nienawistnie, aż zmieniły się w wąskie szparki. Snape musiał gotować się w środku. Rodzinne obiadki pasowały do niego mniej więcej tak dobrze, jak częstowanie ludzi landrynkami do Voldemorta.  
– Poproszę jednak ten sos – uśmiechnęła się jadowicie. – Jeśli byłbyś łaskaw. – „Czyżbyśmy przeszli na »ty«?“  
Snape niechętnie podał jej sosjerkę, a Black puścił do Anastazji oczko z drugiego końca stołu.  
– Dziękuję – polała ziemniaki sosem i oddała mu naczynie. Snape przyjął je bez słowa i odstawił na stół, unikając jej wzroku. Jeden–zero dla Hufflepuffu.  
Zastanawiała się, ile osób tu obecnych wie o Dołohowie, o niej i jej siostrze i ilu spośród nich ocenia ją przez ten pryzmat. Spojrzała na Syriusza, który wyraźnie dobrze się bawił w towarzystwie Harry’ego i jakiegoś aurora, którego wcześniej nie widziała. Czy jej się wydawało, czy Tonks robi do niego słodkie oczy? Na bezbłędny gust muzyczny Roweny Ravenclaw, nie wydawało jej się! Wróciła do obserwowania Snape’a, dla niepoznaki dłubiąc w swoich ziemniakach i udając, że je. Prawie parsknęła śmiechem prosto w swój talerz. Widok jedzącego Severusa był już doznaniem samym w sobie: metodyczne krojenie kotleta jak karaluchów do kociołka. Mistrz eliksirów znowu ją przyłapał, ale tym razem tego nie skomentował. Prychnął tylko i spojrzał na nią, zły i zmęczony. Nikt z nim nie rozmawiał, wszyscy trzymali się od niego z daleka… No tak. Nawet tutaj nie miał przyjaciół. Czego się w sumie spodziewał, jego osobowość była odpychająca.   
Za to ona nie była do końca bez serca, i tak nie miała apetytu, więc postanowiła dalej go nie drażnić i zajęła się sobą. I wtedy dostrzegła w kieszeni jednego z bliźniaków coś bardzo interesującego. Zwinnym ruchem kieszonkowca porwała pudełko papierosów, ku jej rozgoryczeniu nikt się nie zorientował, tylko ten cholerny Snape musiał! Posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie, które starała się zignorować. Myślałby kto, zachowywał się jak jakiś szpieg! Uprzejmie przeprosiwszy, wstała od stołu, szybko kierując się w stronę największego okna w korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze.   
Otworzyła je, wyjęła papierosa z paczki i zapaliła go końcem różdżki, zaciągając się z wyraźną przyjemnością.  
– Czy to naprawdę bezpieczne, brać je od któregoś z nich? – doszedł ją zaraz znajomy, zgryźliwy ton. Bez słowa wyciągnęła paczkę w jego stronę, nawet się nie odwracając. Severus Snape pojawił się za jej plecami znikąd, drań zawsze umiał się skradać! Dobrze pamiętała okoliczności każdego zarobionego od niego szlabanu. Do dziś bolały ją ręce, gdy wspominała szorowanie kociołków drucianą szczotką. Drań!  
– Czyżbyś był uprzedzony do rudych? – zacmokała z naganą.  
Snape wziął od niej papierosa i zapalił. Zaciągnął się z wyraźną ulgą.  
– Widocznie nie miałaś wątpliwej przyjemności poznania bliźniaków Weasley. Cholerne gnojki, są słynni ze swoich idiotycznych dowcipów.  
– Zawsze wiedziałam, że nie ma pan poczucia humoru, profesorze.  
Wściekłe prychnięcie. Doprawdy, można by pomyśleć, że rozmawia z rogogonem węgierskim!  
– Posuń się – oparł się o parapet łokciami, stając tuż obok niej.   
Palili chwilę w milczeniu. Anastazja oglądała się co jakiś czas, pilnując, czy nikt ich nie nakryje. Za którymś razem Snape nie patrzył już przed siebie, a prosto na nią. Jego usta znowu wykrzywił wredny uśmieszek. Z chęcią starłaby mu go z twarzy. Najlepiej drucianą szczotką!  
– Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – zakpił.  
– Z nas dwojga to ja będę musiała potem zostać pod jednym dachem z Molly Weasley. Lepiej dla mnie, żebym nie zalazła jej za skórę.  
Dmuchnął dymem gdzieś ponad jej głową. Nienawidziła faktu, że jest od niej aż tyle wyższy. Lubiła mieć przewagę.   
– Gdzie jest moja siostra? – zapytała cicho.  
– Jest bezpieczna – odparł sucho.  
– Kiedy ją zobaczę?  
Zignorował jej pytania, co jeszcze bardziej ją rozzłościło.  
– Mogę jej chociaż wysłać list? Zadzwonić?  
Snape wyrzucił niedopałek za okno i zszedł cicho po schodach. Chwilę później rozległo się ciche skrzypienie drzwi wyjściowych. Anastazja nawet nie próbowała udawać, że jego zachowanie ją jakkolwiek zaskoczyło.

** 

Odkąd przemądrzała koleżanka Pottera nakryła ją na paleniu przez okno, Anastazja postanowiła zaprzyjaźnić się nieco bliżej z młodzieżą. Zawarła z dziewczyną solidny układ na podstawach czysto edukacyjnych: nauczyła ją zaklęcia odblokowującego regał z zakazanymi przez Molly książkami w bibliotece Blacków, a panna Granger przymknęła oko na palenie. Oczywiście zaraz po tym, jak „dyskretnie“ wsunęła pod drzwi pokoju panny Hexwood pięć ulotek dentystycznych na temat szkodliwości papierosów.  
Po głębszym namyśle, Anastazja uznała, że może wypadałoby w końcu przestać się zaszywać na górze. Hermiona zrobiła na niej bardzo pozytywne wrażenie, była niesamowicie bystra i zadawała jej mnóstwo pytań na temat numerologii. Anastazja, postawiona w roli ekspertki, poczuła, jak jej ego przyjemnie się napuszyło. Kiedy w piątkowy wieczór Tonks zaproponowała jej piwo i partyjkę szachów, wyjątkowo nie odmówiła.  
– Jeśli zobaczę jeszcze jedną eksplodującą różdżkę w tym domu, to przysięgam…! Co! Co to ma być?! Co to jest?! – Molly, z lekko osmolonymi brwiami, wpadła do kuchni, gdzie Tonks, Harry i Ginny grali w szachy, a Anastazja pokazywała Hermionie, jak rozbijać pomniejsze zaklęcia na czynniki pierwsze. Tymczasem George, jak gdyby nigdy nic, rzucał właśnie sabotujące zaklęcia za plecami Rona, który nieopatrznie postanowił rozegrać partyjkę eksplodującego durnia z Fredem. Pani Weasley złapała właśnie w ręce książkę o klątwach; czarną, w grubej, skórzanej oprawie, z wyjątkowo sugestywno–makabrycznym malowidłem na okładce.  
– A, to moje! Doktorat. Piszę o klątwach i ich strukturze, koszmarne nudziarstwo, sama teoria, numerologia… Wezmę to! – Anastazja złapała książkę wprawnie, zanim pani Weasley zdążyła się lepiej przyjrzeć. Panna Hexwood zgromiła Hermionę spojrzeniem, a ona pokręciła zdecydowanie głową, spojrzeniem pokazując na bliźniaków.  
– Cóż, skoro tak… Proszę cię, kochana, nie zostawiaj takiej literatury przy dzieciach, szczególnie mam na myśli tę dwójkę. – Molly pokazała na Freda i George’a, którzy, z minkami jak najniewinniejsze aniołki, właśnie ograli własnego brata na cztery czekoladowe żaby i dwadzieścia sykli. Anastazja pokiwała głową, wiedząc, że pani Weasley nie była naiwna i nie uwierzyła w jej historyjkę ani na minutę. Zabrała książkę na górę, gdy reszta protestowała przeciwko nazywaniu ich „dziećmi“.  
– No proszę, gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałbym, że byłaś nie w tym domu co trzeba. Kłamczucha z ciebie. Bardzo ślizgońsko. – Na schodach czaił się Syriusz, uśmiechając się krzywo i pociągając raz po raz z butelki. Sądząc po zapachu, chyba była to Ognista.  
– Bardzo śmieszne. Tonks ci nie mówiła, jak potykałam się wiecznie o własne nogi? Kiepski byłby ze mnie Ślizgon.  
– Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć.  
– Ha! Uwierzyłbyś, gdybyś lepiej poznał moją siostrę. Ona mogłaby przeparadować po schodach z serwisem do herbaty na głowie i nie stłuc ani spodeczka!  
– A, twoja siostra. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się bardzo wymownie. – O niej coś słyszałem.   
– Nie wątpię. – Na chwilę zapatrzyła się w jakiś punkt ponad jego głową, a potem zapytała nagle:  
– Nie masz tu przypadkiem jakiś ubrań, które mogłabym pożyczyć?  
Zaskoczony Syriusz pokręcił głową.  
– Nie. Czemu pytasz?  
– Cały tydzień chodzę w tym samym, nie mam już siły rzucać zaklęć czyszczących. Wysłałabym zamówienie na Pokątną, ale…  
Po jego minie, zobaczyła, że Syriuszowi coś wpadło do głowy.  
– Jeśli gustujesz w czerni, to może coś się znajdzie. – Zaprowadził ją krętymi schodami do jednej z większych i bardziej zakurzonych sypialni na trzecim piętrze. Kiedy tam weszli, z trudem powstrzymała się od kichania. W środku było ciemno i ponuro, najwyraźniej od lat nikt tu nie zaglądał. Do pokoju wpadały nikłe smugi światła, bo ciężkie zasłony niemal go nie przepuszczały. Wszystko, łącznie z pościelą i meblami, było czarne, oprócz wyblakłej, zielonej tapety w małe żmije. Przy brudnym lustrze eleganckiej toaletki leżał ażurowy wachlarz i puste flakony po perfumach. Anastazja ostrożnie podeszła do ogromnego łóżka z czterema kolumienkami i pogłaskała zakurzoną, czarną kapę. Mieszkanka tego pokoju wyraźnie miała nieskazitelny, ale bardzo mroczny gust. Syriusz tymczasem wyciągnął spod łóżka ciężki kufer, zamknięty srebrną kłódką z wygrawerowanymi inicjałami: B.B.  
– Częstuj się. – Otworzył kufer zaklęciem. Potężne wieko odskoczyło, odsłaniając zawartość. – Wątpię, żeby moja urocza kuzynka kiedyś po to wróciła.  
– Twoja kuzynka? To był jej pokój? – Anastazja z ciekawością ukucnęła przy kufrze i wyciągnęła z niego pierwszą szatę z wierzchu. Wszystko musiało być najwidoczniej zabezpieczone zaklęciem, bo ubrania wciąż były całe, nietknięte czasem i świetnej jakości.  
– Bella – powiedział z wyraźnym niesmakiem. – Uważaj, czy nie rzuciła na czegoś szczególnie paskudnej klątwy. Poza tym są twoje. – Spojrzał na opróżnioną już butelkę Ognistej, postawił ją na toaletce i wyszedł, niewątpliwie poszukać następnej.  
Anastazja rozprostowała szatę Bellatrix na kolanach. Znajomy materiał okazał się być szkolnym mundurkiem Slytherinu. Sądząc po wymiarach nie był dziecięcy, musiał być szyty dla co najmniej piętnastolatki. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w brudnym lustrze toaletki i ostrożnie przyłożyła szatę do ciała. Przesunęła palcem po herbie Slytherinu, ale zaraz potem wrzuciła mundurek z powrotem do kufra i zamknęła wieko. Atmosfera tego pokoju była przedziwna. Miała wrażenie, że gdzieś w ścianach dźwięczy czyjś śmiech. Szybko wysunęła kufer na korytarz i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Chyba wypiła o jedno piwo za dużo.

** 

Anastazja wolała nie trzymać papierosów u siebie, na wypadek, gdyby bliźniacy zorientowali się, że ich okrada. Nie chciałaby być ofiarą ich zemsty, zwłaszcza odkąd dobrali się do bardziej treściwych książek w bibliotece Blacków. Najwyraźniej ulepszali swoje niesławne Bombonierki Lesera.  
Zakamuflowała zwiniętą Fredowi paczkę zaklęciem i przykleiła magiczną taśmą pod parapetem okna na drugim piętrze. Snape pojawiał się na zebraniach Zakonu w każdy czwartek i była bardzo ciekawa, czy może przypadkiem on je znajdzie. Znalazł, skurczybyk. Jak dotąd podprowadził jej już trzy, a przecież użyła swojego najlepszego zestawu zaklęć! Najwidoczniej nie doceniła przeciwnika.   
– Slytherin traci pięć punktów, panie Snape. – Po zebraniu, gdy wszyscy siedzieli na dole i jedli kolację, Anastazja z jakiegoś powodu wiedziała, że przyłapie byłego Ślizgona na gorącym uczynku.  
Niezadowolony posłał w jej stronę jedno ze swoich lepszych morderczych spojrzeń.  
– Komu zwinęłaś te szaty? – Dmuchnął dymem za okno.  
– Zdaje się, że Bellatrix Black.  
Przez twarz Snape’a przebiegł jakiś nieokreślony grymas, który zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił.  
– Wyglądasz jak Sybilla Trelawney w żałobie.  
– Ależ dziękuję – wycedziła.  
– To nie był komplement.  
– Za późno, już się cała rumienię.  
Oparł się plecami o framugę wielkiego okna.  
– Wydaje mi się, że masz spory interes w tym, żeby być dla mnie nieco milszą. Przemyśl to jeszcze– powiedział cicho tym dobrze znanym studentom jedwabistym tonem, podszytym jadem.  
– Ach. – Uśmiechnęła się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. – Tak właśnie przypuszczam, że dlatego ludzie mogą być dla ciebie mili – oparła się o framugę z drugiej strony, obserwując go badawczo. – Jakieś wieści od mojej siostry?  
Snape milczał chwilę, a potem wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty zalakowaną kopertę i wyciągnął ją w stronę Anastazji. Natychmiast poznała pismo Tatiany. Już chciała ją wziąć, gdy szybko cofnął rękę.  
– No tak – przewróciła oczami, zła na siebie za próżną wiarę w altruizm Ślizgonów. – Co chcesz w zamian?  
– Chcę prawdy – powiedział, mrużąc nieufnie oczy.  
– Prawdy? – Była kompletnie zbita z tropu. – Jakiej prawdy? I dlaczego w ogóle przyniosłeś mi ten list? Myślałam, że nas nie znosisz.  
– Mam kilka pytań. – Schował list z powrotem, ignorując jej pytania.  
No tak. Typowe. Zirytowana, splotła ręce na piersi i wyprostowała się bardziej.  
– W porządku, pytaj. Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
W jego spojrzeniu malowała się absolutna pogarda.  
– Nie w ten sposób, nie jestem idiotą. – Już otwierała usta, ale zgromił ją spojrzeniem. Z drugiej kieszeni wyciągnął malutką fiolkę, na której dnie błyszczał przezroczysty, lekko błękitny eliksir.  
– Veritaserum?! – syknęła, rozglądając się na boki. – Co jeszcze nosisz po kieszeniach, bomby?! Chyba zwariowałeś, jeśli dam ci się napoić Veritaserum!  
Jej krzyki szeptem wyraźnie go rozbawiły, a na jego ustach pojawił się znajomy jej uśmieszek triumfu. Według jej szkolnych wspomnień, zazwyczaj towarzyszyło temu zdanie „Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Hufflepuffu.“ i tygodniowy szlaban. Nonszalancko położył list od Tatiany na parapecie i spojrzał Anastazji znacząco w oczy. Ten facet był po prostu nie do zniesienia!  
– Daj mi to! – Złapała nagle za fiolkę, odkorkowała i wychyliła za jednym razem zanim zdążył ją powstrzymać.  
Natychmiast wszystko zrobiło się błogie i zamglone. Nogi jej zmiękły i poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją w pasie, żeby nie upadła. Została usadowiona na parapecie. Była jak w transie, jakby bardzo pijana i zmęczona, z towarzyszącą temu podskórną, nieznośną potrzebą do zwierzeń. Para zimnych, czarnych oczu wpatrzyła się w nią intensywnie, a ona skupiła na nich wzrok, jak na punkcie zaczepienia. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że Snape będzie jej punktem zaczepienia.  
– Idiotka – warknął Snape. – Wystarczyłaby kropla!  
Spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie. Okulary zjechały jej z nosa i rozbiły się na podłodze. Snape odsunął się szybko, a potem podniósł jej głowę do góry, bo zaczęła opadać.  
– Masz jedno oko brązowe, a drugie czarne? – zapytał nagle, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Przekrzywiła głowę.  
– Tak. W ostatniej klasie próbowałam zmienić ich kolor. Chciałam, żeby były zielone… – Jej głos był rozmarzony, obojętny i zupełnie pozbawiony jej zwykłego zniecierpliwienia.  
– Czemu? – wypalił bez zastanowienia.  
– Tatiana ma zielone. I babcia. Chciałam być jedną z nich – odparła, tonem tak oczywistym, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, a nie jej najskrytszych kompleksach. – Ale jedyne, co udało mi się zrobić, to rozjaśnić jedno… A potem prawie straciłam wzrok. To było głupie.  
Snape w myślach przyznał jej rację i wyraźnie się zirytował, że marnuje moc eliksiru na pytania o podobne rzeczy.  
– Opowiedz mi o Dołohowie. Co o nim wiesz? – zapytał ostro.  
– Nic… – Uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem. – Wiem tylko tyle, co mi powiedziano – mówiła powoli. – Jest moim ojcem. Chciał zabić moją siostrę. I babcię. Moja matka zabiła się z miłości do niego.  
– Kontaktował się kiedyś z wami?   
– Nigdy.  
– Chcesz zostać Śmierciożercą?  
– Nie. Gardzę tymi ludźmi. Merrick prowadził ze mną badania nad Morsmordre, nie uwierzyłbyś, co siedzi w rdzeniu tego zaklęcia. – Przymknęła oczy i nie widziała, jak Snape zerka ukradkiem na swoje lewe przedramię. Zaraz potem musiał szybko złapać Anastazję, zanim zsunęła się z parapetu.  
– Siedź! – warknął, zniecierpliwiony. – Musiałaś łykać wszystko?!  
– Nie miałam kroplomierza.  
– Myślałby kto, to było pytanie retoryczne. – Milczał chwilę. – Wiesz, gdzie jest Merrick?  
– Nie. Zniknął. Zapadł się pod ziemię, nikt nie wie gdzie jest.  
– Co o nim wiesz?  
– Jest prawie takim samym gburem jak ty. – Snape zignorował tę uwagę. – Nie myje zębów. Ale jest mądry, tak bardzo mądry… – Jej głos powoli odpływał. – Jego inteligencja mi imponuje. Dlatego pisałam u niego doktorat, ten facet ma mózg… I najwyraźniej spore plecy, bo zajmowaliśmy się naprawdę paskudnymi klątwami. Mieliśmy zacząć pracować nad Crucio… Ale ostatnio był poirytowany, nieobecny. Chodził w tę i z powrotem i ciągle ściskał się za rękę, mamrotał. Wyrzucał mnie z pracowni… – Ziewnęła.  
– Gdzie są jego notatki? Wszystkie badania? – Złapał ją za ramiona stanowczo zbyt mocno, ale była zbyt nieprzytomna, by protestować.  
– Ja je mam. Oddał mi je na przechowanie, kiedy ktoś włamał się do jego pracowni. Jakieś dwa miesiące temu. Na ich podstawie pisałam doktorat. Ale teraz je schowałam… – Ziewnęła nagle, głowa opadła jej do przodu i opadła na niego całym swoim ciężarem, bezwładna jak zwłoki.  
– Pięknie – wycedził.


	5. Keep a diary, and someday it'll keep you

Wbrew powszechnie krążącym opiniom, Narcyza Malfoy wcale nie była kobietą słabego charakteru. Wręcz przeciwnie – była kobietą do bólu rozsądną. Podczas gdy każda inna normalna żona po ogłoszeniu przez męża chęci wprowadzenia potomka w kręgi Śmierciożerców niechybnie przydzwoniłaby rzeczonemu małżonkowi patelnią, Narcyza elegancko wytarła usta serwetką, zmarszczyła nos i wstała od stołu, ogłaszając, że ma migrenę i musi natychmiast się położyć. Być może jednak zawiniło tutaj elitarne wychowanie swojej córki przez państwa Black, w wyniku którego Narcyza w ogóle nie miała pojęcia, cóż to takiego patelnia.  
Lucjusz Malfoy chodził po ogrodzie w tę i z powrotem, paląc cygaro i patrząc na pawie dla uspokojenia nerwów. Nie lubił, gdy jego żona unikała konfrontacji. Białe pawie Malfoyów były częścią Malfoy Manor od niemal sześciu pokoleń. Rzadkie i wyszukane ozdoby stanowiły kwintesencję słynnej rezydencji, która, dzięki wykwalifikowanej służbie i armii skrzatów domowych, chodziła jak w zegarku pod czujnym okiem Narcyzy.   
Na tyłach domu, obok zakątka dla pawi, rozciągał się labirynt z żywopłotu, w którego centrum stała kamienna sadzawka z Wenus z Milo (w Luwrze została, rzecz jasna, tylko kopia). Zatrudniono osobnego ogrodnika do doglądania ogrodu zewnętrznego, a innego – w oranżerii na patio, która była oczkiem w głowie pani Malfoy. Lucjusz sprowadził dla niej najrzadsze (i najdroższe) gatunki lilii wodnych – jej ulubionych kwiatów. Sztab pokojówek, kucharzy i lokajów (i swego czasu również guwernerów) pilnował, by pani domu nigdy nie kłopotała się trywialnymi sprawami, takimi jak gotowanie, sprzątanie czy wychowywanie dziecka. Nic więc dziwnego, że w sprawie swojego małżeństwa Narcyza była rozsądna, wszak od maleńkości jej rozsądek był ćwiczony przez najlepsze guwernantki jakie mogły kupić pieniądze Cygnusa Blacka.  
– Ojcze? – Draco podszedł do Lucjusza, przerywając jego zadumę.  
– Czego chcesz, Draco? – Malfoy senior nie spojrzał nawet w stronę syna, niezadowolony z towarzystwa. Widział, że Draco kiepsko ukrywa swój konflikt wewnętrzny. Lucjusz był coraz bardziej poirytowany. Wolał, gdy jego decyzje były przyjmowane przez aklamację.  
– Nie… Nie chcę. Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę. To znaczy…  
– Draco. – Lucjusz zgasił cygaro w kryształowej popielniczce. Draco wzdrygnął się odruchowo, gdy ojciec posłał mu dobrze znajome, zimne spojrzenie, które zawsze wróżyło coś nieprzyjemnego. – Ta sprawa nie podlega dyskusji. Klamka zapadła.  
– Ojcze…!  
– Dopóki mieszkasz pod moim dachem, ja decyduję, czego chcesz – powiedział swoim najbardziej spokojnym tonem, który paradoksalnie najbardziej w nim przerażał. Jego syn chyba nigdy w życiu nie słyszał, by ojciec kiedykolwiek podnosił głos. – Rozumiemy się?  
Draconowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak kiwnąć głową, ukłonić się sztywno i wrócić do swoich spraw. Ale, na nieszczęście Lucjusza, nie tylko Harry Potter posiadał bardzo troskliwego chrzestnego. Draco mógł być posłusznym synem swojego ojca, ale posłuszeństwo pozostaje sprawą względną, kiedy jest się Malfoyem…

** 

Anastazję z płytkiego snu wyrwało nieznośne pulsowanie w skroniach. Z cichym jękiem przekręciła się na plecy i ostrożnie otworzyła oczy. Ostre światło wpadające przez okno potraktowała jak brutalny zamach na swoje życie. Ostrożnie wymacała obok siebie okulary, przeklinając Snape’a w duchu za stłuczoną soczewkę. W końcu bez nich była prawie ślepa. Wstała chwiejnie, powstrzymując mdłości, i silnym ruchem zasłoniła ciężkie kotary, prawie zrywając przy tym karnisze.  
– Proszę, proszę. Ktoś tu miał ciężką noc! – odezwał się złośliwy głosik z portretu wiszącego nad zabytkową szafą (zakurzony późny Ludwik XVI).   
– Zamknij się – rzuciła Anastazja niezbyt uprzejmym tonem do portretu i wyczarowała sobie szklankę wody. Wypiła ją jednym haustem, czując jak dopływa zbawczym strumieniem do tej części organizmu, gdzie była najbardziej potrzebna. Położyła się z powrotem na wznak, ostrożnie i precyzyjnie jak snajper, żeby nie uruchomić bolesnej perkusji w głowie.  
– Pieprzony Snape – wysyczała, kładąc sobie rękę na oczach i oddychając głęboko.  
– Ach, ten mężczyzna, który wczoraj cię odprowadził do pokoju? Doprawdy, twoje prowadzenie się jest skandaliczne, moja droga! Musiał cię nieść na rękach! Ile ty wypiłaś?! Nie do pomyślenia, gdyby moja matka zobaczyła mnie w takim stanie…! – perorowała dama na portrecie, obciągając obfitą spódnicę zielonej sukni.  
– Łaskawie zamknij swój czystokrwisty dziób, bo przysięgam, że wylądujesz w kominku! – warknęła Anastazja, wyładowując na portrecie całą swoją wściekłość na samą siebie i próbując się nie wzdrygać na myśl o Snapie, który niósł ją na rękach. Głupia dziewczyna z portretu oczywiście przesadzała, na pewno. Tylko ją podtrzymywał! Elladora Black pobladła, otworzyła wąskie usteczka, po czym zaraz je zamknęła.  
– Obrzydliwa, niewychowana…! – W akompaniamencie oburzonego szelestu stanowczo zbyt dużej ilości krynoliny w stosunku do masy ciała uciekła ze swojego obrazu czym prędzej.  
Anastazja mogła powrócić do oddychania i złości na siebie. Jak mogła się tak podpuścić Nietoperzowi? Wypaplać tyle rzeczy! A to wszystko dla głupiego listu, który…! Usiadła gwałtownie. List! Tatiana! Rozejrzała się po pokoju i dostrzegła kopertę na stoliku nocnym. Złapała ją zaraz i rozerwała niecierpliwie lak. Chłonęła każde słowo, ale, jak się okazało, wcale niepotrzebnie:

 

Droga Ano,  
moja kochana, nie martw się o mnie! Jestem w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu w całej Anglii. Myślę o Tobie.

Tatiana

Anastazja z niedowierzaniem obejrzała list ze wszystkich stron, rzuciła na niego parę zaklęć ujawniających, kilka klątw, aż w końcu wściekła wrzuciła pergamin do kominka i podpaliła snopem czerwonych iskier ze swojej różdżki. Z satysfakcją obserwowała, jak pergamin zwija się z cichym sykiem i zamienia w popiół. Marne trzy zdania. Trzy zdania przepełnione egoistycznym myśleniem Tatiany o sobie, podczas gdy jej młodsza siostra gnije w zakurzonej ruderze, w której nie zamieszkaliby nawet Addamsowie! Do tego jeszcze Snape podbiera jej papierosy i poi ją Veritaserum, no szczyt szczytów! To właśnie dla tych nędznych strzępków informacji przeżywa właśnie najbardziej spektakularnego kaca w swoim życiu?! Użalanie się nad sobą przerwało nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi:  
– Ana? – Tonks przekręciła klamkę i zajrzała do środka. – Żyjesz?  
Młodej aurorce odpowiedziało niezidentyfikowane jęknięcie.  
– Och, Merlinowi dzięki! – Nimfadora wparowała do pokoju i położyła się na łóżku obok Anastazji. – Co tu tak ciemno? Rany boskie, kobieto, jest druga po południu! Już myślałam, że uciekłaś, czy coś podobnego.   
– Uwierz mi, przemknęło mi to przez myśl. Nie raz – wycedziła, bardzo się starając nie zwymiotować. Naprawdę była idiotką. Miała się za tak inteligentną, a nie pamiętała zawczasu o skutkach przedawkowania Veritaserum?   
„Dlatego właśnie nie nadawałaś się do Ravenclaw! Na drugi raz myśl, do cholery!“, skarciła siebie samą w myślach.  
– Nie bądź głupia, gdzieś tam czai się na ciebie Śmierciożerca-psychopata, który najwidoczniej nie ma wobec ciebie uczciwych zamiarów spadkowo-ojcowskich. – Tonks pozwoliła sobie na mały żarcik, mając nadzieję rozładować atmosferę. Ana była jej za to wdzięczna. Uśmiechnęła się odrobinę. – Chyba tylko w Hogwarcie byłabyś bezpieczniejsza.  
– Nie przyjęłabym od tego oszołoma nawet Avady, dziękuję bardzo za troskę.  
– Żebyś się nie zdziwiła! – Przyjaciółka wsadziła jej palec pod żebra. Tonks, kiedy chciała, potrafiła mieć bardzo dziwne poczucie humoru, ale właśnie za to była przez pannę Hexwood uwielbiana. Żartowanie na pewne tematy pozwalało jej traktować je dużo mniej poważnie, a z jej wrodzonym „talentem“ do analizowania wszystkiego zbyt mocno chwilowa bezmyślność była najprawdziwszym błogostanem.  
– Au! Ty wiedźmo, umff! – Anastazja zasłoniła dłonią usta. Zmiana pozycji była w jej sytuacji bardzo złym pomysłem. Leżeć na plecach i czekać na cud, ot co!  
– Coś ty taka chora, piłaś coś?  
– Mniej więcej…  
– Cholera, Siri, zabiję cię!   
– Co? Nie, ja z Syriuszem nie piję! Jeszcze mnie nie pogięło.  
– Dobra, dobra, już tam cicho. Słyszałam, że dość hojnie cię obdarował, chyba się dobrze zakumplowaliście.  
– Co, ciuchy? Chcesz, to też coś sobie wygrzeb. – Machnęła ręką w stronę wybebeszonego na środku pokoju kufra Bellatrix. Tonks skrzywiła się nieznacznie.  
– Nie, dzięki. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie wyglądałabym w tym jak wyjątkowo nieatrakcyjna wdowa.  
– Sugerujesz, że do wdowieństwa trzeba atrakcyjności?  
– Żeby osiągnąć zamierzony efekt, jak przypuszczam… Być może. Na pewno, żeby złapać kolejnego mężusia – wystawiła język.  
– Jesteś podła! – Anastazja zaśmiała się ochryple, a zaraz potem zaniosła kaszlem. Tonks prychnęła .  
– Nie powinnaś tyle palić.  
Anastazja przewróciła oczami.  
– A już myślałam, że sytuacja mnie usprawiedliwia.  
– Nie zachowuj się jak taka zgorzkniała wiedźma, bo przestanę cię lubić.  
– Wiem, że nie przestaniesz. Jestem kobietą idealną. Pamiętaj, że jak sobie nie znajdziesz nikogo do czterdziestki, to się z tobą żenię. – Wstała chwiejnie i wyczarowała sobie kolejną szklankę wody. Sączyła ją powoli.  
– Ta. Uparta jędza z nosem w książce, też mi ideał. Idziesz na obiad?  
Ana pokiwała głową i namacała na podłodze swoje buty. Nie zawiązała ich nawet, to wymagałoby stanowczo za dużo wysiłku. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i ciężkim krokiem powlokła się za Tonks do kuchni.  
– No proszę, śpiąca królewna wstała! – powitał ją okrzyk Syriusza, który szczerzył do niej bezczelnie zęby, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego zbyt głośnego tonu.  
– Ćśśśś… – wysyczała w odpowiedzi, mrużąc oczy.  
– Co się stało z twoimi okularami? – zapytała podejrzliwie Hermiona, gdy Tonks miłosiernie wcisnęła Anie kubek kawy.  
– Czarna – poinformowała ją, za co została obdarzona słabym uśmiechem.  
– Stłukły się – powiedziała Anastazja ochryple, wsuwając się na miejsce obok Hermiony.   
– Tyle widzę. Czemu się stłukły?  
– Spadły.  
Hermiona potrząsnęła burzą loków, wyraźnie łapiąc aluzję, i zaniechała dalszych pytań. Anastazja rozejrzała się po kuchni.   
– Gdzie reszta?  
– Na misji – powiedziała Tonks, nalewając sobie zupy. – Chcesz? – zaproponowała.  
– Nie. Jakiej misji?  
– Bill pomaga Zakonowi dostać się do skrytki Bellatrix w Banku Gringotta! – wypalił Ron, za co zaraz został zgromiony spojrzeniem przez Tonks. – No co? Ona nie jest w Zakonie?   
Ana zaśmiała się ochryple.  
– A wyglądam jakbym była? – Dolała sobie więcej kawy, podczas gdy Tonks wymieniła porozumiewawcze uśmiechy z Syriuszem.  
– Wiesz co… To właściwie nie byłby głupi pomysł. Szkoliłaś się ze struktur klątw i uroków, co nie?  
– No i? Chcecie specjalisty, zapytajcie Merricka. Nie wiem nawet połowy tego, co on. – Panna Hexwood rozważała właśnie opcję wymknięcia się na papierosa.  
– Merrick? Joseph Merrick? On był twoim promotorem?! – Tonks uniosła brwi tak wysoko, że niemal sięgnęły linii włosów. – Przecież on jest w Azkabanie!  
Anastazja zakrztusiła się kawą i zasłoniła usta.  
– Co?! – krzyknęła, otrzymawszy porządne klepnięcie w plecy od Syriusza.  
– Joseph Merrick został aresztowany ponad tydzień temu! – Tonks wyraźnie nie dowierzała jej brakowi poinformowania w tej sprawie. – Myślałam, że wiesz. Mówili, że kompletnie zwariował! Oddał się w ręce Ministerstwa, twierdząc, że jest Śmierciożercą, po czym sam błagał, żeby go zamknęli! Miał Mroczny Znak, więc oczywiście nie mieli wyjścia… Podejrzewają, że trafiła go w laboratorium rykoszetem jakaś klątwa. Chociaż z drugiej strony mógł się po prostu obawiać Sami–Wiecie–Kogo i zwyczajnie wolał dać się zamknąć, żeby go nie znalazł. Merlin jeden wie… Podobno kompletnie zbzikował i gadał od rzeczy.  
Anastazja patrzyła na przyjaciółkę zszokowana. To były stanowczo zbyt wielkie rewelacje. Jej myśli zaraz wróciły do poprzedniego dnia i Snape’a. Czemu tak bardzo obchodził go Merrick i jego badania? Czy Snape wiedział? Coś jej mówiło, że tak… Dobrze, że skrzętnie ukryła zapiski profesora. Snape wyraźnie był jakiś podejrzany.  
– Nie wiedziałaś? – powtórzyła Tonks. – Myślałam, że…  
Pokręciła głową.  
– Nie. Nie miałam pojęcia. Kiedy miałam się bronić, Merrick po prostu zniknął. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Dlaczego nie pisali o tym w „Proroku“?  
Tonks wzruszyła ramionami i zajęła się zupą.  
– Widocznie nie chcieli dzielić się ze światem informacją, że Śmierciożerca tak długo ukrywał się na Uniwersytecie i nikt niczego nie podejrzewał.  
Anastazja nie zdążyła tego skomentować. Przy drzwiach wejściowych rozległo się szuranie i ciche kroki (portret Walburgi nadal był nieprzewidywalny), a zaraz potem do kuchni weszli Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin i Mundungus Fletcher.  
– O! Miło was znowu widzieć! – Bill pomachał wszystkim, zmierzwił Ronowi włosy i usiadł naprzeciwko Anastazji. – Co jemy?  
– Mama zrobiła zupę. – Ron z niezadowoloną miną poprawiał fryzurę, podczas gdy Mundungus odciągnął Syriusza na stronę, mówiąc o czymś przyciszonym głosem. Remus wymienił z Tonks niepewne uśmiechy i usiadł przy niej. Anastazja posłała przyjaciółce wymowne spojrzenie, ale ta udawała, że nie wie o co jej chodzi.  
– Jak poszła misja? – Ana, w przypływie dobrych manier, nalała Billowi rosołu.  
– A ty skąd o tym wiesz? Wygadali się? – spojrzał czujnie na Złotą Trójcę, która synchronicznie zajęła się swoimi talerzami.  
– Po prostu wiem. No dawaj, rzuć jakąś emocjonującą historią! Wiesz, że nie mam kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym.  
Bill uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
– Nie mogę. To sprawy Zakonu.  
– Ważniak.  
Spojrzał na nią, lekko urażony, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Ana poczuła się trochę winna, w końcu to było trochę niegrzeczne. Bill prawdopodobnie nie zrozumiał, że tylko się z nim droczy.   
– Po co wam skrytka Bellatrix Lestrange? – zapytał nagle Harry.  
– Udało wam się? – dodała Hermiona.  
– Szukamy…! Czegoś. I nie, nie udało się – wyrwało się Mundungusowi, ale zaraz zamilkł, pod gromiącym spojrzeniem Lupina.  
Hermiona, zaintrygowana, zwróciła się do Billa:  
– A nie potrzebujecie przypadkiem klucza, żeby dostać się do cudzej skrytki? Myślałam, że w Banku Gringotta są potężne zabezpieczenia.  
– Od czego jest Łamacz Klątw? Poza tym mamy nakaz przeszukania. Co oczywiście nie napawa goblinów wielką radością i nie są zbyt skore do współpracy. – Bill uśmiechnął się, według Anastazji, nieco zbyt zarozumiale. Patrząc na niego, chyba zaczynała rozumieć na czym polegał ten cały szał na niego w czasach szkolnych. Z pewnością rozumiała, czemu Tatiana tak bardzo się w nim zakochała: długie włosy, twarz o ostrych rysach, ubrania jak gwiazda rocka i cała ta postawa, z której aż biła pewność siebie. To musiało działać na dziewczyny, ale nie, to raczej nie było w jej typie. Osobiście nie znosiła rudych mężczyzn.  
– Ale czy skarbiec Lestrange’ów nie wymaga przypadkiem otwarcia przez goblina? – zapytała nagle Anastazja. – W końcu to jeden z tych starych czarodziejskich rodów. Na ich skrytce musi ciążyć mnóstwo zabezpieczeń.  
– To prawda, ale Bellatrix ma swoją własną skrytkę – wyjaśnił Bill. – Zresztą, przestańcie już o to pytać. I tak za dużo wam powiedziałem.  
Hermiona posłusznie nie zapytała o nic więcej, chociaż było po niej widać głód wiedzy, ale, wymieniwszy porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Harry’m i Ronem, było wiadomym, że na pewno będą o tym dyskutować później.  
– Z innej beczki, rzucałeś kiedyś Flagrante? – zapytała Anastazja Billa.  
– Nie, nie rzucałem, tylko zdejmowałem. Nie pracuję już w dziale zabezpieczeń, przenieśli mnie z Egiptu i teraz mam robotę za biurkiem. – Obrzucił ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem. – Skąd znasz tę klątwę?  
– Paskudne klątwy to mój konik – dopiła resztę kawy.  
– Naprawdę? Rozbijałaś kiedyś klątwy? – zapytał Bill, wyraźnie nieufnie.  
Anastazja pokiwała głową.  
– Przed tą całą aferą z Dołohowem miałam zostać mistrzynią numerologii. Doktoryzowałam się ze struktur klątw i Niewybaczalnych.  
Bill przyjął tę informację dość sceptycznie. Widziała, że najwyraźniej ocenia ją przez pryzmat swojej starszej siostry. Zawsze ją to w ludziach denerwowało.   
– Naprawdę? No to się tu marnujesz, dziewczyno! Może masz dla nas jakieś sugestie? Użycie Sesam Materio? – zapytał ironicznie.  
Anastazja nie dała po sobie poznać, że trochę ją to uraziło. Tonks kopnęła Billa pod stołem.  
– Wow. – Anastazja wstała, uznając, że nie ma ochoty się z nim sprzeczać. Tatiana miała absolutną rację: biedny, urażony, popularny Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, który nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że Ślizgonka kiedyś zafarbowała mu włosy! Żenada. – Widzę, że niektórzy jeszcze nie wyrośli ze szkoły. Gratuluję.  
Zanim Tonks zdołała ją powstrzymać, poszła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Machnięciem różdżki zapaliła ogień w kominku, zrzuciła buty i weszła z powrotem pod kołdrę. Zapaliła lampkę, stojącą na stoliku nocnym. Potarła nos w zamyśleniu. Jak długo będzie jeszcze musiała tu tkwić? Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Usiadła znowu i obejrzała wszystkie, walające się po podłodze ubrania i książki. No dobrze, w niewoli czy nie, nie musi przecież żyć w syfie. Na pewno poczuje się lepiej, jeśli posprząta.   
Zebrała i ułożyła książki w jednej części pokoju, a wszystkie ubrania Bellatrix próbowała zapakować z powrotem do kufra. Niestety, wiadomą rzeczą jest (stuprocentowo dowiedzioną naukowo!), że rzeczy wyjęte z walizki powiększają swoją objętość o połowę i w związku z tym nigdy z powrotem się już do niej nie zmieszczą.   
Zrezygnowana, wyjęła więc wszystko na kupę obok kufra. Spojrzała na stertę ubrań z niechęcią. Nienawidziła składać ani prasować. Nie znała nawet żadnych zaklęć z tego zakresu! Zresztą, ten kufer niby był taki duży, a miejsca w nim doprawdy niewiele. Zaraz. Właściwie to nawet nie złudzenie optyczne! Anastazja obejrzała kufer dokładnie z zewnątrz, a potem wewnątrz. Nie wydawało jej się, dno było stanowczo zbyt wysokie… Postukała w nie mocno. Puste w środku! Poczuła przyjemny dreszczyk emocji.  
– Diffindo! – W ciemnozielonej podszefce kufra powstała spora dziura. Anastazja wsadziła z nią dłoń i nagle wymacała mały otwór, w sam raz na palec. Niecierpliwie rozerwała cały materiał. Podwójne dno! Odsunęła deskę. Pod nią, w grubej warstwie kurzu, leżał gruby zeszyt, oprawiony w cienką, czarną skórę. Wzięła go ostrożnie do ręki i przekartkowała. Był całkowicie pusty.  
– Aperacjum! – Jak się okazało, nie całkiem. Pod wpływem zaklęcia, zeszyt wypełnił się eleganckim, drobnym kobiecym pismem. Zafascynowana znaleziskiem, zajrzała na pierwszą stronę: 

20 lipca 1968

Narcyza doprowadza mnie do szału! Gdyby tylko nie była tak wstrętną lizuską i donosicielką rodziców…! Ale nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Zamiast jednej rozsądnej, musiałam mieć dwie młodsze i najbardziej irytujące siostry pod słońcem. Andromeda jest jeszcze dzieckiem i w ogóle nie można z nią rozsądnie porozmawiać, a Narcyza jest oczkiem w głowie mamusi, cholerna smarkula! Jak ja nie znoszę wracać na wakacje do domu!

Anastazja nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Kompletnie porzuciła porządki i wróciła z zeszytem do łóżka, gdzie miała lepsze światło. Właśnie odkryła sekretny dziennik siedemnastoletniej Bellatrix Black!


	6. Linnaea borealis

Anastazja nie spała niemal od dwóch dni. Nigdy nie sądziła, że postanowi zgłębić życiorys jakiejś paskudnej Śmierciożerczyni, ale dziennik Bellatrix, a szczególnie jej pełne jadu komentarze, wciągnął ją bez reszty. Nie mogła się oderwać od lektury. To było nawet lepsze od znalezionej w salonie „Powszechnej Encyklopedyji Orgelbrachta Uroków Tajemnych i Czarów Złowieszczych“, która dotąd służyła jako podpórka złamanej nogi starego fotela. Bellatrix pisała dużo o swoich młodszych siostrach, z którymi miała niewiele wspólnego, ojcu, który zdawał się być ponurym tyranem, i matce, której nie obchodziło nic oprócz tego, co ludzie powiedzą. Anastazja zastanawiała się, kiedy i dlaczego Cyzia ze złośliwej donosicielki przeistoczyła się w Lodową Narcyzę, nie dziwiła się też czemu Andromeda uciekła z domu, by poślubić dobrodusznego Teda Tonksa.

13 grudnia 1968

Uwielbiam Slughorna! On jako jedyny docenia w pełni mój potencjał. Dzisiaj po zajęciach pozostawił mi do dyspozycji pracownię i mogłam spokojnie uwarzyć kilka mikstur na własny użytek. Przydadzą się akurat przed noworocznym przyjęciem u Malfoyów. Mam taką nadzieję, że pojawi się Dołohow! Nieważne. Nie napisałam tego! Zresztą, ostatnim razem widział mnie rok temu, na pewno mnie nie pozna… I przyprowadził wtedy ze sobą jakąś blond lafiryndę.

Anastazja sapnęła i zamknęła dziennik. Nie spodziewała się tu swojego… ojca. Nie spodziewała się też, że był łamaczem serc wśród Śmierciożerców. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Nie chciała o nim myśleć w ten sposób. Swoją drogą… Nie chciała o nim myśleć w ogóle, kropka! Technicznie rzecz biorąc Bella też nie była tu jeszcze Śmierciożercą… Nie! Nieważnie, nie czyta tego po to, by się do tych ludzi zbliżyć! To tylko… Research naukowy! Tak właśnie.   
Była jednak zbyt ciekawska, by przestać czytać, szybko otworzyła pamiętnik znowu i przerzuciła do przodu kilka kartek, tylko pobieżnie rejestrując, że bal u Lucjusza był w istocie tak imponujący jak się spodziewano i wystawny jak zawsze, Dołohow, owszem, się pojawił i tym razem towarzyszyła mu… Anastazja poczuła, jak robi jej się zimno. „Jakaś ruda zdzira z obcym akcentem“. Szybko porzuciła styczeń i przeszła do lutego, obiecując sobie, że nie będzie teraz o tym myśleć. 

14 lutego 1969

Typowe. Ojciec postanowił zrobić mi niespodziankę na walentynki – niespodziankę bardzo w swoim stylu. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego ten szczwany lis kazał mi wracać na ferie do domu. Do uroczej do porzygu walentynkowej kolacji dołączył jego gość specjalny, a mój, jak się okazało, przyszły mąż: Evan Rottberg. Przyszły mąż! Nie wiedziałam, że jestem zaręczona, czyżby coś mnie ominęło?! Jak to miło z twojej strony, tatusiu, że raczyłeś mi go przedstawić przed ślubem! Jestem tak wdzięczna, że chyba cię z radości rozszarpię!   
Cały wieczór siedziałam sztywna jak struna i poważna jak zawał serca. Nie dałam nic po sobie poznać, co chyba nieco zawiodło oczekiwania ojca. Widać liczył na jakąś gwałtowną reakcję z mojej strony, ale na jego nieszczęście jestem równie uparta, co on! Po wszystkim miał jeszcze czelność zapytać, co sądzę o „tym uroczym, młodym człowieku“! „Młodym człowieku“?! Ojcze, na Salazara, być może dla ciebie trzydziestopięciolatek jest młody, ale dla mnie to dziadyga! I pomyśleć, że dotąd naiwnie wierzyłam, że naszej rodziny nie dotyczy już to całe przeklęte swatanie za plecami! Chyba pójdę popracować nad eliksirami do Slughorna i planem jak skutecznie otruć ich obydwu.

Rottberg? Evan Rottberg? Gdzieś słyszała to nazwisko. Anastazja zamyśliła się chwilę. Czy Tadeusz Rottberg nie był przypadkiem przyjacielem jej babci? Cóż, jeśli był, to na pewno musiał być też z bardzo starego rodu. To by z pewnością pasowało do kandydata na męża dla najstarszej córki państwa Black. Tylko przecież Bellatrix nazywała się teraz Lestrange, a w świecie czarodziejskiej arystokracji instytucja rozwodu z całą pewnością nie wchodziła w grę. Anastazja niecierpliwie przekartkowała dziennik aż do końca, ciekawa, czy może ojciec w końcu się rozmyślił w kwestii ożenku swojej najstarszej córki. Nie… Chyba skończyło się to o wiele bardziej dramatycznie. Na ostatniej stronie znalazła bardzo krótki, ale bardzo treściwy, wpis, który najwyraźniej kończył karierę pamiętnikarską Bellatrix:

20 kwietnia 1970

Ojciec wymyślił sobie całkiem sprytny plan, ale ja okazałam się sprytniejsza! Jak na niespełna dziewiętnastoletnią wdowę wyglądam zabójczo w koronkach. I kto się będzie śmiał ostatni, ojcze?! Udław się tymi aranżowanymi małżeństwami, niech was wszystkich szlag trafi! 

Pod spodem było kilka kleksów, coś, co wyglądało podejrzanie podobnie do zaschniętych kropel krwi, oraz mały, koślawy rysunek Mrocznego Znaku. Anastazja zamknęła dziennik i wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. No ładnie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Bellatrix Najwyraźniej-Nie-Rottberg-A-Lestrange zawsze była psychiczna, a teraz jeszcze się okazało, że była też orłem z eliksirów. Biorąc pod uwagę jej psychotyczne predyspozycje, nikt by się nie zdziwił, gdyby faktycznie otruła swojego pierwszego męża jakąś trudną do wykrycia substancją. Z pewnością była do tego odpowiednio zdeterminowana. Anastazja nie miała jednak ochoty się tego dowiadywać, to znaczy… Może lepiej nie teraz. Z niejakim obrzydzeniem odłożyła dziennik na szafkę nocną i zgasiła lampkę, uznając, że zdecydowana pora spać. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później natrafi w tym dzienniku na coś okropnego, ale pierwsze morderstwo w wykonaniu Bellatrix… To przeszło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania.   
Tak to już jednak jest, że gdy grubas przechodzi na dietę, ktoś funduje mu czekoladę, a gdy niespokojna dusza postanawia iść spać… Dopada ją bezsenność. Anastazja kręciła się w łóżku dobrą godzinę, gdy w końcu, wściekła, uznała, że potrzeba jej środków ostatecznych. Cichaczem zeszła do kuchni po szklankę ciepłego mleka, starając się nie obudzić śpiących domowników, a już szczególnie ostrożnie przeszła obok hallu, gdzie wisiał portret Walburgi Black. Gdy na palcach zakradła się do lodówki, do jej uszu dobiegło ciche „pop!“, sugerujące, że ktoś właśnie się aportował. Spoconymi palcami ścisnęła mocniej za różdżkę i zamarła.   
Wiedziała, że do siedziby Zakonu nie mógł się teleportować nikt, oprócz osób wtajemniczonych, z tego powodu właśnie ona pozostawała tu niejako uziemiona… Ale kto mógłby tu przybywać o tej porze? Z hallu dobiegł ją jakiś agonalny jęk i bulgot, a potem szelest szat. No dobrze, jeśli Śmierciożercy mieliby ich tu atakować, na pewno nie wymiotowaliby na dywan. Pokrzepiona lekko tym racjonalnym wnioskiem, ruszyła na palcach w tamtą stronę. Ktoś, przez panujący wszędzie półmrok nie widziała dobrze kto, leżał na podłodze, trzęsąc się w konwulsjach. No dobrze, nawet jeśli to był zamach, to teraz z pewnością zamachowiec nie mógł jej nic zrobić. Machnięciem różdżki zapaliła światło w korytarzu i dopadła do nieszczęsnej ofiary, odwracając ją na plecy. Zaszeleściła czarna, obszerna szata, która fakturą przypominała bardzo cienką skórę węża. Twarz nieznajomego przykrywała straszna, biała, trupia maska Śmierciożercy. Anastazja zasłoniła sobie dłonią usta, tłumiąc krzyk. A więc jednak! Strach zmroził ją na chwilę, ale zaraz potem, czując jak serce szaleńczo bije jej w piersi, zebrała się na odwagę i odsłoniła maskę. Teraz dopiero poczuła, że zemdleje.  
– Snape… – wyszeptała, czując, jak sama zaczyna drżeć. Za chwilę jednak adrenalina zrobiła swoje, a ona zauważyła, że, mundur Śmierciożercy czy nie, z jego ust toczyła się piana, a szata przemakała krwią w co najmniej kilkudziesięciu miejscach. – Co tu się dzieje? – Ze schodów zbiegał już Lupin i Tonks. Anastazję nie zastanowiło nawet, że jakimś dziwnym trafem obudzili się i zbiegli tu jednocześnie, teraz nie był na to odpowiedni moment. Dziękowała w duchu za trening aurorski i czujność obydwojga. Kiedy tylko zauważyli Snape’a, zaraz do niego podbiegli. Lupin zdjął z niego wierzchnią szatę i wcisnął ją Anastazji.   
– Schowaj to gdzieś! – powiedział stanowczym, niepodobnym do siebie tonem. Potem rzucił na Snape’a kolejno kilka zaklęć uzdrawiających. Żadne z nich nie podziałało, więc zatamował tymczasowo krwawienie magicznymi bandażami i wylewitował go na noszach na kanapę w salonie.  
– Zawiadom Dumbledore’a! – krzyknął Lupin do Tonks, która zaraz pobiegła do najbliższego kominka.  
Anastazja jeszcze chwilę stała w hallu, zanim zorientowała się, że trzyma bardzo mocno przy sobie zakrwawioną szatę i maskę Śmierciożercy. Błyskawicznie pobiegła z nimi do swojego pokoju i wrzuciła je na samo dno kufra Bellatrix. Zatrzasnęła wieko i schowała się pod kołdrą. Dobrze, zawsze podejrzewała, że Snape był kompletnym draniem, ale, na słodką Helgę!, nigdy nie przypuszczała i nigdy nie chciała, żeby okazał się Śmierciojadem!

** 

Dumbledore przybył na Grimmauld Place w środku nocy. Zasunął za sobą podwójne drzwi salonu, zabezpieczył je zaklęciami i zamknął się tam z konającym Snape’em na długie godziny. Anastazja siedziała z Tonks i Remusem w kuchni i paliła już chyba setnego papierosa, mając w nosie, co Molly Weasley sądzi o stopniu zadymienia pomieszczenia. Zresztą, otworzyła przecież okno.   
– Zawsze był wrednym Nietoperzem, ale widzieć go w takim stanie… Dobra Morgano, nawet ja się nie cieszę – biadoliła Tonks, mieszając łyżeczką w od dawna już zimnej herbacie. Remus obejmował dziewczynę ramieniem, a jego brwi były jeszcze bardziej ściągnięte ze zmartwienia, niż zwykle.  
– Nic mu nie będzie, Snape to twarda sztuka. Przecież już nie raz go poturbowali na zebraniu – powtarzał cicho.  
– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Snape jest Śmierciożercą! To znaczy… Nie to, żeby to było do niego niepodobne, ale chyba gdzieś przebiega granica bycia mrocznym dupkiem… – Anastazja odpaliła nowego papierosa od poprzedniego. Tonks już miała jej zwrócić uwagę, ale potem uznała, że to i tak bez sensu. W końcu to ona znalazła Severusa w stanie wyjątkowo agonalnym, to mogło wywołać traumę w kimś zupełnie na to nieprzygotowanym.  
– Snape jest podwójnym szpiegiem – wyjaśnił Remus. – I to od bardzo dawna. Dostarcza nam informacje z pierwszej ręki o tym, co się dzieje w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, a Voldemort myśli, że jego informuje o działaniach Zakonu. I uwierz mi, jeśli myślisz, że jest dupkiem teraz… To pomyśl jaki był zanim przeszedł na jasną stronę mocy.  
Anastazja trochę się zawstydziła swoich słów. Bycie podwójnym szpiegiem z pewnością było okolicznością łagodzącą na paskudny charakter, ale trudno jej już było określić, co dokładnie myśli o tym człowieku. Ten temat był śliski jak wąż i ciągle się wymykał od jednoznacznych określeń. Snape-nauczyciel, Snape-Śmierciojad, Snape-bohater wojenny… Najlepiej będzie w ogóle tego człowieka nie tykać. To było zbyt wiele osobowości jak na jedną osobę.  
– Wydaje mi się, że udało się go odratować. Tym razem… Przynajmniej częściowo. – Kiedy Dumbledore wszedł do kuchni, siedząca w niej trójka aż podskoczyła. Jaskrawofioletowa szata dyrektora w ogóle nie pasowała do panującego tu nastroju. Dumbledore z pewnością dosłownie i w przenośni rozjaśniał atmosferę… Anastazja zaraz zgasiła papierosa i pomachała ręką, żeby rozproszyć dym. Molly Weasley to Molly Weasley, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie miała śmiałości palić przy największym czarodzieju dwudziestego wieku. – Przyślę do niego Poppy, kiedy będzie miała wolną chwilę. Nie będzie z tego zadowolony, ale na razie bym go stąd nie ruszał… Nie przy tych obrażeniach. To, co go trafiło było wyjątkowo paskudne. Remusie, nie masz gdzieś przypadkiem pod ręką wywaru Linneusza?   
Wilkołak pokręcił głową i wstał, żeby nalać dyrektorowi herbaty.  
– Dziękuję, mój drogi. – Dumbledore usiadł przy stole i zerknął na swój srebrny, kieszonkowy zegarek. Małe planety przesuwały się po tarczy z zawrotną szybkością, ale dyrektor wyraźnie coś z tego wyczytał, bo zamknął kopertę i pokiwał powoli głową. – Tak, Poppy też nie będzie zachwycona…  
– Dyrektorze, jeśli można… – wtrąciła się nagle Ana. – Mogłabym uwarzyć ten eliksir. To znaczy… Trzeba go robić codziennie, a ja i tak tu jestem. Madame Pomfrey na pewno ma mnóstwo roboty w szkole, a ja… Chciałabym się na coś przydać. – Sama nie wiedziała, czemu to powiedziała. To chyba był ten niedobór snu, który w końcu się na niej zemścił. Dumbledore popatrzył na nią badawczo znad okularów–połówek. Nie wiedziała, czy jej się przywidziało, ale miała wrażenie, że kąciki jego ust zadrżały lekko ku górze. Nie, na pewno jej się przywidziało, ta broda była za gęsta.  
– Moja droga, to bardzo dobry pomysł. Twój Wybitny z eliksirów na Owutemach był pierwszym i ostatnim od dobrych kilku lat. Jestem pewien, że jeśli Severus miałby komuś zaufać z Linneuszem, to właśnie tobie. – Anastazja z grzeczności nie zaprzeczyła, ale miała wrażenie, że „Severus“ i „ufać“ w tym samym zdaniu to jawny oksymoron. Dyrektor wypił herbatę, wstał i skinął zebranym głową. – Gdybyś była tak łaskawa sporządzić listę, droga Tonks wybierze się na Pokątną… Ja, niestety, muszę już uciekać.  
Po wyjściu dyrektora, Anastazja błagała Tonks, żeby mogła iść na Pokątną razem z nią, ale aurorka była nieugięta. Rozkazy to rozkazy. W końcu Ana musiała się poddać, zrobić listę potrzebnych składników i narzędzi, po czym dostało jej się w udziale niewdzięczne zadanie niańczenia Nietoperza i późniejsze uczestniczenie w Syriuszowej operze jednego krzykacza: „Smarek w moim domu, po moim trupie!“, akt 1, scena 1. W końcu, niewymownie zmęczona i zniecierpliwiona, Anastazja nasłała na Blacka Remusa, który ze wszystkich sił starał się przyjaciela jakoś ułagodzić, a sama zamknęła się w salonie z nieprzytomnym Nietoperzem i dziennikiem Bellatrix. Nadal nie mogła się zdecydować, czy powinna go czytać (wiedziała, że nie), ale nie mogła przestać. Zabrała Snape’owi koc („Jest nieprzytomny, co mu zależy czy mu zimno!“), usadowiła się w fotelu i wróciła do czytania:

20 czerwca 1969

Cóż miałam zrobić, wyszłam za mąż. Byłam chyba najsmutniejszą panną młodą w całej Anglii. Na marginesie, skąd ojciec wziął pieniądze na takie wesele? Brakowało na nim chyba tylko samego Ministra! I nie wiem skąd Malfoyowi przyszło do głowy, że wypada mu przetańczyć cały wieczór z moją czternastoletnią siostrą!

Dlaczego tylko jakiś głupi zeszyt jest świadkiem tego, co naprawdę czuję?

Matka cały czas pokazywała mi na migi, żebym się uśmiechała. Cholerna idiotka! Z czego mam się cieszyć? Że wydali mnie za jakiegoś ważniaka z Ministerstwa?! Genialny plan, ojcze. Czy jeśli uda ci się położyć łapę na jego rodzinnej fortunie, to przestaniesz w końcu przegrywać swoją w pokera? Jedyną dobrą stroną tego wszystkiego jest mój teść, który oznajmił mi na boku, że założył mi własną skrytkę w Banku Gringotta, oczywiście na moje nowe nazwisko. Czyżby on jedyny domyślił się, że rozpaczliwie chcę uciekać od jego syna–idioty? Nie, na pewno nie. W końcu to prezent ślubny… Ale w takim razie dlaczego ta skrytka jest tylko dla mnie?

Anastazja przerwała czytanie, gdy Tonks wróciła ze składnikami na eliksir. Rozstawiły kociołek w salonie, skrupulatnie ignorując biadolenie Syriusza, które dobiegało ich aż z kuchni.  
– Co to? – Tonks wskazała ciekawsko na pamiętnik Belli.  
– O, to… Jakaś powieść – skłamała gładko Ana, nie wiedząc nawet czemu. Czy czytanie pamiętnika Bellatrix to zbrodnia? Przecież mogła o tym powiedzieć Tonks, nie pomyślałaby o niej nic złego… „Może i nie zbrodnia, ale sympatyzowanie z morderczynią, to już dość dziwaczne“, podpowiedziało usłużne, i jak zwykle złośliwe, sumienie. Anastazja postanowiła je zignorować. Zapaliła różdżką mały płomień pod kociołkiem i wrzuciła do letniej jeszcze wody garść liści laurowych.  
– To prawie jak leczniczy rosołek. – Tonks wyszczerzyła zęby.  
– Ta. Świetnie. Warzymy leczniczy rosołek dla Snape’a. Gdybyś mi o tym powiedziała wczoraj, pomyślałabym, że upadłaś na głowę. Solidnie. Z kilku pięter. – Ostrożnie dosypała odpowiednią ilość ziaren belladonny.   
– To go nie zabije?! – Tonks złapała ją za rękę.  
– Spokojnie, nie w takiej ilości. Zresztą, zabijanie go w takim stanie nie ma sensu. Mała by to była satysfakcja. – Zamieszała trzy razy zgodnie z kierunkiem wskazówek zegara. – Kupiłaś zimoziół? – zapytała badawczo.  
– No pewnie! Podkreśliłaś to trzy razy na liście. Czemu to takie ważne? – Tonks podała jej saszetkę z wiotką roślinką o pięknych, delikatnych kwiatach.  
– To dzisiejszy gwóźdź programu. – Ana uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Mugole już go nie stosują, więc pewnie zapomnieli, ale ten mały kwiatek to najsilniejszy lek przeciwbólowy jaki istnieje. Tyle, że szybko traci moc, dlatego ten wywar jest trochę podchwytliwy w przygotowaniu. – Poczekała, aż mikstura zabulgocze i zmieni kolor na zielony. Zmniejszyła różdżką płomień do minimum. – Czekamy, aż ostygnie. Większość dodaje kwiaty od razu i dusi, ale to niemal całkiem zabija ich właściwości – zajrzała do kociołka kontrolnie. – Masz gdzieś tam lód?  
Tonks, która najwyraźniej została jej asystentką, wyjęła torebkę z lodem i otworzyła nad kociołkiem.  
– Nie, nie wrzucaj! To nie do eliksiru, to dla niego. Po tym dostanie potężnej gorączki. – Zawinęła trochę lodu w czystą ścierkę i rzuciła zaklęcie zamrażające. Potem zamieszała eliksir jeszcze dwa razy i przejrzała resztę przepisu w podręczniku.   
– To trochę potrwa… Jesteś pewna, że nie masz nic do roboty?  
– Dopiero za jakiś czas, a teraz już i tak się nie wyśpię. Co teraz dodajemy?  
– Eee… suszone smocze dziąsła. Nie krzyw się tak, wiem, że obrzydliwe. Na szczęście on to będzie pił. – Ostrożnie wrzuciła podejrzane składniki i znowu zamieszała zawartość kociołka.  
Kiedy eliksir odpowiednio ostygł, dodała do niego zimoziół. Wywar zasyczał i zawrzał delikatnie, zmieniając kolor na śnieżnobiały. Gdy całkiem się uspokoił, Anastazja nalała go hojnie do kubka i podniosła Snape’owi głowę.   
– Dobra, ty go trzymaj, ja leję i miejmy nadzieję, że nie strzeli w nikogo Avadą. – Na ich szczęście, mistrz eliksirów był wciąż nieobecny duchem, więc łyknął wszystko posłusznie. Nie minęło pięć minut, gdy faktycznie dostał sporej gorączki, więc Ana położyła mu okład z lodu na czole. Obejrzała Snape’a ukradkiem, w całym jego zabandażowanym jestestwie. Kiedy leżał tak spokojnie i na nikogo nie warczał, był nawet znośny w obejściu…  
– Co z resztą tego? – Tonks wskazała na eliksir.  
– Będę musiała mu podawać co najmniej co godzinę. Niestety to ma minimalny termin przydatności, więc jutro trzeba będzie zrobić nowy. Ciekawa jestem ile ta jego katatonia potrwa…  
– Posiedzieć z tobą?  
– Jeśli chcesz. – Ana zebrała wszystkie ingrediencje z powrotem do papierowej torby z Magicznej Zielarni Willbury’ego i wygasiła ogień pod kociołkiem. Usiadła z powrotem na fotelu i wsunęła skrupulatnie dziennik Bellatrix pod koc. – Tonks?  
– Aha?  
– Podobno gapienie się na śpiącego go wybudza, a budzenie ludzi w ogóle przynosi pecha.  
– Budzenie Snape’a na pewno przynosi pecha!  
– Otóż to właśnie.   
– Słusznie. – Tonks milczała chwilę, siedząc na dywanie z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę. – Ana? Nie masz czasem wrażenia, że ta wojna to jakiś absurd?  
– Co masz na myśli?  
– No… Tak naprawdę wybawcą magicznego świata jest zabiedzony piętnastolatek, a paradoksalnie jedyną osobą z Zakonu, która średnio kilka razy w miesiącu obrywa w tyłek dla Sprawy jest Snape!  
Anastazja gwizdnęła cicho pod nosem. Snape-bohater czy Snape-równy gość?Kolejna twarz, kolejna maska. Chyba powinna zrobić listę.  
– Nie wiem. Szczerze mówiąc jestem jak najmniej zainteresowana wojną – zdjęła okulary i rozmasowała nasadę nosa. – Wciąż mam cichą nadzieję, że to jakaś pomyłka. Moja siostra jest ukryta gdzieś daleko, od babci nie słyszałam od tygodni, a mój ojciec, jak się okazało, istnieje i, zgadnij co, stoi po niewłaściwej stronie barykady! – Uśmiechnęła się zimno. – To jakiś cholerny, bardzo rozbudowany żart.  
Tonks wstała i położyła przyjaciółce rękę na ramieniu.  
– Wiesz co? Zaczynasz świrować w czterech ścianach tak jak Siri.   
Ana prychnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
– Nie moja to wina.  
– To niczyja wina. No, może oprócz Dołohowa. Ale nie martw się, w końcu go dorwiemy. Wszystkich ich dorwiemy!  
Anastazja uśmiechnęła się z rezygnacją i założyła z powrotem okulary, patrząc na Tonks badawczo.   
– Naprawdę w to wierzysz czy chcesz mnie pocieszyć?  
– Gdybym nie wierzyła to wybrałabym inny zawód. – Tonks poklepała ją po ramieniu. Snape poruszył się na kanapie niespokojnie. Jego oddech stał się ciężki i nierówny.  
– Chyba się budzi…  
– Miejmy nadzieję, że nie. – Ana nalała więcej eliksiru do kubka i trzymała go w pogotowiu. Podeszła do niego i stanęła mu nad głową, gdy nagle otworzył oczy. Świdrował ją ostrym i… Czyżby? Wylęknionym spojrzeniem, a ona przez chwilę stała tak nad nim, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.   
– Gdzie jestem? – wychrypiał, próbując się podnieść.  
– Nie siadaj. Jesteś w Kwaterze Głównej – przytrzymała go za ramię i odstawiła kubek. Odtrącił ją brutalnie i zdjął z czoła zimny okład. Zauważył czujnie stojący obok kociołek i zgromił je obie spojrzeniem. Tonks zniosła to dużo gorzej niż Ana, która nie dała po sobie poznać, że owszem, Nietoperz, nawet w takim stanie, umiał skutecznie przerażać.   
– Co mi podałaś?! – Błędnym wzrokiem szukał swoich butów i różdżki.  
– Wywar Linneusza. Dostałeś kilkoma klątwami, więc łaskawie nie bądź dzieckiem i podziękuj, bo beze mnie konałbyś teraz z bólu. – Popchnęła go z powrotem na kanapę, a on był jeszcze zbyt słaby, by się z nią siłować. – Wróciłeś tu wczoraj w nocy w stanie agonalnym. Dzięki Merlinowi udało się wezwać Dumbledore’a. Już myśleliśmy, że się przekręcisz. – Stanowczo położyła mu lód znowu na czoło, aż syknął i rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne pretensji.   
– Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy! – odtrącił ją znowu, ale nie trafił w jej rękę. Najwyraźniej dwoiło mu się przed oczami. – Ten eliksir ma zły kolor…  
– Ma idealny kolor i dobrze o tym wiesz. Gdyby nie miał, to by nie działał.  
– Wszystko mnie boli – burknął.  
– Nic cię nie boli i masz gorączkę – rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, gdy już otwierał usta, żeby się dalej kłócić. – Snape! Nie kituj, ja nie okno.  
Opadł z powrotem na plecy i warknął, a gdyby mógł, to pewnie ziałby ogniem.  
– Gdzie jest moja różdżka?  
– Nie wiem. Tonks?  
– Może Dumbledore wie… – Aurorka zauważyła na sobie znowu nienawistne spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów i wystrzeliła w kierunku drzwi. – Pójdę poszukać!  
Ana przewróciła oczami.   
– Musisz być takim cholernym Nietoperzem?! Uratowałyśmy ci życie!  
– No tak, a mogłaś zabić. – W jego oczach zatańczyły złośliwe iskry. Nietoperzem?! Jak śmiała!  
– Najwyraźniej zdrowiejesz, cieszy mnie to – uśmiechnęła się wrednie. – Będę cię mogła zamordować za Veritaserum.  
Mina trochę mu zrzedła.   
– Pamiętasz?  
– Oczywiście, że pamiętam! I wiem już czemu cię tak interesował Merrick. Twój kumpel z Wewnętrznego Kręgu.  
Po tym jak na nią spojrzał, widziała, że przegięła.  
– Nie kłap dziobem o rzeczach, o których nie masz pojęcia – wycedził i usiadł gwałtownie, rzucając szmatą z lodem na podłogę. Wstał chwiejnie, ale zaraz potem musiał się podeprzeć na Anastazji, która przytomnie ruszyła mu na ratunek.   
– Czy mógłbyś! Łaskawie! Leżeć w miejscu?! – krzyknęła i pchnęła go na kanapę, zniecierpliwiona jego taktyką małego chłopca. Doprawdy, myślałby kto! Ratują mu tu życie, a on jeszcze ma pretensje! W takim razie czemu aportował się tu, a nie do Hogwartu, gdzie mógłby się leczyć sam, czego pewnie bardzo pragnął? Ach no tak, przecież w Hogwarcie nie można się teleportować, musiałby wylądować w Hogsmeade, a tam kto wie, co by się z nim stało… To wszystko nabierało coraz więcej sensu. W tym momencie odsunęły się drzwi i do salonu wszedł dyrektor.  
– Ach! Severusie, mój chłopcze! Widzę, że zdrowiejesz już pod czujnym okiem? – W jego niebieskich oczach błysnęły wesołe iskierki, kiedy obserwował ten obrazek: Anastazja, przyciskająca do kanapy Snape’a, wściekłego i krwawiącego jeszcze z bandażu, którym miał owinięte czoło. – Jak się sprawuje nasz Angielski Pacjent? – mrugnął do niej.  
– Ma nieznośną tendencję do robienia scen – wycedziła i nalała mu eliksiru do kubka. Podstawiła mu go pod nos. – Proszę! – warknęła.  
– Nie będę tego pił – odparł, równie przyjemnym tonem.  
– Jeśli zaraz nie wypijesz, to przysięgam, że poślę Tonks do apteki po sondę do nosa!  
Zabrzmiało to dostatecznie groźnie, chociaż Severus nie wiedział i nie miał ochoty się dowiedzieć, co to „sonda“, a poza tym znowu poczuł nieznośny, pulsujący ból, zupełnie jakby ktoś chciał mu rozłupać czaszkę na pół. Wysiorbał eliksir, rzucając otoczeniu nienawistne spojrzenia, ze złością obserwując, jak Dumbledore uśmiecha się pod nosem. Bezczelność!  
– Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej. Przez moment myślałem, że wymkniesz się nam na drugą stronę!  
Snape rzucił mu oburzone spojrzenie zranionego szpiega.  
– Metaforyczną „drugą stronę“, Severusie – dyrektor wyjaśnił cierpliwie. – Pozwoliłem sobie wstawić się w twoim imieniu u Syriusza…  
– Tak właśnie myślałam, że ktoś się tłucze w kuchni – mruknęła Anastazja, mieszając w kociołku z zadumą. – Ze szczęścia! Oczywiście… – dodała szybko, czując na sobie spojrzenie Dumbledore’a.   
– Hm. W każdym razie najlepiej będzie, jeśli przez kilka dni skorzystasz z jego gościnności. W tym stanie nie zalecałbym się nigdzie ruszać, zwłaszcza nie po tylu Cruciatusach…  
– Muszą cię tam bardzo lubić…  
– Panno Hexwood!  
– Przepraszam. Po prostu profesor Snape ma taką przyjazną fizjonomię, niech pan sam spojrzy! – Severus wykrzywiał się sardonicznie za jej plecami i ze wszystkich sił starał się obejrzeć zawartość kociołka, niewątpliwie po to, by ją sumiennie skrytykować i w myślach odjąć Hufflepuffowi solidną ilość punktów.   
– Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Zdaje się, że zawdzięczam panu życie. Ponownie. – Snape uniósł się na łokciach i zdobył się w końcu na odrobinę ludzkich odruchów i manier. Brwi Anastazji podjechały nieco do góry.  
– Mój chłopcze, nie masz za co dziękować. Robisz już dla nas wystarczająco dużo, uwierz mi. Przynajmniej tyle mogłem zrobić.  
„Ale sobie słodzą…“ Ana przelała resztkę eliksiru do kubka, a potem kilkoma szybkimi ruchami różdżki wyczyściła kociołek. Severus, gorący zwolennik dokładnego skrobania kociołków drucianą szczotką, miał w oczach wyłącznie pogardę dla jej metody.  
– Niemniej jednak… – Snape spojrzał tęsknie na porozrzucany po dywanie lód, czując jak robi mu się znowu gorąco i zaczyna się niemiłosiernie pocić. Jego blade dotąd policzki lekko się zaróżowiły. – Nie mogę tu zostać i tak wykorzystywać biednego Blacka – wykrzywił usta w jakiejś żenującej parodii uśmiechu. – O wiele lepiej zajmę się sobą sam. Dyrektorze.  
– Mój drogi, na tym polega właśnie komfort twojej obecnej sytuacji, że nie musisz być sam! – Dumbledore poklepał go przyjaźnie w ramię i ruszył do wyjścia.  
– Ale…!  
– Zdrowiej! – Zasunął za sobą drzwi.  
Anastazja podała Snape’owi stanowczo kubek z eliksirem, a on wymruczał coś nienawistnie pod nosem. Jego złość i upokorzenie jeszcze się spotęgowały, gdy odkrył, że barwa, zapach i konsystencja wywaru są (na Salazara, niech szlag trafi tę Hexwood!) podręcznikowe.


	7. You Stole My Cauldron But You Can’t Have My Heart

Znoszenie Snape’a w Hogwarcie to jedno. Jego zgryźliwe i pełne niezadowolenia wpadanie i wypadanie z zebrań Zakonu w każdy czwartek to drugie, ale, na wszystko, co dzielne, czerwone i gryfońskie!, tolerowanie go dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę w czasie wakacji to już całkiem inna para kaloszy! Kiedy Harry dowiedział się o przedłużonym pobycie swojego „ulubionego“ nauczyciela na Grimmauld Place 12, nie dało się z nim wytrzymać. Ron Weasley, oczywiście w napadzie solidarności, przedstawiał sobą niemal identyczne objawy: podirytowanie, burkliwość i odpowiadanie na pytania Hermiony monosylabami. Teoretycznie rekonwalescencja Snape’a miała pozostać tajemnicą, ale Złota Trójca nigdy nie zostawała długo niedoinformowana, zresztą… Syriusz (niewątpliwa gryfońska solidarność była wręcz zaraźliwa) też nie krył się ze swoim niezadowoleniem z powodu nadprogramowego lokatora.  
– Odniosłam wrażenie, że lubisz gości. Nie wiem po co te nerwy. – Anastazja z nieznośnym spokojem myła w kuchennym zlewie fiolki i próbówki do eliksirów, podczas gdy Syriusz dyszał nad nią wściekle. – Syriuszu, nie wyglądasz atrakcyjnie, kiedy nozdrza ci tak falują.  
– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi jak wyglądam! Masz się go natychmiast pozbyć, kobieto! Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Niańczyć Smarka! U mnie w domu! Też coś! – Black zamachał rękami, po czym posłał siedzącemu przy stole Mundungusowi spojrzenie nagłej śmierci numer dziesięć, gdy ten głośno wysiorbał resztkę herbaty z wyszczerbionego kubka. Nieświadomy grozy swego czynu Fletcher spokojnie wygładził dzisiejszego „Proroka Codziennego“ i dolał sobie więcej herbaty. I znowu siorbał. Syriusz wydał z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowany odgłos bliskoagonalny i zamachał rękami.  
– Syriuszu, przecież on tam nikomu nie przeszkadza, a nie jest w stanie nigdzie iść. Rzucili na niego co najmniej cztery Cruciatusy!   
– Ach, ci przyjaźni Śmierciożercy i ich zebrania Koła…  
– Dung, nie wtrącaj się! – warknął Syriusz, po czym wrócił do świdrowania panny Hexwood nienawistnym wzrokiem. Anastazja, doświadczona humorami swojej siostry, już nie takie rzeczy znosiła, więc pozostawała całkowicie opanowana. Sięgnęła po wiszącą za panem domu ścierkę, ale ten zerwał ją z haka pierwszy i wymierzył w nią zaciśniętą pięścią. Przewróciła oczami i poprawiła okulary.  
– Syriuszu? Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?   
– Żebyś wiedziała, że bardzo chcę ci coś powiedzieć!  
– Za pomocą różowej ścierki w stokrotki?  
– Co?! Ja…! To ścierka Molly! Nie zmieniaj tematu, podła wiedźmo! Już ja dobrze wiem, co uknułaś!  
– Och, czyżby? – Uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie. Syriusz i jego wyżywanie się na niej działało jej już na nerwy. Od dwóch dni chodził zły jak gryf z kolcem w łapie i tylko czekał, by się na kimś wyładować. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że tym, na kim chciał się wyżyć najbardziej był Snape, ale ze względu na jego stan zdrowia Syriusz dostał na to swego rodzaju niespisany zakaz od Dumbledore’a. – Oświeć nas. Ja i pan Fletcher z pewnością umieramy z ciekawości. Panie Fletcher? – Mundungus obronnie zasłonił się „Prorokiem“, wyrażając swoją neutralność w tej sprawie strategicznie umiejscowionym siorbnięciem.  
– Nie kręć teraz, moja droga, już ja dobrze wiem, co tu się święci! Od początku byłaś z nim w zmowie, żeby…!  
– Żeby? Mój drogi, nie trzymaj nas teraz w napięciu, dokończ. – W jej głosie pojawiła się jednak jakaś ostrzegawcza nuta i Black chwilowo stracił rezon.  
– Nie wiem jeszcze! Ale się dowiem! – Wrzucił ścierkę do zlewu. – Nie wiem też, czemu robisz mu te lecznicze zupki…!  
– Eliksir. Jedyne, co robię, to warzę mu eliksir przeciwbólowy.  
– Nieważne! Nie wiem, czemu ktokolwiek z własnej woli miałby leczyć Snape’a! Ale się dowiem, a wtedy…! – Na chwilę zabrakło mu tchu.  
– Wtedy? – zapytał usłużnie Mundungus.  
– Moja zemsta będzie straszna! – Złapał znowu ścierkę, która okazała się być pomocnym w tworzeniu dramatyzmu rekwizytem.  
– Syriuszu? – zapytała nieśmiało Ana.  
– CZEGO?!  
– Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałabym jednak pożyczyć tę ścierkę. W celach światowej zagłady, oczywiście.  
Ścierka została demonstracyjnie rzucona na podłogę, a Black wyszedł z kuchni, głośno tupiąc. Mundungus wysunął swój zaczerwieniony nos zza gazety i odchrząknął teatralnie. Anastazja posłała mu ostre spojrzenie zza okularów, więc schował się z powrotem.  
– Ja nic nie mówiłem…  
– Tak właśnie myślałam. – Podniosła nieszczęsną ścierkę i zaczęła wycierać fiolki.  
– Po prostu…  
– A jednak?  
– Po prostu nikt nie może zrozumieć, czemu to robisz. To wszystko. Nie dziw mu się, Snape i Syriusz to odwieczni wrogowie – wyjaśnił spokojnie Mundungus i odłożył gazetę. Machnął różdżką i wylewitował dwa kawałki chleba do tostera.  
– Ja to rozumiem. – Przestała na chwilę wycierać i oparła się o zlew. – Snape też nie jest moją ulubioną osobą, ale przecież Syriusz nie dałby mu umrzeć na progu! Nie jest taki.  
Mundungus uniósł jedną brew.  
– O nie, on by go pewnie jeszcze dobił!  
– Nawet po tym, co Snape robi dla Zakonu?!  
– Zwłaszcza po tym, co Snape robi dla Zakonu. – Złożył gazetę w równy prostokąt. Zauważył jej skonfundowaną minę i westchnął ciężko. – Siri siedzi cały dzień w znienawidzonym domu swojej matki, tarzając się na strychu z hipogryfem i robiąc Merlin wie co, podczas gdy jego szkolny wróg wychodzi na niebezpieczne akcje i gra bohatera, przy okazji jeszcze przychodząc tu co tydzień i rzucając mu tym faktem prosto w twarz. Jak myślisz, jak Syriusz się z tym czuje?  
Anastazja spuściła oczy i pokiwała powoli głową, wściekła na siebie, że dała się wciągnąć w niedojrzałą kłótnię. Owszem, to, co powiedział Syriusz nie było sprawiedliwe, ale przez ten cały czas jej pobytu na Grimmauld Place był dla niej tylko i wyłącznie bezinteresownie miły, mogła pohamować swoją złośliwość. Albo przynajmniej wykazać większą wyrozumiałość.   
– Rozumiem – powiedziała cicho. – Ale wy też zrozumcie, że robię to całkowicie charytatywnie! Ktoś musi. Madame Pomfrey jest zajęta w Hogwarcie, a ten eliksir to naprawdę żadna fatyga. – Fletcher uniósł jedną brew. – Ja… Snape zaopiekował się moją siostrą, kiedy tego potrzebowałyśmy! – Machnęła ręką i odwróciła się, wycierając dramatycznie resztę narzędzi. – Odeskortował ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Narażając życie! Na pewno. To znaczy… Gdyby tu była, to pewnie sama by się nim zajęła. – Łgała dalej, brnąc w zaparte. Ha! Gdyby Tatiana zabrała się do jakiegokolwiek eliksiru, to cały dom wyleciałby w powietrze! No dobrze, ale Mundungus nie musiał tego wiedzieć. – Ja tylko… Wypełniam siostrzaną powinność! Względem jej dawnego Opiekuna Domu. – Za jej plecami rozległo się prychnięcie, ale pod wpływem ostrego spojrzenia zaraz zamieniło się w udawany napad kaszlu.  
– Ależ oczywiście! O, patrz, tosty! – Machnął różdżką, próbując zamaskować gazetą nagły uśmiech, który nieubłaganie wpełzał mu na twarz. – Chcesz? Pielęgniarstwo wymaga dużo siły!  
Anastazja zgarnęła wściekle wszystkie fiolki, próbówki, mieszadła i tym podobne zabawki, po czym zadarła dumnie głowę i wyniosła je z kuchni, tupiąc jeszcze bardziej ostentacyjnie od Syriusza.  
– No nareszcie! – Snape powitał ją opryskliwie, gdy tylko zasunęła za sobą drzwi salonu. – Gdzie moja gazeta?  
– Fletcher ją czyta, jak skończy to dostaniesz. – Ustawiła narzędzia na wolnym regale zakurzonej biblioteczki, skrupulatnie stojąc do Snape’a tyłem i postanawiając nie wdawać się z nim w żadne utarczki słowne. Miała szczerą ochotę zwalić wszystko na niego i zatłuc go tą jego upragnioną gazetą!  
– Czyżby coś się stało? – zapytał, bardzo złośliwie i bardzo dokładnie wymawiając każde słowo. Nie musiała się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że właśnie ułożył się wygodniej na kanapie i obmyśla, jak ją najlepiej zdenerwować. Od dwóch dni granie jej na nerwach i wtrącanie się do sposobu warzenia było jego jedyną formą rozrywki.  
– Absolutnie nie. – Odwróciła się do niego, błysnęła swoim najlepszym uśmiechem i podała mu kubek z resztą świeżego wywaru Linneusza. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji! – Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? Niedługo będziesz mógł się stąd zebrać do Hogwartu, hm? – Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, szarpnęła nieco za mocno za bandaż na jego głowie. Syknął, ale zaraz potem się opanował, instynktownie wyczuwając okazję do lepszej i większej kłótni. Jeśli tylko to odpowiednio rozegra… – Tak, wszystko się już zagoiło, wyglądasz świetnie!   
Snape uniósł ironicznie brwi.  
– No, tak świetnie jak ciebie na to stać, w każdym razie. – Opadła na pobliski fotel i owinęła się kocem, mamrocząc pod nosem rosyjskie przekleństwa. Gdzieś pomiędzy mignęło Snape’owi imię Blacka. Wyciągnął się jeszcze wygodniej na kanapie i odstawił eliksir na podłogę.   
– Wydaje mi się, że zostanę jeszcze trochę. – Jego wąskie usta wykrzywił sardoniczny uśmieszek. – Gdzie w Hogwarcie dostanę tak profesjonalną opiekunkę?  
– Macie skrzaty.  
– Skrzaty nie umieją robić eliksirów.  
– Jesteś mistrzem, sam sobie zrobisz!  
– Ależ! Jestem pacjentem! Wymagam rekonwalescencji, czyż nie? Nie mam siły stać nad kociołkiem. – Podłożył sobie ręce pod głowę i spojrzał na nią triumfalnie. Przewróciła oczami i wyciągnęła z kieszeni długiej spódnicy paczkę papierosów, ruszając do wyjścia. Ona już nie miała na niego siły, stanie nad kociołkiem było w tym wszystkim prawie rozrywką. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Snape świdruje ją wzrokiem.  
– Gdzie z tym idziesz?  
– Z daleka od obłożnie chorego pacjenta, oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się jadowicie, wiedząc doskonale, że ma go w szachu. Jeśli było coś, co Snape lubił bardziej od wyzłośliwiania się, to były to Marlboro lighty. – Chyba, że już ci lepiej?  
Snape zgromił ją spojrzeniem czystej nienawiści, po czym opadł na poduszki, uparcie zaciskając szczęki, aż zgrzytnęły zęby.  
– Wołaj, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował! – Zarechotała triumfalnie i zasunęła za sobą drzwi. Nie dane jej było jednak pobyć samej ze sobą. W korytarzu napatoczyła się na Billa Weasleya, który na powitanie skinął jej sztywno głową. Wyraźnie nie chciał jej spotkać, ale był zbyt dobrze wychowany, żeby tak po prostu ją zignorować. Odpowiedziała mu zaraz tym samym, patrząc na niego tępo z papierosem w zębach.  
– Jak…? – zapytali jednocześnie, a potem w równie idealnym synchronie popadli w zakłopotanie. Anastazja uznała, że nie będzie uczestniczyć w kolejnej szopce, nie kiedy ma Snape’a na głowie i jest kompletnie wyzuta z energii. Ruszyła w stronę schodów i zderzyła się z nim ramieniem. Szybko się cofnął i odchrząknął. Machnął ręką na schody.  
– Panie przodem.  
– Dziękuję. – Uniosła trochę przydługą spódnicę i ruszyła w stronę drugiego piętra. Bill szedł za nią, milcząc niezręcznie. W końcu odwróciła się do niego, kiedy przystanęli przy dużym oknie na półpiętrze. Zawaliła już sprawę z Syriuszem, być może nie warto robić sobie więcej wrogów?  
– Weasley, słuchaj… – Pod wpływem tego, co powiedział wcześniej Fletcher, czuła przypływ miłosierdzia do świata. Spojrzał na nią pytająco i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Spodziewała się, że jej przerwie, trochę zmięknie, ale nic z tych rzeczy. Widział, że chce się tłumaczyć i chciał to usłyszeć. Drań! Co za… Gryfon! Czy tylko Puchoni potrafili być po ludzku bezpośredni?  
– Moja siostra i jej wybryki… To było dawno temu. Ty i ja, przecież możemy się kolegować, hm? Tylko zaczęliśmy z niewłaściwej strony. – Włożyła papierosa z powrotem do paczki i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł z tego tylko grymas. „No dalej. Wyciągam pierwsza rękę, bądź gentlemanem!“, pomyślała. Bill zmierzył ją ostrym spojrzeniem, a ona szybko odwróciła wzrok. „Albo i nie…“   
Jego oczy były tak cholernie oceniające! I czy w tym domu nie ma żadnego mężczyzny poniżej metra osiemdziesięciu?! Nienawidziła, kiedy nie miała nad kimś przewagi. Zebrała się w sobie i spróbowała ze wszystkich sił spojrzeć na niego z góry, ale z jego potężnym wzrostem i nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy okazało się to bardzo trudne. W końcu jednak jej bezradność musiała go usatysfakcjonować, bo, całkowicie niespodziewanie, jego przystojną twarz rozjaśnił szczery uśmiech. Wyciągnął w jej kierunku szeroką dłoń. Z lekkim wahaniem podała mu swoją i uścisnęła. Uśmiechnął się, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze szerzej.  
– Zgoda. Niech ci będzie, Hexwood. Ale lepiej trzymaj się z daleka od moich włosów, ech? – Mrugnął do niej łobuzersko i ruszył dalej na górę, zanim zdążyła powiedzieć, że osobiście ma jego włosy w głębokim poważaniu.  
– Weasleyowie… – Przewróciła oczami, otworzyła okno i zapaliła papierosa, zaciągając się w zamyśleniu. Zaskakujące, ale poczuła, jakby jakiś ciężar spadł z jej barków. Być może to całe wybaczanie nie było takie złe, być może w sytuacji wojny trzeba zrobić pewien rachunek sumienia…? Wtem jej altruistyczny tok myślenia został nagle brutalnie przerwany przez wymowne chrząknięcie.  
– Na Merlina, czy człowiek nie może mieć tu dla siebie… – urwała szybko, gdy zobaczyła kto za nią stoi. – Molly! – Błyskawicznie wyrzuciła papierosa za okno i przywołała na twarz swój najszerszy uśmiech, wyrażający pełną niewinność (podpatrzony u Freda i George’a). Pani Weasley nie dała się jednak tak łatwo zwieść, w końcu wydała rzeczonych bliźniaków na świat i wyrobiła sobie bardzo czuły radar na wykrywanie kitu. Podparła się stanowczo pod boki, a z jej oczu sypały się iskry.  
– Co ty tu wyczyniasz?  
– Ja… Wietrzę się? Skoro nie wolno mi wychodzić… To… Potrzebuję powietrza!  
– Powietrza? Właśnie widzę! – Molly zmrużyła oczy i zbliżyła się do Anastazji, wymachując złowrogo wyciągniętym przed siebie palcem. – Posłuchaj mnie, panno Hexwood. Twoja siostra nie miała tyle przyzwoitości, by zachować się wobec niego porządnie, ale ty wydajesz się mieć więcej rozumu w głowie, więc dostanie ci się gratisowe ostrzeżenie: trzymaj się od niego z daleka!  
– Ale ja… Co? – Ana była kompletnie zbita z tropu. Spodziewała się… Być może kolejnej ulotki? Wykładu o szkodliwości nikotyny? Ale, na Merlina, nie przemowy o obronie cnoty Williama Weasleya!  
– Ta konwersacja nie wymaga twojego udziału! – Molly, wyraźnie z jakiegoś nieznanego dziewczynie powodu, była wytrącona z równowagi, a Ana nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego i czemu właśnie na nią się wścieka. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że Molly albo wyolbrzymia, albo otrzymała skądś sprzeczne informacje. – Tylko słuchaj. I słuchaj uważnie! Wychowałam sześciu synów i coś ci powiem o mężczyznach: nie znajdziesz lepszego niż mój Billy! I lepiej nie zastawiaj na niego tych swoich… sideł! Słyszysz mnie? Nie takie próbowały, więc cokolwiek ci się tam kołacze w tej czarnej łepetynie…! – Pomachała ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku bałaganu na głowie Any. – Lepiej niech ci się to szybko odwidzi! On nie jest dla ciebie! Czy wyrażam się jasno?  
– Jak słońce… – Okulary zsunęły jej się z nosa, tak wysoko uniosła brwi w wyrazie absolutnego szoku. Tymczasem Molly w jednej chwili się uspokoiła, a na jej twarz z powrotem wstąpił uśmiech, choć nie obejmował on oczu.  
– To dobrze. Za chwilę będzie obiad. Odłożę trochę kurczaka dla Severusa. – To powiedziawszy, zeszła na dół podśpiewując pod nosem najnowszy kawałek Celestyny Warbeck:  
– Ooch, ukradłeś mój kociołek…Ale nie dostaniesz mojego serca!  
Ana stała jeszcze chwilę na schodach. Z tego wszystkiego odechciało jej się nawet palić, więc zeszła z powrotem do salonu, nadal trochę skonfundowana.  
Snape leżał tam gdzie go zostawiła, z tą różnicą, że trzymał teraz swój wielki nochal w bardzo jej znajomej, czarnej książce. No nie! Czy nic już na tym świecie nie jest święte?! Podeszła do niego w dwóch zamaszystych krokach i wyrwała mu pamiętnik Bellatrix.  
– Jak śmiesz! – wysyczała. – Skąd to…?! – A potem się zorientowała, że zostawiła go na fotelu. Idiotka! Mogła się bardziej postarać, chcąc coś ukryć przed najzdolniejszym szpiegiem Zakonu.  
– Właściwie o to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie – powiedział, jak zwykle niewzruszony. – Od jak dawna to masz?  
– Od… Niedawna. To znaczy. Dość… Nie twój interes! – Przycisnęła pamiętnik do siebie, nie wiedząc dokładnie, dlaczego tak bardzo jej na nim zależy i dlaczego w ogóle się tym przejmuje. Przecież to nie jej osobiste zapiski… Co jej zależało, czy go przeczytał?  
– Rozumiem. – Snape zdawał się wyczytywać z jej twarzy wszystko to, co chciała ukryć. To był jego specjalny talent, za który, wiedziała dobrze, wszyscy uczniowie go nienawidzili. – A jak długo miałaś zamiar trzymać to w tajemnicy przed Zakonem? – Podciągnął się na łokciach i usiadł, próbując odzyskać nieco autorytetu. Przybrał wobec niej ten specjalny, profesorski, surowy ton, którego trochę się wciąż bała. Próbowała jednak grać twardą.  
– Nie rozumiem?  
– Proszę cię! – Prychnął. – Udawanie kretynki cię nie uratuje. Gdzie to znalazłaś? I mów prawdę! – Ostrzegł, zanim zdążyła się odezwać. – Będę wiedział jeśli kłamiesz. – Zacisnęła usta uparcie. Czemu wciąż mógł sprawić, że czuła się jak mała dziewczynka, która coś przeskrobała?  
– Nie masz różdżki – powiedziała bardzo powoli, siląc się na spokój.   
– Nie potrzebuję do tego różdżki – uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Jego czarne oczy, zimne jak dwa tunele, obserwowały ją tak czujnie, że naprawdę miała wrażenie, że Snape zagląda wprost do jej umysłu i czyta z niego jak z otwartej księgi. – Więc?  
– Dostałam od Syriusza jej kufer. Z ubraniami. – Usiadła powoli w fotelu, wciąż ściskając pamiętnik. – Pamiętnik był w środku. Kufer miał podwójne dno. Zaczęłam go czytać… Na początku z nudów, potem coraz bardziej zainteresowało mnie jej życie, a potem… Severus, wydaje mi się, że ona zabiła swojego męża – ściszyła głos niemal do szeptu, ignorując fakt, że właśnie zwróciła się do niego po imieniu, a on zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Zamiast tego przewrócił oczami i położył się znowu, widocznie jeszcze nie będąc na siłach, by siedzieć. Na sekundę zmarszczył brwi, a przez jego twarz przemknął grymas bólu. Wymacał stojący na podłodze kubek i wypił trochę wywaru.  
– Nie o to chodzi, głupia – wychrypiał, ze wszystkich sił próbując brzmieć groźnie. – Szukamy jej skrytki, gobliny w ogóle nie współpracują, a okazało się, że szukaliśmy pod złym nazwiskiem! Jak długo zamierzałaś trzymać tę informację dla siebie?  
– Ja… Nie pomyślałam, że…  
– Nie pomyślałaś. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Zawołaj Weasleya. Musi ruszyć do Gringotta natychmiast. – Zamknął oczy i położył sobie rękę na czole. Gorączka wracała, więc Anastazja na chwilę zignorowała jego polecenia i podała mu zimny okład. Przyjął go z niewyraźnym pomrukiem. Nawet jeśli był wdzięczny, to skutecznie to zamaskował. Zostawiła go w salonie, ale tym razem wzięła pamiętnik ze sobą. Poszła poszukać Billa, uznając na razie, że Molly Weasley i jej dziwaczne przypuszczenia co do jej intencji będą musiały się wstrzymać.  
– Bill! – Znalazła go w kuchni, grającego z Ronem w szachy. Właśnie przegrywał.  
– Mmm? – Jego twarz wyrażała absolutne skupienie. Nawet nie spojrzał w jej stronę.  
– Musimy pogadać. To ważne.  
Bill oderwał się na chwilę od planszy. Spojrzał na nią i na pamiętnik, który ściskała kurczowo w dłoniach. Nie musiała mówić nic więcej, wyraźnie wyczytał z jej twarzy coś, co potwierdziło, że to, co miała mu do powiedzenia było istotnie ważne.  
– W porządku. – Wstał i wyszedł z nią na korytarz. Była mu wdzięczna, że nie musiała z nim walczyć o jego posłuch. Zamknął za nimi drzwi do kuchni. – Co jest takie ważne?  
– To. – Pokazała mu pamiętnik. – Znalazłam to w kufrze, który dostałam od Syriusza. To pamiętnik Bellatrix Black. Wiem, gdzie znajdziecie jej prywatną skrytkę. – W jego oczach zobaczyła, ile dokładnie znaczy ta informacja. W przeciwieństwie do Snape’a, z Billa dało się wyczytać wszystko, co było bardzo relaksującą odmianą. I wtedy przyszło jej coś do głowy. Cofnęła rękę z pamiętnikiem. – I powiem ci… Ale pod jednym warunkiem.  
Zmrużył oczy.  
– Będziesz mi stawiać warunki? Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak bardzo Zakon potrzebuje tych informacji?  
– Zdaję. I Zakon je dostanie. Pod jednym warunkiem. – Starała się mówić jak najbardziej spokojnie.  
Parsknął drwiąco.  
– Zupełnie jak twoja siostra! Wiecznie z wami to samo, nigdy nie możecie pomóc bez czegoś w zamian!  
– Wypraszam sobie! I uwierz mi, nie będzie cię to nic kosztować. Po prostu weźcie mnie ze sobą do Gringotta. Chcę pomóc otworzyć tę skrytkę.  
Bill wyraźnie nie był przygotowany na akurat tego rodzaju prośbę. W pierwszej chwili pokręcił głową, ale zaraz potem się zawahał i przytaknął.  
– Zgoda.  
– Co?  
– Zgoda. Niech ci będzie. Idziesz z nami.  
– Tak po prostu? – Cofnęła się jeszcze o krok i oparła o ścianę.  
– A co? Zmieniłaś zdanie? – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
– Nie… Nie! Po prostu myślałam, że będę cię musiała dłużej namawiać. – Starała się wyglądać obojętnie, ale wyraźnie jej nie wyszło, bo Weasley patrzył na nią z coraz większą satysfakcją.  
– Mnie nie musisz namawiać. Słyszałem już to i owo o tym, co umiesz…  
– Niby od kogo?!  
– Nie twój interes. – Uniosła obronnie podbródek. Czemu akurat wobec niej był tak opryskliwy? Cholerna Tatiana i jej miłosne przygody! Anastazja kręciła się po Kwaterze Głównej już wystarczająco długo, by zaobserwować, że wobec swojej najmłodszej siostry Bill był niezwykle opiekuńczy, Ronowi dawał wygrywać w szachy, krył bliźniaków i ich wybryki przed matką, zawsze był oazą spokoju… A ona zdawała się wydobywać z niego najgorsze! – To nic osobistego, po prostu możesz się przydać. – Wyciągnął rękę po pamiętnik, ale Ana cofnęła się o krok, nadal nieufna i coraz bardziej urażona. Była pewna, że za łatwo poszło. Snape najwyraźniej nieświadomie nauczył ją doszukiwania się drugiego i trzeciego dna.  
– Zatrzymam go na razie. Jako rodzaj polisy.  
– Polisy? – zdziwił się.   
– Taki… Rodzaj ubezpieczenia. Och, nieważne! – Machnęła ręką, gdy na jego twarzy odmalowało się jeszcze większe zdumienie. – Nie musimy sobie ufać.   
– Nie… Masz rację, nie musimy. – Wsadził ręce w kieszenie i pokręcił głową. – Nie dajesz się zaszufladkować, co? Albo po prostu za długo przebywasz ze Snape’em…  
– To może teraz będę przebywać z tobą, co? Sugerujesz, że mi to wyjdzie na lepsze? – Przekrzywiła zaczepnie głowę. Zaśmiał się cicho, a z jego oczu na chwilę zniknęła ta niechęć, którą dotąd ciągle ją częstował.  
– Wręcz przeciwnie. – Odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi do kuchni. – Bądź gotowa za godzinę.


	8. Furia Nietoperza

Anastazja stała w korytarzu na dole i dreptała niecierpliwie przed drzwiami kuchni, czekając, aż Bill łaskawie raczy się pojawić. Nie wiedziała, czemu zgodził się ją wziąć ze sobą, nie chciała się nad tym zastanawiać. Przebywała w zamknięciu stanowczo za długo, a perspektywa wyjścia na zewnątrz sprawiała, że była cała zniecierpliwiona i nie mogła się doczekać. W końcu przyszedł, oczywiście nie darował sobie włożenia czarnej kurtki ze smoczej skóry, szpaner jeden! Spojrzała na niego niecierpliwie.   
– Zajęło ci to trochę. Gdzie reszta? – Starała się powstrzymać ekscytację w głosie, ale widocznie jej się nie udało, bo została poczęstowana kolejnym uśmieszkiem. Co za irytujący człowiek! Wobec nikogo nie był nigdy tak złośliwy, widocznie tylko ona dostępowała tego zaszczytu; z drugiej ręki, dzięki Tatianie.  
– Idziemy. – Poszedł z nią na górę, gdzie w jednym z pokojów przy schodach znajdował się ogromny, bogato zdobiony kominek, w którym trzaskał ogień.  
– Rozumiem, że tylko ty i ja? Dlaczego? – Bill nie odpowiedział. Wziął z glinianej miski trochę proszku Fiuu i rzucił w płomienie, które zasyczały i zaraz zapłonęły jadowitą zielenią. Zanim Ana zdążyła coś jeszcze powiedzieć, wepchnął ją ze sobą do kominka i przytrzymał przy sobie stanowczo.  
– Ulica Pokątna!

** 

Hermiona leżała na dywanie i nadrabiała zaległości w numerologii, podczas gdy Harry i Ron prześcigiwali się w głośnym biadoleniu o zbliżającym się wielkimi krokami pierwszym września.  
– Jak pomyślę, że znowu będę musiał się męczyć na eliksirach, to chyba się zrzygam! – Ron rzucił się na łóżko dramatycznie.  
– Ronaldzie! – syknęła Hermiona i wyjrzała na chwilę zza książki. – On cię może usłyszeć!  
– Proszę cię! Leży tam nieprzytomny, miejmy nadzieję, że poleży jak najdłużej! – Nagle oczy zapłonęły mu nadzieją. – Harry! Jak myślisz, a może Nietoperz nie zdąży się wylizać do początku roku szkolnego?  
– Nie liczyłbym na to, stary. – Harry porządkował właśnie swój kufer i zastanawiał się, jak najlepiej zapakować Błyskawicę, żeby się nie uszkodziła. – Prędzej będzie nauczał jako duch, niż pozwoli komuś przyjść na zastępstwo.  
Ron, niechętnie, musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Hermiona przewróciła oczami i wymamrotała coś o niedocenianiu wiedzy i dostępu do najlepszej edukacji. Nagle Złotą Trójcę wręcz zmroziło, gdy usłyszeli za sobą, aż nazbyt im znajomy i charakterystyczny, szelest szat i głośne chrząknięcie.  
– Jeśli mógłbym służyć drobną poradą… – rozległ się zza drzwi nienawistny, ale idealnie spokojny i opanowany, ton podszyty taką ilością żółci, że u normalnego człowieka podobna mieszanka wypaliłaby gardło. – Następnym razem, gdy weźmiecie się do obgadywania, zamknąłbym drzwi. Szczelnie. – W progu stał profesor Snape, w całej swojej okazałości, czarnych szatach i pełni grozy. Może tylko nieco bledszy i z bardziej podkrążonymi oczami, z których jednak i tak wyzierała obietnica rychłej zagłady. Doszedł już do siebie, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Widocznie perspektywa odbierania punktów i panoszenia się po lochach była najlepszym remedium.  
– Profesorze…!  
– Milcz, Weasley – wycedził. – Osobiście nie dbam o wasze urocze ploteczki, ale skoro jesteście jedynymi obecnymi w całym tym… – zawahał się –… przybytku, czy ktoś mógłby mi wyjaśnić, gdzie się podziało to małe beztalencie do eliksirów?  
Harry łapał ustami powietrze jak ryba, natomiast Ron wyglądał, jakby miał większą ochotę zjeść własne trampki, niż przebywać tu i teraz.  
– Panna… Anastazja? – zapytała Hermiona, nadnaturalnie wysokim głosem. Snape uniósł jedną brew, wyraźnie oczekując dalszego ciągu. – Wyszła. – Granger wyraźnie oklapła, bo nie wiedziała, co jeszcze mogłaby powiedzieć.  
– Co to znaczy, „wyszła“? – Jego głos stał się wprost proporcjonalnie jedwabisty w stosunku do poziomu irytacji. Harry już otwierał usta, ale Hermiona zatkała mu je ręką.   
– Ona… Poszła z Billem. Siecią Fiuu. To znaczy… Profesorze… – Nie zdążyła jednak powiedzieć nic więcej. Snape, warcząc pod nosem coś o idiotkach, pognał korytarzem w stronę pokoju z kominkiem. Szaty łopotały za nim jeszcze bardziej dramatycznie, niż zazwyczaj.  
– No. Faktycznie wyzdrowiał, cholerny Dracula – mruknął Harry, gdy już otrząsnął się z wcześniejszego szoku. – Jak on śmiał w ogóle! Bezczelnie podsłuchiwać!  
– Harry! – Hermiona rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, niepokojąco podobne do firmowego spojrzenia profesor McGonagall.  
– No co? Poleciał już na Pokątną, sam słyszałem.  
– Nieważne… – Zrezygnowana, otworzyła podręcznik i zaczęła szukać strony, na której była poprzednio. – Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym. O, właśnie! Ron, twoja mama ma uściski od mojej i bardzo dziękuje za sadzonki magicznej dyni!

** 

Anastazja była z pewnością najweselszą czarownicą na całej Pokątnej, więc może dobrze, że Bill przezornie ukrył ją pod peleryną–niewidką. Nie wiadomo, kto wieczorem szwendał się po ulicach, a ona i jej siostra wciąż były łakomym kąskiem dla Śmierciożerców.   
– Nie wierć się tak! – fuknął pod nosem, gdy wyczuł, że Ana znowu się kręci i rozgląda. – Już prawie jesteśmy! – Jakaś czarownica spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, więc Bill szybko odchrząknął i przyspieszył kroku. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby go brali za wariata. Na Merlina, niech szlag trafi te cholerne siostry, szczególnie młodszą! Ta kobieta to zaraza, był tego pewien!  
Kiedy podeszli do Gringotta, magiczna peleryna została dyskretnie zdjęta. Weszli razem do dobrze im znanego hallu, z pracującymi wzdłuż korytarza goblinami. Stworzenia zaraz zrobiły się podejrzliwe, bo z twarzy panny Hexwood nie znikał, maniakalny wręcz, uśmiech.  
– Możesz przestać się szczerzyć? – Weasley złapał ją nieco brutalnie pod ramię i podszedł szybciej do stanowiska na końcu hallu, przy którym siedział goblin z bardzo zadowolonym z siebie wyrazem twarzy i notował coś w opasłej księdze. Wyraźnie był tu kierownikiem. Zerknął na gości znad okularów, a pod wpływem jego surowego wzroku Anastazja zaraz się uspokoiła i spojrzała na swoje buty. Przyjemna część wycieczki wyraźnie dobiegła końca.  
– Pan Weasley. – Brzydka twarz goblina rozciągnęła się w nieszczerym uśmiechu. – Przyszedł pan na kolejną inspekcję?  
– Nie do końca. – Bill wyjął z kieszeni jakiś dokument i podał go stojącemu obok strażnikowi, który przekazał go dalej. Anastazja rozejrzała się ukradkiem, obserwując, że bank najwyraźniej podwoił ochronę, odkąd była tu ostatnio. Goblin przesunął palcem po pergaminie i zdjął z nosa okulary w cienkich, złotych oprawkach. Splunął na dokument, a ślina zasyczała głośno, po czym zniknęła. Anastazja wykrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, ale zaraz spoważniała, gdy Bill zgromił ją wzrokiem.   
– Proszę za mną. – Goblin zszedł kaczkowatym krokiem ze stanowiska i poprowadził ich korytarzem do masywnych drzwi na jego końcu. Tam wsiedli do wózka i pojechali z zawrotną prędkością w dół, do podziemnej części banku. Anastazja wychylała się z ciekawością i Bill parę razy musiał ja usadzić w miejscu. Uwielbiała wizyty w czarodziejskim banku!  
– Zwariowałaś?! – On, osobiście, był lekko blady na twarzy.  
– Co się stało, Weasley? – zapytała, z udawaną troską. – Czyżbyś nie był fanem kolejek górskich? – Wtem wagonik zahamował gwałtownie, a ona wpadła mu prosto w ramiona. Szlag!  
– Jesteśmy! – oznajmił goblin i otworzył drzwi wagonika. Bill odsunął Anę stanowczo na bok i wyszedł pierwszy, poprawiając kurtkę. Związał lepiej włosy, bo parę kosmyków wymknęło się z kucyka i zaczęło mu wpadać do oczu. – Skrytka madame Rottberg. – Bill wziął umocowaną przy torach pochodnię i podszedł bliżej ogromnych, żelaznych drzwi skarbca. Anastazja wysiadła powoli z wagonika i trzymała się lekko z boku, obserwując nieufnie. Czarną magię wokół dało się wręcz wyczuć w powietrzu. Osobiście zawsze twierdziła, że ma to nieco… kwaśny zapach.  
– Proszę się odsunąć! – Goblin przesunął dłonią po klamce i dziurce od klucza. Coś błysnęło i drzwi skarbca stanęły przed nimi otworem. Bill odłożył pochodnię i wyciągnął różdżkę. Poszedł przodem. Ana zerknęła nieufnie na drzwi, a potem na wyraźnie zadowolone z siebie stworzenie, którego brzydką twarz rozjaśniał teraz złośliwy uśmieszek. Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i podeszła bliżej drzwi. Wymamrotała pod nosem kilka formułek, ale wszystkie magiczne zabezpieczenia zdawały się być usunięte przez goblina.   
– Wyczuwasz coś? – Ku jej zdumieniu, Bill jeszcze nie wszedł. Czekał na nią i patrzył badawczo, jak rzuca zaklęcia. Pokręciła głową, ukrywając skrzętnie, że takie zachowanie podziałało nieco budująco na jej ego.  
– Zdawało mi się… – zerknęła jeszcze na goblina.  
– Chodź. One zawsze tak wyglądają. – Złapał ją za łokieć i razem przekroczyli próg skrytki Bellatrix. Zaczynała mieć dosyć tego, jak ją rozstawia po kątach, ale potem poczuła ulgę, że jednak trzyma się tak blisko niej. W środku było ciemno, jak w grobowcu. Pachniało również adekwatnie, gdyby nie wiedziała, że są w banku Gringotta, pomyślałaby, że zajeżdża tu mumią. Zresztą… Nie wiadomo, co Bellatrix mogła tu trzymać. „Smoka?“, przemknęło jej przez myśl.  
– Lumos maxima! – Bill wyciągnął przed siebie rękę z różdżką. Światło z jej końca padło na kamienne ściany skrytki, która, na szczęście, była stanowczo zbyt mała, by pomieścić smoka. Ledwo mogły tu przebywać dwie dorosłe osoby.  
– Masz doświadczenie z podziemnymi grobowcami? – Anastazja rozglądała się wokół, ale wyglądało na to, że skarbiec był pusty.  
– Można tak powiedzieć. – Bill przesunął ręką po zakurzonej ścianie. – Nikt tu nie był od lat…  
– Tego nie wiemy, to może być iluzja. – Ana machnęła kilka razy różdżką, wypuszczając z niej bladoniebieskie iskry. Nagle cały skarbiec rozjaśnił się bladym światłem, które po chwili zrobiło się jadowicie zielone, a potem zgasło. Poczuła pewien dreszcz emocji.  
– Czarna magia – mruknęła i złapała go za nadgarstek. Nie zauważyła tego z powodu ciemności i swojego nikłego zainteresowania tym, co Weasley o niej sądzi, ale wyraźnie mu zaimponowała. – Coś tu jest, to pewne. Pójdę przodem.  
– Chyba żartujesz! Nie puszczę… Cię. Przodem! – zaprotestował.   
Przewróciła oczami.  
– Nie graj gentlemana, bo ci to nie pasuje. – Machnęła różdżką jeszcze raz, ignorując jego komentarze pod nosem, tym razem tworząc setki małych, podobnych do świetlików światełek, które rozproszyły się po całym pomieszczeniu.  
– Nie wiem, czy rozbijanie klątwy coś tu da… – mruknął Bill, ale gdy tylko to powiedział, wszystko wokół pokryło się szarą, lepką mgłą. Światełka zadrżały i znieruchomiały, a potem rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. W całym pomieszczeniu rozbłysła blada, niebieskawa poświata. Anastazja gwizdnęła i rozejrzała się z uznaniem.  
– Zamontowała sobie Straż? – Bill skrzywił się i rozejrzał czujnie. Tego się nie spodziewał.  
– Na to wygląda… Widzisz go gdzieś? – Zorientowała się, że nadal trzyma go za nadgarstek. Puściła gwałtownie, gdy na środku komnaty zmaterializowała się szara, podobna do ducha postać w długiej pelerynie z wielkim kapturem. Nie było widać twarzy, tylko czarną dziurę w miejscu, gdzie powinna być.  
– KTO ŚMIE WCHODZIĆ DO SKARBCA MADAME ROTTBERG? – Duch nie poruszał ustami, właściwie w ogóle się nie poruszał, a jego słowa nie były wypowiadane, dźwięczały tylko w głowach nieproszonych gości. Jego głos przywodził na myśl dzwon opuszczonej katedry i mroczne otchłanie.  
– No pięknie… – Bill schował różdżkę, Anastazja zrobiła to samo. Strażnik Skarbca był jednym z najstarszych zaklęć krwi, wobec którego tradycyjna magia pozostawała bezużyteczna. W przeciwieństwie do horkruksów, Straż była niemalże niezależnym bytem, którego nieproszony gość mógł się pozbyć tylko w jeden sposób. Cóż, właściwie na dwa, ale ten drugi był zdecydowanie bardziej nieprzyjemny.  
– William Weasley. – Zasłonił Anastazję, stając twarzą w twarz z postacią w kapturze. – Przyszedłem coś stąd zabrać. – Anastazja złapała Billa mocno za ramię i odsunęła na bok.  
– Co ty wyprawiasz?! – szepnęła.  
– Co? – Odwrócił się do niej.  
– ZABRAĆ? – Postać zadrżała nieco z wściekłości i postąpiła krok do przodu, ale jej głos był tak samo spokojny jak przedtem. – CZY ONA TEŻ PRZYSZŁA STĄD COŚ ZABRAĆ? – Strażnik wyciągnął rękę w stronę Anastazji. Z rękawa wysunęła się koścista, biała dłoń.  
– Nie spotkałeś nigdy Straży?! –zaczęła ochrzaniać Billa szeptem. – Nie wolno im mówić takich rzeczy! To zaczarowane byty, już nie są ludźmi! – Odwróciła się szybko i odchrząknęła, zanim zaskoczony Łamacz Klątw zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, że faktycznie, dotąd Strażników oglądał tylko w książkach.  
– Nie chcemy stąd nic zabierać. Chcemy usłyszeć twoją zagadkę! – powiedziała głośno. Strażnik opuścił rękę anemicznym ruchem.  
– Zagadkę?! Co to znaczy, że już nie są ludźmi? – szepnął Bill, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. Anastazja zgromiła go wzrokiem.   
– Zaskakująco mało wiesz, jak na Łamacza Klątw.   
Strażnik wyprostował się powoli i zrzucił z głowy wielki kaptur. Okazało się, że pod spodem nie było nic szczególnie potwornego, tylko głowa zwykłego mężczyzny o krótkich blond włosach i bardzo bladej skórze. Jedyne, co było w nim nadnaturalne, to oczy, a raczej ich brak. Jego oczodoły ziały pustką. Bill podszedł nieco bliżej, ale kiedy przyjrzał się Strażnikowi dobrze, zaraz się wycofał. Duch zaczął mówić, chociaż wcale nie poruszał ustami. Mówił tym samym obojętnym tonem, co wcześniej, jak gdyby poprzednia konwersacja nie miała miejsca.  
– JESTEM PEŁEN ŚWIATŁA, LECZ POZOSTAWIONY W MROKU. MÓJ TEMPERAMENT ODPYCHA JEDYNEGO BRATA. MAM WIELU PRZYJACIÓŁ, LECZ ŻADNEGO Z NICH BLISKO I ZNIKAM W ŚWIETLE, KIEDY PRZYJDZIE KOLEJ BRATA, BY POPCHNĄĆ MNIE. CZYM JESTEM?  
Anastazja wypuściła ze świstem powietrze i odwróciła się do Strażnika plecami, powtarzając pod nosem słowa zagadki.  
– Wiesz? – Bill, który zdążył się chyba otrząsnąć z niecodzienności tej całej sytuacji, teraz wyraźnie główkował razem z nią. Anastazja machnęła ręką, żeby go uciszyć, po czym odeszła kilka kroków w przód i znowu w tył. Nagle drzwi skarbca zamknęły się z hukiem, a już i tak nikłe światło wewnątrz jeszcze przygasło.  
– CZAS UCIEKA – poinformował ich Strażnik, łącząc znowu dłonie w przepastnych rękawach szaty. Bill rzucił Anie lekko niespokojne spojrzenie i ścisnął w kieszeni różdżkę.  
– Znikam w świetle… – powtórzyła cicho, starając się nie brzmieć tak nerwowo, jak się czuła. – Mam jedno rodzeństwo i wielu przyjaciół, żyję w ciemności… – Spojrzała na Billa, który złapał ją nagle za ręce, a w jego oczach odmalowało się olśnienie.  
– Księżyc! – krzyknął, a w tym samym momencie Strażnik odchylił głowę daleko w tył, zawył nieludzko i głośno, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Dziwna mgła zniknęła razem z nim i w skarbcu ponownie zapanował mrok. W ciemności dało się słyszeć jakiś mechanizm, coś odskoczyło na bok, jakiś kamień się przesunął, a potem rozległ się świst i Bill w ostatniej chwili pociągnął Anę za sobą na ziemię. Nad ich głowami przeleciały dwa sztylety i wbiły się z ogromną siłą w belkę nad drzwiami.  
– Oszustka! – Anastazja krzyknęła i podskoczyła, wyraźnie w bojowym nastroju i gotowa stawić czoła kolejnym pułapkom, które obmyśliła pokręcona Bellatrix. Czarodzieje, jak na komendę, wyciągnęli czujnie różdżki. Nic więcej ich jednak nie czekało, więc trochę się rozluźnili, a Bill przypomniał sobie o swoim zadaniu.  
– Lumos!  
W jednej ze ścian odsunął się kamień, ukrywając prostokątną skrytkę. Bill podszedł tam szybko i wyciągnął zawinięte w białą szmatę pudełko. Drzwi odsunęły się, z powrotem ukazując wyjście. Goblin czekał spokojnie przy wagoniku, kompletnie niezaniepokojony sytuacją.  
– Co to jest? – Ana podeszła bliżej, żeby się przyjrzeć, ale on schował pakunek pod kurtką.  
– Nieważne. Chodź stąd, zanim coś jeszcze na nas wyskoczy! – Złapał ją za ramię i wyszli ze skarbca. Żelazne drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg.  
Nie zdążyli nawet dobrze wyjść z banku z powrotem na Pokątną, gdy drogę zagrodziła im postać w czarnym płaszczu. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, poczuli silne szarpnięcie i znajome sensacje towarzyszące łączonej teleportacji. Anastazja już chciała panikować i wyciągać różdżkę, gdy zorientowała się, że znaleźli się w samym środku, pustej teraz, kuchni na Grimmauld Place 12.  
– Co do…? – Bill się rozejrzał, a wtedy jego wzrok padł na tajemniczą postać w czerni. – Profesor Snape?!  
Mistrz eliksirów nie odpowiedział. Przedstawiał sobą obraz żywej i absolutnej furii. Anastazja na jego widok aż cofnęła się pod ścianę.  
– Które z was – wysyczał – wpadło na ten genialny pomysł? – To już nie była irytacja i wtrącanie się w jej kociołek. To była apopleksja absolutna, z której nie należało sobie żartować. Nawet Bill, który ukończył Hogwart przecież jeszcze wcześniej od niej, teraz poczuł się jak mały, wystraszony chłopiec. Nietoperz z pewnością miał do tego talent. – Słucham! Czyj to był pomysł?! – Snape nie bawił się już w żadne ciche czy złośliwe tony, był też tego rodzaju nauczycielem, który w klasie nigdy nie musiał podnosić głosu, dlatego teraz jego krzyk był o tyle bardziej straszny. Anastazja wzdrygnęła się i nie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Cała jej odwaga gdzieś prysła, ten człowiek ją po prostu i najzwyczajniej w świecie przerażał.  
– Mój – odparł twardo Bill, nadal ściskając pod kurtką tajemnicze pudełko.  
– Nie broń jej, Weasley! – warknął Snape i utkwił swój wzrok z powrotem w Anastazji. Znalazł się przy niej błyskawicznie, jego czarne szaty sprawiały jeszcze straszniejsze wrażenie, niż zwykle, a jego oczy aż błyszczały z wściekłości. – Co ci strzeliło do tego poczochranego łba?! – Złapał ją za ramię, ale ona wyślizgnęła mu się szybko i odeszła w stronę Billa, nie chcąc nawet stać w pobliżu tak wściekłego Severusa Snape’a. W takim stanie nie widziała go jeszcze nigdy!  
– Nic mi nie strzeliło! – Próbowała się bronić, ale zobaczyła, że Bill kręci ostrzegawczo głową. Zignorowała to. Powoli, powoli strach ustępował irytacji. – Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak bardzo się o mnie troszczysz! – warknęła. Za jej plecami Bill zamknął oczy, jak gdyby oczekując armagedonu. Snape na tę uwagę jakby się uspokoił i wyprostował bardziej, po czym znowu do niej podszedł, powoli, górując nad nią wzrostem.  
– Nie pochlebiaj sobie, głupia dziewczyno! Cały Zakon staje na rzęsach, żeby cię chronić, a ty ignorujesz to wszystko i łazisz w nocy po Pokątnej?! Wiesz, kto się tam teraz kręci?! – Wyraźnie znowu uruchomił swoje dziwne moce czytania z niej jak z książki, bo na jego usta wpełzł grymas absolutnej pogardy. – Nie. Oczywiście, że nie wiesz. Nie wiesz, bo wydaje ci się, że jesteś taka mądra, a ty wciąż nie myślisz!  
– Profesorze, to naprawdę był mój pomysł, poprosiłem ją o pomoc…  
– Zamilcz wreszcie!  
– Nie zamilknę! – Bill odłożył nagle pudełko na stół i odciągnął Snape’a od Anastazji, która robiła co mogła, by stać wyprostowana wobec straszliwej furii Nietoperza. – Nie jestem już małym chłopcem, profesorze Snape, i nie będzie mnie pan uciszał!  
Zamiast oczekiwanego efektu, mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się tylko sardonicznie i nie zaszczycił Weasleya ani jednym spojrzeniem. Jego zimne oczy świdrowały Anastazję, która szczerze mówiąc miała ochotę uciekać, kopiąc się nogami w tyłek.  
– Gdybyś miała jakieś wątpliwości, dziewczyno, to osobiście dbam o ciebie tyle, co o zeszłoroczny śnieg, jednak w związku z tym, że otrzymałem… Wszyscy otrzymaliśmy– zerknął na Billa – pewne rozkazy… Jestem zmuszony pilnować twojego bezpieczeństwa. Z czego ty jawnie sobie kpisz, więc być może wszyscy się niepotrzebnie wysilamy! – Zmrużył oczy. Anastazja przezornie się nie odzywała, nie chcąc dolewać oliwy do ognia. – Co zaś do twojego idiotycznego pomysłu o mojej jakiejkolwiek trosce… – Snape podwinął lewy rękaw szaty i pokazał jej swoje blade przedramię, na którym znajdował się, wyraźny jak nigdy, Mroczny Znak. Anastazja skrzywiła się nieznacznie, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła odwrócić wzroku.   
– Profesorze! Czy musi pan być tak cholernie dramatyczny?!  
– Chyba kazałem ci milczeć?!  
Nigdy dotąd nie widziała Mrocznego Znaku z bliska i nie wiedziała też, dlaczego, w końcu to tylko tatuaż, ale z pewnych względów naprawdę wzbudzał lęk. Lęk, ale i coś jeszcze… Jakąś dziwną… Ku absolutnemu zdumieniu Snape’a, wyciągnęła rękę i przesunęła po tatuażu palcem. Wzdrygnął się i cofnął, wyprostowując szybko rękaw szaty. Przez ułamek sekundy patrzył na nią w kompletnym szoku, zanim się opanował i na powrót nie przybrał maski chłodnego opanowania i absolutnej pogardy.  
– Ty giniesz i razem z tobą giną wszystkie notatki i całe badania Merricka nad Morsmordre – wyjaśnił w końcu Snape. – On gnije w Azkabanie i prawdopodobnie nie wie już, jak się nazywa, a ty, o ironio!, jesteś jedyną żyjącą osobą, która zrobiła postęp… Która posiada jakiekolwiek informacje o tym, jak się tego pozbyć! – Wskazał na swoją lewą rękę. Anastazja potrząsnęła głową, kompletnie nie dowierzając temu, co właśnie usłyszała. Przeklęty Nietoperz! Nieznośny, paskudny człowiek! Jak mogła nawet myśleć, że tkwią w nim jakiekolwiek ludzkie odruchy czy uczucia? Idiotka! Przez dwa dni pomagała mu dojść do siebie, myśląc naiwnie, że może nie jest taki zły, być może myliła się co do jego paskudnego charakteru, może wszyscy się mylili! To tylko maska, jedna z wielu masek, kłamstw i osobowości, ale proszę, jaka była naiwna! Nie istniał żaden Snape-podwójny szpieg, Zakonnik-Snape, W-Głębi-Duszy-Porządny-Gość-Snape! Był tylko on, jeden, sam – Wredny-Egoistyczny-Nietoperz-Z-Lochów-Snape, jego jedyna i oryginalna osobowość. Każda próba doszukiwania się drugiego dna, trzeciej i czwartej wersji była po prostu jałową naiwnością! Przynajmniej jedno należy mu przyznać: był prawdziwie konsekwentną constans; Severus Snape najwyraźniej był tak okropny, jakim się wszystkim wydawał i w tym akurat nigdy nikogo nie zawiedzie.  
– Proszę bardzo! Możesz je sobie wziąć! – Moc jej głosu zdziwiła nawet Snape’a. Nagle przestała się bać. Była zła i czuła się przez niego po raz kolejny poniżona. – Pójdę zaraz na górę, dostaniesz, czego chcesz, bierz je! Ja ich nie chcę! Mam iść?!  
– Moja kochana, myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne. Pan Snape, zdaje się, już wychodzi.  
Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę drzwi. Anastazja musiała niniejszym po raz pierwszy w życiu podziękować za umiłowanie madame Oleńskiej do dramatycznych wejść.


	9. Kobiety u władzy

Drzwi frontowe zamknęły się za mistrzem eliksirów z takim hukiem, że gdyby w hallu były jakieś szyby, niniejszym zostałyby unicestwione. Anastazja jednak zepchnęła całe to zajście gdzieś na dalszy plan swojej pamięci i padła babci w ramiona, przytulając ją mocno.  
– Tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś!  
Hrabina uściskała wnuczkę szybko, ale potem odsunęła ją od siebie delikatnie i złapała za obie ręce.  
– Co. Ci. Strzeliło. Do głowy! Dziewczyno! – Patrzyła na nią chwilę surowo, mrużąc kocie, zielone oczy, z których dziwnym sposobem biła jednocześnie złość i troska. Oleńska potrząsnęła wnuczką lekko, ale potem znowu ją uściskała i pocałowała w czoło. Jej groźne spojrzenie przesunęło się tymczasowo na Billa, który wyprostował się nieco i odchrząknął, chcąc ukryć zakłopotanie. Wzrok hrabiny potrafił wywołać w mężczyźnie niezręczną potrzebę schowania się w mysiej dziurze albo wykonania żołnierskiego salutu, a żeby mieć pewność, że jest usatysfakcjonowana, najlepiej byłoby wykonać obydwa na raz.  
– Chyba nie zostaliśmy sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni. – Madame Oleńska podeszła do Billa, wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę, na której ten, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, złożył z galanterią pocałunek. Anastazja stłumiła śmiech. Jej babcia miała szczególną moc, która nie miała nic wspólnego z magią. – Hrabina Dagmar Fiodorowicz-Oleńska.  
– William Weasley. To zaszczyt, madame Oleńska.  
Starsza pani patrzyła na niego chwilę, a on czuł, jakby jej wzrok zaglądał w każdy zakamarek jego umysłu. Niepokojąca kobieta. Jej spojrzenie przeniosło się znowu na swoją wnuczkę, co Bill przyjął z niejaką ulgą.  
– To ten?  
Ana uśmiechnęła się na wieść, że babcia najwyraźniej pamięta o małej (no dobrze, wcale nie tak małej) szkolnej obsesji Tatiany.  
– Ten.  
– Hm. Faktycznie rudy. – Hrabina odsunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła przy stole, ignorując zdumione spojrzenie Billa, który w zasadzie nie wiedział, co ma na to wszystko odpowiedzieć i czy właściwie w ogóle wymaga się od niego odpowiedzi.  
– Moja kochana, wszyscy jesteśmy zgodni, co do tego, że ten wypad był wybitną głupotą… – Madame Oleńska wzięła w ręce pudełko ze skrytki Bellatrix i ostrożnie odwinęła białą, lnianą szmatę, którą było owinięte. Anastazja zbliżyła się z ciekawością, pamiętając jednak o systematycznym, skruszonym kiwaniu głową. – Niemniej jednak dobra robota. Merrick wyraźnie nauczył cię wszystkiego, co wiedział, chociaż w sumie jako twoja babcia nie wiem, czy mam się z tego cieszyć. Ale jako członkini Zakonu… – Ściągnęła lekko usta i kiwnęła krótko głową im obojgu. – Dobra robota.  
Bill wyraźnie odetchnął i usiadł obok hrabiny. Anastazja natomiast przyjrzała się czarnemu pudełku, po czym parsknęła z niedowierzaniem.  
– Chanel?  
– Ach tak. – Madame Oleńska pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmieszek. – Jedno trzeba przyznać tej wariatce, zawsze miała styl. – Anastazja zastanawiała się, czy chodzi o Bellatrix, ale te dywagacje szybko zeszły na dalszy plan, gdy odsłoniła się przed nią zawartość pudełka (które, o ironio!, okazało się być najzwyczajniejszym pudełkiem po absurdalnie drogich butach). To, co w nim leżało, natomiast, było wybitnie niezwykłe i najwyraźniej bezcenne: kawałki bardzo starego, wyszczerbionego z jednej strony miecza, pokrytego runicznymi inskrypcjami. Jego rękojeść i głowica, teraz zaśniedziałe, były ze srebra i przedstawiały bardzo kunsztownie wyrzeźbioną głowę smoka z rozdziawioną paszczą.  
– Co to jest? – zapytała Ana, patrząc na artefakt z niemal nabożną czcią.  
– Miecz z Sæbø. Najstarszy znaleziony Ulfberht w historii – odpowiedziała cicho jej babcia, której oczy wręcz rozbłysły, gdy przesuwała ostrożnie palcem po rękojeści.  
– Myślałem, że oryginał jest w Bergen – wtrącił się Bill, który, jako dawny poszukiwacz skarbów dla Gringotta, nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie obejrzeć dokładnie miecza. Hrabina uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.  
– Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że Ministerstwo oddałoby do mugolskiego muzeum zaczarowany miecz? – Bill nieco się zmieszał. – Tamten to podróbka. Różnią się głowicą. Ta jest zaczarowana, a nikomu nie udało się jej podrobić dostatecznie dobrze. Ten w Bergen jest, oczywiście, znacznie mniej imponujący.  
– Jest zaczarowany? – Anastazja nachyliła się bardziej nad pudełkiem, ale babcia odsunęła ją stanowczo.  
– Potężna i bardzo stara magia. Zanim te chrześcijańskie gałgany najechały Skandynawię i wywieźli stamtąd co się dało, tworzono tam takie właśnie cudeńka. Stal jest jeszcze mocniejsza od damasceńskiej. Ta tutaj jest w stanie przebić wszystko: łuskę smoka i każdą barierę magiczną.   
– Skąd Bellatrix wzięła takie coś? I czemu w takim razie jest połamany? – zapytał Bill, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od miecza. Anastazja musiała się uśmiechnąć, bo widok był doprawdy niecodzienny: poważny i zawsze opanowany Bill teraz wyglądał, jakby zobaczył miłość swojego życia.   
Oleńska zamknęła pudełko i wstała, kładąc na nim szczupłą dłoń i patrząc na nich poważnie.  
– Bellatrix dostała to w prezencie ślubnym od bardzo niefrasobliwego przyjaciela rodziny. Mojego drugiego męża – wyjaśniła. – Sverker zawsze się interesował zabytkami swojego ludu, nieszczęsny głupiec – westchnęła. – Był jedną z moich najczarniejszych pomyłek. – Poklepała pudełko. – Powiedz mi – zwróciła się nagle do Billa – jakie zabezpieczenia były w skarbcu pani Rottberg?  
– Skąd wiesz, że ona…? – zapytała Anastazja, ale babcia uciszyła ją ruchem ręki.  
– Straż. Bellatrix wyczarowała w swojej skrytce Straż – powiedział poważnie Bill, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od pudełka. – I gdyby nie pani wnuczka, madame Oleńska, nie poradziłbym sobie sam – dodał szybko.  
Hrabina kiwnęła głową i zwróciła się do Anastazji, która nie mogła sobie trochę poradzić z tym, że Bill ją nagle tak bronił:  
– Wiedziałaś, skąd się bierze Straż?  
– Tak… Merrick nauczył mnie o wszystkich zabezpieczeniach czarnomagicznych, które znał. – Zawahała się. – Babciu? Z kogo Bellatrix zrobiła Strażnika?  
Madame Oleńska spojrzała smutno w bok, a potem jej wzrok znowu padł na pudełko.  
– Bellatrix była pełną nienawiści osobą już wtedy, gdy ją poznałam, jako młodą mężatkę – powiedziała cicho i spojrzała Anastazji prosto w oczy. – Zabiła swojego pierwszego męża, ale o tym podobno już wiesz.   
Anastazja nawet nie pytała, skąd babcia się o tym dowiedziała, prawdopodobnie wiedziała też o pamiętniku i o wielu innych rzeczach. Po prostu miała talent do wyszukiwania informacji: tam gdzie diabeł nie może, pośle hrabinę Oleńską.  
– Bella zawsze była przebiegłą wiedźmą, a czarna magia po prostu ją pochłonęła i jeszcze bardziej rozbujała jej ego. Wcale nie poprzestała na małej zemście za aranżowane małżeństwo, ale że nie dostała w swoje ręce ojca, ukarała swojego pierwszego małżonka w najbardziej okrutny sposób. – Zawinęła powoli pudełko w białą szmatę.  
– Czy to znaczy, że on…?  
– Tak, moje dziecko. To on był Strażnikiem. – Anastazja poczuła, jak po kręgosłupie przebiega jej dreszcz absolutnej grozy. – Wyrwała mu język i oczy, a potem na dwadzieścia pięć lat zamknęła to, co z niego zostało w skarbcu jego własnego ojca.

**

– Hexwood, twoja babcia…  
– Wiem.  
– Jasna cholera, niezwykła kobieta!  
Anastazja nic na to nie odpowiedziała, bo też i nie było co odpowiadać. Stała przy wielkim oknie w korytarzu na drugim piętrze i paliła już drugiego papierosa. Bill siedział obok na parapecie i wciąż kręcił głową, nie mogąc poukładać w głowie tych wszystkich informacji, których dowiedzieli się w kuchni. Od godziny trwała tam teraz narada Zakonu, na której tym razem Severus Snape był wyjątkowo i wymownie nieobecny.   
– Hexwood?  
– No?  
– Myślisz, że pozwoliliby mi popracować nad tym mieczem? – zapytał, a w jego oczach jaśniała pełnia nadziei. Anastazja wzruszyła ramionami. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, żeby ktoś się tak ekscytował jakimś zabytkiem. – Jasna cholera, prawdziwy Ulfberht, nie myślałem, że kiedyś coś takiego zobaczę! – Zauważył jej lekko skonfundowane i pytające spojrzenie, więc wyjaśnił szybko:  
– Wikingowie zabijali tym węże morskie!  
– Ach.   
– Widziałaś kiedyś węża morskiego? – Zmarszczył brwi, gdy to wszystko najwyraźniej nie zrobiło to na niej takiego wrażenia, jakiego oczekiwał. Anastazja wzruszyła ramionami.   
– Chodź! – Zdążyła ledwo wyrzucić niedopałek, gdy została pociągnięta na górę, do biblioteki Blacków. Bill przesunął ręką po najwyższej półce (nieprzyzwoicie wysoki drań, ona nigdy nie mogła stamtąd niczego ściągnąć bez magii!) i wyciągnął po chwili wielki i gruby atlas, oprawiony w coś, co wyglądało na skórę wielkiego węża. Upodobania państwa Black do niektórych szczegółów były czasami aż nazbyt odrażające. Przekartkował szybko stare tomiszcze i położył na stole. – Czytaj!  
Anastazja nachyliła się nad zaczarowaną ryciną, przedstawiającą otwarte morze i dryfującą po nim małą, rybacką łódkę. Po chwili z głębin wychyliła się ogromna paszcza czerwonego morskiego węża, który musiał mierzyć co najmniej dwieście metrów, jak nie więcej. Potwór rozdziawił potężne szczęki i zmiażdżył w nich rybaka razem z łódką jednym kłapnięciem. Anastazja odsunęła się nagle od książki i spojrzała na Billa, trochę wystraszona. Wiedziała, że to tylko ilustracja w magicznej książce, ale potwory morskie zawsze wzbudzały w niej pewien niepokój, odkąd w dzieciństwie przeczytała legendy o Sindbadzie żeglarzu. Świadomość, że w morskiej toni może się czaić coś w rodzaju Krakena, czy innej potworności, napawała ją irracjonalnym strachem i skutecznie przekonała do wygody teleportacji.  
– Myślałam, że już wyginęły – powiedziała cicho.  
– Nie do końca. Te lodowe, ze Skandynawii, już prawie tak, ale te w Pacyfiku mają się świetnie. – Pokazał palcem na mały blok tekstu obok ryciny, zapisany pięknym, kaligraficznym pismem.  
– Przypomnij mi, żebym nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie pływała nigdzie statkiem.  
Zaśmiał się i zamknął atlas.  
– Niech ci będzie, Hexwood. – Odłożył go z powrotem na półkę. – Po tym, co zaprezentowałaś w skrytce Bellatrix, nie pomyślałbym nigdy, że takie z ciebie strachajło – uśmiechnął się krzywo, a ona zgromiła go spojrzeniem. Zdjęła okulary i zaczęła je czyścić rąbkiem powłóczystej spódnicy, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Potem zorientowała się w końcu, czyje ubrania wciąż ma na sobie i poczuła się jeszcze gorzej.  
– Muszę iść – rozejrzała się niewidzącym wzrokiem, ale on złapał ją stanowczo za nadgarstek, zanim zdążyła założyć okulary z powrotem.  
– Niby gdzie?  
– Nie wiem. Gdzieś! Puść mnie.  
– Nie. – Nie mogła tego widzieć, ale znowu się dziwnie uśmiechał, tym szelmowskim uśmiechem, którego nigdy u niego nie widziała, chyba, że wtedy, gdy rozmawiał z nią. Na Merlina, chyba naprawdę wydobywała z mężczyzn wszystko, co najgorsze!  
– Flirtujesz ze mną, Weasley?  
– Jakże bym śmiał.  
– Twoje szczęście. Puszczaj! – Wyszarpnęła się, włożyła okulary i wymaszerowała z biblioteki. Nie zdążyła jednak odejść daleko, nie minęło pięć sekund, gdy w korytarzu zderzyła się z Tonks.  
– Kobieto! Powinnaś nosić sygnał alarmowy!  
– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ty podła maszkaro!  
Ana została mocno wyściskana, a potem dostała po głowie.  
– Jak mogłaś tak po prostu zwiać na Pokątną, hę?!  
– Au! Czy będę za to obrywać przez resztę życia?  
– Należy ci się, ty wariatko! I bez przesady, wywiniesz taki numer jeszcze raz, to osobiście cię zabiję! Powoli! Dokładnie! Łyżeczką!  
– Tonks, ja wszystko rozumiem, ale… Łyżeczką?   
– Żeby bardziej bolało!  
– Czasem mnie przerażasz…  
– I dobrze! – Aurorka dziugnęła ją boleśnie w ramię, a potem znowu uściskała, prawie ją dusząc.  
– Tonks! Miażdżysz mi żebra z tej miłości!  
– Jak nie ja, to kto? I chodź wreszcie na dół! Za chwilę dostaniesz więcej miłości! – Anastazja została pociągnięta po schodach w dół, zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, czy chociaż podciągnąć długą spódnicę. Dzięki wątpliwej gracji Tonks, prawie wybiły sobie zęby na stromych stopniach i wpadły z mało eleganckim impetem do kuchni.  
– Znalazłam ją! – oznajmiła dumnie aurorka i usiadła nonszalancko na wolnym krześle przy stole. Anastazja rozejrzała się niepewnie po wszystkich zebranych. Oprócz wymownego braku Snape’a, był tam obecny niemal cały Zakon: profesor McGonagall, Alastor Moody, madame Oleńska, Syriusz Black, Artur, Molly i Charlie Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin i Kingsley Shacklebolt, który tamtego pamiętnego dnia odeskortował ją z Uniwersytetu. Na szczycie stołu siedział dyrektor Dumbledore i wpatrywał się w Anastazję w skupieniu. Wciąż milcząc, wskazał jej wolne krzesło, na którym zaraz posłusznie usiadła.  
– Dyrektorze, ja… – zaczęła, ale zaraz została przed niego uciszona spokojnym ruchem dłoni. Spojrzał na nią znad okularów, a ona, pod wpływem tego spojrzenia, poczuła się tak mała, jak mrówka.  
– Wszystko zostało już dokładnie wyjaśnione, panno Hexwood – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. Ku jej uldze, jego głos był całkowicie spokojny. Nie zauważyła nawet, gdy za jej plecami pojawił się Bill. Dumbledore skinął mu powoli głową. – Wyraźnie cię nie doceniłem, moja droga. W obliczu trudnego zadania wykazałaś się niezwykle bystrym umysłem. Nie musisz się już tłumaczyć. – Znowu powstrzymał ją od mówienia. – Madame Oleńska wyjaśniła nam już całe zajście. Wyraźnie trzymanie cię w zamknięciu nie ma sensu.   
– Uparta jak jej matka – wtrąciła się hrabina. – Pędzi, gdzie poniesie ją wiatr.  
W oczach Dumbledore’a zatańczyły wesołe iskierki, a Anastazja poczuła, jak wielki rumieniec wstępuje jej na twarz.  
– Wstań, moja droga. – Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę. Kobieta wstała posłusznie, wciąż nieco zdezorientowana. Dyrektor wyciągnął w jej kierunku swoją pomarszczoną dłoń, którą, z lekką nieufnością, uścisnęła. Czarodziej wykonał skomplikowany ruch i z końca jego różdżki rozbłysnęła biała, świetlista wstęga, która owinęła się wokół ich dłoni. To było niesamowite, oglądać osobiście to, o czym wszyscy tylko mówili: jak potężny właściwie był Albus Dumbledore.   
Poczuła na sobie znowu jego wzrok i niepewnie spojrzała mu w oczy. Zaczął mówić, ale jego usta się nie poruszały. Zorientowała się, że tylko oni dwoje słyszą jego słowa:  
„Anastazjo Hexwood, czy zgadzasz się wstąpić w szeregi Zakonu Feniksa i walczyć wspólnie o dobro i bezpieczeństwo czarodziejskiego świata?“  
Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Miała wstąpić do Zakonu? Ale przecież… Rozejrzała się niepewnie na boki i poczuła na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenia.   
„Ja… Zgadzam się.“ A co innego miała powiedzieć? Poza tym, cała akcja w banku była chyba najbardziej emocjonującą w jej życiu, jeśli to oznaczało więcej takich wypadów, to czemu nie? Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło i kiwnął głową z aprobatą.  
„Przyjmuję twoją deklarację, która jest wiążąca i niezbywalna. Niniejszym mianuję cię członkinią Zakonu Feniksa.“  
Świetlista wstęga została przerwana gwałtownym machnięciem różdżki. Anastazja poczuła, jak przechodzi ją jakiś dziwny dreszcz. Była bardzo ciekawa, cóż to było za zaklęcie, ale nie śmiała pytać. Dumbledore puścił powoli jej rękę i skinął jej głową, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
– Witamy w klubie, stara! – Tonks rzuciła jej się nagle na plecy. Dużo niższa od niej Ana zachwiała się nieco. Wszyscy ruszyli, by jej pogratulować i poklepać ją po ramieniu.   
– Szczerze mówiąc spodziewałam się banicji… – mruknęła cicho do Billa, gdy ten, ku jej zdumieniu, uściskał ją krótko.  
– Nie przesadzaj, Hexwood. To była dobra robota.   
– Co ja słyszę, Weasley? Czyżby komplement? – Uniosła jedną brew do góry.  
Odpowiedział jej szerokim uśmiechem i mrugnął do niej, nic nie mówiąc. Zaraz potem podeszła do niej Molly, która uściskała ją krótko, a potem rzuciła jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, zerkając kontrolnie na swojego najstarszego syna. Anastazja pokręciła szybko głową, a Matka Weasley wyraźnie się uspokoiła i zrobiła miejsce hrabinie Oleńskiej, która położyła obydwie ręce na ramionach wnuczki.  
– Jesteś prawdziwą panną Fiodorowicz – powiedziała cicho po rosyjsku. Anastazja nie wiedziała, czy jej się zdawało, czy głos babci był podszyty smutkiem. – Jestem z ciebie dumna, moja mała.  
– Dziękuję. – Zastanowiła się chwilę. – Babciu? Czy to znaczy, że możemy stąd iść? Do domu?  
Babcia wypuściła ciężko powietrze.  
– Moja kochana, my już nie mamy domu.  
– Ale w takim razie gdzie jest Tatiana?  
Zanim zdążyła uzyskać jakąś odpowiedź, ktoś jeszcze porwał Anastazję w ramiona. Poczuła zapach wody po goleniu i nieprzyzwoicie drogiego szamponu.  
– Chodź no tu! Hexwood, ty wredna wiedźmo! – Syriusz prawie zmiażdżył ją w swoich objęciach, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi, z ulgą przyjmując, że chyba niniejszym wszystko wcześniejsze zostało jej wybaczone.  
– Siri! Miażdżysz mnie! – Na chwilę zabrakło jej tchu, więc została uwolniona i poczęstowana szerokim, eleganckim uśmiechem. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem, ale nawet po dwunastu latach w Azkabanie ten skurczybyk jakoś pozostawał przystojniakiem. Z czego, rzecz jasna, dzięki wrodzonej, zdrowej dawce szelmostwa doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę.   
– Należało ci się, wiedźmo! – Zmierzwił jej, już i tak napuszoną, czuprynę, puścił do niej oczko i ruszył w kierunku Lupina, namawiając go usilnie na drinka.  
Radosne poruszenie zdziałało prawdziwe cuda w ponurej rezydencji Blacków, która nagle stała się odrobinę mniej złowieszcza i przygnębiająca. Wszyscy ożywili się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Dumbledore ogłosił, że w związku z dołączeniem Anastazji w szeregi Zakonu, wypada urządzić jakąś ucztę, po czym wyczarował na stole parę butelek Ognistej, co zostało przyjęte jeszcze bardziej rozemocjonowanymi okrzykami. Przebywająca na piętrze młodzież (pracowicie udająca, że wcale nie podsłuchuje) również została zaproszona na dół i poczęstowana kremowym piwem. Molly Weasley ruszyła do kuchni odgrzewać resztę pieczonego kurczaka, a Mundungus Fletcher uruchomił stojący w kącie, od dawna nieużywany, adapter. Madame Oleńska zaraz została poproszona przez Szalonookiego do tanga, z którym emerytowany auror radził sobie zdumiewająco doskonale. Wyraźnie miał kiedyś dobrą nauczycielkę…  
Kuchnię na Grimmauld Place 12 wręcz rozsadzały wesołe rozmowy. Wszyscy ochoczo zapomnieli na jakiś czas o Voldemorcie i tym, co czekało ich już tak bardzo niedługo. W końcu nie samą wojną człowiek żyje, co wykrzyknął żywiołowo Syriusz w kierunku Lupina, który w rezultacie musiał dać się w końcu namówić na jednego i został poproszony do tańca przez Tonks, której włosy zmieniły nagle barwę na kolor wściekłej purpury. Lupin najwyraźniej darzył ją podobnym sentymentem, bo, cały czerwony, zaraz ruszył z nią na parkiet, nie ustępując umiejętnościom już tańczącym Moody’emu i madame Oleńskiej. Oni jednak rozmawiali o czymś przyciszonymi głosami i chyba nie zwracali specjalnie uwagi na resztę świata.  
– Nie wierzę w to, co widzę – mruknął Syriusz do stojącej pod ścianą Anastazji, która sączyła Ognistą ze szklanki i chichotała niekontrolowanie.  
– Nie wiem na co mam patrzeć najpierw! – odparła, wyraźnie niesamowicie szczęśliwa ze szczęścia innych.   
– Tańczysz? – zapytał nagle Syriusz, ale Ana pokręciła szybko głową.  
– Piję.  
– Też dobrze. Zdrowie! – Stuknął się z nią szklanką, wypili toast i zaraz poszli po więcej Ognistej. Dwójka przymusowych azylantów wyraźnie odnowiła przyjaźń. Anastazja złapała się potem kilka razy na natrętnej myśli, że bardzo jej brakuje towarzystwa do wspólnego papierosa, ale zaraz odgoniła te bzdury, uznając, że chyba za dużo wypiła.  
Wszyscy rozeszli się późno w nocy, czy też raczej wcześnie rano. Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Ginny i bliźniacy już za dwa dni mieli jechać do Hogwartu, a Molly Weasley wyraźnie postawiła sobie za cel pilnowanie stopnia ich wyspania. Syriusz odprowadził Anastazję pod jej pokój, życzył jej dobrej nocy i ruszył do siebie chwiejnym krokiem, nucąc coś wesoło pod nosem. Anastazja nacisnęła klamkę i przytrzymała się jej chwilę. Czuła, że kręci jej się w głowie od nadmiaru whisky i bardzo chce jej się palić.   
Kiedy weszła do swojego pokoju, do nosa doleciał ją znajomy zapach papierosów. Nie do wiary, czyżby aż tak się upiła, że ma halucynacje? Przerażona zauważyła jednak, że okno w jej pokoju jest otwarte i stoi w nim wysoka postać w czarnej szacie, zaciągająca się raz po raz. Zaraz wyczuła bezbłędnie Marlboro lighty i przestała nerwowo zaciskać palce na różdżce. Nie do wiary!  
– Kurwa! Co ty tu robisz?! – warknęła i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.  
– Nie widać? – Snape nie odwrócił się nawet i dalej palił, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Podeszła do niego z irytacją, a on spodziewał się najwyraźniej wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że wyrwie mu papierosa z ręki i zaciągnie się nim sama z wielkim zadowoleniem. Przysiadła na parapecie i przymknęła oczy.  
– Nie masz nawet pojęcia jakie to irytujące, że nikt z nich nie pali – mruknęła. Zdjęła okulary, potarła nasadę nosa i zaciągnęła się jeszcze kilka razy, po czym wyrzuciła niedopałek przez okno. Snape, udając, że wcale nie jest zbity z tropu, wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa z paczki i zapalił, siląc się na spokój. Nie wiedziała, czy jej się zdaje, czy rzeczywiście używał mugolskiej zapalniczki. Ha! Snape i mugolskie zapalniczki, też coś! Uch, na jasny blond Helgi, chyba była bardziej pijana, niż sądziła. Założyła z powrotem okulary, które i tak natychmiastowo zsunęły jej się trochę z nosa.  
– Nie możesz sobie kupić dopasowanych oprawek? – warknął nagle z irytacją i poprawił za nią nieszczęsne okulary, przez które widocznie jego pedantyczne poczucie estetyki zostało karygodnie zaburzone. Zmarszczyła brwi, więc zabrał szybko rękę i spojrzał przed siebie.  
– Mam za małą twarz. Żadne nie pasują – wyjaśniła, ale on machnął tylko ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że jednak zmienił zdanie i chyba ma to gdzieś.   
– Długo będziesz jeszcze taki? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia.  
– Jaki?  
– Jeszcze bardziej opryskliwy, niż zwykle. W końcu masz wobec mnie jakiś dług wdzięczności, Snape.   
To był błąd. Złapał ją mocno za ramię i niemal zetknął się z nią nosami.  
– Wiem o tym, irytująca, mała wiedźmo! Nie myśl ani przez chwilę, że Severus Snape nie spłaca swoich długów!   
Była jednak zbyt pijana, żeby się go bać, co zauważył z lekkim rozczarowaniem. Czknęła cicho. Zabawne, ostatnimi czasy mistrz eliksirów coraz częściej tracił przy niej ten swój zwykły, cichy ton i stanowczo zbyt łatwo wpadał w irytację.  
– Takie mówienie o sobie w trzeciej osobie jest dosyć dziwaczne, wiesz, Severusie Snape?  
Nic nie odpowiedział, wyrzucił papierosa i schował paczkę do kieszeni. Spojrzała za nią tęsknie.  
– Masz coś mojego – powiedział po chwili, nadal na nią nie patrząc i starając się być obojętny.  
– Coś twojego? – Zastanowiła się, a potem jej wzrok padł na kufer Bellatrix. No tak.  
– Jesteś wzywany? – Podniosła się z parapetu i wyciągnęła z przepastnego wnętrza bagażu wciąż zakrwawioną szatę i maskę Śmierciożercy. Zignorował jej pytanie, więc po prostu oddała mu jego rzeczy, a on zmniejszył je zaklęciem i schował. Ponownie złapała się na myśleniu o tym, co jeszcze ten dziwny człowiek chowa po kieszeniach. Doprawdy, mniej złowrogich przedmiotów można się spodziewać po bliźniakach Weasley! Zmęczona, usiadła na łóżku i wbiła w jego plecy stanowcze spojrzenie, znowu poprawiając okulary.  
– Nie mogę tak z tobą dłużej, Snape! To jest nie do zniesienia, raz na mnie wrzeszczysz, raz ignorujesz, a potem nachodzisz w moim pokoju i częstujesz papierosami! – wypaliła.  
– Nie częstowałem, po prostu jesteś bezczelna – odwrócił się do niej i podszedł bliżej, opierając się ramieniem o kolumienkę łóżka.  
– Jak zwał, tak zwał – skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, mając szczerą nadzieję, że wygląda groźnie, ale jego zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek dał jej do zrozumienia, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu, że on się jej chyba jednak nie boi.  
– Więc co proponujesz? – wycedził Snape, siląc się na spokój. Maska obojętności opadła. Jego spojrzenie było umęczone, a szczęki zaciśnięte z jakiegoś dziwnego poddenerwowania.  
– Powinniśmy świętować – wypaliła Anastazja, czekając już instynktownie na jego zgrzytanie zębami. – To chyba, jak dotąd, nasza najmniejsza i najcichsza awantura.  
Oczekiwała wybuchu. Zamiast tego wziął tylko głęboki wdech i pokręcił głową, robiąc jeszcze parę kroków w jej stronę.  
– Po prostu przyszedłem po to, co moje, ty mi to oddałaś… A teraz i tak kłócimy się o to, więc nie masz racji. – Stanął nad nią i zdjął jej okulary, które znowu zaczęły się zsuwać z nosa.  
– Uśmiechasz się! – Podsunęła się bliżej, ignorując wszelkie sygnały alarmowe, jakie w panice jej wysyłał.  
– Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Masz wadę wzroku – odparł spokojnie i odłożył jej okulary na szafkę nocną. Złapała go nagle za rękę, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Po dłuższej chwili zrobił jeszcze krok w jej stronę, a ona nie protestowała.  
– Uśmiecham się tylko prywatnie.   
– Ach tak?  
– W samotności, kiedy nikt nie patrzy.  
– Przecież ci wierzymy, panna Elladora też ci wierzy. – Tym razem jednak panienka Black usunęła się dyskretnie ze swojego portretu jeszcze zanim rozpoczęły z mieszkanką pokoju swoje zwyczajowe utarczki słowne. Snape wyraźnie wzbudzał autorytet, gdziekolwiek się pojawiał.  
Anastazja postanowiła zignorować na chwilę tę całą pozę strasznego Nietoperza z lochów. Położyła jego ręce na swoich ramionach i spojrzała w górę, mając nadzieję, że patrzy mu w oczy, chociaż przecież jego twarz bez okularów jawiła jej się tylko jako rozmazana plama. Zresztą, żadne z nich nie pokwapiło się też, by zapalić światło. „Czemu ona tak na mnie patrzy? Na stare plomby Salazara, jest pijana“, pomyślał, zaciskając nerwowo dłonie na jej drobnych barkach.  
– Poddasz się wreszcie? – wymruczała.  
– Nigdy.  
„Slytherinie, robią mi przemoc!“


	10. Dynie

Obudziła się, grubo po południu, i natychmiast tego faktu pożałowała. Migrena rozsadzała jej głowę, miała spierzchnięte usta i doznawała właśnie tego jedynego w swoim rodzaju uczucia epickiego kaca. Była nieprzytomna. Boże, co wczoraj robiła, że teraz miała wrażenie jakby całą noc żuła stary kapeć?! Usiadła na łóżku i wymacała na szafce okulary. Założyła je jak zwykle nieco krzywo i boso, nie zwracając uwagi na swoje otoczenie, a wręcz prawie czołgając się tyłem do przodu, poczłapała do kuchni. Kawy!  
– Hexwood! – Przywitał ją radośnie Syriusz, ponieważ świat był zły i niesprawiedliwy i Syriusz nigdy nie miewał kaca, niech go trafi sklątka tylnowybuchowa!  
– Sysih…  
– Co mówiłaś, kochanie? Nie dosłyszałem. – Black wyszczerzył się promiennie, ale miłosiernie nalał jej kawy i podstawił pod nos.  
– Siri… Krzyczysz – mruknęła słabo, po czym opróżniła kubek do połowy w kilka sekund i zażądała dolewki. Nasłuchiwała chwilę dźwięków domu, ale poza okazjonalnym pękaniem drewna wszędzie panowała cisza. Dziwne. Nie słyszała nawet zwykłego przekomarzania się bliźniaków i nieznośnego tupotu najmłodszej Weasleyówny (doprawdy, ta dziewczyna stąpała głośno jak słoń!).  
– Gdzie są wszyscy? – zapytała po chwili, mrużąc zaczerwienione oczy. Starała się oddychać głęboko i nie robić gwałtownych ruchów.  
– Poszli na Pokątną, zakupy na ostatnią chwilę. Dzieciaki jadą jutro do Hogwartu. – Syriusz wyraźnie nie był z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwy, ale starał się jak najlepiej ukryć swoje uczucia. Za „Prorokiem Codziennym“, najwyraźniej.  
Anastazja nic nie odpowiedziała, zgodnie ze swoim ostatnim zwyczajem szybko przebiegła wzrokiem po nagłówkach. Nie znalazła nic niepokojącego, więc zajęła się resztką kawy na dnie kubka. Chciała przywołać do siebie dzbanek zaklęciem, ale wymknął jej się spod kontroli i wylądował na podłodze.  
– Pięknie – warknął znajomy, ironiczny głos. – Pełna gracji, jak zwykle.  
Anastazja prychnęła tylko i położyła głowę na stole, a Syriusz zerknął znad gazety ze szczegółowo wystudiowanym uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.   
– Smarku. – Skinął mu głową.  
– Kundlu. – Odpowiedział grzecznościowo Snape. – Panno… Hexwood.  
– Profesorze.  
Mistrz eliksirów machnięciem różdżki naprawił dzbanek, a drugim machnięciem usunął kawę z podłogi. Usiadł obok Anastazji, poważny i obojętny, ale z jakiegoś powodu bardzo zadowolony z siebie. Wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty sporą fiolkę z fioletowym eliksirem, po czym uprzejmie go jej zaproponował. Z lekkim wahaniem podsunęła mu swój kubek po kawie, mrużąc oczy jeszcze bardziej, niż przedtem. Czemu Snape był miły?  
– Na zdrowie. – Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo i nalał go do kubka, którego zawartość zaraz chciwie opróżniła. Z ulgą poczuła, jak eliksir zbawczo eliminuje nudności i migrenę, a świat staje się nieco mniej irytujący. Odetchnęła i zamknęła oczy. Wtedy jakieś dziwne, wcześniej nieobecne, obrazy i wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczora zaczęły kołatać się w dalekiej części jej mózgu, gotowe do wyjścia na światło dzienne, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła do nich do końca dotrzeć. Syriusz tymczasem zerkał na nich podejrzliwie znad gazety, nie wiedząc jeszcze, co tu dokładnie widzi, ale pewien, że mu się to bardzo nie podoba.  
– Byłeś wczoraj na zebraniu Kręgu? – zagaił Snape’a, pozornie lekkim i czysto konwersacyjnym tonem.  
– Bynajmniej. – Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a Syriusz zwinął gazetę. W przeciwieństwie do Mundungusa, który prasę składał w równe prostokąty, Syriusz odkładał ją niedbale na bok, skłębioną i sponiewieraną. Anastazja zmrużyła oczy, zastanawiając się, czy ma to jakieś podstawy w psychologii behawioralnej. Przy tym myśleniu okulary jak zwykle zjechały jej z nosa, a Snape, przewracając oczami, poprawił je niecierpliwym gestem. Syriuszowi prawie opadła szczęka, a pannę Hexwood trafiło nagłe olśnienie. Zasłoniła dłonią usta, patrząc na Snape’a przerażona. Na Merlina! Co oni wczoraj…! Oni…! Ona! I on! Ku jej ogólnej irytacji, mistrz eliksirów kompletnie zignorował jej panikę, którą z kolei bardzo zainteresował się Black.  
– Ale… W takim razie – drążył temat Syriusz, dzieląc powoli słowa – co tu robisz tak rano? Co tu robisz w ogóle?  
– Nocowałem. Przyszedłem wczoraj po moje rzeczy – wyjaśnił spokojnie Snape – i było za późno, żeby wracać. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. – Uśmiechnął się w ten specjalny, złowróżbny sposób. Anastazja udała, że przeciera okulary, nagle stając się coraz bardziej nerwowa. Snape w ogóle na nią nie patrzył, ale widział to co robiła kątem oka i był z siebie, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej zadowolony.  
– Ach nie, skądże! – odparł Black takim tonem, żeby Snape wiedział, że ma wszystko przeciwko jego obecności. – Ale, z tego co wiem, wszystkie sypialnie są zajęte…   
– To znaczy?  
– Mój drogi, czułbym się wprost okropnie z myślą, że musiałeś się gnieść na kanapie! – powiedział Syriusz tonem sugerującym, że chętnie ulokowałby Severusa w najgłębszej piwnicy i zamknął na cztery spusty do dnia Sądu Ostatecznego.  
– Doprawdy? A co byś proponował?  
– Ja wiem, madejowe łoże?  
– Siri!  
– Czego się tak głośno oburzasz, kobieto? – Black zwinął gazetę w rulon i ją żartobliwie pacnął. – Myślałem, że kacujesz.  
– Ależ niepotrzebnie się martwisz. – Z niewiadomych względów, Snape nadal nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Syriusz uznał to za wysoce podejrzane. – Znalazłem sobie łóżko. Wprawdzie nie do końca wolne, ale-…!  
W tym momencie Anastazja podniosła się gwałtownie z miejsca i wyciągnęła Nietoperza na korytarz, z trzaskiem zamykając za nimi drzwi kuchni i rzucając wokół nich najmocniejsze Silencio w swoim życiu.  
– TY! – Dźgnęła go palcem w mostek, a potem zaczęła machać rękami. – Czy ty…?!  
– Ciszej, Hexwood, obudzisz czcigodną panią Black. – Severus najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił jej kosztem. W jego poważnych zwykle oczach czaiły się wręcz pokłady rozbawienia. Anastazję zatkało. Widok rozbawionego mistrza eliksirów był nienaturalny, był wręcz niezdrowy!   
– Czy my…?! Wczoraj! – Znowu zamachała rękami, tym razem szepcząc.  
Uniósł brew, świdrując ją intensywnie wzrokiem. Krzywy uśmieszek triumfu nie znikał z jego wąskich ust.  
– Odpowiedz mi! – zażądała, ale najwyraźniej jej wściekłe szepty ani trochę go nie przerażały, wręcz przeciwnie. Obrzucił ją dokładnym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, a ona, oburzona, pacnęła go w ramię, co zrobiło na nim dokładnie zerowe wrażenie. Wyprostował się, wyraźnie zaznaczając dzielącą ich różnicę wzrostu. Zirytowała się jeszcze bardziej.  
– Jesteś profesorem! – Próbowała go odepchnąć, ale okazał się być zaskakująco silny, jak na tak chudego faceta, i ani drgnął. Uśmiechnął się nieco bardziej i nieco złośliwiej.  
– Cóż za spostrzegawczość – powiedział cichym głosem, podszytym jadem i pogardą.  
– Jestem uczennicą!  
– Czyżby? – mruknął. – Salazarze, musiałaś przekiblować ze cztery klasy…  
– No… Merlinie, byłam, czy to nie jedno i to samo?!  
Uniósł brew, wyraźnie z pełną premedytacją wybierając ten właśnie moment na udawanie, że nie rozumie.  
– Wczoraj ci to jakoś nie przeszkadzało – odparł, patrząc na nią sugestywnie.  
Nie była nawet w połowie tak oburzona, jak udawała, że jest, ale uznała, że teraz musi dobrnąć z tym cyrkiem do końca. Znowu obrzucił ją wymownym spojrzeniem, a ona spojrzała po sobie i natychmiast zeszło z niej powietrze. Miała na sobie ubrania. Wczorajsze. Wymięte i… I wczorajsze. I była kompletną idiotką. Znowu zrobiła z siebie przed Snape’em kompletną idiotkę! Merlinie, Helgo i Roweno, dlaczego nie mogła pomyśleć zanim zaczęła robić awanturę?!  
– Błysk świadomości w twych puchońskich, krótkowzrocznych oczach raduje me profesorskie serce – powiedział ironicznym i idealnie spokojnym tonem, choć okrutna satysfakcja i rozbawienie nadal nie znikało z jego oczu. Miała ochotę po prostu go zamordować czymkolwiek, co było pod ręką. Wypchaną głową skrzata ze ściany, jeśli będzie trzeba!  
– Ja cię po prostu nienawidzę! – syknęła i dźgnęła go palcem w ramię, do wykonania czego musiała stanąć na palcach.  
– Ostre słowa jak na niewinną uczennicę, panno Hexwood – kpił.  
– Uch, zamknij się Snape, nie jestem już twoją podopieczną, psia mać!  
Znowu uniósł brew, jak gdyby mówiąc „Ach, to ciekawe“, a ona załapała, że jej poprzedni sposób rozumowania właśnie zatoczył błędne koło.  
– Nieważne – machnęła ręką, ale potem znowu dopadły ją wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczora. – Ale w takim razie…!  
– Zasnęłaś – uspokoił ją, wyraźnie już się znudziwszy zabawą jej kosztem.   
– A ty tak po prostu postanowiłeś ułożyć się obok?! Jak słodko!  
– Coś sugerujesz? – wycedził.  
Zapomniała już, jak szybko dawał się zirytować i niemal ją to uspokoiło.  
– Nie, po prostu…  
– Wślizgiwanie się o trzeciej nad ranem do Hogwartu nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, panno Hexwood – powiedział z przekąsem. – Nawet jeśli jest się profesorem, a zwłaszcza jeśli jest się profesorem po kilku głębszych.  
Zabrakło jej pomysłów na dalszą kłótnię, więc machnęła tylko ręką i spojrzała w bok.  
– A nie powinieneś być tam teraz? – burknęła. – Wymyślać listy nowych sposobów dręczenia uczniów, czy co tam robisz w wolnym czasie?  
– Morduję małe kotki, oczywiście. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i parsknęła śmiechem, ale zaraz się uspokoiła. Odchrząknęła. Żartujący Snape, nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai. Snape, który do tego wszystkiego miał cięty dowcip… Nie, to było nie do zaakceptowania. – Poza tym wypraszam sobie, taką listę opracowuję z wyprzedzeniem.  
– Jasne.   
Umilkli na chwilę, wyraźnie wyczerpawszy pulę złośliwych uwag. Cóż, przynajmniej na jakiś czas…  
– Hexwood. – Zbliżył się do niej, nagle znowu poważny. – Jedź ze mną jutro.  
– Że co proszę? – Opadła jej szczęka. – Przepraszam, ale ja chyba jeszcze jestem pijana z wczoraj… Ale że niby co, będziesz tęsknił? – Uśmiechnęła się wybitnie złośliwie.  
Przewrócił oczami. Te jej uśmieszki! Wyraźnie miał na nią zły wpływ.  
– Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Hexwood. Skoro teraz jesteś – zawahał się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – wolną kobietą… Zakon i te sprawy… Masz już tylko jedną sprawę do załatwienia. – Czasem się zastanawiał, czy ona wie, że z jej twarzy da się wyczytać dosłownie każdą jej emocję. – Choć może się mylę? – Uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Och, jak nie znosiła tego uśmieszku! Ten beznadziejnie podstępny, typowo ślizgoński uśmieszek mówiący „Wiem coś, na czym ci zależy“!  
– Nie sądzę, żebyś miał cokolwiek, czego chcę – warknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie, idąc w stronę schodów. Oczywiście postanowił być doszczętnie lekceważący wobec jej desperackich prób zachowania twarzy i poszedł za nią; usłyszała znajomy szelest nietoperzowatego płaszcza.  
– Żebyś się nie przeliczyła. – Złapał ją za ramię, ale strzepnęła niecierpliwie jego rękę i odwróciła się do niego szybko. Gdyby była wyższa, prawdopodobnie zderzyliby się nosami.  
– Posłuchaj no, ty! – Wycelowała w niego palec, który znowu sięgał mu najwyżej do mostka. Snape uniósł brew, uprzejmie czekając na ciąg dalszy. – Nie wiem, co ty tam sobie wymyśliłeś w związku z badaniami Merricka, ale mogę ci je dać już teraz, natychmiast i sprawa będzie z głowy! – Ha! Tu go miała! Była pewna, że o to mu chodziło! Ale patrząc na wyraz jego twarzy, zauważyła, że znowu się pomyliła… Cholera!  
– Dobra. O co znowu chodzi, ty cholerny Ślizgonie? – Skrzyżowała ręce i spojrzała na niego, miała nadzieję, wyzywająco. Nie, jednak nie, bo rozbawiła go jeszcze bardziej. Co za irytujący…!  
– Niestety… Będziesz musiała zobaczyć na własne oczy. – Skinął jej sztywno głową na pożegnanie i poszedł do drzwi wejściowych, łopocząc dramatycznie szatami.  
– Dobra, pojadę! – krzyknęła za nim, ciesząc się, że nie widzi jego, zapewne, triumfalnego wyrazu twarzy. – Ale tylko dlatego, że cię nienawidzę!  
– Oczywiście. – Odwrócił się do niej przodem i sparodiował dworski ukłon, niezmiernie z siebie zadowolony. – Uczucie całkowicie odwzajemnione.  
– Uch! Jako nauczyciel jesteś przerażający, ale teraz zwyczajnie nie mogę cię znieść!  
– Robię, co mogę. – Wyszedł w samą porę, gdyż zaraz potem w korytarzu powstał rumor i rozgardiasz. Molly Weasley wróciła z młodzieżą z Pokątnej. Anastazja pobiegła po schodach na górę i zamknęła się w pokoju, udając, że nie widzi podejrzliwych spojrzeń, jakie posyłał jej Syriusz.

**  
Jean Granger wytarła z zadowoleniem ręce o dżinsowe ogrodniczki i uśmiechnęła się z niejaką dumą w stronę świeżo przekopanych grządek. Warzywny ogródek był jej radosnym hobby, które pozwalało się zrelaksować po ciężkim dniu zaglądania ludziom w zęby, co nie zawsze było pracą lekką i przyjemną. Właściwie zwykle nieprzyjemną. Często miała ochotę zbesztać swoich pacjentów za fatalną higienę i żałowała, że nie mogła zostać ogrodnikiem, ale cóż. Nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy.   
Musi koniecznie napisać do Molly i podziękować za sadzonki dyni. Miała tylko nadzieję, że się przyjmą… Czy powinna wysłać list pocztą, czy sową? Czy czarodzieje w ogóle mają skrzynki pocztowe?  
– Hermiono! Hermiono? Mogłabyś mi pomóc?  
Jakież wielkie miało być zdumienie pani Granger, gdy rano odkryje, że magiczne sadzonki od Molly Weasley nie są magiczne tylko z nazwy. Dynie, jak gdyby wyczuwając swoją głębszą powinność, błyskawicznie wypuściły korzenie, szukając w ciepłej ziemi odpowiedniego miejsca i moszcząc się w świeżej glebie. Tak, to było właściwe miejsce, ale jeszcze nie ten czas. Teraz pozostało czekać…


	11. Dobry, brzydki i zły

Hermiona przyjechała z rodzicami na dworzec King’s Cross i zaraz rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Harry’ego i Rona. Nie zauważyła jednak nikogo znajomego, więc pożegnała się pospiesznie i ruszyła żwawo w stronę barierki między peronem dziewiątym i dziesiątym. Czerwony pociąg do Hogwartu stał już na stacji, wszędzie kłębiła się para i panował ogólny rozgardiasz. Panna Granger, pchając przed sobą wózek i rozglądając się na boki, próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy zapakowała w końcu pastę do zębów (mama przypominała jej o tym cały weekend) i czy nie zapomniała z Grimmauld Place swojego podręcznika do numerologii. Cóż, nawet jeśli zapomniała, to być może będzie po prostu mogła wysłać sowę do Syriusza… Albo do Anastazji.   
Małomówna, najnowsza członkini Zakonu wzbudzała w Hermionie mieszane uczucia, ale przede wszystkim młoda czarownica czuła z nią pewne pokrewieństwo dusz. Choć może po prostu chciała wiedzieć to, co ona? Mądrzy ludzie zawsze interesowali ją bardziej, a kiedy Anastazja rozmawiała z nią o numerologii, była jakby w transie, nieobecna i pochłonięta objaśnianiem sposobów na rozbijanie klątw i modyfikacji rdzenia. Panna Granger uwielbiała takie osoby. Żałowała, że zajęcia profesor Vector nie są ukierunkowane bardziej praktycznie. Spacerowała tak wzdłuż torów i myślała, zastanawiając się gdzie, do licha, podziewali się Harry i Ron. Rozglądała się nadal na boki, aż w końcu ulokowała bardziej pod ścianą, uznając, że najwyraźniej jeszcze nie przyjechali. Jakież było jej zdumienie, gdy zorientowała się, że ktoś inny i całkiem nieoczekiwany również stoi na peronie. I straszy uczniów samą swoją obecnością.   
– Profesorze Snape – przywitała się nieśmiało, stwierdzając, że lepiej być grzeczną, niż, jak większość, udawać, że go nie widzi. Reszta uczniów obchodziła Snape’a wręcz szerokim łukiem, ewidentnie ustaliwszy między sobą, że pierwszy września jeszcze się nie zaczął, ergo – panowanie Snape’a na korytarzach Hogwartu jeszcze nie uzyskało mocy prawnej.  
Nietoperz kiwnął jej tylko głową, nie zaszczycając nawet spojrzeniem. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i mrużył oczy przed słońcem, próbując jednoznacznie ustalić, czy wypada mu zapalić, czy nie. Hermiona zauważyła, że stojący obok niego mężczyzna, którego nigdy dotąd nie widziała, nie zajmował się podobnymi dylematami i palił jednego za drugim. Przyjrzała się nieznajomemu uważnie, ale nie mogła skojarzyć jego twarzy. Był wysoki, prawie tak wysoki jak Snape, o śniadej cerze i długich blond włosach, związanych z tyłu. Spod podwiniętego rękawa koszuli wystawał spory tatuaż. Mrugnął do Hermiony łobuzersko, kiedy zobaczył, że mu się przygląda. Snape zauważył to zaraz i posłał jej ostre spojrzenie.  
– Panno Granger. Czy możemy w czymś pomóc? – wycedził.  
Panna Granger, czerwona jak piwonia, szybko popchnęła wózek dalej, pospiesznie oddalając się na drugi koniec peronu.  
– Musisz? – Usłyszała jeszcze jak Snape warczy na drugiego mężczyznę z wyraźną irytacją.  
– Wyluzuj się, Snape – odparł tamten wesoło. – Za ładna dziś pogoda na twoje ponuractwo!  
Hermiona znalazła w końcu z ulgą Harry’ego, głównie dzięki temu, że stał razem z płomiennorudymi Weasleyami.  
– Hermiona! – Ginny pomachała jej z daleka i uściskała ją na przywitanie. – Jak tam weekend u rodziców?  
– Całkiem w porządku, chociaż mama cały dzień ganiała mnie do grządek i… A właśnie, Ron! Mam list dla twojej mamy, dasz go Śwince? – Podała mu kopertę, a Ron schował ją niedbale do kieszeni. Hermiona wróciła do rozmowy z Ginny, chociaż wciąż przyłapywała się na tym, że raz po raz zerka do tyłu na mistrza eliksirów. Zastanawiała, co u licha Snape robi w podobnym towarzystwie (co Snape robi w towarzystwie w ogóle) i kim jest jego (bardzo przystojny!) znajomy.  
– Hermiona? – Ron w końcu zauważył jej rozkojarzenie, a ona zorientowała się, że ktoś coś do niej mówił. Harry. Wyciągał w jej stronę gruby tom do numerologii.  
– Zapomniałaś go z Grimmauld Place – wyjaśnił cierpliwie po raz drugi.  
– O, dziękuję! – Objęła książkę i przycisnęła do siebie, nadal marszcząc brwi.  
– Hermiono?  
– Hm?  
– Za chwilę buchnie ci para z uszu. O czym tak myślisz? – Harry położył jej rękę na ramieniu, a potem zauważył dokąd wędrował jej wzrok. – A. Snape? Też jestem ciekaw, co tu robi…  
– Też nie wiem! Nie dość, że siedział w wakacje na Grimmauld Place, to jeszcze czai się na peronie! A już miałem nadzieję, że nie będziemy go widzieć aż do poniedziałku. – Ron sapnął z irytacją.  
– Chrzanić Snape’a! Kim jest ten obok? – zapytała żywo Ginny, wyciągając szyję do góry. Widocznie nie ona jedyna, większość naturalnie zauważyła już wyżej wymienionego, ale jego nieznany dotąd nikomu towarzysz wzbudzał dużo większe poruszenie. Opierał się nonszalancko o mur, palił kolejnego papierosa i puszczał czasem oczka do przechodzących obok uczennic, wywołując niekontrolowane napady rumieńców i chichotów. Snape raz po raz rzucał mu karcące spojrzenia wróżące jego nagły zgon i ogólnie paskudny koniec, ale blondyn wyraźnie miał to w nosie. Najwyraźniej dobrze się znali, bo mało kto lekceważył mistrza eliksirów i wychodził z tego cało.  
– Właśnie nie wiem – mruknęła Hermiona. – Znacie go? – zapytała Harry’ego i Rona, którzy pokręcili przecząco głowami.  
– Jakiś kretyn – burknął Ron, który miał wiadomy stosunek do wszystkich mężczyzn, w kierunku których Hermiona chociażby zerkała, a potem starał się zmienić temat i zaczął rozprawiać o nadchodzących rozgrywkach Quidditcha. Wtedy podeszli do nich Neville i Luna.   
– Hej! – przywitała ich wesoło Ginny, ignorując na chwilę domysły Rona na temat tegorocznej strategii drużyny Ślizgonów. – Jak tam wakacje?  
– W porządku – odparł Neville i postawił kufer na ziemi, nieomal spuszczając go sobie na nogi. – Uch! Przepraszam – rzucił odruchowo w eter, gdy tymczasem Luna założyła na nos przedziwne okulary i spojrzała przez nie na Snape’a.  
– Czy widzieliście ile on ma nad sobą rogatków? – powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.  
– Och… Tak, to jest Luna Lovegood – rzuciła Ginny w stronę Rona, Harry’ego i Hermiony, którzy skinęli uprzejmie głowami jak na komendę, przyglądając się dziwnej koleżance.  
– Nieprawdopodobne! Nigdy nie widziałam tylu w jednym miejscu… – ciągnęła dalej krukonka rozmarzonym głosem.  
Wszyscy umilkli, czekając w napięciu na dalsze wyjaśnienia, ale kiedy nie nadeszły, Neville zapytał cicho:  
– Rogatków?  
Luna spojrzała na niego, jak gdyby to, co powiedziała było oczywistą oczywistością.  
– Nie widziałeś nigdy rogatków? Och, no tak! Patrz! – Założyła Neville’owi na nos dziwaczne okulary i odwróciła go w stronę Snape’a. – Widzisz? Latają mu wszędzie nad głową. Nic dziwnego, że jest taki zirytowany.  
Chłopak zmrużył oczy i zmarszczył nos. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i na szczęście nie musiał, bo Ginny pokazała na wiszący na ścianie wielki zegar i krzyknęła:  
– Chodźcie, zaraz odjedzie! Wsiadamy, zanim nam pozajmują przedziały!  
Wszyscy zebrali swoje rzeczy i wsiedli pospiesznie. Snape i jego kolega poszli na początek pociągu, wsiedli do pustego przedziału, a nikt też jakoś się specjalnie nie kwapił, by do nich dołączyć.  
– Widzę, że świetnie się bawisz – wycedził mistrz eliksirów, kiedy już rzucił wokół nich Silencio. Blondyn wyszczerzył zęby w łobuzerskim uśmiechu, nic sobie z jego irytacji nie robiąc.  
– Istotnie.  
– Nie sądzę, żebym mógł cię czymś przekonać do zaprzestania tych idiotycznych zachowań?  
– Nie. Naprawdę wątpię, żebyś miał coś interesującego na wymianę.  
– Tak, już to gdzieś słyszałem. – Snape wyraźnie uznał rozmowę za zakończoną i spojrzał wymownie w okno.  
– Rozchmurz się, Snape! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę, że mogę się znowu przejechać tym pociągiem. Teleportacja jest w sumie nudna. – Położył długie nogi na przeciwległym miejscu, a mistrz eliksirów zerknął karcąco na ciężkie, czarne buciory, które brudziły czerwone obicie. Jego towarzysz zignorował go kompletnie i podłożył ręce pod głowę, świdrując go wzrokiem.  
– Muszę ci powiedzieć, że to bardzo interesujące uczucie. No i chyba muszę podziękować! – Uśmiechnął się znowu łobuzersko. – Od kogo wziąłeś… składniki?  
– Nie twój interes. – Zaczynał żałować, że nie wziął ze sobą książki. Albo lepszego towarzystwa. Dlaczego w ogóle zgodził się na podróż pociągiem? Do jasnej cholery, co za utrapienie!   
– Naprawdę? A mi się wydawało, że raczej wręcz przeciwnie… – Przesunął z zainteresowaniem ręką po swoim tatuażu, jak gdyby oglądał go po raz pierwszy.  
Skaranie boskie z tym cholernym…! Wszystkim! Czemu nie mogli się teleportować?! No, teraz już za późno. Pociąg ruszył, a Snape był skazany na trzy godziny tortur (paplania). Doprawdy, Voldemort i jego zebrania to przy tym jak wypad na dobry film!

**

W tym roku przemowa Dumbledore’a przed wielką ucztą była naprawdę krótka, choć bynajmniej z braku chęci czy weny. Nowa nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią, w obrzydliwym różowym sweterku, weszła mu bezczelnie w słowo i ciągnęła swoją tyradę tak długo, że większość uczniów (i nauczycieli, choć ukrywali to zdecydowanie lepiej) albo się zgubiła, albo z premedytacją skierowała swoje myśli na ciekawsze tory: kto najwięcej przytył w wakacje, kto dostał nową różdżkę, czy Harry Potter naprawdę zwariował po Turnieju Trójmagicznym, a przede wszystkim – dlaczego Snape jechał z nimi pociągiem i kim był jego (po pierwsze bardzo przystojny) tajemniczy znajomy? Nikt dotąd nie przypuszczał, że Snape może mieć jakichkolwiek, od tego zacznijmy.   
Hermiona złapała się na tym, że zamiast słuchać przemowy profesor Umbridge, wypatruje blondyna przy stole nauczycielskim, ale niestety. Poza nową nauczycielką skład był dokładnie ten sam, co zawsze.   
– Też jestem ciekawa, gdzie się podział – mruknęła do niej Ginny konspiracyjnie.   
Hermiona poczerwieniała nieco, ale uznała, że nie ma sensu ukrywać jej jawnego zainteresowania, skoro większość uczennic robiła to samo, co ona.  
– Widziałyście go? – Angelina Johnson przysunęła się bliżej. – Ale przystojniak!   
– Już miałam nadzieję, że to on będzie nowym nauczycielem obrony… – Westchnęła z żalem Parvati Patil.   
– Tak, zamiast tego mamy ropuchę w angorze – mruknęła Ginny.  
– Ginny! – syknęła Hermiona karcąco, ponieważ – koszmarna czy nie – Umbridge wciąż była profesorem. Angelina zachichotała.   
– Ty złośliwa wiedźmo – mruknęła Katie Bell, starając się nie śmiać.  
– Widziałam go przy Wielkich Schodach, rozmawiał z portretem Puszkina. – Ginny była z siebie wyraźnie zadowolona i nic sobie nie robiła z oburzenia Hermiony, która wróciła do udawania, że słucha profesor Umbridge.   
– Przecież on mówi tylko po ros-…! Och! – Angelina, o ile to możliwe, rozmarzyła się jeszcze bardziej.  
Tymczasem, po zorientowaniu się, że zainteresowanie jej słowami jest mniejsze niż znikome, Dolores była zmuszona ustąpić woli ogółu, Dumbledore życzył wszystkim smacznego i wszyscy zajęli się jedzeniem. Gryfonki na chwilę porzuciły poprzedni temat, a Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać nad lekcjami i nowym planem zajęć.  
Powrót tajemniczego blondyna nastąpił na trochę przed ciszą nocną i, czego można się było spodziewać, przy wejściu do lochów, ku generalnej uciesze Ślizgonek, które właśnie kierowały się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Otworzył przed nimi szarmancko drzwi, uśmiechając się w czarujący sposób. Zszedł z nimi do lochów, wyraźnie podbudowując swoje ego ich pełnymi zainteresowania spojrzeniami. Pożegnał się przy gabinecie Snape’a, gdzie czekał na niego zniecierpliwiony mistrz eliksirów.  
– Gdzie się szwendasz?! – syknął i wepchnął go wręcz do środka, po czym zmierzył uczennice surowym spojrzeniem. Po zorientowaniu się po ich mundurkach, że o odejmowaniu punktów nie może być mowy, warknął tylko, żeby pospieszyły się przed ciszą nocną i trzasnął drzwiami.  
W środku, w fotelu przy kominku, siedziała Tatiana, trochę chudsza, z podkrążonymi z niewyspania oczami, ale wciąż piękna jak zawsze. Spojrzała pytająco na Snape’a, gdy nagle blondyn podszedł do niej i uściskał ją szybko.  
– Tat!   
Został jednak gwałtownie odepchnięty, a panna Hexwood prychnęła jak wściekła kotka.  
– Co to ma być?! Kim jesteś, do cholery?! Co robisz?!  
Mężczyzna spojrzał po sobie, a potem jak gdyby się o czymś zorientował i cofnął.  
– A, no tak… To jeszcze chwilę potrwa, co? – zwrócił się w kierunku Snape’a, który był wyraźnie tym wszystkim zniecierpliwiony i nie zaszczycił go żadną odpowiedzią. Dokładnie w tym momencie, jak gdyby zgodnie z planem (a znając mistrza eliksirów mogło tak właśnie być) rysy twarzy, a potem całe ciało impertynenckiego jegomościa zaczęły się rozmywać i zmieniać. Tatiana odsunęła się pod ścianę, zasłaniając dłońmi usta z przerażenia. Snape ze stoickim spokojem nalał sobie Ognistej Whisky.  
Po chwili tuż przed nią stała jej młodsza siostra, w za dużej koszuli i podtrzymując obiema rękami opadające, męskie dżinsy. Tatiana czuła, że albo zemdleje, albo zaraz zacznie krzyczeć.  
– Hej Tat… – Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.   
– Ana! Ty pieprzona wariatko! – Anastazja najpierw dostała po głowie, a potem została uściskana. – Dostałam przez ciebie zawału, Merlinie! Cholera jasna!   
– Tat… Dusisz!  
– I dobrze ci tak!   
Snape przewrócił oczami i zajął, teraz wolny, swój ulubiony fotel przy kominku, ignorując siostry, które jednak nie zamierzały ignorować jego. Kiedy przestały się ściskać, Tatiana wzięła go za rękę i potrząsnęła nią intensywnie, a on prawie wylał zawartość swojej szklanki na podłogę. Nie był zachwycony.  
– Profesorze, dziękuję! Tak bardzo dziękuję! Jest pan…! Pan po prostu…!  
– Panno Hexwood, nie trzeba – wycedził, a ona puściła szybko jego rękę. Spojrzał na dłoń, zastanawiając się, czy wypada ją wytrzeć o szaty. Anastazja szczerzyła się do niego za plecami siostry, a jego zirytowane spojrzenia wyraźnie na nią nie działały. Niech to! Ta kobieta to zaraza!  
– Profesorze, nie musiał pan, ale…! Och! – Tatiana znowu przytuliła siostrę, a ta prawie upuściła podtrzymywane dżinsy. Zrobiła się cała czerwona, nie bardzo chciała stanąć przed Snape’em w samych majtkach. Severus również miał dosyć i wyraźnie uznał, że otacza go stanowczo za duże stężenie miłości i pisków. Wstał, wrzucił do kominka trochę proszku Fiuu i wezwał z kuchni skrzata domowego.  
– Słuchaj, bo to niezwykle ważne. – Skrzat, wyraźnie wypchnięty przez kolegów do odebrania wezwania (prawdopodobnie wyciągnął najkrótszą zapałkę), skłonił się tak nisko, że jego uszy klapnęły o podłogę.  
– Gmyrek słucha, profesor Snape – oznajmił uniżenie.  
Siostry poczuły falę współczucia wobec nieszczęsnego stworzenia, Snape widocznie nie pałał do skrzatów wielką sympatią. Choć z drugiej strony… Do czego pałał?  
– Zaprowadzisz te dwie – machnął ręką w stronę sióstr – do pokoju na trzecim piętrze. Tego za lustrem. – Gmyrek pokiwał gorliwie głową. – Nikt nie może was zobaczyć – zaznaczył Snape, a stworzenie znowu potwierdziło energicznym machaniem głową, że rozumie. – Świetnie. Odmaszerować! – Snape zapadł się bardziej w fotelu, wpatrując teraz surowym wzrokiem, dla odmiany, w trzaskające w kominku płomienie. Tatiana wzięła skrzata za rękę, ewidentnie chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od swojego byłego Opiekuna Domu. Sympatia sympatią i wdzięczność wdzięcznością, ale nie był on jej ulubioną osobą na świecie. Szczerze mówiąc zawsze ją trochę przerażał. Nie wyobrażała sobie nawet, jak uczniowie spoza Slytherinu dają sobie z nim radę… Pewnie nie dają.  
– Idziesz? – zapytała siostrę i złapała za klamkę.  
– Tak, tak. – Ana podciągnęła jeszcze raz spodnie i zaszurała za dużymi butami, a kiedy Tatiana zniknęła za drzwiami, podeszła do Snape’a i pocałowała go w policzek. Odwrócił się do niej oburzony jak oblany wodą kot, a szklanka z alkoholem roztrzaskała się u jej stóp. Anastazja pokręciła tylko głową.  
– Dzięki, Snape – uśmiechnęła się i wyszła, zanim gwałtowne zaklęcie zamknęło za nią drzwi z koszmarnym hukiem.  
– Co to było? – zdumiała się Tatiana.  
– Nie wiem, wyraźnie chciał zostać sam. – Anastazja wzruszyła ramionami.  
Tego wieczora Severus opróżnił prawie pół butelki whisky.

**

tego samego dnia, kilka godzin wcześniej

Remus obudził się wcześnie rano, stanowczo za wcześnie, i rozejrzał nieprzytomnie po mieszkaniu, jeszcze nie wiedząc do końca, co go obudziło. Po pełni na pewno nie nastawiał sobie budzika, nie był przecież masochistą. Po chwili się zorientował. Ktoś pukał do drzwi i nie dawał za wygraną. Powoli wyplątał się z kołdry i boso ruszył do drzwi. Tam czekała go niemała niespodzianka. Zwykle uprzejmy i zawsze na miejscu, Remus po raz pierwszy od dawna nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Przed nim w progu stał chudy nastolatek, z rozwichrzoną czupryną szaro-blond włosów, z jednym okiem zielonym, drugim piwnym i dzikim uśmieszkiem na ustach.   
– Cześć, tatuśku! – powitał go, stanowczo zbyt entuzjastycznie jak na tak wczesną porę, i wbił się do mieszkania, ciągnąc za sobą obszarpany kufer i klatkę z potępieńczo wydzierającym się stworzeniem (po głębszej konsultacji ze swoim bardzo czułym nosem, Remus musiał skonstatować, że był to bardzo wyliniały i bardzo niezadowolony z życia kot).  
– Ale… Że co proszę?! Młody człowieku, natychmiast proszę mi wyjaśnić o co chodzi, co to za… Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Gdzie się pakujesz?! – W Lupinie odezwał się, trochę poniewczasie, poważny dorosły i pedagog, co na chłopaku zrobiło dokładnie zerowe wrażenie. Rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu i wypuścił kota z klatki, który zaraz z dzikim wrzaskiem ukrył się pod łóżkiem.  
– Ale nora – uznał i usiadł w rozbebeszonej pościeli. Stary materac jęknął pod nim potępieńczo. – Nie zaproponujesz mi nawet herbaty? – zapytał, wciąż z tym samym paskudnym uśmieszkiem.  
– Ja… Co?! – Remus zgarnął z krzesła bluzę i włożył ją szybko, orientując się z zażenowaniem, że ma na sobie tylko spodnie od piżamy. – Kim jesteś, do cholery?!  
– Twoim synem, Einsteinie. – Chłopak wyciągnął przed siebie patykowate nogi w brudnych trampkach i ziewnął teatralnie. – Teodor Turner. Chociaż teraz może Teodor Lupin? Sam już nie wiem… Teddy Lupin brzmi jakoś dziwnie, nie sądzisz? Tato. – Prowadził chaotyczny monolog, podczas gdy na twarzy Remusa odmalowało się kolejno jeszcze większe zdumienie i przerażenie. Opadł powoli na krzesło, otworzył usta, a zaraz potem je zamknął.  
– Co?  
– Och, no! Einstein! Taki mugolski…  
– Wiem, kim był Einstein! – warknął Remus, a potem przymknął oczy, by zaraz wznieść je do sufitu. – Turner – powiedział w końcu cicho, tak cicho, że sam nie wiedział, czy naprawdę się odezwał. Czy znał kogoś o takim nazwisku? Było na tyle popularne, że miał co najmniej kilku kumpli o nazwisku Turner… Kiedyś znał też jedną dziewczynę, dawno temu. Konkretnie… Konkretnie piętnaście lat temu. Czy to możliwe?  
Chłopak przewrócił różnokolorowymi oczami, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony jego milczeniem, i ostentacyjnie spojrzał na zegarek, gdy tymczasem jego paskudny kocur pomrukiwał złowrogo spod łóżka. Wyraźnie dorwał tam coś ciekawego. W brudnej kawalerce Remusa było to więcej, niż prawdopodobne.  
– Taaa… Chciałbym pogadać, naprawdę. Piętnaście lat, tyle do nadrobienia, ulubione zespoły muzyczne, wspólne śniadania, te sprawy, ale tak w sumie wpadłem tylko, bo nie ma mnie kto odwieźć na King’s Cross.  
– King’s Cross? – Lupin czuł, że chyba zaraz oszaleje. – Chodzisz do Hogwartu?!  
Teodor spojrzał na niego cierpko, a wilkołak zaczął świdrować go wzrokiem, wyraźnie szperając w pamięci. Na Merlina, nie pamiętał go! Ale z drugiej strony to było dwa lata temu i miał pod swoją opieką dobre kilkaset uczniów… Z trzeciej strony, po co obcy dzieciak miałby mu wparowywać do mieszkania i oznajmiać, że jest jego synem, ot tak bez powodu? A może… Ale skąd znałby jego adres? A skąd ten tu go znał? Matka mu podała? Właśnie, gdzie jest jego matka? Po chwili zorientował się, że milczy już dłuższą chwilę.  
– Jasna cholera, nic dziwnego, że cię wywalili z posady! Bystry to ty nie jesteś.  
– Jesteś bezczelny! – wybuchnął nagle Remus, a jego oczy zalśniły dziwnym blaskiem. Ku jego zdumieniu, nastolatek nie był ani trochę przerażony, wręcz przeciwnie. Wstał z łóżka i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
– Hm – powiedział tylko, wyraźnie dostrzegając tam coś ciekawego. Lupin odsunął się z krzesłem pod samą ścianę, co chłopaka wyraźnie rozbawiło. Wyszczerzył krzywe zęby, zgarnął gwałtownie kota do klatki i wyjął z kufra szkolny mundurek. Remus z niejaką zgrozą dostrzegł zielono-srebrną tarczę Slytherinu. – To jak, jedziemy czy nie?  
Remus wiedział, że będzie tego żałował. Wiedział, że kiedy tylko się ubrał, mimowolnie zgodził się na uczestniczenie w tej, więcej niż wariackiej, sytuacji. Teleportował się z chłopakiem i całym jego bałaganem na King’s Cross, gdzie parę razy musiał się dobrze uszczypnąć, żeby zobaczyć, czy na pewno nie śni. Teodor patrzył na to z politowaniem.   
– No. To… To ten – uznał elokwentnie Remus, rozglądając się dookoła, a potem jeszcze raz przyglądając się chłopakowi dobrze. Ślizgon zaśmiał się chłodno.  
– Gryfońska elokwencja. Tak, tak, nie rób takiej miny, zrobiłem swój research na twój temat – mrugnął do niego łobuzersko. – To na razie! Tato. – Wziął swój kufer i po chwili już go nie było, zniknął za barierką między peronem dziewiątym a dziesiątym, zanim Lupin zdołał z siebie wykrzesać cokolwiek jeszcze. Nie, to był sen. Zdecydowanie! Bardzo, bardzo realistyczny i bardzo, bardzo zły sen!   
Niestety, mylił się. Nie zdążył nawet dobrze wejść z powrotem do mieszkania, gdy rozległo się kolejne pukanie. Bardziej natarczywe i zdecydowanie takie, którego zignorować nie było wręcz wolno. Remus otworzył i natychmiast tego pożałował. Na progu stała, odziana w złowieszczą czerń, starsza dama, której oczy ciskały gromy, a sękaty palec w koronkowej rękawiczce był wycelowany prosto w Remusa.  
– LUPIN! – zagrzmiała i wparowała do mieszkania, zanim jego właściciel zdołał zaprotestować. Wycofał się zachowawczo, a kobieta zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z niego oskarżycielskiego palca. – Ty wilkołacza gnido, gdzie jest mój wnuczek?!  
Remus po raz drugi już tego dnia otworzył i zamknął usta, a potem, nauczony już niejakim doświadczeniem z tymi ludźmi, powiedział cicho:  
– Być może mógłbym zaproponować herbaty?


	12. I stayed up all night playing poker with tarot cards. I got a full house and four people died.

Hrabina Oleńska patrzyła triumfalnie na Szalonookiego, który marszczył to, co mu pozostało z nosa i usilnie starał się nie poddać. Jak ona uwielbiała z nim rywalizować!  
– Więcej herbaty, Al? – Machnęła ręką na Bergmana, który pospieszył do niej usłużnie z tacą. Skrzaty przeszły ze Stworkiem prawdziwą batalię, zanim ten dał za wygraną i, chcąc nie chcąc, zaakceptował ich obecność na Grimmauld Place. Teraz były nieco czujniejsze i jeszcze bardziej usłużne.  
– Nie poganiaj mnie, kobieto! – burknął auror, choć nie tak ostro, jak zwykle.  
– Ależ nikt cię nie pogania, mamy czas. – Zerknęła kontrolnie na szachownicę. – Al? Nie przypomina ci to jakiegoś szczególnego pojedynku? Z tym… Jak mu tam było, Wollstonecraft?  
Moody sapnął ciężko i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, z dłonią zawieszoną nad czarnym gońcem (hrabina zawsze grała białymi i nie znosiła szachów czarodziejów, nie było w tym temacie mowy o ustępstwie).  
– Nie próbuj mnie zdekoncentrować, wiesz, że ci się nie uda. – Wrócił do obmyślania strategii, a ona, kryjąc jak mogła swój triumfalny uśmieszek, spokojnie wzięła dzbanek z tacy i dolała im więcej herbaty. Skrzat wyszedł z biblioteki i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
– Niczego nie próbuję, mój drogi, po prostu masz w zanadrzu tyle fascynujących historii, a ja uwielbiam ich słuchać! – Udała, że nie widzi jego czujnego spojrzenia. Magiczne oko zawirowało mu niekontrolowanie. – Więc daj już spokój, rozchmurz się na chwilę! Jaki on był? Brian Wollstonecraft.  
Alastor przesunął gońca na B5 i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
– Był fatalny z obrony, Bogu dzięki.  
– Tak myślałam. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Hm, szach i mat, mój drogi! – Zgrabnym ruchem przesunęła konia po planszy. Na twarzy aurora natychmiast odmalowała się irytacja. Zaraz przysunął się bliżej stolika i zanalizował wszystko jeszcze raz, jeszcze nie dowierzając. Znowu to zrobiła, podła szelma! Hrabina upiła z triumfem nieco herbaty, chociaż wciąż próbowała nie pokazać, jak bardzo kochała z nim wygrywać.  
– Dagmar, jesteś bezlitosna! – sapnął, a ona zaśmiała się głośno. – Bezwzględna!  
– Mój drogi, jestem niezniszczalna! – Wstała od planszy i wyjęła z leżącej na kanapie torebki swoją czarną fifkę. Zapaliła papierosa elegancką, staroświecką zapalniczką, gdy tymczasem Alastor wciąż przesuwał ręką nad pionkami i nie mógł się pogodzić z porażką. Spojrzał na nią z pretensją.  
– To wszystko przez to cholerne gadanie! – warknął, choć jakimś sposobem, i tylko gdy zwracał się do niej, w jego głosie nie było ani trochę pretensji. Gdyby ktoś nie znał Moody’ego, mógłby pomyśleć, że gdzieś w głębi czai się wręcz spora doza sympatii.  
– Jak ci się podoba na Grimmauld? – Zmienił szybko temat. Oleńska usiadła znowu przy stoliku i pokiwała głową z aprobatą.  
– Pan Black był więcej niż uprzejmy ze swoją ofertą.  
– Dagmar, wiesz, że moja wciąż stoi – mruknął, świdrując ją swoim magicznym okiem.  
– Wiem. I dziękuję ci za to, ale…  
– Black jest samotny! – wypalił. – I strzela oczami na twoją wnuczkę.  
– My wszyscy jesteśmy – powiedziała cierpliwie, wyczuwając, że znowu brną ku starym tematom.   
– A nie musimy – powiedział, jak gdyby z wyrzutem.  
Zgasiła papierosa w stojącej obok kryształowej popielniczce i pokręciła głową.  
– Al, ta rozmowa wciąż zatacza koła i prowadzi donikąd, tak samo jak zawsze.  
– Tylko dlatego, że jesteś tak cholernie uparta! – Odsunął krzesło i wstał.  
– Staram się być rozsądna! – powiedziała twardo i spojrzała na niego surowo. – Al, mogłabym być twoją matką, na Morganę!  
– Ale nie jesteś – uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
– Czy ty nigdy nie zrozumiesz, że nie chcę, żebyś marnował na mnie swoje najlepsze lata?!  
– Spójrz na mnie, do cholery! – Nagle krzyknął, co trochę ją zdumiało i natychmiast umilkła. – Moje najlepsze lata dawno mam za sobą, ty uparta kobieto! I nie chcę spędzać tych, które mi zostały, siedząc we własnym, zgorzkniałym towarzystwie!  
– Cóż, skoro jesteś znudzony, proponuję pieska. Koty też nie są najgorsze. – Jej wzrok uciekł gdzieś na bok.  
– Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi – wycedził i usiadł z powrotem. Wziął jej szczupłą dłoń w swoje, a jego obydwoje oczu patrzyło tylko na nią. Merlinie, nie zmieniała się od lat i wciąż była tak samo piękna!  
– Al… Znajdź sobie… Kogoś. Kogoś, kto nie ma przeszłości, kogoś, kto będzie dla ciebie. – Serce ją bolało, gdy musiała powtarzać mu to wciąż i wciąż od nowa, a on nie dawał za wygraną. Być może była próżna, ale nie była głupia. Klątwa Fiodorowiczów zebrała swoje krwawe żniwo już zbyt wiele razy. Patrzyła na niego i chciała mu powiedzieć, chciała powiedzieć mu wszystko, ale jak zwykle po prostu stchórzyła. Był najlepszym aurorem jakiego znała i na pewno postąpi dokładnie tak, jak się tego spodziewała – będzie lekceważący, bo czym była dla niego jeszcze jedna klątwa – niczym! Bała się jego reakcji, bo po tylu latach może nie potraktować jej powodów poważnie, może się obrazić, a ona nie da sobie rady, jeśli miała go stracić na zawsze. Hrabina wiedziała, że przed klątwą nie było odwrotu, Merlin wie, że próbowała i wszystkie inne kobiety z jej rodu też próbowały, ale prędzej sama da się zabrać, niż odda jej Alastora.  
– Gdybyś nie zauważyła, nie jestem najprzystojniejszym kandydatem. – Puścił jej rękę, nagle zażenowany tym, że tak się odsłonił.   
– Więc jestem twoją ostatnią szansą, to chcesz powiedzieć? – Specjalnie próbowała się pokłócić, ale jak zwykle nie dał się sprowokować. W jego zdrowym oku odmalowało się rozczarowanie.  
– Chcę powiedzieć, że jestem zmęczony. – Wstał i przykuśtykał do niej. Wziął ją znowu za rękę i spojrzał na nią tak, że miała ochotę wyznać mu wszystko tu i teraz. Powstrzymała się. Jak zwykle. – Wóz albo przewóz, Dagmar. – Wciąż milczała. Czemu ciągle milczała! – Kobieto, dobrze wiesz, że poza tobą innej po prostu nie będzie!  
Wyszarpnęła nagle dłoń i spojrzała w bok.  
– Na tym polega twój problem, Al. Nie potrafisz odpuścić. – Zabrała torebkę i wyszła szybko z biblioteki. Straciła już rachubę, który to raz złamała im obu serca.  
– Za to ty jesteś w tym po prostu świetna! – krzyknął za nią, kiedy już zniknęła mu z oczu.  
Hrabina zniknęła w swoim pokoju, a Moody ruszył do kuchni, gdzie miał zamiar przeszukać wszystkie szafki dopóty, dopóki nie znajdzie sekretnego składziku bimbru Mundungusa. Zbyt długo i charytatywnie krył przed Dumbledore’em ten niecny biznesik Black&Fletcher sp. z o.o., więc czuł się więcej niż uprzywilejowany do degustacji towaru. Ku jego zdumieniu… Ktoś go uprzedził.  
Przy stole siedział Remus Lupin, w stanie, w którym stary auror nie widział go jeszcze nigdy. Black dolewał przyjacielowi kolejną szklankę bimbru, a ten prosił wciąż o więcej i opróżniał jedną za drugą w zastraszającym tempie. Po drugiej stronie stołu siedział Mundungus, niewprawnie klepiąc nieszczęśnika po ramieniu.  
– Do licha ciężkiego, co wy tu wyprawiacie?! – warknął Moody, ale po spojrzeniu zranionego szczeniaczka, którym uraczył go Lupin, spuścił nieco z tonu i usiadł obok Fletchera. Kiedy ten uprzejmie podsunął mu szklankę i zaraz ją napełnił, Szalonooki uznał, że równie dobrze może zostać i pocierpieć w towarzystwie. Wyraźnie coś się stało, a kim on znowu jest, żeby utrudniać ludziom topienie smutków w alkoholu.  
– Kobiety, Lupin? – Spróbował znowu.  
Black westchnął ciężko.  
– W pewnym sensie… – wyjaśnił enigmatycznie, a Lupin wydał z siebie niekontrolowany jęk żałobny.  
Moody wzruszył ramionami i łyknął bimbru. Z satysfakcją poczuł, że moc trunku jest bardzo zacna i wymownie podsunął Fletcherowi pustą szklankę, którą ten zaraz się zajął.  
– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to lepiej nie będzie – burknął auror i pokiwał smętnie głową. – One wszystkie są tak samo podstępne! Mamią cię, kochają cię, a potem…!  
– A potem…! – potwierdził Lupin takim głosem, jakby miał się zaraz rozkleić. Stuknęli się z Moody’m szklankami i wypili jeszcze trochę. Po chwili zaczęli wznosić toasty, a potem… Cóż Syriusz i Dung mieli zrobić, no przecież nie zostawią kolegów w takim stanie! Trzeba się było dołączyć.  
– Wypijmy za lepsze czasy, panowie! – zarządził Alastor niewyraźnie i rozlał następną kolejkę.  
– Tak! – ożywił się pan domu i klepnął Remusa po plecach. – Remmy, do licha, mogło być gorzej! Mogłeś… Wylądować z panną i z dzieckiem! Na raz! Na przykład!  
– Na przykład! – potwierdził Fletcher, pracując z zapałem nad zakrętką kolejnego baniaka bimbru.  
– Lupin, naprawdę nie ma wstydu w zrobieniu pannie dziecka! Tonks to świetna dziewczyna! – Moody klepnął wilkołaka po plecach już któryś raz i to z taką werwą, że Remus zaczął rozważać, czy nie nabawi się siniaków.  
– Ale… Ale to właśnie o to chodzi! To nie jest Dora!  
– Oj – uznał elokwentnie auror i pokiwał głową, opróżniając kolejną szklankę. – No cóż… Przypuszczam, że to się zdarza, Lupin. Nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni, choć ciebie podejrzewałbym najmniej…  
– Merlinie i Godryku, przecież to się nie dzieje naprawdę! Jak to się mogło stać?! – Remus złapał się za głowę i zmierzwił swoje włosy jeszcze bardziej.  
– Noo… Że tak powiem, Remmy… Czyżby ominęła cię pogadanka McGonagall na szóstym roku? Jak to leciało? Pióra i kałamarze…  
– Łapa!  
– Czuję się skarcony, Remusie. Milknę więc.  
– Milcz.  
Fletcher zachichotał pod nosem, a korek z baniaka z rozmachem uderzył w sufit. Mężczyźni podnieśli zbiorowy okrzyk zadowolenia i polały się następne kolejki.  
– Przypuszczam, że nie jest to zachwycająca sytuacja, Lupin, ale jakoś sobie poradzicie.  
– Ale…! On ma babcię! I jest przerażająca, szczerze mówiąc.  
– To nie średniowiecze, chłopcze, żeby bać się starszych pań! Będzie dobrze! A poza tym Mugole wymyślili teraz takie świetne rzeczy, to się nazywa chyba pupersy…  
– Ale on jest w Slytherinie, mój Boże!  
– Nie desperuj, Lupin, nie predestynujmy dzieciaka!  
– Alastorze!   
– Tak tylko mówię, to nie Szekspir, żeby tworzyć przepowiednie.  
– On ma piętnaście lat, Alastorze – mruknął Dung, radośnie opróżniając resztkę z kieliszka Lupina, który wyraźnie miał dość alkoholu na dziś.  
– Ach. To rozwiązuje nieco sprawę.  
– Jak to? – W oczach Remusa rozbłysła nadzieja.  
– No, wszystko dobrze i kolorowo Lupin, ale jak to Ślizgon, to zostawiłbym w spokoju. Nie dogadasz się.  
– To mój syn! Nie zostawię tego tak teraz w takim… Rozgrzebaniu! – oburzył się niespodziewanie wilkołak, a w jedynym prawdziwym oku Moody’ego rozbłysły przebiegłe iskry doświadczonego manipulanta.  
– O ile dobrze pamiętam, to do tanga trzeba dwojga, Lupin. Matka się nim zajmowała tyle czasu, a dzieci potrzebują stałości w środowisku, te sprawy…  
– O to właśnie chodzi! Umarła w czerwcu. – Lupin ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a Syriusz znowu objął go opiekuńczo.   
– Jak się będziesz tak dalej zadręczać, to cię beatyfikują, stary. No, chodź. Masz już dosyć na dziś, co? – Poddźwignął go z miejsca i starał się wyprowadzić z kuchni, ale szło im trochę krzywo i ściągało ich na boki. Schody okazały się Mount Everestem.  
– Cieszmy się, że nas te sprawy nie dotyczą, ech? – mruknął niemrawo Fletcher i rozlał im resztę bimbru, gdy już zostali w kuchni sami.  
– Ta – odparł Moody, tak samo nieszczerze. Dochodziła północ i stary auror uznał, że i tak nie ma dokąd wracać.

**

Tatiana została ulokowana w Hogwarcie na trzecim piętrze, w tajemniczym pokoju ukrytym za wielkim lustrem, które nie odbijało niczego. Siostry przegadały prawie całą noc i nie mogły się rozstać, więc na razie postanowiły zabunkrować się w kwaterach Tatiany i siedzieć cicho, być może Snape ich nie wyda…? Anastazja nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wracać do bycia pustelnicą w zatęchłej rezydencji Blacków.  
Mistrz eliksirów siedział tymczasem w Wielkiej Sali nad swoją nieprzyzwoicie czarną kawą i miał dużo większe zmartwienia: próbował nie zasypiać. Dumbledore zarządził zebranie rady pedagogicznej z samego rana i Postrach Hogwartu starał się być przytomny. No, na tyle przytomny, na ile człowiek może być, siedząc obok Sybilli Trelawney i słuchając jej nonsensów:  
– …Severusie, naprawdę powinieneś mi dać sobie kiedyś powróżyć! Tarot skrywa… Wiele odpowiedzi na życiowe dylematy. – Profesor Trelawney zatrzepotała gwałtownie usmarowanymi tuszem rzęsami, a Snape zebrał całą swoją siłę woli, żeby nie krzywić się aż tak bardzo, jak miał na to ochotę. Łyknął swoją kawę, poparzył sobie język i miał ochotę zacząć przeklinać.  
– Zastanowię się nad tym, Sybillo – wycedził sztywno. – Przepraszam na chwilę – odsunął gwałtownie krzesło i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali tak szybko, że prawie się za nim kurzyło, a szaty nie zdążyły nawet dobrze i złowrogo zatrzepotać. Profesor McGonagall zajęła się swoją owsianką w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze.  
– Czy powiedziałam coś nie tak? – rzuciła w eter szczerze zdumiona wróżbitka.  
Tarot! Też coś! Co za brednie! Człowiek starał się od lat roztaczać wokół siebie aurę złożoności i naukowości eliksiralnej, a ona mu tu wyskakuje z tarotem, tak jakby mogło go to w jakikolwiek sposób dotyczyć! Rozkojarzony Snape krążył po korytarzach, a nogi same zaniosły go na trzecie piętro. Zorientował się w porę i, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową, wrócił w stronę schodów, starając się trafić na czas do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Teraz nie miał głowy do użerania się z większą ilością irytujących kobiet. Załatwi to później. W końcu trafił, gdzie trzeba. I zaraz pożałował, że nie miał dobrej wymówki, by wyjść. Gdzie te zostawione na ogniu kociołki, kiedy są potrzebne!  
– Ach! Oto nasza zguba. Dolores, to jest Severus Snape, mistrz eliksirów – przedstawił go dyrektor, gdy tylko Nietoperz zajął swoje stałe miejsce na samym końcu długiego stołu.   
– Miło mi – powiedział powoli i takim tonem, który sugerował wszystko, tylko nie przyjemność. Profesor Umbridge, dziś prezentując nieprzyzwoicie koszmarny sweterek w kolorze fuksji (którym, Snape był przekonany, najpewniej miała zamiar wypalić mu oczy, podła raszpla), odchrząknęła teatralnie i kiwnęła mu głową.  
– Chciałabym się oficjalnie ze wszystkimi przywitać – oznajmiła słodkim do bólu tonem. – Mam nadzieję, że bardzo szybko zostaniemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi! – Potem padło mnóstwo słów na temat współpracy z Ministerstwem, wspaniałości Korneliusza Knota (Flitwick starał się nie ziewać) i konieczności napełniania wiedzą uczniowskich umysłów (co do tego mistrz eliksirów stracił zapał i nadzieję lata temu, ale zawsze miło było zobaczyć kogoś, kto jeszcze ma siłę się oszukiwać). Zebranie, tak jak się spodziewał, wyczerpało go psychicznie. Nawet McGonagall zaciskała usta bardziej, niż zwykle. Hm, czyżby w końcu on i jego koledzy w czymś się zgadzali? Severus był zaintrygowany. Być może ten dzień nie był jeszcze skazany na porażkę? Potem przypomniał sobie, że będzie musiał wykurzyć stąd upartą pannicę Hexwood z powrotem na Grimmauld Place i cała nadzieja na święty spokój prysła. Ruszył znowu na trzecie piętro, a potem przypomniał sobie, że nie zna hasła do pokoju. Zaklął pod nosem i przeszedł kilka razy w tę i z powrotem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jest obserwowany:  
– Snape znowu tu łazi. Chyba nie dali mu hasła. – Tatiana zachichotała, a Anastazja wychyliła się do korytarza. Na jej usta wpełzł złośliwy uśmieszek. Mistrz eliksirów wyraźnie nie wiedział o zamku tyle, ile starał się dać do zrozumienia, że wie. Nie wiedział na przykład, że lustro nie odbijało niczego, ale zza niego widoczność na korytarz była doskonała.  
– Niech się męczy – powiedziała do siostry i pociągnęła ją z powrotem do sypialni. – Nie opowiedziałam ci jeszcze, jak twój Weasley prawie schrzanił całą akcję u Gringotta!  
Tatiana zmrużyła kocie oczy, mocno podkreślone kredką. Oznaki zmęczenia zniknęły z jej twarzy i zaczął jej wracać ognisty temperament, wyraźnie ponowne spotkanie podziałało na siostry zbawiennie.  
– To nie jest mój Weasley! Wciąż go nie znoszę! Nie! Czekaj. Jest mi obojętny! – oznajmiła Tatiana, a Anastazja uśmiechnęła się wszechwiedząco.   
– Jasne. Wierzę ci.  
– I dobrze! Bo to prawda! W ogóle mnie nie obchodzi, mam nadzieję, że utył i zrobił komuś dziecko!  
– Jasne. On by zrobił komuś dziecko! Molly by mu nie pozwoliła.  
– Nie bądź złośliwa! – Chciała odrzucić włosy do tyłu w desperackiej próbie odzyskania twarzy i okazania obojętności, ale jej ręka zawisła w powietrzu. Zawstydzona spojrzała w bok. Swoje piękne, rude włosy Tatiana miała dziś spięte w luźny warkocz i wyglądała tak szczególnie ładnie, choć wiązało się to z pewnymi ograniczeniami.  
Siedziały razem na niepościelonym łóżku, Anastazja w za dużej koszuli z wczoraj, a jej siostra w uroczej, błękitnej sukience. Jak zwykle wyglądała, jakby była gotowa do wielkiego wyjścia, nawet jeśli nie miała zamiaru wychodzić nigdzie. Skoro temat Billa na chwilę został urwany, Ana zaczęła znowu bawić się różdżką siostry, próbując rzucić Avis, na co właścicielka zareagowała zaraz zniecierpliwionym prychnięciem:  
– Ana! Zostaw! Wiesz, że nie lubię, kiedy to robisz! – Zabrała jej różdżkę, za co Ana pokazała jej język. Odchyliła głowę w tył, zwieszając ją poza ramę łóżka i patrząc do góry nogami na korytarz. Snape nadal miotał się za lustrem, oglądał ramę, stukał, pukał, macał i prychał jak rogogon węgierski.  
– No, jeszcze trochę i zacznie ziać ogniem – uznała.  
Tatiana wciąż wycierała różdżkę o sukienkę i ani na trochę nie przerywała teatralnego złoszczenia się:   
– Wiesz lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, że nie powinno się dotykać czyjejś różdżki! – perorowała. Anastazja przewróciła oczami. – Poważnie! Nie przewracaj na mnie oczami, Anastazjo Hexwood, to jest jak cudza talia tarota!  
– Właściwie to mit. Jak ci idzie z nową talią? – Ana usiadła i związała włosy w nierówny węzeł, na co jej siostra zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy i zaraz odłożyła różdżkę, znajdując nowy temat do irytacji:  
– Jak krew z nosa, chociaż wieczorami lepiej. Może powinnam z nią spać…? I naprawdę mogłabyś czasem używać szczotki! – Rozwiązała je szybkim szarpnięciem i odwróciła siostrę tyłem do siebie. – Merlinie, co za kołtuny!   
– Zostaw! – Ana próbowała się wyrywać. – To moje włosy!  
– A ja jestem twoją siostrą i nie pozwolę ci tak wyglądać! – Złapała za różdżkę i zaczęła rzucać szereg zaklęć kosmetycznych, ale młodsza kobieta była mniejsza i uparta i wyślizgnęła się szybko. W efekcie pół głowy miała w splątanych kłębach włosów, a drugie pół – w idealnie lejących się, hollywoodzkich falach. Na ten widok Tatiana zaczęła głośno chichotać, aż łzy poleciały jej z oczu. Brunetka, oczywiście, nie była zachwycona i patrzyła na nią wzrokiem, który mógł zabijać.  
– O Merlinie, Ana! Popłakałam się… – wyjęczała w końcu słabo. Anastazja przewróciła oczami, związała włosy nierówno na czubku głowy i rzuciła się z powrotem na łóżko.  
– Wiesz, on nadal się tam kręci. Uparty jest. – Tatiana wychyliła się na korytarz. – A tak z innej beczki, to jak go namówiłaś, żeby cię tu przyprowadził?   
– Długa historia. – Wyraźnie unikała tematu, więc jej siostra zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwa.  
– Pewnie będzie ci kazał wracać…  
– Pewnie tak. – Jęknęła głucho i zasłoniła ręką oczy. – Ponowne i codzienne unikanie Molly Weasley i jej ćwierkania na temat ideału jakim jest jej najstarszy syn, jak cudownie!   
Tatiana odchrząknęła i odczekała dokładnie dwie i ćwierć sekundy, zanim wypaliła:  
– A Bill… Nadal nosi długie włosy? – Spojrzała na swoje paznokcie. Ana zerknęła na nią jednym okiem i wyszczerzyła zęby.  
– Taaak. Ma nawet jeszcze dłuższe, niż w szkole. I ma kolczyk. Podejrzewam też tatuaż.  
– Ugh. Nie znoszę mężczyzn z tatuażami!  
– Kłamczucha.  
– Nie, to prawda! Nie znoszę. Wiesz, że co siedem lat zmienia się gust?  
– Wątpię, ja już zawsze będę nienawidzić śledzi, a ty będziesz kochać rudzielców!  
– Dorośnij! – Pacnęła ja poduszką.  
– Nigdy! – Zaraz jej oddała. Zerknęła znowu na korytarz. – Ha! Ale się męczy! Zawołał skrzaty!  
Tatiana się na niej położyła i też się wychyliła.  
– Au! Złaź ze mnie, słonico!  
– Jak śmiesz! Ostatnio schudłam! Ze stresu.  
– Sresu chyba! – Klepnęła ją w tyłek i wstała. Zgarnęła papierosy z kieszeni leżących na dywanie dżinsów, a Tatiana zaraz wyrwała je z jej ręki szybkim Accio.  
– Hej!  
– Nie smrodź mi tu! – Schowała papierosy pod poduszkę.   
– Od kiedy niby rzuciłaś?!  
– Od kiedy niby zaczęłaś?  
Mierzyły się chwilę spojrzeniami, aż w końcu Ana pierwsza dała za wygraną. Tatiana uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.  
– Poza tym to szkodzi na cerę. Nie mogę przegapić mojej jedynej szansy zrobienia ponownego wrażenia na tym kretynie! Kiedy już mnie stąd wypuszczą, to znaczy.  
– Jakim kretynie? O. Ha! – Pokazała ją palcem. – A jednak! William Weasley ponownie żywy!  
– Nie bądź dziecinna!  
– Przepraszam, miałam zamiar powiedzieć: wiecznie żywy w pamięci twego serca…!  
– Ana!  
– Ha! Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam! Prawie każdy twój facet był rudy, ty… Fetyszystko!  
– To nie ma nic wspólnego z fetyszami! – Tatiana zadarła nos do sufitu, a Anastazja próbowała wygrzebać papierosy spod poduszki. – Poza tym on nie jest w moim typie! Marna kopia Indiany Jonesa.  
– Jeśli pamięć mnie nie zawodzi, to…  
– Zawodzi!  
– … pamiętam jak się rozpływałaś nad Harrisonem i jego…  
– Ana!  
– … pejczem.  
Znowu dostała poduszką.  
– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to ten kompletny nerd zajarał się na widok starego miecza jak choinka, porwał go ze sobą do Ministerstwa i teraz pewnie w ekstazie rozkłada go na czynniki pierwsze, więc możliwe, że jest aseksualny. – Wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła obok siostry. Tatiana spojrzała na nią szybko.  
– Miecz? Jaki miecz?  
– Jakiś wikiński szmelc – podłożyła ręce pod głowę. – Podobno umie przeciąć wszystko.  
– Może chcą Voldemorta oskalpować?  
– Może.  
– I powieszą go w hallu na Grimmauld razem z tymi paskudnymi głowami skrzatów?  
Ana zaśmiała się ochryple.  
– Tęskniłam za tobą!  
– Wiem.  
**

– Panno Hexwood. – Tatiana prawie wyskoczyła ze skóry, zanim przypomniała sobie, że nie jest już uczennicą i jedwabisty ton Snape’a za jej plecami nie powinien wywoływać u niej zawału serca i nerwicy. Odwróciła się od okna, dmuchnęła dymem i pomachała ręką przed swoją twarzą, wyrzucając niedopałek przez okno i próbując zatuszować wszystko boskim uśmiechem numer pięć.  
– Profesorze!  
Skinął jej głową i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Przynajmniej jedna na jego widok wyskakiwała ze skóry, jeszcze nie stracił talentu.  
– Czy twoja irytująca siostra zamierza mnie unikać do końca życia?  
– Słucham? – Brwi podjechały jej do połowy czoła i szybkim ruchem zgarnęła z parapetu swoje karty tarota. Snape, nawet jeśli zauważył, że na obrazkach figur byli nadzy ludzie, to postanowił tego nie komentować. Podchodził do wróżbiarstwa z coraz większą rezerwą, a wróżbiarstwo dzisiaj wybitnie nie chciało dać mu spokoju.  
– Nie taka była umowa. Proszę jej o tym przypomnieć – skinął jej oschle głową, z zamiarem odejścia.  
– Profesorze! Dlaczego właściwie zgodził się pan ją tu przyprowadzić? – zapytała szybko.  
– To znaczy? – Rozważał powoli słowa w myślach, czując, że konwersacja zmierza ku niebezpiecznym tematom.  
– To znaczy, że to niewątpliwie była przysługa. – Przysunęła się do niego bliżej, świdrując go wzrokiem.  
– Jeśli…  
– Nie – ubiegła go. – Ja nic nie sugeruję, ale faktem jest, że zachowuje się pan… Dziwnie.  
– Dziwnie? – Jego głos stał się niemal mruczący, a Tatiana poczuła, że nie podoba jej się jego coraz bardziej złowrogi ton. Powstrzymała się ledwo od ucieczki. Ten facet może i był złowrogim Nietoperzem z Lochów, ale do cholery, nie był już jej profesorem, nie musiała się go bać! Chociaż plotki o jego znajomości czarnej magii były zawsze wszechobecne, mógłby w nią miotnąć Salazar wie czym… Nie, no ale chyba nie miotałby klątwami w Ślizgonkę? Wyprostowała się bardziej, pocieszona tą myślą.  
– Panno Hexwood…  
– Profesorze – przerwała mu – nie jestem już uczennicą. Jestem przede wszystkim kobietą, dwukrotną rozwódką i jej starszą siostrą. Widzę pewne rzeczy trochę wyraźniej, proszę o tym pamiętać. A teraz życzę miłej nocy. – A co, ona też mogła go postraszyć! Po jego nietęgiej minie zobaczyła, że chyba jej się udało, bo zbliżył się do niej, świdrując ją wzrokiem i próbując onieśmielić, ale tym razem się nie dała.   
Uśmiechnęła się w ten swój szczególny, psotny sposób, który upodabniał ją do elfa, odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła w stronę korytarza prowadzącego na trzecie piętro. Szelma doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak majestatycznie jej włosy powiewają podczas szybkiego marszu, więc w tej koncentracji na próżności nie zwróciła wcale uwagi na dziwną lekkość swojej kieszeni.

**

– No dobrze… – Severus usiadł w skupieniu przy biurku, upewnił się, że jest w gabinecie całkowicie sam i przysunął do siebie (dyskretnie ukradziony, ale przecież nikt nie musiał wiedzieć) czarny, aksamitny woreczek, modląc się (prawdopodobnie do jakiegoś boga od spraw beznadziejnych), żeby nikt go na tym haniebnym czynie nie nakrył. Merlinie, robił w życiu wiele paskudnych rzeczy, z których nie był dumny, ale to przekraczało już chyba wszelkie pojęcie! Ostrożnie odwinął sznurek, wyjął talię tarota i przetasował dokładnie, po czym, wciąż z pewnym wahaniem, rozłożył na stole jedyny układ, który pamiętał z lekcji wróżbiarstwa zanim uznał je za boleśnie bezużyteczne i porzucił na rzecz starożytnych run. To, co zobaczył w kartach, sprawiło, że po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanowił się, czy może skreślenie tego przedmiotu tak definitywnie nie było przypadkiem zbyt pochopne.  
– No kto by pomyślał… – powiedział sam do siebie. Ostrożnie odłożył karty do szuflady, oczywiście z silnym postanowieniem dyskretnego podrzucenia ich rano do pokoju za lustrem (na co mu podobnie idiotyczne akcesoria!), i obrzucił paroma zaklęciami, które miały dopilnować, by nikt się nigdy nie dowiedział, że kiedykolwiek ich dotykał. Severus Snape od dawna nie spał tak niespokojnie, jak tej nocy.


	13. A fucked-up family's a fucked-up family, whether or not werewolves are involved.

Profesor McGonagall należała do tego samego typu nauczycieli, co Snape: nigdy nie musiała podnosić głosu, żeby zostać wysłuchaną. Nie musiała też specjalnie walczyć o swój autorytet; on towarzyszył jej bowiem zawsze już z samej definicji bycia Minerwą McGonagall.  
– Panno Hexwood! – Starsza czarownica podeszła żwawym krokiem do obydwu sióstr, które próbowały się wymknąć z pokoju za lustrem. Zamarły, przyłapane na gorącym uczynku. – Ach. I… Druga panna Hexwood. Czy też może powinnam powiedzieć: „pani DeWitt“?  
Tatiana wyprostowała się nieco i ścisnęła mocniej rączkę swojego czarnego kufra.  
– Nie, raczej nie – powiedziała, siląc się na spokój. Nie znosiła wracać do tematu swojej drugiej wielkiej pomyłki. Starsza czarownica zmarszczyła brwi, wbijając w siostry surowe spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.  
– Rozumiem – odparła krótko. – Niemniej, pozostajecie wciąż bohaterkami z ostatniej chwili i bez potrzeby ściągacie na siebie uwagę. – Zawiesiła głos, w ten swój szczególny sposób, oczekując wyjaśnień.  
– To znaczy? – zapytała podejrzliwie Anastazja.  
– To znaczy, że ja nie będę więcej sprzątać po cudzych pochopnych decyzjach! – McGonagall zmrużyła oczy, próbując ją nastraszyć. Była niemal rozczarowana, że młodsza siostra pozostawała niewzruszona, a co więcej – nieco zbita z tropu tym, najwyraźniej wyrwanym z kontekstu, wyznaniem. Tym razem Tatiana zareagowała szybciej. Anastazja zaczynała czuć coraz większą sympatię do Ślizgonów.  
– Pani profesor, nie mogłam dłużej znieść bycia tak daleko od mojej siostry! – Ruda wiedźma rzuciła się Anastazji w ramiona, a ta prawie straciła równowagę. – Ta ciągła samotność i niepewność, brak kontaktu ze światem, przecież to najbliższa mi osoba…! – Tatiana, sprytna aktoreczka, zaczęła udawać chlipanie i robiła to na tyle przekonująco, że McGonagall podała jej swoją staroświecką chusteczkę.  
– Tak, cóż… Niemniej jednak, jak w ogóle trafiłaś do Hogwartu? Kto ci powiedział, gdzie jej szukać? – Anastazja i profesor transmutacji spotkały się znowu spojrzeniami. Coś jej mówiło, że wysoce nierozsądnym byłoby teraz wydać Snape’a. Uznała też, że nie będzie się zagłębiać w ślizgońskie pryncypia i fakt, że Dom Węża zawsze, ale to zawsze, spłaca swoje długi, a tak się złożyło, że on miał wobec niej dość spory. Minerwa McGonagall mogłaby tego nie widzieć w ten sposób.  
– Sama się dowiedziałam.  
– Ach tak? – Wyraźnie jej nie uwierzyła. Słusznie, to było kiepskie kłamstwo, a nauczycielka transmutacji nie była przecież głupia.  
– Teleportowałam się do Hogsmeade. To było nieodpowiedzialne – powiedziała w końcu.   
– Tak, panno Hexwood.  
– Ale nie możecie nas trzymać osobno! Nie, kiedy ten szaleniec grasuje na wolności i… Nie wiem – pali cerkwie w Moskwie! Czy coś.  
– Otóż to, panno Hexwood – nie w Moskwie, szukałabym raczej dużo bliżej wokół własnego podwórka. Dołohow jest w Londynie. – Profesor McGonagall ściszyła nieco głos i pociągnęła zdumione siostry za sobą w stronę schowka na miotły.   
– Słuchajcie mnie uważnie. – Przysunęła się do nich. – Rozdzielenie was było kwestią bezpieczeństwa, które i tak na nic się nie zdało, bo wasz… On wpadł na wasz trop. – Zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Anastazji: – Teraz jesteś członkinią Zakonu, więc możecie bezpiecznie ukryć się w Kwaterze, ale, na Godryka, przestańcie się narażać! – W korytarzu rozległy się czyjeś kroki. McGonagall wepchnęła siostry do schowka na miotły, wrzuciła za nimi na podłogę jakiś przedmiot, który upadł z ciężkim brzękiem, i w ostatniej chwili zatrzasnęła za nimi drzwi.  
– Minerwo? Co tam masz? – Z drugiego końca korytarza rozległ się znajomy, przesłodzony ton, na dźwięk którego nauczycielka transmutacji zaczęła już odczuwać instynktowną, fizyczną potrzebę gorzkiej herbaty.   
– Dolores! Zdawało mi się, że… Widziałam szczura. – McGonagall z ulgą zauważyła, że Umbridge wycofuje się zaraz i omija składzik szerokim łukiem.  
– Merlinie! Trzeba będzie porozmawiać z woźnym! Nie do pomyślenia, szczury?  
– Chyba mi się wydawało.  
– Tak, cóż, wyglądasz na niewyspaną…  
Anastazja odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy ich głosy oddaliły się na bezpieczną odległość, i spojrzała na leżący na podłodze świecznik.   
– Co to? – szepnęła Tatiana.  
– Łap!  
Siostry poczuły szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i w mgnieniu oka wylądowały na skrzypiącej podłodze hallu Grimmauld Place 12.  
– Salazarze, już zapomniałam jak nie znoszę świstoklików! – Tatiana podniosła się z posadzki i usiadła na swoim kufrze, rozmasowując stłuczone kolano.  
– Nie jęcz. – Ana wstała i ścisnęła bardziej paskiem za duże spodnie. Złapała się na myśli, że tęskni wręcz do powłóczystych spódnic Bellatrix. – Przynajmniej teraz mamy większe pole manewru.  
– Co masz na myśli?  
Anastazja nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, bo za ich plecami, z kuchni, usłyszały znajomy głos:  
– Hexwood?  
Siostry odwróciły się jak na komendę, a Tatiana poderwała z kufra. Bill Weasley opierał się nonszalancko o framugę i dopijał kawę. Na widok rudej kobiety przez jego twarz przemknął jakiś niezidentyfikowany uśmieszek, ale zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił.  
– Weasley – burknęła ruda i szarpnęła za swój kufer, kierując się w stronę schodów, nie zaszczycając go dłużej swoją uwagą. Była zła na siebie, że założyła akurat tę sukienkę, która nie robiła nic dla jej sylwetki, i nie rozpuściła włosów. Salazarze! Jedna, jedyna okazja do zrobienia ponownego wrażenia na jej szkolnej mi-… Nemezis! Zmarnowana! Że też musiał akurat teraz pojawić się w korytarzu!  
– Daj, pomogę ci z tym. – Odstawił kubek na stół i podszedł do niej szybko, bez wysiłku łapiąc za czarny kufer. Wyprostowała się dumnie i zadarła nos do góry, choć to i tak nic nie dało, bo nadal sięgała mu ledwo do ramienia.  
– Ależ nie kłopocz się – wycedziła. Tym razem uśmiechnął się dużo bardziej widocznie.  
– Nie myślałem, że nadal będziesz na mnie taka cięta, Hexwood. Ile to minęło? Siedem lat?  
Zignorowała jego irytujące ciągoty do matematyki. Kogo niby obchodzi ile miała lat?  
– Widzisz, świat jest pełen niespodzianek, Weasley. – Starała się być nonszalancka.  
– Ach, czyżbyś nadal żywiła urazę? – Uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
– Co?! Chyba śnisz! To było dawno i nieprawda, daj mi to! – Próbowała wyszarpnąć mu kufer, ale trzymał go mocno. Anastazja patrzyła na nich coraz większymi oczami, aż w końcu osiągnęły chyba rozmiar świątecznych spodków do herbaty Szlachetnego Rodu Blacków. Jak dzieci! Na wszelki wypadek wyciągnęła dyskretnie różdżkę. Szarpanina na schodach w wykonaniu tej dwójki groziła rychłym wypadkiem.  
– Nie szarp się tak, Hexwood, bo się uszkodzisz!   
– Daj mi ten sprzęt, Weasley, nie udawaj takiego gentlemana!  
Weszli tak, sprzeczając się głośno, na drugie piętro, gdzie Bill w końcu postawił kufer na podłodze i zirytowany zbiegł na dół, z powrotem do kuchni, nie zaszczycając młodszej siostry nawet kiwnięciem głowy. Chociaż nie, pomyłka. Zaraz się wychylił i rzucił jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Schowała różdżkę i poszła za nim.  
– Co jest? Dała ci w nos?  
– Co? Nie! Tylko… Ta twoja siostra, nadal jest mężatką?  
Anastazja starała się nie śmiać.  
– Nie, chyba już nie, ale nie widziałam jej jakiś czas, więc wszystko jest możliwe. Czemu pytasz?  
– A… Nic, współczucia dla męża. – Odchrząknął. – Ewentualnie. Długo zostaje?  
– Nie wiem. Nie wiem jeszcze co Syriusz na to wszystko powie. A co? – Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – Ładna jest, kiedy się złości, nie?  
– Ta-… Nie. To znaczy tak, to znaczy… Dobra, skończ temat, muszę ci coś powiedzieć!  
– Ty zacząłeś.   
– Ja tylko… Chcę wiedzieć, kiedy nie przychodzić, żeby jej nie wchodzić w paradę.  
– Obawiam się, że będzie to trudne, skoro na razie Black będzie miał nas na głowie. – Usiadła na stole, a widząc, że Bill robi się coraz bardziej czerwony, pacnęła go w ramię. – Otrząśnij się, to tylko Tatiana i jej sceny! Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?  
Bill podszedł do stołu kuchennego i pokazał jej znajome pudełko po butach Chanel.  
– Ulfberht?   
– Pracowałem nad nim jakiś czas. Poza potężnymi zaklęciami, które nie dają się nijak zbadać, odkryłem coś jeszcze. – Odwinął miecz i wyjął go ostrożnie na stół. – Te runy przy rękojeści. – Pokazał jej. – Nie pasują do reszty. I słusznie, są dużo nowsze i to przez nie miecz reaguje tak gwałtownie na wszystkie próby rozbijania zaklęć. Ktoś przy tym majstrował.  
Anastazja nachyliła się ostrożnie nad mieczem i zmrużyła oczy.  
– Nie znam się na runach. – Wyprostowała się. – Wiesz co znaczą?  
– To te pojedyncze znaki. M, O, O, M, R, R, S, R, D, E.  
Dał jej nad tym chwilę pomyśleć, aż zauważył błysk zrozumienia.  
– Tak jest, Hexwood. Czas w końcu zajrzeć do tych twoich osławionych badań z Merrickiem. – Zamknął miecz z powrotem w pudełku i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. – Chyba jesteśmy na właściwym tropie.  
– My?  
– A masz coś lepszego do roboty?

**

Remus Lupin leżał w pokoju gościnnym na drugim piętrze i został gwałtownie obudzony wściekłym targaniem kufra po schodach. Jęknął cicho i nakrył głowę poduszką. Obudził się boleśnie wręcz trzeźwy i przytomny. Cholerna likantropia, czy człowiekowi nie przysługuje już nawet zwyczajny i zasłużony kac?  
– Ale nie jesteś człowiekiem – upomniał samego siebie, wstając powoli z łóżka i kierując kroki do kuchni. Gdzieś na korytarzu mignęła mu grzywa rudych włosów i ktoś trzasnął drzwiami. Remus przetarł oczy. Musiał być jeszcze nie do końca przytomny.  
– Remmy! – Odwrócił się. Po schodach gnał Syriusz, trzymając w dłoni wymiętą kopertę. – Przyszło do ciebie przez Fiuu! – Wcisnął przyjacielowi list z pieczęcią Hogwartu. Black, subtelny jak zawsze, nie udawał nawet, że nie czyta mu przez ramię. Lupin rozerwał pieczęć i przebiegł szybko wzrokiem po tekście. Z wściekłością zmiął list w dłoni, zgarnął z poręczy schodów swój połatany płaszcz i pognał w kierunku najbliższego kominka. Syriusz jeszcze w życiu nie słyszał z ust przyjaciela słów, które padały po drodze.

**

– Lupin. Usiądź, proszę. – Severus Snape najwyraźniej się uśmiechał, a przynajmniej kąciki jego ust drgały lekko ku górze. Co taki uśmiech mógł zwiastować, tego Remus nie był pewien. Posłusznie zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka mistrza eliksirów, patrząc z irytacją na siedzącego obok siebie nastolatka. Teddy wyciągnął patykowate nogi przed siebie i wyraźnie był z czegoś podejrzanie zadowolony.  
– A więc zostałeś ojcem. Jak… Uroczo. – Słowo „uroczo“ w ustach Snape’a brzmiało niemal jak obelga i zapewne tym właśnie było.   
– Jak dobrze się w tej chwili bawisz, Severusie? – wycedził Lupin, siląc się na spokój i posyłając złowrogie spojrzenie w kierunku Teodora, który odpowiedział mu złośliwym uśmiechem.  
– W skali od jednego do dziesięciu? – Snape najwyraźniej bawił się świetnie. Odchylił się na krześle i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Odkrycie, że mój ulubiony kolega ze szkolnych lat ma nieślubne dziecko jest już chyba poza skalą.  
– Cieszę się. – Mina Remusa wyrażała wszystko, tylko nie szczęście.   
Severus natomiast właśnie upiekł dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, a może nawet trzy? Nie tylko miał szansę poznęcać się nad Lupinem, odkrył na niego solidnego haka, ale i nie musiał wzywać do szkoły babci Turner.   
Mugolka czy nie, jakimś dziwnym sposobem ta starsza pani posiadała ten specjalny dar wywoływania w dorosłym mężczyźnie uczucia powrotu do bycia małym, karconym chłopcem, a Snape wyjątkowo nie lubił powrotu do takich wspomnień. Zwłaszcza nie wtedy, kiedy to on powinien dawać komuś reprymendę. Naprawdę, Teodor Turner był jego osobistym przekleństwem. Nie pomagały tu prośby ani groźby, co chwila chłopak nie tylko wpadał w kłopoty, on je wręcz przyciągał. Teraz Severus wiedział już po kim smarkacz odziedziczył ten wątpliwy talent. Czasami mistrz eliksirów miał szczerą ochotę zakwestionować niektóre decyzje Tiary Przydziału. Dlaczego akurat on musiał się użerać z takimi gagatkami? Ale, wracając do tematu i nieszczęśliwej miny Lupina… Ach, to były właśnie te chwile, dla których warto żyć!  
– Co proponujesz w związku z tą zniszczoną zbroją, Lupin?  
Wilkołak był wyraźnie również wyrwany ze swoich myśli, bo nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć.  
– Zapłacę za szkody, oczywiście – mruknął niechętnie. Tak, ciekawe z czego?  
Teodor posłał mu uważne spojrzenie, a potem wbił w Snape’a różnokolorowe oczy. Snape uniósł brwi i wyglądało to przez chwilę tak, jakby dwaj Ślizgoni dyskutowali telepatycznie. Uch, cholerny gówniarz! Czemu trafił akurat do jego domu! Za jakie grzechy…  
– Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Lupin, nie przeceniajmy chłopaka – powiedział nagle, a Remus posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. Salazarze, to było za łatwe! – Aż takich zniszczeń nie narobił. Mówię o przedsięwzięciu pewnych środków wychowawczych.  
– Środków… wychowawczych?  
– Jesteś chyba ojcem, czyż nie? – Snape uniósł jedną brew, wyraźnie nadal się świetnie bawiąc.  
– Severusie, możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy?  
– Nie widzę takiej potrzeby.  
– Nalegam.  
Z trudem powstrzymał przewrócenie oczami.  
– W porządku. Turner, poczekaj na zewnątrz i postaraj się nie wywołać trzeciej wojny światowej, to nie potrwa długo.  
Kiedy tylko Ślizgon znalazł się za drzwiami gabinetu, Remus wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.  
– Severusie…  
– Remusie?  
– Daj mi powiedzieć!  
– Ależ ja ci nie przerywałem.  
– Przestań!  
Mistrz eliksirów wrócił do ironicznych uśmieszków, a Lupin na chwilę przerwał swój przemarsz przez gabinet i oparł dłonie o jego biurko.  
– Nie wiedziałem, że jest moim synem, dopóki dwa dni temu nie złożył mi… Dość nieoczekiwanej wizyty. – Snape patrzył na niego coraz intensywniej, a Lupin coraz bardziej się plątał i coraz gwałtowniej gestykulował.  
– Lupin, tragiczna historia twojego drzewa genealogicznego nie leży za bardzo w brodziku moich zainteresowań…  
– Nie o to chodzi!   
Snape jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak zaaferowanego, więc postanowił słuchać dalej. To mogło być interesujące.  
– Chodzi o to, że…!  
– No, o co? – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
– Severusie, przestań!  
– Ja nic nie robię.  
– Ta twoja ironia w niczym nie pomaga, ja tylko próbuję ci powiedzieć, że… Nie jestem ojcem! To znaczy jestem, ale…  
– To jesteś, czy nie jesteś? Na twoim miejscu wolałbym to ustalić.  
Remus zaczął wyjaśniać i coraz mniej się już zastanawiał, dlaczego w ogóle prowadzi tę dyskusję z ze wszech miar mu nieprzyjaznym Nietoperzem. W końcu uznał, że chyba jest to winien swojemu… Synowi.  
– … A potem popytałem, poszperałem w papierach, nie będę cię zanudzał szczegółami… – Snape wciąż zachowywał kamienną twarz, ale chyba bardzo się starał nie wybuchnąć triumfalnym śmiechem. Salazarze, to było zbyt cudowne, żeby było prawdziwe! Święty Lupin ojcem nieślubnego bachora! Oto właśnie chyba dostał swoją wyczekaną nagrodę za wszystkie krzywdy od Huncwotów.   
– Tak, cóż, ale faktycznie: Teodor jest moim synem. – Wilkołak zakończył całą historię, kładąc łokcie na biurku Severusa i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Dopiero wtedy mistrz eliksirów pozwolił sobie na szeroki uśmiech. Na wszystko co zielone, niecne i wężouste, będzie musiał to dzisiaj uczcić! Dobrze, że był piątek.  
– Ależ, Lupin. Nie ma się czego wstydzić, nie każdy myśli zawczasu, zresztą pewnego rodzaju niezbędne eliksiry są dość skomplikowane dla zwykłych…  
– Skończ z tym protekcjonalnym tonem, Severusie! – Wilkołak stał się nagle wybitnie defensywny. – Mówię ci to w ścisłej tajemnicy, mam po prostu na względzie dobro chłopaka. Jego matka umarła w czerwcu i…  
– Wiem. – Snape, jako Opiekun Domu, z niewiadomych względów poczuł się nagle w obowiązku zaznaczyć, że jest poinformowany o wszystkim, co dzieje się z jego podopiecznymi.  
– Nie wątpię – burknął Lupin, trochę ostrzej, niż zamierzał. Wzbudziło to jeszcze większą, analityczną wręcz, ciekawość mistrza eliksirów. – Przestań! Nie patrz tak na mnie. Po prostu uważam, że to dlatego zwrócił się do mnie, zaczął mnie szukać. Dla chłopaka w jego wieku to musiało być ciężkie, wychowywać się bez ojca i…  
– Dobrze, już wystarczy. – Severus uciął dyskusję, wstając nagle i pokazując mu drzwi. Wyraźnie uznał, że ciekawość ciekawością i zemsta zemstą, ale ta rozmowa staje się stanowczo zbyt osobista jak na jego gust. – Sam się tym zajmę. Być może parę szlabanów więcej i chłopak sam wydorośleje.  
– Ale…  
– Lupin, chcesz znać moje zdanie?  
Nie był pewien, czy chce, choć nigdy wcześniej nie otrzymywał od Snape’a żadnych rad, to mogło być interesujące.  
– Zostaw go w spokoju. Dorastał bez ciebie i radził sobie bez ciebie. Nie ma sensu mieszać mu w głowie.  
– Ale… Sam do mnie przyszedł, czy to nie znaczy, że chce…?  
– Wątpię.   
Snape podszedł do drzwi i dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie były zamknięte, a uchylone. Zaklął cicho pod nosem. Szczeniak musiał podsłuchiwać! Oczywiście na korytarzu nie było po nim śladu.

**

Piątkowe zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią razem ze Ślizgonami mogły być traumatycznym przeżyciem, ale profesor Umbridge najwyraźniej postawiła sobie za zadanie raczej zanudzić uczniów na śmierć. Nikt nie podnosił głowy znad biurka, zwłaszcza po poprzedzającym tę lekcję wykładzie profesora Binnsa, którego usypiający głos szczególnie nie ożywiał atmosfery przesyconych faktami lekcji.  
Hermiona skończyła czytać zadany rozdział i rozejrzała się z konsternacją po klasie. Po wczorajszej kłótni z Seamusem powietrze wokół Harry’ego wręcz wibrowało ze złości, a Ron nadal wgapiał się w tekst podręcznika, widocznie nie do końca pojmując wszystkie niuanse, albo też mając je głęboko w nosie.  
Jak zwykle w wypadku dzielonych zajęć, klasa podzieliła się instynktownie na dwie części. Gryfoni siedzieli po lewej, Ślizgoni po prawej. Hermiona zerknęła w ich stronę i zauważyła, że oprócz niej lekturę zakończył ktoś jeszcze. Draco Malfoy siedział wyprostowany jak struna i ze znudzeniem wpatrywał się przed siebie. Gryfonka zmarszczyła brwi. Ciekawe czy w ogóle cokolwiek przeczytał? Na pewno nie! Tleniony pozer!   
Zeszłoroczna mowa Dumbledore’a i piosenka Tiary Przydziału na uczcie być może zachęcały do międzydomowej współpracy, ale osobiście Hermiona nie wyobrażała sobie przyjaźni ze Ślizgonami. Wszystko jedno i jak bardzo idealistycznie podchodziła do tego jeszcze dziś rano w Pokoju Wspólnym, teraz miała chwilę by się nad tym zastanowić i perspektywa wydała jej się jałowa. Doskonale pamiętała, jak traktowali ją i jej przyjaciół. Dobrze wiedziała, że gdyby przyszło co do czego, Malfoy nie kiwnąłby nawet palcem, żeby jej w czymkolwiek pomóc. W końcu była szlamą.  
Widocznie musiała wpatrywać się w niego za długo, bo przyciągnęła jego wzrok. Spojrzał na nią, powoli i ze znudzeniem. Oho. Teraz czeka ją jakaś złośliwa uwaga… Ale nie. Wrócił do wgapiania się w podręcznik. Co się dzieje ze światem?! Malfoy zachowywał się co najmniej dziwnie…  
– Panno Granger! Czyżby rozdział pierwszy był dla pani zbyt wymagający? – Rozległ się przesłodzony ton profesor Umbridge. Hermiona natychmiast zwróciła się w jej stronę i potrząsnęła głową.  
– Co takiego? Nie dosłyszałam?  
– Nie, profesor Umbridge.  
– W takim razie przestań się rozpraszać i wracaj do czytania. – Jej ton stał się minimalnie mniej słodki.  
– Profesor Umbridge… – Hermiona starała się zignorować jej niezadowolone spojrzenie. – Przeczytałam już rozdział pierwszy.  
– To zajmij się drugim.  
– Ten też już przeczytałam. Przeczytałam całą książkę.  
W tej chwili nikt już nie zajmował się tekstem, wszyscy obserwowali, jak Umbridge z wielką satysfakcją podchodzi do Hermiony i uśmiecha się złowrogo.  
– Ach tak? Więc może powiesz mi, co Wilbert Slinkhard sądzi o zaklęciach obronnych w rozdziale piętnastym?  
– Sądzi, że ich nazwy są niepoprawne – odparła błyskawicznie Hermiona i nawet podała odpowiedni cytat, a profesor Umbridge z trudem powstrzymała grymas niezadowolenia. Wyraźnie była pod wrażeniem wbrew swojej woli. – Ale ja się z tym nie zgadzam.  
Nauczycielka wyglądała, jakby ktoś oznajmił jej co najmniej, że ziemia jest płaska, a niebo zielone.   
– Słucham?  
– Nie zgadzam się, uważam, że…  
– Panno Granger, czy jest pani wykwalifikowanym badaczem klątw?  
– Nie, ale…  
– W takim razie będzie pani musiała zaakceptować fakt, że podręcznik się nie myli, a ja odejmuję Gryffindorowi pięć punktów za bezzasadne przerywanie mojej lekcji!

**

– Co teraz mamy? – zapytał Hermiona po zajęciach, gniewnie wciskając książki do torby.  
– Eliksiry. Podwójne – odparł Ron, tonem jak gdyby ktoś umarł.  
Wpadli do lochów w ostatniej chwili, ale Snape’a na szczęście jeszcze nie było. Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek Rona.  
– Już prawie po czasie!   
To było do niego niepodobne, mistrz eliksirów nigdy, ale to nigdy nie przychodził na zajęcia po czasie – w przeciwnym razie straciłby szansę odejmowania punktów za spóźnienia. Wśród równo ustawionych przed klasą Ślizgonów rozległ się pełen niepokoju szmer. Gryfoni wyglądali jak gdyby Boże Narodzenie ogłoszono na kilka miesięcy wcześniej.  
– Cisza! – Profesor eliksirów zbiegał właśnie ze schodów, jego szaty łopotały za nim złowrogo. Hermiona nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek widziała biegnącego Snape’a.  
– Na miejsca! – Machnął różdżką, a na tablicy pojawiły się instrukcje, zapisane jego równym, ostrym pismem. Zajął miejsce za katedrą.  
– Dobierzcie się w pary, dziś pracujemy nad wywarem Linneusza. – Gdyby nie półmrok w lochach, Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że jego policzki się lekko zaróżowiły, choć twarz była jak zwykle poważna i wyrażała niesmak. Prawdopodobnie zbyt duże stężenie Gryfonów w najbliższym otoczeniu. – Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, dlaczego i jak szybko wywar traci swoje właściwości?  
Naturalnie, ręka panny Granger wystrzeliła w górę. Snape kompletnie ją zignorował.  
– Nikt? To może pan Potter? – Jadowity uśmieszek profesora nie wróżył nic dobrego. Harry podniósł głowę i zerknął bezradnie na tablicę. Poprawił okulary na nosie.  
– Ale… Panie profesorze, na tablicy są instrukcje na Eliksir Spokoju – powiedział głośno. Po klasie rozległ się szmer i czyjś stłumiony chichot. Pansy Parkinson schowała się pod ławką, gdy Draco zasłonił jej usta swoją ręką i sam starał się nie śmiać. Snape wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. Spojrzał na tablicę i machnął różdżką. Wszystkie instrukcje zniknęły.  
– Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za twoją bezczelność, Potter!  
– Ale…!  
– Dwadzieścia! Panno Parkinson, jeśli zaraz się pani nie uspokoi będę zmuszony wysłać panią do skrzydła szpitalnego, czy ma pani jakiś atak?  
– Nie, profesorze. – Ślizgonka wygładziła spódnicę i wzięła głęboki wdech.  
Snape podszedł do tablicy i zaczął po niej pisać. Wszyscy zamilkli w nabożnym oczekiwaniu. Nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli mistrza eliksirów piszącego coś ręcznie na tablicy. On wyraźnie czuł na swoich plecach ich spojrzenia, bo odwrócił się zamaszyście.  
– Dlaczego tego nie zapisujecie?! Gryffindor traci kolejne dziesięć punktów!  
Po klasie poniósł się szmer pospiesznego skrobania piór po pergaminach. Hermiona po raz pierwszy w życiu była wdzięczna za swoją burzę loków, za którą mogła ukryć swój uśmiech. Jesienne przesilenie przyszło chyba o kilka dni za wcześnie.


	14. Show me a man with a tattoo and I'll show you a man with an interesting past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wbrew powszechnym opiniom chciałabym zdementować plotki jakoby Snape był alkoholikiem i podkreślał ołówkiem błędy w „Pięćdziesięciu twarzach Greya“! To jest… Wiecie co, zapytajcie M. Szaloną, ona jest tu współtwórcą większości szaleństw ;)

Jako portret, Wergiliusz S. Black nie miał większych wymagań wobec życia. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego doczesna esencja jest teraz zawarta w płótnie i nie stawia go dłużej w pozycji decyzyjnej. Cieszył się zatem, że wisi obok swojego kuzyna Vermeera, z którym całe wieczory mogli tłuc w pokera. Prawda, jego kuzyn nie był zbyt dostojnym towarzystwem nawet za życia (ten, kto wmówił mu, że kapelusze dodają uroku poety musiał być kompletnie pomylony!), ale przynajmniej w tej części domu nikt im nigdy nie przeszkadzał. To znaczy – do czasu, gdy różowowłose tornado nie przebiegło w dół schodów, a ogromny dog arlekin Vermeera, ujadając do tego jak wściekły, nie przewrócił im stołu, na którym leżały karty i żetony.   
– Bezczelne dziewczynisko! – krzyknął za nią Wergiliusz, ale ona nic sobie z tego nie robiła.  
– Jak śmiałeś! – krzyknęła, gdy zbiegła już do hallu i dopadł do niej zdyszany Lupin. – Spałeś z inną kobietą!  
Zbity z tropu wilkołak zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale zaraz potem się wycofał. Anastazja, wyjadając właśnie resztę masła orzechowego ze słoika, schowała się szybko z powrotem w kuchni. Nie miała zamiaru być tego świadkiem. Helgo, czemu wybrała sobie akurat ten moment na podjadanie!  
– Dora, to… To było piętnaście lat temu, ja…!  
– Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi!   
– Nie, właściwie to nie wiem. Mówiłem ci, nie wiedziałem, że mam syna, to dla mnie taka sama nowość, jak dla ciebie!  
– I kiedy się o tym dowiedziałeś?!  
– No, trzy… Kilka… Dni temu? Dora! – Odskoczył na bok, gdy posłała w jego kierunku Upiorogacka. – Dora!  
– I mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz?!  
– Dora!  
– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! W ogóle się do mnie nie odzywaj! – Miotnęła w niego jeszcze paroma zaklęciami, zanim zdążył paść na dywan. Jeden szczególnie paskudny urok odłamał szczebel poręczy wiekowych schodów.  
– Na Godryka, nie będę mówił do własnej dziewczyny po nazwisku! – Lupin przestał zasłaniać głowę, a Tonks na chwilę opuściła różdżkę.  
– Co? – Trochę się uspokoiła.   
„Nazwał mnie swoją dziewczyną? Morgano…“  
– To, co słyszałaś. – Wstał i otrzepał się, próbując zachować resztki godności.  
Przez chwilę rozważała, co powiedzieć, ale zaraz potem impulsywna strona charakteru wygrała. Wymaszerowała do kuchni i trzasnęła drzwiami. Chwilę potem za Lupinem walnęły drzwi frontowe. Anastazja, speszona, stała za lodówką, trzymając łyżeczkę w ustach. Wyjęła ją, z miną winowajcy.  
– Słyszałaś? – Tonks westchnęła ciężko.  
– Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałam podsłuchiwać, po prostu byłam w kuchni.  
Aurorka machnęła ręką, wzięła z szuflady drugą łyżeczkę i wzięła sobie kopiastą porcję ze słoika z masłem orzechowym. Usiadła z westchnięciem na stole.  
– O co poszło?  
– O nic.  
Ana usiadła obok niej, choć wskoczenie na stół wymagało dwóch podejść. Zamachała bezradnie nogami w powietrzu, co, jak zauważyła z satysfakcją, trochę rozśmieszyło przyjaciółkę.  
– Będę macochą. To znaczy byłabym… Jestem? – Wzruszyła ramionami.   
– Co?!  
Idea zdradzającego Lupina bardzo kłóciła się z jego ogólnie przyjętym wizerunkiem.  
– Nie to, co myślisz. Okazuje się, że ma syna. W wieku szkolnym.   
– Cholera. I nie miałaś pojęcia, że on istnieje?  
– Żadnego.  
– A on?  
– Dowiedział się cztery dni temu, czy coś takiego.  
– Ja cię…  
W milczeniu zjadły resztę masła. Anastazja zeskoczyła ze stołu i wrzuciła słoik do kosza.   
– Chodź. – Złapała Tonks za rękę. Wyraźnie doznała jakiegoś olśnienia.  
– Niby dokąd? – Nadal była trochę ponura, ale wiedziała, że panna Hexwood nie miewała nieciekawych pomysłów, więc posłusznie wyszła za nią z kuchni. Anastazja zgarnęła z wieszaka ich peleryny.  
– Może to rosyjska krew przeze mnie przemawia, ale tematy dzieci wymagają drinków.

**

Różowe włosy Tonks z pewnością zawsze rozweselały otoczenie gdziekolwiek się nie pojawiła, ale w takim miejscu jak gospoda Pod Świńskim Łbem mogłyby być zrozumiane opacznie i przyciągać niepożądane spojrzenia. Usiadły więc z Anastazją w najdalszym kącie, z butelką Ognistej, wątpliwej jakości higienicznej szklankami i obszernymi kapturami na głowach – panna Hexwood niespecjalnie chciała też ryzykować zastanawianiem się, kto konkretnie mógł ją tu rozpoznać. Merlinowi dzięki, w takiej spelunie kaptury nie były widziane jako coś dziwnego.   
– Dobra. Więc od początku. Przychodzi do niego rano dzieciak i oznajmia, że jest jego synem?  
– Dokładnie tak. – Tonks nalała im whisky do szklanek, stuknęły się i wypiły na hejnał.   
– Ja cię…  
– Już to mówiłaś. – Dolała ponownie, stuknęły, wypiły.  
– Wiem, ale… Niech mnie! Ale co, on tego nie sprawdził? Tak po prostu uznał, że tak, jasne, witaj po latach?  
– Przypuszczam, że sprawdził, za kogo go niby uważasz? – W głosie przyjaciółki Anastazja wyczuła lekką pretensję, co zauważyła z niejaką satysfakcją. Jeśli tak było, to wciąż jej na wilkołaku zależało. Całe szczęście! Byli najbardziej pozytywną parą w tym całym przedwojennym bałaganie. Byłoby szkoda, gdyby się rozstali.  
– I co on teraz z tym zrobi? Chyba go tak nie zostawicie?  
– Ana, on jest niewiele młodszy ode mnie! Jest w wieku Pottera! – Jęknęła nagle Tonks i nalała im więcej whisky. Anastazja przezornie odsunęła butelkę nieco dalej od aurorki. – On ze mną zerwie. Teraz go trafi ta różnica wieku, zobaczysz!  
– Prędzej szlag, jak się będziesz dalej tak zachowywać.  
– Nie żartuj sobie nawet! To już koniec. – Położyła dramatycznie głowę na stole i walnęła w niego ręką.  
– Co wyprawiasz, absurdalna kobieto! – Ana upiła ze szklanki resztkę, która nie została rozlana.  
– Ja tu cierpię!  
– Ja ci zaraz pocierpię, jeszcze się nic nie stało! No i ma syna, co z tego?   
– To z tego, że pewnie uzna, że ja do tego obrazka nie pasuję! Nie wybierze mnie… Nikt mnie nigdy nie wybiera.  
Ana pacnęła ją w różowy łeb i prychnęła. Rozlała im resztę whisky do szklanek.  
– Głupoty gadasz, jesteś najlepszym, co tego faceta spotkało! To może nie być takim złym pomysłem. Z tym dzieckiem. Już tak nie desperuj! Możecie… Ja wiem, razem się nim zajmować? Gdzie on mieszka?  
– Z babcią. Która podobno jest koszmarna! – Dramatyzowała dalej aurorka. – A z tego, co mówił Remus, dzieciak kompletnie nie da się wychowywać.  
– Tym lepiej, nie będziesz musiała. A babcie są najlepszym wynalazkiem ludzkości! Nie wiesz, co mówisz.  
Zanim Tonks zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek jeszcze, ktoś postawił z rozmachem na stole trzecią szklankę i drugą butelkę Ognistej.   
– Dobry wieczór.  
Puchonki podniosły głowy, tak samo zdumione. Snape usiadł na wolnym krześle obok Anastazji, nie zdejmując nietoperzowatego płaszcza, choć w środku było coraz bardziej duszno. Dym papierosowy przesłaniał widoczność i obydwie zachodziły w głowę jak w ogóle je tu znalazł i skąd wiedział, gdzie są. A niech go, widocznie nie był szpiegiem tylko z nazwy.  
– Co tu robisz? – burknęła Ana, uznając, że to już odruchowe i nawet nie będzie próbować być miłą. Snape uśmiechnął się wrednie i nalał im whisky.  
– Merlinie, co za nerwowość. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Przyszedłem dobić targu. – Uniósł szklankę w geście toastu i wypił. Tonks przygarnęła swojego drinka bez pytania, ale Anastazja zostawiła swój nietknięty.  
– Targu?  
– Mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia.  
– Widzisz, tobie znowu się wydaje, że masz mi coś do zaoferowania. – Uśmiechnęła się wrednie, a Tonks uznała, że chyba podpatrzyła u niego ten paskudny grymas, choć wiedziała, żeby nie mówić takich rzeczy głośno. Kto wie, które pierwsze miotnęłoby w nią jakimś urokiem.  
– Ja się w ogóle rzadko mylę, Hexwood.  
– Wiesz, że jeśli zajrzysz do słownika, to pod hasłem „niemożliwy“ będzie twoje zdjęcie?  
Snape skrzywił się ironicznie. To był jeden z tych grymasów, który mówił „Nie jesteś warta, by kroczyć po ziemskim padole“, a potem już chciał się odezwać, ale przypomniał sobie o Tonks. Spojrzał na nią wymownie. Aurorka przewróciła oczami i wstała od stolika, mamrocząc coś o toalecie. Ana zmrużyła oczy. Miała ochotę po prostu kopnąć go w kostkę, nieważne jak dziecinny był ten impuls.  
– Słuchaj no! – Wycelowała palec w jego stronę, a on dopił whisky.  
– Dolewkę?  
– Poproszę. I nie zmieniaj tematu! To miał być mój wypad z przyjaciółką na drinki, ma kłopoty i ciebie to nie dotyczy! – Dźgnęła go palcem w ramię. Nawet się nie poruszył.  
– Ach, rozbrajające. Nie ma to jak pęknięte serduszko żony wilkołaka. – Dolał im Ognistej i podsunął jej szklankę, wciąż spokojny. – Czy jesteś w stanie mnie wysłuchać w ciszy i spokoju, czy będę musiał cię zakneblować?  
Zszokowana, nie powiedziała nic przez jakiś czas, w końcu przypominając samej sobie w myślach o konieczności zamknięcia ust. Przesłyszała się. Na pewno! Obserwowała, jak przez jego twarz przemyka bardzo niepokojący uśmieszek. Snape i kneblowanie dziwnym trafem jednocześnie się ze sobą komponowało i gryzło. Jakoś nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w których mógłby potrzebować kogoś… Nie! Nie. Nie należało iść w tę stronę! Łyknęła drinka na raz. Niecierpliwie poprawił okulary, które zjechały jej z nosa.  
– Zrób coś z tymi oprawkami, Hexwood. Więc?  
– Tak.  
– Co „tak“?  
– Twoje ego może być przeze mnie leczone jeśli będziesz przynosił alkohol. Dobra strategia. – Przysunęła sobie butelkę i nalała im jeszcze po jednym.  
Severus wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza paczkę Marlboro lightów i dramatycznie położył na stole, niczym ostatni bastion i argument koronny. Anastazja zmrużyła oczy i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Był nieznośny! I uparty.  
– Czego chcesz? – wymruczała nieufnie, odstawiając szklankę.  
Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo. No, teraz wreszcie szli w odpowiednim kierunku, to jest – dogodnym dla jego planów.  
– Zaraz się dowiesz, czego chcę. I wiedz, że ja wiem, co planujesz. Będziesz potrzebować… Obiektu testowego, nazwijmy to w ten sposób. I jestem w stanie się poświęcić. – Przysunął jej szklankę, stuknął się z nią i wypił, udając, że wcale nie czeka na jej odpowiedź. Skrzywiła się i odsunęła od niego butelkę.  
– Ty już masz dość. O czym, do cholery, gadasz? – Wstała i zaraz została przez niego pociągnięta z powrotem na krzesło. Rozejrzał się z irytacją.  
– Nie rób scen. Wiesz dokładnie, o co mi chodzi. Mówię o tym! – Pokazał na swoją lewą rękę. Parę osób faktycznie na nich patrzyło, ale chyba wzięli to za zwykłą kłótnię, Merlinowi dzięki, bo nikt specjalnie żywiołowo nie reagował. W końcu był to piątek wieczór w Świńskim Łbie, a nie w Trzech Miotłach.  
– Właśnie widzę… Czemu masz na sobie koszulę? – Próbowała wyciągnąć ukradkiem papierosa z paczki, ale odsunął obcesowo jej rękę.  
– Salazarze! Borsuki w miejscach publicznych i po alkoholu… – Pod stołem podciągnął nieznacznie rękaw i wskazał na Mroczny Znak, który był jeszcze ciemniejszy, niż ostatnio. Anastazja zmarszczyła nos.  
– Wypraszam sobie! Borsuki nie znoszą społeczeństwa, zaproszeń, obiadów i wszystkich takich i… Czy on się rusza?! – Wsadziła głowę głębiej pod stół, ale Snape zaraz ją stamtąd wyciągnął, znowu rozglądając się na boki. Część siedzących obok mętów obserwowała ich z coraz większą ciekawością. Korzystając z zamieszania wyciągnęła sobie jednego papierosa z paczki. Machnęła nim autorytarnie przed jego nosem.  
– Dobrze, skończmy tę farsę! Nie wiem skąd, ale skoro i tak już wiesz, że będę nad tym – machnęła ręką w generalnym kierunku jego osoby – pracować, to wiesz też pewnie, że będę nad tym pracować z Weasleyem.   
Snape wyciągnął w jej stronę zapalniczkę. Przyjęła ogień z godnością i stała się nagle całkiem poważna. Odchyliła się na krześle, jak gdyby była inwestorem i rozważała, czy ten biznes w ogóle się opłaca. Zaciągnęła się solidnie.  
– Weasley jest tu bezużyteczny – wtrącił się Snape.  
– To ty tak sądzisz.  
– Jesteś niedorzeczną kobietą!  
– Nie bardziej, niż ty.  
– To nie miało sensu. – Skrzywił się i również zapalił.   
– Ty też nie.  
– Przestań! – Potarł skronie. „Slytherinie, to będzie męka… Czemu moja przyszłość zawsze spoczywa w rękach wariatów?“  
– Nikt cię do niczego nie zmusza, pamiętaj. – Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Jego propozycja właściwie miała sporo sensu; pokusiłaby się o stwierdzenie, że nawet więcej, niż sporo. Naukowa ciekawość już dawno w niej zwyciężyła – eksperymenty na żywym obiekcie mogły być dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowała do rozpracowania Morsmordre. W którymś momencie i tak musiałaby znaleźć jakiegoś Śmierciojada, żywego czy martwego. Nie sądziła tylko, że jakiś sam do niej przyjdzie. To było rozkosznie proste, a teraz może dać Snape’owi się trochę pomęczyć. To przecież nie tak, że na to nie zasługiwał.  
Nieważne jakie długi u niego miała, jakie miał on i czy mogli sobie wzajemnie pomóc. Pozostawał tym samym złośliwym nauczycielem z przeszłości, na którym w końcu mogła się trochę odegrać. Teraz nie była już bezbronną Puchonką, której mógł odebrać pięćdziesiąt punktów w ciągu jednej lekcji.  
– Ty naprawdę sądzisz, że powinienem zostać z tym do końca życia, prawda? – zapytał poważnie, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce, wyraźnie coraz bardziej żałując swojej oferty.  
– To nieistotne, co ja uważam. – Dmuchnęła dymem na bok i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku rękę. – Ale umowa stoi – powiedziała nagle.  
Uniósł brew, a ona pomachała niecierpliwie dłonią.  
– No, potrząśnij, zanim się rozmyślę! Będę cię kroić na kawałki, dźgać różdżką, co tam będzie trzeba. – Zgasiła papierosa. – Rozgryzę to zaklęcie, choćby to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię.  
– Wiem. – Spoważniał nagle. Anastazja miała wrażenie, że być może naprawdę zaczął ufać jej umiejętnościom, być może…   
– I naprawdę jesteś niedorzeczną kobietą. 

Być może jednak nie. 

Zapiął z powrotem rękaw koszuli i uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
– Zabierz tę rękę, Hexwood. Spiszemy umowę.

**

Aberforth Dumbledore był w życiu przyzwyczajony do kilku rzeczy. Po pierwsze, w swoim pubie spotykał osobników najdziwniejszego sortu, którym nie należało zadawać pytań. Po drugie, w ciągu dnia nie ma ruchu i należy się z tym pogodzić. Po trzecie, uczniowie Hogwartu zazwyczaj nawet nie zaglądają do Świńskiego Łba w czasie wypadów do Hogsmeade i to był fakt. Merlinowi dzięki, jeszcze tego mu brakowało – więcej kłopotów! Dlaczego zatem te cholerne dzieciaki uparły się dziś zaburzać jego porządek rzeczy? Aberforth przyniósł im zamówione kremowe piwa i zerkał nieufnie na zgromadzenie.  
Pośrodku grupy siedziała bardzo wzburzona dziewczyna z równie wzburzoną czupryną brązowych loków. Piegowaty rudzielec musiał być, rzecz jasna, Weasleyem, tak jak tamta dwójka pod oknem… A tam obok? Na Merlina, Harry Potter!  
– … I dlatego musimy się bronić! Sami, skoro okoliczności są takie, a nie inne. – Gryfonka zakończyła swoją przemowę i usiadła, poddenerwowana i z aurą wojskowego przywództwa wokół siebie.  
– Więc… Kto w to wchodzi? – zapytał Potter, trochę nieśmiało. Aberforth nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi i z tego zamyślenia nalał za dużo piwa do kufla. Zaklął pod nosem i wylał wszystko do zlewu.   
Szczerze mówiąc, nie tego się spodziewał po Zbawcy Czarodziejskiego Świata, Chłopcu Który Przeżył, czy jak go tam jeszcze nazywali. Dzieciak był dość niski jak na swój wiek, stanowczo za chudy i najwyraźniej odziedziczył niesforne włosy swojego ojca. Aberforth współczuł mu ich niezmiernie, bo przez nie już w ogóle nie sprawiał wrażenia imponującego dowódcy… czegokolwiek, a już zwłaszcza tego, co tam planowali. Już jego koleżanka była bardziej wiarygodna. Właśnie. Co oni tam w ogóle wyprawiali? Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Podszedł bliżej i zebrał puste kufle ze stołu. Zerknął na pergamin, który trzymała poddenerwowana Gryfonka. „Gwardia Dumbledore’a“. Aberforth wyłącznie dzięki wybitnej sile woli nie zrzucił tacy na podłogę. Cholera!  
Część dzieciaków przebąkiwała coś jeszcze pod nosem, ale większość, przy akompaniamencie pomrukiwań i nieśmiałego szelestu pergaminu, wpisała swoje nazwiska pod spodem. I wtedy drzwi pubu otworzyły się, z niejakim trudem i kompletnym brakiem dramatycznej nagłości. Do środka wpadł lodowaty wiatr, a wraz z nim – wysoki blondyn o szczurowatej twarzy i włosach tak jasnych, że prawie białych. No dobrze, wycofajmy to o dramatyzmie. Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. Niech go strzeli podagra, jeśli to nie syn Narcyzy i Lucjusza!  
– Malfoy – warknął Harry, podczas gdy jego koleżanka pospiesznie wcisnęła obciążający ich pergamin do torby. – Czego tu szukasz?  
„Ha!“, pomyślał Aberforth, uznając, ze jeszcze nie stracił na swojej słynnej spostrzegawczości.  
– Granger. Potter. Wysoka Izbo. – Malfoy zdjął swój czarny płaszcz z, prawdopodobnie wrodzoną, elegancją i powiesił go na oparciu krzesła. Zerknął na siedzenie, ale po wstępnych oględzinach uznał, że postoi. – Chcę dołączyć.  
– Dołączyć?! – zapytali jednocześnie bliźniacy, ściągając czapki i zaciskając pięści.  
– Chętnie powtórzę…  
– W co ty niby grasz, Malfoy?! – prychnął trzeci Weasley.  
– Ta, jasne! Zaraz nas wyda Umbridge! – syknęła, równie ruda, a więc najwyraźniej ich siostra. Bojowe plemię. – Jestem bardzo ciekawa, kto go poinformował o zebraniu… – Rozejrzała się po wszystkich, ale nikt nie miał odwagi spotkać jej spojrzenia.  
– Wynoś się, Malfoy! – Potter wstał i wskazał mu drzwi, a bliźniacy cisnęli w niego jego własnym płaszczem. Latorośl Lucjusza nie jest zbyt lubiana, co za niespodzianka… Aberforth naprawdę musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie chichotać pod nosem.  
– Naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś tego nie dotykał, Weasley. – Ślizgon skrzywił się nieznacznie i podniósł płaszcz z podłogi. Koleżanka Pottera aż zmarszczyła brwi.   
„Czemu był taki ugodowy? Coś tu nie gra. Od początku semestru jest taki wyciszony…“, pomyślała, a potem przypomniała jej się piosenka Tiary Przydziału i zaczęła najwyraźniej rozważać pewne za i przeciw, bo przygryzała nerwowo usta.  
Potter tymczasem wyciągnął różdżkę, podobne pomysły widocznie powstały już w głowach pozostałych dzieciaków, sądząc po ich minach. Większość z nich to pewnie Gryfoni, u których, jak wiadomo, cierpliwość i zdolność słuchania nie jest cnotą. Aberforth (nie bez żalu, bo był bardzo ciekawy poziomu umiejętności pojedynkowych Harry’ego) już szykował się do interwencji, gdy nagle Gryfonka wbiła w Malfoya jeszcze bardziej przenikliwe spojrzenie, niż przedtem, i stanęła między nim a tłumem.  
– Hermiona!  
– Cicho. – Odwróciła się z powrotem do blondyna, który starał się zachować obojętną minę. – Czemu tu przyszedłeś? – zapytała go rzeczowo.  
– Już mówiłem… – zaczął znowu cierpliwie.  
– Nie. Dlaczego naprawdę tu jesteś?  
– Bo jest Ślizgonem! – krzyknął ktoś.  
– On coś knuje! – dodał ktoś inny.  
– Niech spada do lochów!  
– Właśnie!  
Potter wciąż celował w niego różdżką, ale najwyraźniej nie był tak głupi, żeby miotać w pubie klątwami (przynajmniej na razie), tymczasem Malfoy rozejrzał się dyskretnie, prawdopodobnie szukając wzrokiem innych Ślizgonów (Aberforth ani przez chwilę nie podejrzewał, żeby syn Lucjusza nie był w Slytherinie). Był jednak jedyny. Nawet jeśli czuł zakłopotanie, starał się to ukryć.   
– Możemy porozmawiać… W cztery oczy? – Chwytał się tej dziewczyny jak tonący brzytwy. Dumbledore niemal widział to rozpaczliwe machanie rękami… Wątpił, żeby nauczyli chłopaka pływać, pewnie zamiast tego kazali tańczyć mu walca.  
– Nie. – Była nieugięta. – Przylazłeś, to się broń. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że padniemy z radości na twój widok? – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.  
Malfoy rozważał chwilę jej słowa, a potem skinął krótko głową i ubrał z powrotem płaszcz. Ruszył do wyjścia, czując na swoich plecach nieprzyjazne spojrzenia i słysząc szmery narady. Hermiona próbowała przeforsować swój punkt widzenia, reszta nie chciała o tym słyszeć, ale nagle Gryfonka zawołała za nim:  
– Malfoy! Stój. – Wyciągnęła pergamin z torby i podeszła. Aberforth prawie gwizdnął z przejęcia. Odwrócił się tyłem do baru, dla niepoznaki, ale dalej czujnie podsłuchiwał. Długo tak jednak nie wytrzymał. Był zbyt wścibski.  
– Co robisz?! – Usłyszał najmłodszą latorośl Weasleyów, która złapała tą drugą za ramię.  
– Wiem, co robię. Potraktuj to jako eksperyment społeczny. – Wyrwała się i podeszła do Ślizgona, który mrużył nieufnie oczy i rozejrzał się ponad jej ramieniem.  
– Czemu tu jesteś? Tylko mów prawdę!  
„Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, kto mu powiedział o tym zebraniu… Jemu nie można ufać!“ Chwilę mięła w dłoniach pergamin, a potem przypomniała sobie o klątwie. „No dobrze, ale nie muszę mu ufać“, uznała w myślach, nie bez niejakiej satysfakcji.  
– Powiedzmy, że… Ja też muszę się bronić – powiedział w końcu.  
– Przed czym?  
– Nie czym, Granger. Kim. – Wbił w nią stanowcze spojrzenie, a ona najwyraźniej coś tam dostrzegła, bo wyciągnęła pergamin w jego stronę. Potem go jednak cofnęła i dopilnowała, żeby Malfoy spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.  
– Jeśli to jakiś podstęp…  
– To wywiesicie mnie za nogi z Wieży Gryffindoru, wiem.  
– Coś w ten deseń. Więc nie schrzań tego. – Podsunęła mu listę, uznając, że tym gestem wiary w drugiego człowieka (choćby i był to Ślizgon) dostatecznie zastosowała się do zeszłorocznej mowy Dumbledore’a. Malfoy przebiegł szybko wzrokiem po nagłówku i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował, gdy zobaczył jej minę.  
– Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegła go, zanim zdążył się odezwać. Wyjął więc z torby eleganckie, czarne pióro i kałamarz. Złożył zamaszysty podpis na samym dole. Aberforth zauważył, że Potter wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.  
– Tak po prostu? – zapytał Ślizgon podejrzliwie.  
– Tak po prostu – odparła, nie mogąc powstrzymać dziwnego uśmieszku. Dumbledore był pewny, że Gryfonka nie była głupia, a przynajmniej na taką nie wyglądała. Słyszał, co mówiła o zaklęciu Proteusza. Pomyślał chwilę, a potem zarechotał pod nosem i szybko udał, że to atak kaszlu. Sprytna dziewucha! Pergamin na pewno jest zaczarowany!  
– Nie wierzę, że nie rzuciłaś jakiejś klątwy…   
– Jakiej klątwy?  
– Ja wiem? „Każdy Ślizgon, który dotknie tego pergaminu zmieni się we…!“  
– Fretkę? Tego byś się spodziewał. – Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.  
– Touché, Granger – mruknął. Dalej oglądał pergamin z każdej strony, ale wyrwała mu go w końcu.  
– Czasem jesteś kompletnym Ślizgonem.  
– Czasem? – burknął, wcale nie dyskretnie, Potter.  
– Być może, ale twoje gryfoństwo w końcu cię kiedyś zgubi. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
– I wtedy zapewne wyskoczysz zza rogu, krzycząc „Ha!“? – Zwinęła pergamin i wsadziła do torby, patrząc na Malfoya wyzywająco.   
Coś w jej spojrzeniu sugerowało mu, że nie tylko nie była tak naiwna, jak myślał, ale też chyba nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy, co właśnie podpisał.


	15. Love can change a person the way a parent can change a baby - awkwardly, and often with a great deal of mess

Malfoy nie był taki znowu bezużyteczny, nawet Harry i Ron musieli jej to przyznać. To znaczy – przyznaliby, gdyby się do niej odzywali. Hermiona wciąż była wśród Gryfonów persona non grata, ale coraz mniej jej to przeszkadzało. Na początku czuła się winna, to oczywiste. Była wręcz zdrajczynią! Być może… Tyle, że powoli zbliżały się święta, a dany Ślizgonowi kredyt zaufania okazał się nie być daremny. Harry jakoś to zaakceptował, Ron za to chodził cały zapieniony. Ostatnio nakrzyczał na nią tak głośno, że słyszał to cały Pokój Wspólny:  
– Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Wciąż! Nie pamiętasz już jak nazywał cię szlamą i nasyłał na nas swoich goryli?!  
Pamiętała. Bardzo dobrze pamiętała i na razie nie zamierzała nikomu niczego wybaczać. Wierzyła jednak gorąco w dawanie drugich szans, bo pamiętała też, jak w szkole podstawowej Michael Harris nazwał ją brzydulą. A przecież nie była… Nie, dobrze, to nie był najbardziej relewantny przykład, ale pomimo to! Rzeczy, które mówimy czy robimy w wieku lat dwunastu nie mogą o nas świadczyć przez resztę życia… Prawda? Hermiona bardzo chciała w to wierzyć. Chciała wierzyć w to, że ludzie w głębi duszy są dobrzy i każdy ma jakieś uczucia. Potrzebowała w to wierzyć, bo inaczej jaki był sens w ogóle podnosić rękawicę? 

A może Malfoy miał rację? Może jej gryfoństwo kiedyś ją zgubi?

W każdym razie to właśnie on pokazał im Pokój Życzeń, który stał się idealnym miejscem do spotkań nielegalnego klubu. Nawet Harry był pod wrażeniem, a cała reszta musiała przyznać, że to świetny pomysł. Oczywiście nikt nie powiedział tego głośno, ale Hermiona znała już Harry’ego na tyle, by wiedzieć – tak samo jak znała Rona i w ciągu jednego spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore’a naliczyła, że chciał zabić Malfoya aż sześćdziesiąt cztery razy. Po prostu wręcz widziała to w jego oczach. A potem tygodnie mijały, Ginny zaczęła się do niej znowu odzywać i te liczby stopniowo malały… A może to ona przestała liczyć?  
Malfoy został, oczywiście, uznanym za pariasa grupy. Można się było tego spodziewać, ale skoro po tylu spotkaniach jeszcze nie zostali nakryci przez Umbridge, stało się oczywistym, że nie jest żadnym szpiegiem, ani szpiclem. Tym razem. Rzeczywiście chciał się czegoś nauczyć, ale nikt nie chciał z nim ćwiczyć. To znaczy – najpierw na ochotnika rzuciła się na niego cała grupa Gryfonów, ale szybko zrezygnowali, kiedy okazało się, że Ślizgon umiał się bronić. Więc ćwiczył z Hermioną, ponieważ… Poczuła się za niego osobiście odpowiedzialna. Poza tym kto jak kto, ale ona zawsze doprowadzała swoje zadania do końca, a Ślizgon stał się jej swego rodzaju projektem. Musiała udowodnić (jemu? sobie?), że Slytherin to nie Voldemortjugend. Wojna była jak najbardziej realna, choć nie wszyscy w to wierzyli, a jeśli nie staną przeciwko wrogowi zjednoczeni, to równie dobrze mogą się poddać już teraz!   
Na szczęście, widząc postępy swoich kolegów, istniała szansa, że kiedy przyjdzie co do czego mogą wcale nie być łatwym celem dla Śmierciożerców. Hermiona była szczególnie dumna z Harry’ego, który mężniał w oczach i w końcu stał się przywódcą z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Uczył ich wszystkiego, co wiedział, a wiedział naprawdę całkiem sporo. Ze zdumieniem odkryła, że wcale nie musi też tłumić swoich umiejętności w pojedynkach z Malfoyem, ba! Czasem stanowił dla niej wręcz wyzwanie. Był potężnym czarodziejem i niekiedy, nie bez widocznej satysfakcji, udawało mu się ją pokonać.   
Mogła się tego spodziewać, dla niego magia była czymś oczywistym, przecież od początku wychowywał się na czarodzieja. Zaczęła mu poświęcać coraz więcej uwagi nawet poza spotkaniami GD i zauważyła, że to właśnie dzięki temu nastawieniu nie miał na przykład problemów z transmutacją. Na drugim roku udało mu się przecież wyczarować węża, a to wcale nie była byle jaka umiejętność. Hermiona była trochę zła, że nie umiała się rozluźnić i po prostu przyjąć pewnych rzeczy takimi, jakimi były. Zamiast tego musiała ćwiczyć do upadłego i do perfekcji. Poza tym, w ramach swoich wnikliwych obserwacji, zauważyła coś jeszcze – Malfoy przestał pajacować na zajęciach. Teraz w ogóle rzadko kiedy się odzywał i coraz bardziej się dystansował. Coś tu było na rzeczy, a Hermiona nie byłaby sobą, gdyby miała to ot tak zostawić. Postanowiła dotrzeć do sedna sprawy.  
– Dziś będziemy ćwiczyć Zaklęcie Tarczy. – Harry stał na środku Pokoju Życzeń i opowiadał o odpowiednim przygotowaniu do rzucenia zaklęcia, a Hermiona złapała się na tym, że szuka wzrokiem Malfoya. Przez te kilka miesięcy w Gwardii Dumbledore’a przybyło członków, ale przecież nie tylu, żeby mógł zniknąć w tłumie… A jednak, nie było go. Co się mogło stać?  
– Szukasz swojego Ślizgona? – mruknęła do niej Ginny, tylko trochę złośliwie.  
Hermiona odwróciła się do niej i kiwnęła głową. Czemu miałaby zaprzeczać? To by sugerowało jakieś drugie dno, a przecież nie było żadnego.  
– Dotąd nie opuścił ani jednego spotkania – powiedziała cicho, nie chcąc przeszkadzać Harry’emu.  
I rzeczywiście, nie przyszedł. Następnym razem również go nie było, a Hermiona złapała się na tym, że zaczęła naprawdę wątpić, czy jeszcze się pojawi. Umbridge coraz bardziej się panoszyła i chyba zaczęła coś podejrzewać. Jedynymi, którzy popierali jej reguły byli jawnie faworyzowani Ślizgoni. „Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Oczywiście, że stchórzył!“, pomyślała Hermiona.  
Jak na komendę, drzwi Pokoju otworzyły się znienacka. Do środka wszedł Malfoy, wyjątkowo mniej pewny siebie niż zwykle, do tego wyraźnie starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, wydało się czemu. Hermiona zaraz dostrzegła, niewprawnie zakamuflowane, podbite oko. Stłumiła przekleństwo, a Harry przerwał swoją przemowę o Zaklęciu Patronusa, którym mieli się dziś zajmować.   
– Co to jest? – Ginny wskazała na jego oko, a Draco zmrużył oczy.  
– Niby co?  
– Nie rób z siebie idioty, Malfoy. Kto ci przywalił? – zapytała, na tyle głośno, by wszyscy słyszeli. Hermiona rozejrzała się dyskretnie. Malfoy wciąż był jedynym Ślizgonem, ale czyżby reszta przestała w końcu traktować go jak trędowatego? Nikt się nie śmiał. Sama nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewała… Chyba wiwatów? Zamiast tego wszyscy wydawali się nieco poruszeni.  
– Nikt mi nie przywalił, Weasley. Może Potter powinien ci użyczyć okularów? – warknął Malfoy, choć na tym etapie jego przepychanki słowne już nikogo nie ruszały. Ginny podeszła do Ślizgona i spojrzała na niego z góry, co było sporym osiągnięciem, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jej nikczemny wzrost.   
– Ślizgońska solidarność? – zapytała. – W porządku. I nikt tutaj nie twierdzi, że nie zasłużyłeś.  
– Dzięki, Weasley. Jest mi o wiele lepiej.  
– Przestań. Dowiedzieli się w końcu gdzie chodzisz wieczorami?  
Zmrużył oczy i nic nie powiedział, co w sumie stanowiło odpowiedź samą w sobie. Hermiona była z niego niemal dumna, choć nadal nie znalazła dość dobrego powodu, dla którego Draco w ogóle mógłby chcieć dołączyć do Gwardii. Ale czy dobrze to odczytuje? Malfoy postawił się reszcie Ślizgonów? Dla nich? Czyżby jej projekt osiągnął sukces?  
– Tak myślałam. Niemniej jednak… – Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się tak złośliwie, że niejeden pierwszoroczny Ślizgon by przed nią uciekł. – Jak dotąd nie okazałeś się kompletnym szczurem, a mieliśmy nawet zakłady kiedy nas wydasz. Więc…   
– Więc uznajemy twój okres próbny za zakończony. Wstępnie – wtrącił się Neville.  
– I nie schrzań tego! – dodała Ginny.  
Draco wyglądał jakby właśnie połknął żabę.  
– Co masz na myśli, Longbottom? – wycedził.  
– Już ci to kiedyś mówiłem, Malfoy. – Harry podszedł do niego powoli. – Sam dobieram sobie przyjaciół, pamiętasz? – Wyciągnął do niego rękę.   
Czy to możliwe? Merlinie, to żyje! Panna Granger (aka doktor Frankenstein) starała się za bardzo nie szczerzyć.   
– Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – Draco obserwował jego dłoń, jakby była łajnobombą.  
– Oczywiście, że nie. Ale jestem w stanie dać ci drugą szansę. Wszyscy jesteśmy.  
– Jak wielkodusznie z twojej strony…  
– Malfoy! Czy chcesz czy nie, teraz należysz do rodziny. – Ginny była zadowolona z siebie w taki sposób, w jaki musi być lis, który właśnie zadusił kurę.  
– Weasley, ty już lepiej tej swojej rodziny nie powiększaj. – Dostał za to solidnego kuksańca w bok. – Uch! Czy mam coś na ten temat do powiedzenia?  
– Wątpię – wtrąciła się Hermiona, nie bez satysfakcji.  
Z wielkim ociąganiem, Draco uścisnął rękę Harry’ego. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Potter miał mocny uścisk i wcale go nie podpuszczał. Nie tego się spodziewał.   
– Dobrze. – Dostrzegł w oczach Gryfona błysk, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Coś się zmieniło. Coś się zmieniało. Ślizgon jeszcze nie wiedział, czy mu się to tak do końca podoba.  
– Tak. Cóż. Zaklęcie Patronusa. – Harry wrócił na środek, a Hermiona bez pytania rzuciła na twarz Dracona dużo lepsze zaklęcie maskujące. Posłał jej spojrzenie nagłej śmierci numer pięć, niewątpliwie podpatrzone u Snape’a, ale nic nie powiedział. Ona za to odpowiedziała mu promiennym uśmiechem, sama do końca nie wiedziała czemu.  
– Żeby wyczarować pełnowymiarowego Patronusa, musicie przywołać swoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie. Nie może to być nic banalnego, musi być silne, inaczej nic z tego nie wyjdzie – mówił dalej Harry. – Nie oczekujcie niemożliwego, Patronus to naprawdę potężna magia. Może wam nie wyjść za pierwszym czy drugim, a nawet trzecim podejściem, ale widząc wasze postępy sądzę, że wszystkim w końcu się uda – zakończył, chcąc dodać im trochę pewności siebie.  
– Mógłbyś go nam pokazać, Harry? Patronusa? – zapytał Neville. Reszta zaraz entuzjastycznie go poparła.  
– Eee… Sądzę, że tak. – Harry umilkł na chwilę i skupił się nieco, wyobrażając sobie, jak Umbridge zostaje wyrzucona ze szkoły kopniakiem jak z kreskówki i ląduje w zagrodzie sklątek tylnowybuchowych. Włożył w to całe swoje serce, rana na dłoni po jej szlabanach wciąż nie chciała się zabliźnić. – Expecto Patronum!  
Z różdżki Harry’ego wystrzeliła świetlista smuga, a po chwili przez środek sali przebiegł srebrzysty, imponujący jeleń z ogromnym porożem, wzbudzając ogólny zachwyt. Zatoczył koło wokół tłumu i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.   
– Tak. Mniej więcej tak… – Uśmiechnął się skromnie. – Ustawcie się swobodnie, będę was nadzorował. Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś pytania, jestem do waszej dyspozycji. – Hermiona zauważyła z niejakim rozbawieniem, że Cho Chang wyglądała jakby miała całkiem sporo pytań. Malfoy stanął za to nieco z dala od innych, marszcząc czoło i powtarzając pod nosem inkantację. Postanowiła go nie rozpraszać i skupiła się na szukaniu szczęśliwych wspomnień.

**

Podpisanie umowy ze Snape’em dużo bardziej przypominało podpisanie cyrografu. Rzucił najpewniej jakieś podejrzane zaklęcie i podpis Anastazji zalśnił na czerwono zaraz po tym, jak stalówka pióra oderwała się od pergaminu.   
– Naprawdę? Nie sądzisz, że to trochę teatralne? Może od razu podpiszę się krwią? – zapytała, oddając mu pióro. Snape podpisał tuż obok i cały tekst umowy zniknął.  
– Sądzę, że źle cię oceniłem, Hexwood. Myślałem, że rozpoznasz zaklęcie Yves’a.  
Anastazja zmrużyła oczy. Yves z Bretanii, patron prawników, jakże pasująca do Snape’a forma zawierania umów.   
– Szczerze mówiąc spodziewałam się po tobie Wieczystej Przysięgi.  
Uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
– Salazarze, Hexwood. Za kogo mnie uważasz?  
– Jeszcze nie wiem.  
Usiadła na jedynym nierozpadającym się fotelu w bibliotece Blacków. Snape zajął drugi. Złożył dokładnie umowę na cztery i schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Ana tymczasem przywołała do siebie zaklęciem spory plik notatek i grubą księgę w przetartej okładce, z wyszarpaną sporą dziurą w lewym dolnym rogu.   
– To wszystko, co mam od Merricka o Morsmordre – oznajmiła i oddała Snape’owi stosik pergaminu. – Miał teorię, że wszystko koncentruje się na magii krwi.  
Snape obejrzał dokładnie księgę.  
– Jest po niemiecku – wyjaśniła. Rzucił jej zniecierpliwione spojrzenie o temperaturze kilkudziesięciu stopni poniżej zera.   
– Ach. I prawdopodobnie znasz niemiecki – domyśliła się. – W celu negocjacji piekielnych, jak mniemam? – Pozwoliła sobie na mały uśmieszek, a on wykrzywił się sardonicznie. Przebiegł wzrokiem po spisie treści.  
– Nic tu nie znajdziemy. – Zatrzasnął księgę. – Morsmordre to nie magia krwi.  
– Niby skąd ta pewność?  
Poczęstował ją kolejnym grymasem.  
– Gdyby była, Mroczny Znak znikałby wraz ze śmiercią, choć mogę się spodziewać, że tego nie mogłaś w żaden sposób wiedzieć. Czemu Merrick się tego nie domyślił? – Stanowczo zabrał jej notatki i zaczął niecierpliwie przeglądać. – Być może był jeszcze większym idiotą, niż sądziłem.  
– Nie był idiotą! – powiedziała, nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzała.  
Snape rzucił jej badawcze spojrzenie i przestał czytać.  
– Czemu go tak bronisz? – Miała wrażenie, że mówił to bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Poczuła, jak robi się czerwona, więc odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę. Nie zauważyła, że Snape szybko skojarzył fakty i teraz uśmiechał się wybitnie jadowicie. – Kochałaś się w nim, przyznaj się – wymruczał z satysfakcją.   
Odwróciła się do niego z powrotem tak szybko, że włosy wymknęły jej się z nierównego koka na czubku głowy.  
– Nie waż się! – syknęła i wycelowała w niego różdżką.  
Odsunął ją niecierpliwie sprzed swojej twarzy, całkowicie spokojnie, choć nie przestawał się złośliwie uśmiechać.  
– Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Hexwood. Twoje życie uczuciowe bynajmniej nie spędza mi snu z powiek, choć pozwolę sobie powiedzieć, że twój gust jest wątpliwej jakości.  
– Odezwał się! – prychnęła, upokorzona do żywego. Jakim cudem się domyślił? Naturalny legilimenta, czyżby? To byłoby do Snape’a podobne, ale… Uch! Może i był ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny, ale naprawdę, mógłby się powstrzymać! Hm, Snape powstrzymujący się od dręczenia łatwej ofiary, dobre sobie.  
On tymczasem wzniósł oczy do sufitu, widocznie przywołując Merlin wie jaką mroczną siłę, która miałaby mu dać cierpliwość do przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu z tak denerwującą wiedźmą. Po dłuższej chwili wrócił do meritum:  
– Skoro ustaliliśmy już, że nie jest to magia krwi, być może masz jeszcze inne teorie? Czy to wszystko, co twój ukochany miał do powiedzenia?  
Tym razem zauważył u niej bardzo interesujący i obiecujący uśmiech triumfu.  
– Powiedziałam ci, jaką Merrick miał teorię. – Skrupulatnie zignorowała jego wtrącenie. – Te są moje. – Wskazała na notatki.   
Snape wrócił do przeglądania ich z nieco większym zainteresowaniem, choć kilka kartek od razu zrzucił na podłogę, uznając je widocznie za bezużyteczne. W końcu odłożył wszystkie i zmarszczył brwi.  
– Czy wiesz w ogóle jak to się robi? – zapytał ją nagle, a ona złapała się na tym, że przez ten cały czas patrzyła na niego w napięciu. Teraz niemal podskoczyła, gdy przerwał ciszę.  
– Co?  
Pokręcił głową i pomasował nasadę nosa.  
– Mroczny Znak, Hexwood. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, w jakim kierunku błądził twój puchoński umysł.  
– Wypraszam sobie! Z nas dwojga, chyba twój.  
– Oczywiście. Czy widziałaś kiedyś, co ten bezecny borsuk wyprawia z wężem na godle Hogwartu? – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
Anastazja wytrzeszczyła oczy. Snape miał dziwne poczucie humoru, choć najdziwniejszym w tej chwili było to, że w ogóle używał humoru w obecności osób trzecich.   
– W każdym razie – dodał zaraz – wszystko odbywa się dość szybko i uwierz mi, że bez żadnych żyletek. Bierze twoją rękę, przystawia różdżkę do skóry, mówi zaklęcie. Oczywiście boli jak jasna cholera i…  
– Różdżkę! – krzyknęła nagle, przerywając mu i kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na jego nerwowo drgającą powiekę. Severusowi Snape’owi się nie przerywa! – To samo zaklęcie? Morsmordre? Dokładnie to samo? – Podeszła do niego szybko i zgarnęła z jego kolan swoje notatki. Przerzuciła kilka kartek, część znowu wylądowała na podłodze, aż w końcu znalazła to, czego szukała. – Patrz! – Prawie walnęła go nimi w nos, zanim stanowczo odsunął jej ręce i zaczął czytać nabazgrolone pospiesznie linijki.  
– Hexwood, twoje pismo jest fatalne. – Odwrócił kartkę kilka razy do góry nogami i z powrotem. – Wiesz, że twoje tragiczne eseje z eliksirów czasem mi się śniły po nocach?  
– Cicho, czytaj! – Usiadła na podłokietniku jego fotela i zajrzała mu przez ramię. Nie dała mu jednak doczytać do końca, była zbyt niecierpliwa. – To jest to! Różdżka. Nie słowa. Słowa są zaklęciem, mają moc, ale w takim razie dlaczego tylko Sam-Wiesz-Kto umie stworzyć Mroczny Znak na skórze, a inni Śmierciożercy nie? Nie wypowiada żadnej innej formułki?  
– Nie.  
– Na pewno?  
– Hexwood.  
– A może jakąś niewerbalną?  
Posłał jej zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.  
– Tylko się upewniam. Więc… – Wstała i przemaszerowała przez pokój. – Więc prawdopodobnie… – Widział wręcz, jak trybiki w jej głowie osiągają zawrotną prędkość. – To musi być to. Różdżka! W jakiś sposób jest tu kluczowa.  
Snape odchylił się w fotelu i zaczął myśleć.  
– Ale to by znaczyło, że możemy też kogoś oznaczyć różdżką Pottera.  
Spojrzała na niego szybko.   
– Potter ma identyczną. Wiem, że to tragicznie poetyckie, tajemnicze połączenie ze swoim nemezis – wyjaśnił niechętnie.   
Wróciła na swój fotel, nawet nie chcąc się zastanawiać skąd o tym wiedział. Snape zdawał się w ogóle wiedzieć za dużo wszystkiego o wszystkich.  
– Więc… Jeśli zniszczymy jego różdżkę, to znikną wszystkie Mroczne Znaki? – zapytała.  
Snape zmarszczył brwi. Nie, to było… To by było nieodpowiedzialne, a to z kolei w słowniku Czarnego Pana byłoby niewybaczalne. Voldemort na pewno nie był aż takim megalomanem, żeby nie rozważać, że ktoś mógłby mu tę różdżkę ukraść, albo… Ale czy na pewno nie był?  
– Nie sądzę, żeby to było tak proste – powiedział, choć już nie tak pewnie jak przed chwilą.  
– A jeśli jednak?  
– Różdżki są dwie.  
– Sam przyznasz, że dwie identyczne różdżki to już i tak odstępstwo od normy. Takie coś się nie zdarza.  
– Więc nie dadzą się tak łatwo zniszczyć, tylko pomyśl…  
– Ulfberht! – powiedziała nagle, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczami. – Po to był ten miecz, prawda? I do tego ktoś napisał na nim runami „Morsmordre“!  
Musiał przyznać, że umiała sprawnie kojarzyć fakty. Być może mylił się co do niej.  
– Więc ktoś może nam dawać wskazówkę, albo nas podpuszczać – uznał nieufnie.  
– Potrzebujemy różdżki Pottera – powiedziała stanowczo.  
Snape pokręcił głową i spojrzał na nią, jakby powiedziała, że właśnie rozważa obwołanie Argusa Filcha nowym Ministrem Magii.  
– Czyś ty zwariowała! Nie możemy ot tak rzucać sobie w okolicznych ludzi Mrocznym Znakiem! Różdżką Pottera, w dodatku! Już to widzę jak oddaje ci ją z uśmiechem na ustach.  
Anastazja uśmiechnęła się w taki sposób, który po raz kolejny zasugerował Snape’owi, że chyba to jej całe puchoństwo było tylko sprytną przykrywką dla jej prawdziwej natury.  
– Skoro to nie magia krwi, to kto tu mówi o ludziach? To znaczy… Żywych ludziach.  
Niewielu ludzi mogło wprowadzić Severusa w stan zakłopotania, ale jej się właśnie udało.

**

– Hexwood, po tym wszystkim stawiasz mi butelkę Ognistej, bez gadania.  
– Jeśli się podzielisz.  
– W życiu.  
Anastazja otworzyła zamek kostnicy szybkim zaklęciem i wciągnęła go za sobą do pogrążonego w mroku pomieszczenia.   
– Lumos! – Snape oświetlał sobie drogę różdżką i przeszedł z całkowitą obojętnością, zupełnie jakby to robił codziennie, między metalowymi stołami do sekcji zwłok. Anastazja stanowczym krokiem podeszła do lodówek i otworzyła pierwsze lepsze drzwiczki. Zdziwił się, że była taka odważna, ale nic nie powiedział. Wielu rzeczom się tego dnia dziwił, na przykład temu, że nie siedzi teraz w lochach, upijając się bożonarodzeniowym ajerkoniakiem, tylko zamiast tego dał się namówić na jej szalony pomysł odwiedzenia kostnicy londyńskiego szpitala. Po wielu pertraktacjach, uparta wiedźma wciąż nie dała sobie przemówić do rozsądku. Nie pamiętał już nawet, jakim cudem w końcu namówiła go do tego po stokroć obłąkanego planu! Chodziła wokół niego kilka dni. Teraz podejrzewał Confundus.  
– Rzuciłam na kamery kilka zaklęć, ale zabezpieczenia elektroniczne raczej są tu dość zaawansowane, więc musimy się streszczać. Ochrona może się zorientować, że nagle straciła łączność z piwnicą. – Zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle wiedział, o czym mówiła. Pewnie nie. Wysunęła szufladę z jakimś przypadkowym delikwentem. – Pan… – Zerknęła na karteczkę przyczepioną do dużego palca lewej stopy. – Pan Smith. Jak idealnie! Zaczynaj – powiedziała do Snape’a.   
Ten zmrużył oczy i wyciągnął z płaszcza różdżkę Pottera. Zastanawiał się, czy to w ogóle zadziała. Ten pomysł był tak szalony, że właściwie mogło. Pozostawała teraz tylko kwestia tego, czy Voldemort się zorientuje. Nadal nie wiedział jakim cudem Anastazja zdobyła tę różdżkę, chociaż mogła skorzystać z ogólnego zamieszania, jakie panowało na Grimmauld Place w związku z Arturem Weasleyem. Sprytna dziewczyna. Mogłaby być Ślizgonką. To znaczy nie! Coś podobnego, Salazarze, jeszcze czego. Jedna Hexwood w Slytherinie i tak była wystarczającym chaosem.  
– Sugerujesz, że mam do niego mówić słowa przysięgi? – zapytał nagle.  
– Wątpię, czy będzie przysięgał.  
Rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie i zauważył, że się uśmiecha. Przez chwilę rozważał użycie Ręki Glorii, ale gdzie on do licha znajdzie teraz Rękę Glorii… Trzeba będzie zaryzykować teorię tej przeklętej wiedźmy. Severus nie lubił cudzych hipotez, zwłaszcza takich, na które on sam wcześniej nie wpadł, a które były całkiem prawdopodobne i miały szansę działać.  
– Zabawne – prychnął. Wycelował różdżką Pottera w lewe przedramię martwego pana Smitha. – Morsmordre – powiedział, nadzwyczaj cicho.  
Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, już miał zamiar powiedzieć jak idiotyczny to był pomysł, gdy nagle na bladoniebieskiej skórze nieszczęsnego mugola zaczęły powstawać cienkie, czarne linie, które w kilka sekund stworzyły bardzo znajomy Mroczny Znak. Snape cofnął się o krok, za to Anastazja przysunęła się bliżej, poprawiając okulary.  
– Cholera, udało się! – Bezwiednie złapała Snape’a za łokieć i potrząsnęła nim lekko.  
– Tak – wycedził i wyszarpnął się. – Nie ma się z czego cieszyć, Hexwood. – Schował swoją różdżkę, a Anastazja wsunęła trupa z powrotem do lodówki, a potem patrzyli na siebie z Severusem przez chwilę, w pełnej napięcia ciszy.  
– Czy wiesz, co właśnie zrobiliśmy? – zapytał ją ostro.  
– Włamaliśmy się do placówki państwowej i zrobiliśmy z biednego mugola Śmierciożercę?   
Snape nie mógł się chociaż trochę nie uśmiechnąć. To była wręcz rozkoszna ironia i cios w czystokrwiste poglądy Mrocznego.  
– Coś w tym guście, Hexwood. – Obracał chwilę w palcach różdżkę Pottera, zastanawiając się, co do cholery musiało być w rdzeniu. – Wydaje mi się, że będziemy musieli dostać w swoje ręce drugi egzemplarz, jak myślisz? – zapytał retorycznie.  
Anastazja pokiwała z entuzjazmem głową.  
– Przestań się tak szczerzyć. To wręcz niemożliwe do zrobienia.  
– Być może. Niemniej jednak… Jesteś gotowy, żeby się tego pozbyć? Kiedyś? – Dźgnęła palcem jego lewe przedramię. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Nagle na korytarzu rozległy się czyjeś ciężkie kroki. Snape błyskawicznie przyciągnął Anastazję do siebie i aportowali się z kostnicy z cichym trzaskiem.


	16. Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć

Harry nie zauważył nawet faktu kradzieży swojej różdżki. Jak miałby zauważyć, skoro Tatiana (która najwyraźniej była zaklinaczką Weasleyów) sobie tylko znanym sposobem namówiła bliźniaków do porozstawiania na całym Grimmauld Place swoich, zmieniających się w gumowe kurczaki, lipnych różdżek i nikt w domu nie mógł znaleźć swojej własnej przez bite dwa dni. Odwiedzający Artura, którego wypuszczono ze szpitala na Boże Narodzenie, Dumbledore uznał to za szalenie zabawne, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Molly. Zagoniła dowcipnisiów do pokutnego świątecznego sprzątania, co samo w sobie mogło nie być zbyt rozsądnym pomysłem. Porządki zaprowadziły ich na strych i do tajemniczego, czerwonego kufra Walburgi Black. Fred i George wrócili tego dnia do kuchni z niezwykle konspiracyjnymi uśmiechami na piegowatych twarzach.  
Weasleyowie, Harry, Hermiona i siostry Hexwood spędzali święta u Syriusza, z czego ten niezmiernie się ucieszył i wpadł w istny bożonarodzeniowy szał. Ubrał z Harrym choinkę, pozakładał przerażającym, wypchanym głowom skrzatów z hallu czapki świętego mikołaja i podśpiewywał nieustannie kolędy.  
Nawet Tatiana i Bill zdawali się zakopać na jakiś czas topór wojenny i wstrzymali się z wzajemnymi złośliwymi komentarzami (pakt pokoju wspomożony niewątpliwie nieocenionym mrocznym spojrzeniem Molly Weasley numer siedemnaście, cykl „Spojrzenia na każdą okazję“: „Ani mi się ważcie psuć atmosfery świąt, bo inaczej…!“). Rzeczona atmosfera świąt nie udzieliła się chyba tylko dwóm osobom. Pracoholiczka Hexwood, jak ochrzciła ją własna siostra, od kilku dni spędzała ze Snape’em całe godziny w bibliotece Blacków, głośno dyskutując na tajemnicze tematy klątw, rdzeni numerologicznych, różdżek i tym podobnych, milknąc konspiracyjnie, gdy ktokolwiek się do nich zbliżył. Nawet Bill trzymał się z daleka i wolał zająć rozgryzaniem mechanizmów wikińskiego miecza w samotności, niż z tą dwójką.  
Severus właściwie z nikim innym poza Puchonką nie rozmawiał, wpadał tylko do Kwatery i wypadał, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że przybywa wyłącznie w celach służbowych. Osobiście, Harry Potter czasami naprawdę podejrzewał mistrza eliksirów o bycie wampirem i dziwił się, że nikt nie wymachuje na niego krzyżem, choćby profilaktycznie.  
– Hexwood! Mogłabyś łaskawie przez chwilę posłuchać? Te notatki nie mają sensu, jesteś pewna, że Merrick czegoś nie pominął? – Snape krążył w tę i z powrotem za kanapą, na której siedziała czarownica, zasypana pergaminami różnej wielkości i kombinująca jak wcisnąć do przepełnionej już popielniczki kolejny niedopałek. Molly zaprzestała już papierosowych bojów z tą dwójką, biblioteka stała się ich niespisanym, nikotynowym gruntem neutralnym.  
– Słucham przecież! – Podwinęła czarną spódnicę i usiadła. – Gdzie miał coś niby pominąć? Zabrać ze sobą do Azkabanu?  
Severus przewrócił oczami i rzucił na popielniczkę szybkie Evanesco.  
– Ach. To był dobry pomysł… – ziewnęła.   
– Tak. – Zmarszczył czoło. – Dziwię się, że jeszcze siedzisz prosto. Spałaś w ogóle? – Odłożył niecierpliwie kartki na fotel i otworzył okna. Do środka wpadł lodowaty wiatr, rozpraszając nieco szary dym z papierosów i z przemęczonych już umysłów.  
– Nie. Czytałam to cholerstwo. – Wskazała opasłe, rosyjskojęzyczne tomiszcze autorstwa Gregorowicza. – Nic o rdzeniach, które mają jakieś właściwości chociaż zbliżone do… Tego. A już z pewnością nic o czarnomagicznych feniksach! – Machnęła ręką i zdjęła okulary, wracając do pozycji horyzontalnej na wygniecionej kanapie. Mistrz eliksirów obrzucił ją zagadkowym spojrzeniem, odsunął jej nogi nieco do tyłu i usiadł obok.  
– A jeśli to nie feniks? – powiedział cicho i odchylił się na oparcie. – Feniks specjalnie nie pasuje mi do przewodzenia demonicznej energii, a tobie?  
Anastazja otworzyła jedno oko. Włosy dawno już wymknęły jej się z koka, podkrążone oczy na bladej twarzy przyprawiały ją o wygląd Śmierci na urlopie, a ubrania wiadomego pochodzenia upodabniały do Bellatrix Lestrange na tyle, że gdyby Severus nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby się pomylić. Niepokojąca wizja.  
– Co to znaczy: nie feniks? Ollivander się nie myli.  
– Ale Ollivander może kłamać – uznał, zgodnie ze swoją ulubioną zasadą „Wszyscy kłamią.“  
– A po co miałby…?  
Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, rozważając, a potem jak na komendę poderwali się w stronę środkowego regału, gdzie każde próbowało dopaść pierwsze do opasłej księgi Newta Skamandera. Severus być może wygrał wzrostem, ale książka została mu odebrana – sprytnie ukierunkowanym kuksańcem pod żebra. Anastazja szybko porwała „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć“, po czym rozłożyła się z nimi na dywanie, przesuwając niecierpliwie palcem po spisie treści. Snape stanął nad nią jak złowrogi duch i zaglądał jej przez ramię. Nie wiedzieli nawet, że przeciąg otworzył niedomknięte drzwi i są pilnie obserwowani:   
– Myślisz, że wiedzą?  
– Co wiedzą?  
– Że są zakochani?  
– Coś ty, gdzie tam! Prędzej Syriusz i Lupin ogłoszą zaręczyny.  
– Zamknij się, bo usłyszą!  
– Grzeczniej, Georgie.  
– Za pozwoleniem – zamknij się, Fredziu.  
– A właśnie, gdzie jest Lupin?  
– Czy możemy w czymś pomóc? – wysyczał nagle lodowaty głos, przerywając dialog. Snape stał przodem do drzwi, z miną wróżącą mordercze zamiary, gdy tymczasem niewzruszona Anastazja dalej kartkowała atlas. Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo i czmychnęli czym prędzej do kuchni.  
– Chodź tu, chyba coś mam. – Pociągnęła stanowczo Severusa za szatę, czego się zwyczajnie nie robiło wobec poważnego mistrza eliksirów, a poważny mistrz eliksirów już zwłaszcza nie siadał z nikim na dywanie, ale cóż. Oto siedział, w akompaniamencie burknięć i westchnięć, ale uznając, że bolą go nogi od tego łażenia w kółko i nie ma co się kłócić z niedospaną wariatką. Nachylił się nad książką.  
– Co niby masz?  
– Przeglądam wszystkie zwierzęta z piórami. – Związała włosy, żeby nie wpadały jej do oczu. – Co myślisz o gryfie? Albo hipogryfie? Może kłamał i to są ich pióra, tylko nie chciał się przyznać. – Wodziła wzrokiem po tekście. – Feniks z pewnością brzmi dużo bardziej imponująco…  
– Pióra gryfa nie mają żadnych magicznych właściwości, wątpię też, żeby hipogryf był szczególnie potężny w tej dziedzinie. – Snape rzucił podejrzliwe spojrzenie nadal uchylonym drzwiom biblioteki, po czym wstał i zamknął je stanowczo.  
– Czy chimera ma pióra?  
– Nie.  
– Dirikrak? Ma pióra, nie?  
– Wywołują mdłości, jeśli dodasz ich do eliksiru, poza tym nic spektakularnego. – Usiadł na kanapie i obserwował Anastazję z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
Pochylała się nad księgą i co chwila nerwowo poprawiała za duże okulary. Severus marszczył coraz bardziej brwi, pogrążony we własnych myślach.   
– Druzgotki… Hm, no i oczywiście feniks, tak… Ale nic poza tym, co już wiemy – mówiła cicho sama do siebie. – Kappa. Kelpia… To może pegaz? – Snape rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne pogardy. – Uch! To beznadziejne! – Położyła się na dywanie i przymknęła oczy. Była tak zmęczona, że dzwoniło jej w uszach. – Nie znajdziemy nic dziwnego, co normalnie ma pióra, bo zwyczajnie nie ma niczego więcej! A może to jakiś nieodkryty gatunek? – Usiadła znowu. – Odmiana feniksa? Krzyżówka? Krzyżówka podłych, czarnych feniksów? A co z lelkami? Lelek wróżebnik?  
– Pióra odpychają atrament, nie da się nimi pisać i to by było na tyle.  
Severus wstał i wytrząsnął z paczki ostatniego papierosa. Zaciągnął się w zamyśleniu. Co jeszcze może mieć pióra? Co normalnie ma pióra? Ale co… Co ona właśnie powiedziała? A jeśli coś nie ma piór? Zazwyczaj, to znaczy? Normalnie?  
– Hexwood. – Stanął pod oknem, a ona, wróciwszy do leżenia w poczuciu beznadziei, zwróciła głowę w jego stronę. – A jeśli to coś… Jeśli Ollivander nie kłamał, ale po prostu myślał, że to feniks, bo to coś jest zmiennokształtne?  
Ana znów usiadła, uznając, że Snape musi być albo geniuszem, albo wariatem, w każdym razie jego umysł był rzeczywiście wybitny i miała ochotę przytulić jego mózg. Czy… Czy coś, jej gust w obecności błyskotliwych mężczyzn obrażał się i wyjeżdżał. Merlin jeden wiedział, dlaczego inteligencja tak bardzo na nią działała.  
– Snape. Wiesz, że jesteś jakimś…?  
– Dobra, to może zbyt dalekosiężny pomysł, oszczędź mi. – Przerwał jej i zgniótł papierosa w popielniczce, trochę zły na siebie. Chyba miała na niego zły wpływ. Tak, to z pewnością wpływ jej poronionych planów. Które w końcu okazywały się być dobrymi pomysłami, tak jak różdżka Pottera i… Nieważne! Puchoni i dobre pomysły, też coś!  
– Chciałam właśnie powiedzieć, że jesteś genialny! Ale nie spałam od półtorej doby, więc nie bierz tego do siebie. Mamy więcej kawy? – Paplała nerwowo, przeglądając atlas w kierunku stworzeń zmiennokształtnych.   
Snape marszczył się i krzywił za jej plecami, uznając w końcu, że nic nie odpowie, a kawa i tak się skończyła. Anastazja pytała o nią już średnio co pięć minut. Osobiście optował za tym, żeby tej kobiecie nie dawać, Merlinie broń, więcej kofeiny, pod pozorem uszkodzenia systemu nerwowego – który chyba i tak już ledwo zipał, ale to osobna sprawa. Najlepiej byłoby ją wcisnąć do łóżka, bo wyglądała jak ilustracja poglądowa eksplozywnego szaleństwa i bezsenności. To znaczy… To łóżko to jako instrument zmuszający do spania, nie do… Salazarze, on też musiał się wyspać!  
– Kelpia. Snape! Kelpia! To musi być to! – wykrzyknęła, zapewne z obłędem w oczach, choć nie mógł zauważyć, bo pochylała się nad tekstem tak blisko. Odsunął ją stanowczo na bok i czytał razem z nią.  
– Kelpia zmienia się w co chce i jest wystarczająco morderczym potworem, żeby różdżka z czymś takim w środku miała dostatecznie upiorne właściwości! – Kiedy była tak podekscytowana naukowymi odkryciami, jej oczy błyszczały tak… Nawet całkiem ładnie. Mistrz eliksirów potrząsnął szybko głową i skupił się na tekście. – Snape! Jesteś geniuszem! – Złapała go za szaty i przyciągnęła go bardzo blisko siebie. Poczuł ziołowy, dziwny zapach jej włosów, który w sumie nie był do końca nieprzyjemny… – Musimy wiedzieć, gdzie Ollivander znalazł tego feniksa, idziemy na Pokątną! – Jej różnokolorowe tęczówki drgały lekko na boki, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że zaraz padnie z przemęczenia i chyba sama jeszcze o tym nie wie, więc Snape cierpliwie zdjął jej ręce z siebie i posadził ją stanowczo na sofie.  
– Ty nigdzie nie idziesz, to raz. Nie spałaś, jak sama się pochwaliłaś, od półtorej dobry – to dwa. Idziesz się wyspać, a na Pokątną pójdę jutro sam.  
– Ale…!  
– Zaufaj mi, że Ollivander nigdzie się nie wybiera, dziś i tak jest święto i gwarantuję, że właśnie obżera się indykiem z rodziną – tłumaczył jej powoli i spokojnie, jakby miała cztery lata albo była niedorozwinięta.  
– Święto? Jakie święto? Lasu chyba. – Znowu ziewnęła i zdjęła okulary. Ułożyła się na kanapie, teraz dopiero czując, jak bardzo jest zmęczona.  
– Boże Narodzenie, Hexwood – mruknął niechętnie, bo dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał wrócić do Hogwartu. Szczerze wolał tu zostać i dyskutować o kelpiach, z dwojga złego było to z pewnością najmniej nieprzyjemne Boże Narodzenie od dawna. Anastazja tymczasem zamknęła oczy, więc odsunął od niej wszystkie książki, notatki i popielniczkę. W przypływie miłosierdzia przykrył ją kocem, wycofując się dyskretnie z biblioteki.

**

– Co to znaczy: „nie zejdą na obiad“?! – Molly Weasley podparła się pod boki, patrząc na swoich bliźniaków z mieszanymi uczuciami. Doprawdy, czasem wątpiła w tę dwójkę i ich przyszłość, gdy tak przed nią stali i wymieniali się wymownymi spojrzeniami.  
– Normalnie. Siedzą i gruchają nad jakąś książką – wykrzyknął Fred, podczas gdy na myśl o gruchającym Snapie, krztusząc się pieczonym ziemniakiem, Chłopiec Który Przeżył wyglądał jakby wolał jednak być Chłopcem Który Zginął.  
– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Wpada tu jak po ogień i wypada, więc równie dobrze może zjeść indyka! – Molly trzepnęła dramatycznie ścierką, wyraźnie czując matczyną powinność wobec całego świata. Syriusz, na myśl o rodzinnych świętach w towarzystwie Snape’a, wyglądał jakby raczej wolał połknąć na raz całą zawartość schowka bibelotów Stworka. Jedyną osobą nieporuszoną całą sytuacją była Tatiana, która metodycznie nakładała sobie więcej marchewki z groszkiem, korzystając z faktu, że Bill jest rozkojarzony i nie będzie jej wyjadał. Ich marchewkowa wojna była częścią niemal każdego wspólnego posiłku.  
– George…  
– Bracie szanowny?  
– Może pójdziemy jeszcze raz? – W oczach Freda zatańczyły złowieszcze błyski.  
– Przerwać ślizgońskie gody? Ani myślę! – George usiadł obok Hermiony, która grzebała niemrawo w swoich ziemniakach, będąc myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
Syriusz dolał sobie ajerkoniaku i zaproponował Harry’emu, który wzruszył ramionami, uznając, że skoro musi spędzać ze Snape’em już chyba każdy moment swojego życia, to chyba nie musi tego robić z pełną przytomnością.  
– Nie mów mi, że się boisz Nietoperza, Georgie?  
– Przyznasz, że idea jest raczej katastrofalna.  
– A co niby jest katastrofalnego w chodzeniu ze Ślizgonem?! – wykrzyknęła nagle Hermiona, nie zdając sobie sprawy jak głośno. – To znaczy… – Umilkła, spłonąwszy ognistym rumieńcem. Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie wymownie, a Ron wytrzeszczył oczy. Oho!  
– Hermiono!   
– Och, przymknij się, Ronaldzie! Postanowiłeś się do mnie odezwać po raz pierwszy od miesiąca i to wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia? Gratuluję! – Wstała i dramatycznie wymaszerowała z jadalni, podczas gdy Molly próbowała rozstrzygnąć wewnętrzny konflikt pomiędzy sympatią do Hermiony a jej traktowaniem Rona, który oczywiście był tu niewinną ofiarą, no bo jakżeby inaczej.  
– Ja byłam w Slytherinie i jakoś nie wyrosłam na potwora z pięcioma nogami, w tym jedną wystającą z czoła – powiedziała nagle Tatiana, uśmiechając się swobodnie. – Ślizgoni to w większości mili ludzie, zdarzają się oczywiście czystokrwiści ekstremiści, ale nie wszyscy są tacy – dodała niezobowiązująco, jak gdyby mówiła o pogodzie, a nie młodzieży, która po części rwie się do zasilenia szeregów Voldemorta.  
Wytrącony z letargu Bill spojrzał w jej stronę z drugiego końca stołu, zastanawiając się nagle, co powiedzieć. W końcu postanowił milczeć. Ostatnio przy Tatianie milczał całkiem często.  
– Och, na Merlina! – Molly usiadła w końcu przy stole obok Artura, nakładając sobie indyka i wyraźnie w końcu machnąwszy na wszystko ręką. Chwilę potem nastrój przerwano ponownie, więc Syriusz nastawił na adapterze jakąś pozytywną płytę z jazzem. W hallu zapanowało zamieszanie i Walburga Black postanowiła o sobie przypomnieć. Jej jedyny żyjący syn ruszył, by ją uciszyć, minąwszy się w drzwiach z Tonks, Lupinem, wyjątkowo chudym nastolatkiem o spojrzeniu knującego chochlika oraz postawną starszą damą w czerni, która rozglądała się wokół z dezaprobatą.   
– Jak rozumiem, wszyscy są czarodziejami? – zapytała w końcu, przerywając pełne konsternacji milczenie.  
– Eee… Tak. Wszyscy, to jest madame Turner, moja… To jest… Babcia Teodora. Mojego… Mojego syna. – Lupin przestąpił z nogi na nogę, po kolei przedstawiając wszystkich onieśmielającej damie, podczas gdy Harry i Teodor obrzucali się niechętnymi spojrzeniami. Wiedzieli już od dawna o życiowej rewelacji Remusa, ale Potter nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że syn najprzyjemniejszego faceta, jakiego znał, jest jakimś… Ślizgonem!Dobrze się znali ze szkoły, młody Turner był kimś w rodzaju mrocznej wersji bliźniaków Weasley, zawsze skory do wpakowania Gryfonów w tarapaty.   
Molly tymczasem podniosła się z krzesła i machnięciem różdżki dyplomatycznie wyczarowała przy stole dodatkowe miejsca dla niespodziewanych gości.   
– Zastanawiam się… – Mugolka podeszła do Molly, obrzucając ją taksującym spojrzeniem i wskazując na jej różdżkę. – Co sprawia, że to ustrojstwo właściwie działa i strzela iskrami? I czy poradziłoby sobie z zardzewiałą skrzynią biegów? Uruchamia tym pani samochód?  
– Przepraszam? – Pani Weasley cofnęła się nieco z konsternacją, podczas gdy jej mąż wyraźnie się uaktywnił i zaprosił damę do zajęcia miejsca między sobą a Tatianą. Zaraz zaczął ją z ożywieniem wypytywać o skrzynię biegów i o to, czy faktycznie jest skrzynią i czy mugole lubią w takowych biegać. Tymczasem do jadalni wrócił nieco zdyszany pan domu i klepnął Lupina serdecznie po ramieniu.  
– W końcu jesteście! To on? Podobny! – Spojrzał na Teodora i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. – Syriusz Black.  
– Mowa, Remus mi opowiadał! – Chłopak był wyraźnie zachwycony obecnością „podejrzanego kryminalisty“ i energicznie potrząsnął jego dłonią. – Teddy Turner, bardzo mi przyjemnie! – przedstawił się, po czym z pełną swobodą i bezczelnością usiadł na wolnym miejscu między Harrym i Ronem. Zaczęli się dyskretnie kopać nawzajem pod stołem. Stężenie ilości Ślizgonów przy obiedzie wyraźnie osiągało dla Gryfonów pewien dramatyczny zenit.  
Lupin i Tonks usiedli obok siebie, wymieniając porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, a Molly patrzyła na to wszystko z lekkim niepokojem. Panna Hexwood, sama już lekko weselsza, dolała starszej pani Turner wina, za co została obdarzona nieco bardziej aprobującym spojrzeniem od innych.  
– Cóż, Severus do nas nie dołączy? – Artur postanowił nieostrożnie wrócić do poprzedniego tematu.  
– Minęliśmy go w hallu – powiedziała Tonks, sięgając po indyka.  
– Podejrzewam, że obudzenie portretu było sprytną dywersją – mruknął Syriusz.  
– Jakbyś zgadł! – Remus nieco się rozluźnił i z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem zauważył nieobecność hrabiny Oleńskiej.  
– Twoja babcia do nas nie dołączy? – zapytał Tatiany.  
– Ona… – Zawahała się. – Spędza święta z przyjacielem.  
– Z przyjacielem? – Tonks uśmiechnęła się wymownie, ale Tatiana zmrużyła oczy i aurorka szybko się przymknęła. – A gdzie twoja siostra? – Zmieniła temat.  
– Właśnie nie wiem… – Panna Hexwood wstała od stołu. – Nie wyszła razem ze Snape’em?   
– Może… – zaczął George.  
– … wciąż siedzi w bibliotece? – dokończył Fred, uśmiechając się wrednie.  
– Uch! Anastazjo Hexwood, jak nie wyciągniesz zaraz nosa z książek, to ci jakąś przyczepię zaklęciem do twarzy, słyszysz mnie? – Tatiana wyszła z jadalni i pobiegła po schodach na trzecie piętro. Tam jednak zastała swoją siostrę ledwo przytomną, drzemiącą na kanapie. Wokół na dywanie leżały porozrzucane wiatrem kartki i otwarte książki o mniej lub bardziej dziwnych tytułach i treściach.  
Tatiana, uznając po raz kolejny w swoim życiu, że jej młodsza siostra jest kompletnym naukowym dziwadłem, po cichu zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

**

Tygodnie mijały i zamieniały się w miesiące, a Snape i Anastazja nie znaleźli żadnego rozsądnego sposobu na dostanie w swoje ręce różdżki Voldemorta. Wiedzieli już natomiast, z czego składał się tajemniczy rdzeń. Ollivander opowiedział całą historię, gdyż mało kto był tak odważny, by wytrzymać najbardziej przenikliwe ze spojrzeń mistrza eliksirów i nie przyznać się do niczego.  
Severus odwiedził sklep różdżkarza w dzień po Bożym Narodzeniu, gdy Pokątna była pusta jak bazylika w nocy i skąpana w strugach deszczu. Widocznie śnieg jeszcze nie przypomniał sobie o swoim świątecznym obowiązku. Dzwonek nad drzwiami frontowymi przywołał Ollivandera do lady. Starszy czarodziej poprawił brunatny surdut i spojrzał na Snape’a ze zdumieniem. Siwe włosy sprzedawcy były chyba jeszcze bardziej zmierzwione, niż zwykle.  
– Panie Snape? Cóż też pana do mnie sprowadza? Czyżby potrzeba nowej różdżki?  
– Nie. Stara ma się świetnie – odparł Snape, niezbyt uprzejmie.   
– Ach, całe szczęście! – Ollivander wyraźnie się ucieszył. – Dalbergia melanoxylon, niezwykle twardy heban i chyba jeden z najtrudniejszych materiałów na różdżkę, z jakimi miałem do czynienia. Pańska była ostatnia z tego drzewa, więcej tego nie zamówiłem – paplał czarodziej nerwowo, jak gdyby sama obecność Severusa utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że coś jest na rzeczy. – Świetna do uroków, oczywiście kompletnie niegiętka, ale…  
– Panie Ollivander. – Mistrz eliksirów postąpił krok w stronę lady, a różdżkarz cofnął się nieco, całkowicie przytłoczony mroczną aurą, jaką roztaczał wokół siebie młodszy czarodziej. – Przyszedłem zapytać o kelpię.  
– Kelpię, panie Snape? – wydusił słabo, a podwójny szpieg miał wrażenie, że sprzedawca doskonale wie, o co mu chodzi i było to coś, czego lękał się od dawna.  
– Kelpię. Tę kelpię, którą wziął pan kiedyś za feniksa.  
Ollivander zbladł jeszcze bardziej, a zmarszczki na jego twarzy jak gdyby się bardziej pogłębiły.  
– Nie wiem, o czym pan…  
– Wiesz. Ollivander, wiesz i nie chcesz się przyznać, a jest to sprawa dalece ważniejsza od twojej reputacji wytwórcy różdżek! – Snape nie był człowiekiem o wielkiej cierpliwości. – Chodzi o…  
– O Mroczny Znak – powiedział cicho różdżkarz i wyszedł zza lady. – Pozwoli pan za mną, panie Snape. – Poprowadził go wzdłuż, zdawałoby się nieskończenie długich, regałów z małymi pudełkami, w których drzemały różdżki, czekające na swoich czarodziejów. Przez moment Severus miał wrażenie, że niemal słyszy ich szepty, ale potem uznał to za szum w uszach, być może zostało tam jeszcze trochę deszczu.  
– Podróżowałem po Szkocji wiele lat temu, panie Snape. Będąc jeszcze młodym czarodziejem, bez cienia samokrytyki i przepełniony chęcią podtrzymania świetności spuścizny Ollivanderów. – Wszedł z nim do swojej pracowni, która była małą, ciasną i zawaloną ścinkami drewna kanciapą na samych tyłach sklepu. – Nie byłem jeszcze zbyt dobry w tym, co robiłem. Byłem niedoświadczony, ale żądny sławy, o tak. Chciałem tworzyć potężne różdżki. Najpotężniejsze! – Podszedł do ogromnej szafy pod ścianą i otworzył jej podwójne drzwi. Wewnątrz, na półkach, stały słoiki z przezroczystego szkła, mniejsze i większe, niektóre o mniej, niektóre o bardziej fantazyjnych kształtach.   
– Rdzenie, panie Snape. – Wyjaśnił. Wyciągnął pomarszczoną dłoń w kierunku najwyższej półki, przesunął parę słoików i wyciągnął ten z najdalszego końca, zakurzony i niepozorny, dokładnie zatkany pieczęcią z gliny. – Glina, panie Snape, nie przewodzi magii. A to… To jest pióro, trzecie i ostatnie, które ukradłem feniksowi spotkanemu pewnej nocy na brzegu jeziora Loch Ness. – W słoiku leżało, czarne jak smoła, połyskujące zgniłą zielenią pióro, które drgało niekontrolowanie i w oparach czarnego dymu zmieniało swoją postać i kształt. Za chwilę zmieniło się w kępkę włosów, potem w szczurzy ogon, potem znowu w pióro innego kształtu. – Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że z pewnych magicznych stworzeń różdżek tworzyć po prostu nie należy. Szczerze wierzę, panie Snape, że przyczyniłem się do straszliwej potęgi Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać i na samą myśl o tym… – Ollivander zauważył zdumiony wzrok Snape’a, który już wyciągał rękę po słoik, ale różdżkarz był szybszy. Odstawił naczynie z powrotem do szafy. – Przypuszczam, że chce pan usłyszeć, dlaczego dokładnie Harry Potter posiada taką samą różdżkę?  
– To już wiem.  
– Ach. To dobrze. Ja sam do końca nie jestem pewien. – Starszy czarodziej oparł dłoń o drzwi szafy. – Panie Snape, być może młodzieńcza naiwność jest niewybaczalna, ale wtedy myślałem, że sam Merlin zesłał mi tego feniksa.   
– I nie pomyślał pan, że feniksy nie gniazdują przy wodzie? – Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać od wybitnie szorstkiego tonu. Jak Ollivander mógł być tak głupi! To tak jakby zrobił różdżkę z rdzeniem z diabelskiego rogu!  
– Przypuszczam, że po prostu chciałem wierzyć w swoją powinność. Czy nigdy nie zdarzyło się panu przeć do przodu i myśleć, że coś jest słuszne? Pomimo tego, jak wiele głosów podpowiada panu przeciwnie? – Wbił w Snape’a przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy, a były Śmierciożerca czuł wręcz fizycznie, że właśnie wytrącono mu z ręki wszelkie argumenty do prawienia kazań. Zerknął z niechęcią na swoje lewe przedramię, po czym skinął różdżkarzowi krótko głową i czym prędzej wyszedł z powrotem na Pokątną.


	17. Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much.

Severus Snape uznał, że powoli wpada w obłęd. Istniała też szansa, że w związku z ogólnie panującą wiosną i pyleniem wszystkich drzew, zapadł na jakiś nagły atak uczuleniowy i jego ciało próbuje się bronić halucynacjami. Dobrze, to nie była zbyt dobra wymówka, nigdy nie był na nic uczulony. Oprócz Pottera, choć teraz przestał go już dręczyć z taką pasją w obliczu tego, co z chłopakiem i resztą szkoły wyprawiała ta przeklęta ropucha, Umbridge.   
W związku z nowym reżimem w Hogwarcie i dymisją Dumbledore’a, Severus coraz częściej uciekał przed szkolną rzeczywistością na Grimmauld Place i zaszywał się w bibliotece z młodszą panną Hexwood. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że ich dalsze badania w dziedzinie Mrocznego Znaku prowadzą już na tym etapie donikąd i jedyne, co mogliby zrobić, by pchnąć sprawy naprzód, to zniszczyć obydwie różdżki, ale żadne z nich jakoś nie miało ochoty powiedzieć tego głośno. Snape dzięki rozmowom o kelpiach i rdzeniach zaklęć jakoś się odprężał, a Anastazja chyba po prostu lubiła mówić o numerologii, nie zważając na to, czy ktoś słucha jej uważnie, czy też nie.  
Zaskakujące, jak bardzo przypominała mu Bellatrix. Teraz już wcale się nie krył przed sobą z tymi myślami, pojawiły się w grudniu i nie chciały odejść, więc postanowił je zwyczajnie zaakceptować. Skoro myślał w ten sposób, to znaczy, że wnioski były słuszne, rachunek był prosty. Przypominała mu tę Bellę, którą znał zanim to wszystko jeszcze się zaczęło – rozprawiającą z pasją o potędze Czarnego Pana, piękną, z nieułożonymi włosami i błyszczącymi oczami.   
Wszyscy myśleli, że trafił do Wewnętrznego Kręgu przez Lucjusza i takiej wersji zawsze się trzymał, ale prawdziwym powodem była ona i jego szczenięce uwielbienie dla tej kobiety. Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzieli, że piękna Bella jest mężatką, Snape też został o tym szybko poinformowany przez usłużnego Malfoya, który musiał zauważyć jak na nią patrzył na zebraniach Kręgu. Nie obchodziło go to jednak za bardzo i ją chyba też nie.   
Małżeństwu nie pomagał też fakt, że było zaaranżowane, choć tym razem Bella pomogła losowi i na kandydata znalazła sobie męża idealnego. Lestrange był ze znamienitego, czystokrwistego czarodziejskiego rodu, był bogaty, nie byli zbyt blisko spokrewnieni, nie grzeszył inteligencją, oczy z pewnością nie bolały od patrzenia na niego, no i oczywiście był totalnym gejem, co stanowiło wśród Śmierciożerców tajemnicę poliszynela. Bellatrix wyszła za niego niezwykle chętnie i niezwykle szybko po przedwczesnej i jakże tragicznej śmierci swojego pierwszego męża.   
Severus odchylił się na oparcie sofy i przymknął oczy, słuchając Anastazji jednym uchem. Jej ochrypły, niski głos zaprowadził go w stronę wspomnień, których dotąd w ogóle nie chciał ruszać.

– Biedactwo, wyobrażasz sobie? Niektórzy mężczyźni po prostu nie trawią trucizn! – powiedziała Bella ironicznie i zaśmiała się upiornie, przeciągając zaraz potem w pościeli jak kotka. Severus stał przy oknie i palił dramatycznie papierosa, starając się za bardzo nie myśleć o tym, co Lestrange mu zrobi, jeśli się dowie, z kim jego żona sypia na boku. Czy fakt, że próbował z Severusem flirtować na balu u Malfoyów może stanowić jakieś okoliczności łagodzące? Bo z pewnością on wzdrygał się na samą myśl o tym wieczorze.  
Co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę Mrocznego Znaku na swojej ręce, wciąż nie mogąc się przyzwyczaić, że tam jest. Z pewnych względów nawet się cieszył, a ból był do wytrzymania, chociaż najważniejsze było to, co stało się po ceremonii. Ona. Wyraźnie stał się godny jej uwagi, choć, musiał przyznać, nie do końca tego się spodziewał po ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy.  
– Dasz mi papierosa? – Uśmiechnęła się jak gwiazda filmowa, mrużąc oczy i nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że leży przed nim kompletnie naga, bo i też nie miała się czego wstydzić. Była piękna. Podszedł do niej szybko i wyciągnął w jej stronę paczkę.  
Spojrzała na niego w taki sposób, w jaki patrzy się na niemądre dziecko.  
– No nie, nie te tanie, okropne szlugi. Podaj mi moją torebkę! – Machnęła ręką w stronę stolika. Wsadził swoje papierosy do kieszeni i bez słowa podał jej zgrabną, czarną kopertówkę. Wyciągnęła z niej papierośnicę, a on podał jej ognia. Długie rzęsy rzucały cień na jej blade policzki, a Severus nie mógł się napatrzeć na każdy szczegół jej twarzy. – Dziękuję – wymruczała. – Chodź tu do mnie, mały Śmierciojadzie. – Przyciągnęła go do siebie stanowczo.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pstryknięcie palców, tuż przed jego nosem. Wrodzona paranoja sprawiła, że zacisnął palce na różdżce i zgrzytnął zębami, zanim zorientował się, gdzie był.  
– Śpisz? – zapytała, siadając obok niego na kanapie.  
– Radziłbym, żebyś tego nigdy więcej nie robiła, Hexwood.  
– Pytała, czy śpisz? Każdemu się zdarza.  
– Nie podkradaj się do szpiega, kobieto! To grozi wypadkiem. Twoim – wycedził.   
Nie zdążyła wymyślić na to żadnej riposty, bo nagły hałas i krzyki piętro wyżej skutecznie odsunęły na bok ich przepychanki słowne.  
– Zostań tu. – Severus poderwał się z miejsca, bo wiedział dokładnie, co było na górze – jedyny zabezpieczony kominek podłączony do sieci Fiuu.  
– Jasne! – Anastazja prychnęła i poleciała za nim na górę, kompletnie ignorując jego rozkazy.   
Wpadli do pokoju, w którym rozgrywała się przedziwna scena. W kominku unosiła się głowa Pottera, a przed nim, na okrągłym, wyświechtanym dywanie, stały skrzaty hrabiny Oleńskiej i Stworek, a dokładniej: Bergman syczał na najstarszego z nich w języku, którego Anastazja nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, a Ingmar założył pomarszczonemu stworzeniu solidnego nelsona i nie chciał puścić.  
Severus szybko wparował między nich, a na jego widok skrzaty natychmiast się uspokoiły i ukłoniły. To znaczy: dwa z nich, Stworek leżał na dywanie i wzywał swoją biedną panią, która na pewno nie pozwoliłaby go tak traktować.  
– Co tu się dzieje?! Potter! Coś narobił?! – Snape sprawiał jeszcze groźniejsze wrażenie niż zwykle, stojąc nad skrzatami i wbijając nienawistne spojrzenie w kominek. Wyraźnie włożył całe serce w dzisiejsze złowieszcze trzepotanie szatami.  
– Nic, ja… Co to niby było? – zapytał zszokowany Harry.  
– Język skrzatów, Potter. A teraz wyjaśnij mi łaskawie, coś im powiedział!  
– Nic im nie powiedziałem! Stworek zaczął się wyzłośliwiać, a potem te dwa pozostałe wpadły i zaczęły się kłócić! Profesorze, musi pan natychmiast…!  
– Dzień, w którym będę musiał coś natychmiast na twoje polecenie, będzie dniem, gdy ubiorą mnie do trumny, by spotkać Stwórcę! A teraz milcz i mów prawdę, Potter!  
– Profesorze, czy to się nie wyklucz-… – Na widok morderczego wzroku mistrza eliksirów, Gryfon uznał, że chyba lepiej będzie robić jak mu każą.  
– Skrzaty nie używają swojego języka poza nagłymi wypadkami. Coś tu musiało zajść, więc słucham! – Anastazja zauważyła, jak Snape’owi zaczynają drgać nozdrza i podejrzewała, że jego furia nie ma nic wspólnego ze skrzatami. On coś wiedział. Coś przeczuwał. Na coś czekał, coś szykowało się od kilku dni, chociaż dotąd uparcie milczał na ten temat. Czyżby to coś właśnie nadeszło?  
– Profesorze Snape! Umbridge zablokowała szkołę, musi ją pan powstrzymać! – Zamiast Harry’ego, w kominku pojawiła się głowa Hermiony Granger. – Gdzie jest Syriusz?  
– Jak to: gdzie jest? Na górze, niańczy tego idiotycznego hipogryfa!  
– Profesorze, Harry miał wizję, że Śmierciożercy Syriusza…!  
– Zaufaj mi, Granger, Black jest na górze, jego fałszowanie słychać aż tutaj.  
– Ale w takim razie musi pan natychmiast działać, profesorze! Ślizgoni wymknęli się spod kontroli, a profesor Umbridge…!  
Zanim zdążyła skończyć, wiedziała już, że szykują się kłopoty. Snape, w szczycie furii, zwrócił się w stronę Anastazji, która stała przy drzwiach i nie bardzo wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić.  
– Tym razem mówię poważnie: zostań – rozkazał i czym prędzej przeszedł przez kominek.

**

Hogwart był pogrążony w kompletnym chaosie. Po spektakularnej ucieczce bliźniaków Weasley, Dolores Umbridge zablokowała zamek i wszystkie punkty wyjścia. Ślizgoni panoszyli się jak nigdy wcześniej – Severus Snape był nieobecny, a nikt inny nie mógł nad nimi zapanować. Większość uczniów zebrała się w Wielkiej Sali i czekała na koniec wszystkiego. Wtedy Gwardia Dumbledore’a jednomyślnie uznała, że ktoś musi wkroczyć do akcji. Rozproszyli się na kilka grup i starali się przejąć zamek, podczas gdy Umbridge latała po piętrach histerycznie, krzycząc, że jest Wielkim Inkwizytorem.  
– Och, zamknij się wreszcie, ty niedorzeczna ropucho! – uciszyła ją nagle na Wielkich Schodach profesor McGonagall, która postanowiła uciąć panowanie Ministerstwa w Hogwarcie raz na zawsze. Co za dużo, to niezdrowo.  
– Jak mnie nazwałaś?! – Umbridge wycelowała swój krótki, pulchny palec w nauczycielkę transmutacji, a ta w odpowiedzi wyciągnęła w jej kierunku różdżkę.  
Dolores Jane, która nie była jeszcze pozbawiona resztek instynktu samozachowawczego, zaraz cofnęła się o krok i przywołała na twarz swój sztuczny uśmiech.  
– Minerwo! Opanuj się! Nie chcesz chyba zadzierać z Korneliuszem i…!  
– Korneliusz Knot? – McGonagall uniosła dumnie głowę i klątwa świsnęła tuż nad ramieniem Umbridge, która podskoczyła z piskiem. – Czyżbyś nie słyszała, Dolores? Knot i Ministerstwo to już dawno nieaktualny układ. – Uśmiechnęła się w taki sposób, że obserwujący ją Gryfoni poczuli nagły przypływ dumy i animuszu.  
– Drę-…! – Umbridge już unosiła różdżkę, gdy za jej plecami ktoś trafił w nią celnym Petrificus Totalus.  
– Severusie! – Minerwa bardzo starała się nie uśmiechać, a część z uczniów zaczęła wiwatować, choć na widok miny Snape’a szybko skończyła.  
– Co tu się, do diaska, dzieje, Minerwo?! – warknął Snape, patrząc z niejaką satysfakcją na leżącą na podłodze Umbridge, z palcami wciąż zaciśniętymi na różdżce. Od dawna palce go świerzbiły, żeby to zrobić.  
– Severusie, nie uwierzysz chyba w to, co ci powiem… – zaczęła niepewnie Minerwa.  
– Spróbuj.

**

W tej samej chwili, na korytarzu na czwartym piętrze, część Gwardii Dumbledore’a próbowała opanować Brygadę Inkwizycyjną, która terroryzowała zabłąkanych tam uczniów.  
– Harry! – Hermiona pociągnęła Pottera na ziemię, gdy ktoś za ich plecami miotnął w niego klątwą. To już nie były Drętwoty i Jęzlepy, Hermiona w mig rozpoznała czarną magię. Urok rozbił się na ścianie i pozostawił wypaloną w niej dziurę. Usłyszeli za sobą lodowaty śmiech.  
– Zabini! – syknęła nienawistnie, odwracając się na pięcie.   
Ślizgon uśmiechnął się wrednie i już szykował do kolejnego ataku, gdy Hermiona, kompletnie już zatraciwszy kontrolę i poczucie obowiązku wobec szkolnego regulaminu, zaczęła w niego miotać wszystkimi zaklęciami, które znała. Całkowicie zapomniała też o tym, by niektóre z nich wypowiadać. Reszta Gwardii ruszyła na Pansy Parkinson i jej koleżanki, które próbowały rzucać Upiorogackami, dopóki Ginny Weasley nie zasunęła Pansy celnym prawym sierpowym.  
Zabini tymczasem, teraz już na skraju bezradności, zaczął się cofać w dół schodów, nagle wcale nie tak pewny swego.  
– To za nazywanie mnie szlamą! – krzyknęła Hermiona, a jej zaklęcie rozbiło się tylko dzięki temu, że Blaise przytomnie ochronił się magiczną tarczą. – To za przewracanie mojego kociołka i donoszenie na nas do Snape’a! Za klątwę przy śniadaniu! – Urok trafił go w nogę i Blaise padł na jedno kolano. – Za donoszenie do Umbridge i za! Ogólne! Bycie! Dupkiem! – Gdy padł na plecy, a ona celowała w niego różdżką z mordem w oczach, za jej plecami rozległo się wymowne chrząknięcie.   
Część Gwardii Dumbledore’a stała za nią bezradnie, a ślizgońskie posiłki specjalne, pod dowództwem Teodora Notta, celowały w nich różdżkami.  
– Jesteście otoczeni! – krzyknął Blaise triumfalnie.  
– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, Zabini. – Na dźwięk tego głosu, żołądek Hermiony wykonał podwójne salto. Chwilę potem do korytarza wszedł Draco Malfoy w towarzystwie swoich goryli, wszystkich prymusek Ravenclawu i demonicznej ślizgońskiej bandy Teddy’ego Turnera, którzy dzierżyli w dłoniach pałki do Quidditcha i uśmiechali się jak wybitnie krwiożercze dobermany (grymas niechybnie podpatrzony u swojego szefa).  
– ZDRADA! – ryknął zaraz Blaise i kopnął Hermionę do tyłu, stając na równe nogi, na co Malfoy zareagował grymasem szczytu nienawiści i ruszył na dawnego kolegę z gołymi pięściami. Gwardia Dumbledore’a w mig odzyskała siły i w kilka chwil zaczęli gromić zaklęciami resztę Ślizgonów. Trzeba tu było docenić niezwykłą siłę argumentów lewego prostego Ginny Weasley i inwencji twórczej Krukonek, na czele z Luną Lovegood i jej doskonałym Oppugno.  
– Padnij! – Syn Lupina padł posłusznie na ziemię, gdy Ginny tuż nad jego głową kopnęła Notta w szczękę.  
– Wow! – Teddy wyskoczył w górę jak marcowy zając i spojrzał na nią z uznaniem, podczas gdy jego kolega z Domu zwijał się z bólu na podłodze. – Wcale nie walczysz jak dziewczyna!  
– Dzięki. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy nagle została do siebie przyciągnięta przez Turnera, a członek jego bandy zdzielił pałką czającą się za jej plecami wyjątkowo podstępną koleżankę Pansy Parkinson.  
– Szefie! Szef uważa na drugi raz! – prychnął pryszczaty Ślizgon i ruszył z głośnym „Geronimo!“ na ustach w sam środek skotłowanych ze sobą walczących.   
Malfoy tymczasem pruł przez tłum z Hermioną i razem siali prawdziwy pogrom. Harry kilka razy stworzył wokół nich tarczę ochronną, bo Draco był tak wpatrzony w Gryfonkę, że prawie kilka razy zarobił wyjątkowo złośliwymi klątwami Blaise’a. W niczym mu to nie przeszkadzało, nie mógł oderwać od Hermiony oczu. Jej rozwiane włosy, zacięta mina i błyskawiczne, całkowicie instynktowne, niewerbalne zaklęcia sprawiały, że przechodziły go dreszcze.  
– AQUA ERUCTO! – Nagle w walczących trysnęło kilka silnych strumieni wody i wszystko ucichło. Pokonani (i solidnie przemoczeni) Ślizgoni leżeli na podłodze, w większości nieprzytomni, jęcząc i dogorywając. Ociekająca wodą Gwardia Dumbledore’a zwróciła się w stronę korytarza, gdzie stał bardzo złowrogi i bardzo wkurzony Snape, wciąż celując w nich różdżką. Szybko obrzucił czujnym wzrokiem obecnych, a kiedy przeliczył ilość pozycji horyzontalnych Ślizgonów, zgrzytnięcie jego zębów dało się słyszeć chyba w całym zamku.   
– Draco. Malfoy. I oczywiście Potter! Granger! Mogłem się spodziewać. – Snape podszedł powoli do swojego chrześniaka i złapał go za szatę.  
– To nie Draco, profesorze! – krzyknął Harry.   
Severus odwrócił się w stronę Gryfona, a jego nozdrza drgały ze złości jak szalone. W swoim całym życiu nie spodziewał się usłyszeć tego zdania z ust czarciego pomiotu swojego szkolnego wroga, więc najwidoczniej musiał się przesłyszeć.  
– Coś powiedział?  
– Ja… – Harry rozważył swoje szanse. – To nie Draco. Profesorze, mówiliśmy panu! W Hogwarcie był kompletny chaos! Próbowaliśmy jakoś zapanować nad tłumem i…  
– Czy sądzisz, że zalicza się to do obowiązków uczniów, Potter?! Trzeba było…!  
– Severusie! Wystarczy! – W pełnej glorii walecznej Lwicy Gryffindoru do dyskusji włączyła się Minerwa McGonagall, z kokiem w nieładzie i zaróżowionymi policzkami, widocznie po długim procesie opanowywania sytuacji na dolnych piętrach. – Potter, Granger, Malfoy! Proszę za mną! Wyjaśnimy to sobie w moim gabinecie. Resztę proszę natychmiast o rozejście się do swoich dormitoriów lub zgłoszenie do pani Pomfrey. Severusie. – Machnęła nieznacznie ręką na poturbowanych Ślizgonów. – Zrób coś z tym.  
Snape zrobił minę jakby właśnie rozważał czy ją ugryźć i jak mocno. W desperackiej próbie ratowania autorytetu, zwrócił się do Dracona:  
– Wiesz, że będę zmuszony powiadomić o tym twojego ojca? – powiedział, na tyle głośno, by wszyscy słyszeli.  
– Tak przypuszczam… Tak. – Draco odwrócił się na chwilę do niego, a potem uśmiechnął w taki sposób, że Severus pożałował swoich słów, głównie w związku z tym, co stało się potem. – Więc trzeba będzie mu też powiedzieć o tym. – Młody Malfoy złapał pannę Granger stanowczo, przechylił tuż nad podłogą i przy wszystkich złożył na jej ustach tak spektakularny pocałunek, że nawet Gryfoni wydali z siebie kilka gwizdów i okrzyków.   
Oczywiście do momentu, gdy oburzona McGonagall nie rozdzieliła zakochanych i nie pociągnęła całej trójki stanowczo w stronę schodów, mamrocząc pod nosem o zasadach moralności i nieumiejętności zachowania twarzy w obliczu tragicznego chaosu w szacownej placówce. Severus tymczasem uznał, że życie w sumie nie jest aż tak niesprawiedliwe. Nie mógł się wręcz doczekać wysyłania tej wieczornej sowy do Lucjusza.

**

Pod osłoną nocy, kilkunastu czarodziejów przemknęło na miotłach nad Tamizą i wlecieli pod London Bridge. Droga powietrzna była ostatnią, którą mogli się dostać do Ministerstwa. Dwie godziny temu wszystkie punkty teleportacyjne w Hogwarcie, a, jak doniósł im Snape, teraz już także te na Grimmauld Place, zostały zablokowane. Nie było czasu do stracenia, Ministerstwo musiało dowiedzieć się o nadciągającym na nie ataku, skoro Korneliusz Knot już wczoraj oficjalnie zbiegł ze stanowiska. Niektórzy kapitanowie najwidoczniej opuszczają tonący okręt razem ze szczurami.  
– DeBourgh, leć przodem! – krzyknął Kingsley Shacklebolt do aurora po swojej lewej, gdy o mały włos nie zderzyli się na kolejnym moście z mugolskim autobusem. Jakiś czarny cień przeleciał tuż obok nich, ale zaraz zawrócił. Kingsley machnął różdżką, posyłając za siebie patronusa. Auror obawiał się aż zanadto, co (lub kto) mógł to być. Czyżby się spóźnili? Wszyscy dotąd tylko spekulowali o nastaniu ciężkich czasów, ale w tym momencie chyba właśnie się zaczęły.  
– Kingsley! – Auror po jego prawej gwałtownie skręcił miotłę i wskazał mu cel ich wyprawy. Nad Ministerstwem błyskały zaklęcia, które mugole z pewnością brali za niezwykle efektowne pokazy fajerwerków. Chwilę potem ktoś wypuścił w niebo ogromny Mroczny Znak. Część z nich wstrzymała oddech.  
– Już za późno – powiedział ktoś z przerażeniem.  
– Jeszcze nie! Za mną! – Shacklebolt zwrócił swoją miotłę w stronę Znaku, a potem spojrzał przez ramię na resztę aurorów. – Na mój rozkaz! Luminis solvi!  
Z kilkudziesięciu różdżek wystrzeliły snopy białego światła i trafiły węża prosto w rozwartą paszczę. Ten zwinął się w agonii i zniknął.   
– A teraz cała naprzód, musimy im pomóc! – Kingsley przyspieszył i aurorzy ruszyli za nim, pikując w dół, do Ministerstwa.


	18. The expected always happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiadoma scena pozostaje pod patronatem znanej walkirii, Y. Honeydell. Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i ciepłe słowa, obiecuję, że nie przestanę pisać (hrabina by mnie zabiła, gdyby miało być inaczej – więc spodziewajcie się jej bardzo wkrótce). Hails!

Lord Voldemort nie był z pewnością kimś, kto łatwo godzi się z porażką. Sunął z wściekłością przez Ministerstwo Magii, zabijając każdego, kogo spotkał na swojej drodze. Przerażeni urzędnicy mieli zablokowaną drogę ucieczki, a Śmierciożercy urządzali właśnie prawdziwą rzeź.  
– Obiecałeś mi Blacka, panie! – Bellatrix Lestrange skakała wokół Czarnego Pana jak irytujący piesek, dopominając się swojej nagrody.  
– Zamilcz wreszcie!  
– Mój panie…  
– Crucio!  
Z satysfakcją patrzył, jak jego Najwierniejsza zwija się i krzyczy z bólu przy Fontannie Magicznego Braterstwa. W końcu przerwał zaklęcie, a Bellatrix wycofała się w popłochu za posąg centaura.  
– Mój panie… – szepnęła.  
– Przynieście mi Pottera! – ryknął Voldemort, a kilku Śmierciożerców wymamrotało coś nerwowo i niezbyt przekonująco o blokadzie teleportacji w Ministerstwie, którą aktywował Knot.  
– Natychmiast! – Czarny Pan dał do zrozumienia, że nie liczą się dla niego specjalnie cudze argumenty.  
– Co ty na to, Tom, żebyśmy jednak zostawili chłopaka w spokoju i załatwili to tu i teraz? – Dumbledore, w towarzystwie całego Zakonu Feniksa, wkroczył do hallu Ministerstwa. Voldemort uśmiechnął się zimno, nie dając się zbić z tropu, ale wśród Śmierciożerców poniósł się pogardliwy szmer.  
– Czego tu szukasz, starcze? Nie o ciebie mi chodzi!  
Dumbledore skinął głową cierpliwie i podszedł bliżej, podczas gdy aurorzy ruszyli do niespodziewanego ataku. Od strony Śmierciożerców Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne latały w powietrzu, a maski dawno już poszły w odstawkę, co nie było zbyt mądre, ale z drugiej strony zwolennicy Mrocznego rzadko kiedy myśleli przyszłościowo. Chwilę potem nadciągnęły też dawno oczekiwane posiłki zagadkowych aurorów z Departamentu Tajemnic, na co Voldemort zaryczał z wściekłości.  
– Nagini! – Poszczuł głównodowodzącego wężem, ale Dumbledore był szybszy.  
Posłał w stronę Nagini potężne zaklęcie, które cisnęło wężem pod samą ścianę.   
– Tom. Skończmy to teraz. Nikt więcej nie musi dzisiaj ginąć. – Skierował różdżkę w stronę demonicznego Lorda, który zamiast odpowiedzi posłał w stronę Dumbledore’a silną wiązką czerwonego światła.   
– Nikt oprócz ciebie, Dumbledore!  
Starszy czarodziej zasłonił się potężną, srebrną tarczą i niewzruszony brnął naprzód w jego stronę. Voldemort nie przerywał swojego zaklęcia, ale nie spodziewał się, że tarcza Albusa tyle wytrzyma. Cofnął się o krok, łapiąc lepszą równowagę, gdy nagle dyrektor Hogwartu zrobił niespodziewany unik na bok i posłał w jego stronę strumienie błękitnych płomieni.  
Tymczasem Nimfadora Tonks w ferworze walki parła naprzód w stronę Dołohowa, z dobrze widocznym mordem w oczach i wolą rozszarpania go na strzępy. Czuła misję i powinność pomszczenia krzywdy swojej przyjaciółki. Czarodziej był jednak czujny i na jej nieszczęście niezwykle wyćwiczony w pojedynkach. Błyskawicznie posłał w jej stronę wiązkę fioletowych iskier, które minęły ją o włos tylko dzięki temu, że Remus Lupin pociągnął ją za nogi na ziemię.   
– Sectumsempra! – krzyknęła Tonks z poziomu podłogi, a Dołohow zrobił szybki unik i uśmiechnął się diabelsko.  
– Kim jesteś, mała dziewczynko? – zapytał. Jego głos brzmiał jak skrobanie paznokci o tablicę; jękliwy, psychotyczny i do bólu nieprzyjemny.  
– Przynoszę wiadomość, a oto ona! – Tonks stanęła na równe nogi i cisnęła w niego wyjątkowo silną Drętwotą, a on odpowiedział Cruciatusem, ale zanim zdołał wymówić formułę, Lupin posłał w niego szybkim Silencio.  
– Finite Incantatem! – krzyknął ktoś za plecami Remusa.  
Anastazja zaraz cisnęła w Dołohowa drugą solidną, niewerbalną klątwą, która z zaskoczenia trafiła go w sam środek klatki piersiowej. Śmierciożerca zawył z bólu, gdy żółte płomienie rozeszły się po jego ciele, a Puchonka z satysfakcją słuchała jego krzyków.  
– Co…?! – Dołohow wrzasnął potępieńczo.  
– To za naszą matkę, ty kupo gówna! – krzyknęła zza jej pleców Tatiana, po czym czujnie i wyjątkowo celnie trafiła zbliżającemu się do nich innemu Śmierciojadowi między oczy z Walthera PPK. Zdmuchnęła dramatycznie dym z lufy.  
– Hexwood, wariatko! – Bill runął na Tatianę dokładnie w momencie, gdy Lucjusz Malfoy postanowił zrobić użytek ze starej, dobrej Avady. Weasley przykrył kobietę własnym ciałem i potworna klątwa minęła ich ledwie o pół cala, nadpalając mu tylko część włosów.  
– Co tu robicie?! – Nimfadora pociągnęła Anastazję za zwalony pomnik centaura, podczas gdy Voldemort i Dumbledore wciąż ciskali w siebie coraz większymi i potężniejszymi zaklęciami. Trzeba było przyznać, że pojedynek był nad wyraz widowiskowy. Aurorzy z Departamentu Tajemnic tworzyli wokół szereg skomplikowanych zaklęć, których większość czarodziejów nie miała szansy w swoim życiu zobaczyć na własne oczy. Jeden z nich posłał w stronę Rookwooda falę czarnego dymu, który pozostawił na podłodze smugę sadzy, a potem zmienił się w paszczę wielkiego lwa i pożarł Śmierciożercę w całości.  
– Oż ty w życiu! – Hexwood nie odpowiedziała na pytanie Tonks, zamiast tego patrzyła wielkimi oczami jak Mroczny Lord wysyła w stronę dyrektora ogromną Szatańską Pożogę, a ten z kolei tworzy obronną tarczę z tafli wody z Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa.  
– Ana! – Tonks potrząsnęła nią ostro. – Nie nadajesz się do tego, spadajcie stąd!   
– Teraz już za późno – wtrącił się Lupin. – Wszystkie drogi ucieczki są zamknięte.   
Z przerażeniem patrzyli, jak Śmierciożercy stopniowo, wbrew wszelkim nadziejom Zakonu, osiągają przewagę, podsycani potęgą Czarnego Pana.   
– Jak długo on da radę jeszcze tak…? – Anastazja pokazała na Dumbledore’a.  
– Miejmy nadzieję, że do końca – mruknęła Tonks, powoli tracąc nadzieję.  
Nagle przez Ministerstwo przedarł się pisk sprzężenia, a zaraz potem potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła wszystkim w posadach. Bariery puściły. Przez kominki zaczęli się aportować czarodzieje z brygady Kingsleya, ze swoim dowódcą na przedzie, który teraz z bojowym okrzykiem natarł na Śmierciożerców jako pierwszy. W Zakon wstąpiło nowe życie, a co bardziej niewierni z sług Mrocznego zanurkowali w stronę przywróconych do życia zielonych płomieni sieci Fiuu, uznając, że co się nawalczyli to ich, ale dosyć z tym szaleństwem. Nikt nie chciał wracać do Azkabanu.  
Kingsley i jego aurorzy szybko i metodycznie radzili sobie z większością pozostałych, dając popis umiejętności aurorskich pierwszej klasy. Sam Shacklebolt rozgromił na łopatki Bellatrix, ale wtedy jej mąż wytrącił mu różdżkę kopniakiem i wycelował w niego z satysfakcją swoją.  
– Żegnaj się! – zarechotał.  
– Shacklebolt! – krzyknął nagle Syriusz Black i rzucił czujnie w stronę Kingsleya swoją różdżką, skacząc na zdumionego Lestrange’a i wciągając go do, na szczęście znowu pełnej wody, fontanny.  
– Żegnaj. – Kingsley wzruszył ramionami i już chciał unieruchomić Bellatrix magicznymi więzami, gdy ta zaskrzeczała jak piekielna strzyga i teleportowała się stamtąd czym prędzej.   
W tym samym czasie, gdy uwolniony spod zaklęcia Dołohow ruszył za nią z potępieńczym rykiem, Tatiana wskoczyła czujnie za resztki kolumny, przeładowując magazynek.  
– Cholerny pistolecie Jamesa Bonda, teraz nastała twoja chwila…! – jęknęła sama do siebie, rozsypując wokół naboje.  
– Nie moją siostrę, skurwysynie! – wrzasnęła nagle Ana, ale gdy Dołohow się do niej odwrócił i spojrzała mu prosto w te straszne oczy (swoje oczy!), z wrażenia upuściła różdżkę. Wtedy też zrobiła jedyne, co w tej sytuacji zrobić mogła – podniosła z ziemi największy kamień i cisnęła nim prosto przed siebie. Trafiła go w kolano i usłyszała satysfakcjonujący chrzęst miażdżonej kości.  
– Tak jest! Go An! Och! – Tatiana wyskoczyła ze swojej kryjówki, gdy dopadł do nich Bill i wciągnął je z powrotem za kolumnę. Błyskawicznie transmutował jeden z kamieni w świstoklik.   
– Na Grimmauld! Już, jazda! – krzyknął, celując jeszcze na oślep w paru Śmierciożerców przed nimi. Posiłki Kingsleya zdziałały jednak cuda, bo Voldemort wyraźnie tracił przewagę.  
– Weasley… – zaczęła Tatiana, ale szybko umilkła, gdy zobaczyła jego stanowczą minę. Zamiast słów zrobiła więc jedyne, co uznała za słuszne: uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a potem strzeliła ponad jego głową do celującego w Billa Avery’ego. Łamacz Klątw odwrócił się, a potem zdumiony spojrzał na pistolet Tatiany.  
– Jak…?  
– A widzisz? Potrzebujesz mnie! – uznała triumfalnie.  
Potem siostry złapały jednocześnie za świstoklik.

**

Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie i pił już chyba setny z kolei specyfik Severusa, który powstrzymywał go od kompletnego opadnięcia z sił.  
– Co z Harrym? – zapytał dyrektor, gdy mistrz eliksirów po raz kolejny mierzył mu puls.  
– Nic szczególnego. Jak przypuszczam znów popisał się gryfońską impertynencją w obliczu zagrożenia – mruknął.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie i przymknął oczy.  
– Tak przypuszczałem. Chłopak stanął na wysokości zadania, musisz przyznać, Severusie. Sam bym tego lepiej nie zaaranżował.  
– Dyrektorze? – Snape zmarszczył czoło, nie wiedząc do końca, o co chodziło tym razem.  
– Młody Malfoy – wyjaśnił.  
– Ach tak.  
– I nie tylko on! Wszystko idzie ku lepszemu, mój chłopcze. Slytherin nie jest już wylęgarnią przyszłych Śmierciożerców i to właśnie Harry za tym stoi.  
– Właściwie chyba raczej Hermiona Granger…  
– Przypuszczam – ciągnął dalej Dumbledore, ignorując wcześniejszą uwagę – że w przyszłym roku trzeba będzie zdecydowanie wznowić tę całą… Gwardię. Oczywiście pod lepszą nazwą. – Zachichotał pod nosem. – Gwardia Dumbledore’a, ciekaw jestem, czyj to był pomysł…  
Severus uznał za stosowne nie wypowiadać się na ten temat. Merlinowi dzięki, szybko został zmieniony. Nie bardzo miał ochotę wysłuchiwać więcej peanów na cześć Pottera.  
– Voldemort w Ministerstwie Magii to był, niestety, tylko początek. I w związku z tym chciałbym ci powierzyć pewne zadanie, Severusie. Właściwie dwa.  
– Jakie? – Były Śmierciożerca instynktownie nieco zdrętwiał. Teraz, kiedy jego pozycja w szeregach Voldemorta została zdecydowanie zachwiana, polecenia od Dumbledore’a nie wróżyły z pewnością niczego dobrego.  
– W tym roku będzie nam potrzebny najlepszy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. Nie sądzisz? – Dyrektor zerknął na Snape’a czujnie znad okularów.  
– Tak. – Zgodził się, dość niechętnie, wyobrażając już sobie tę katastrofę, którą się tu wkrótce sprowadzi.  
– Severusie?  
– Dyrektorze?  
– Mam na myśli ciebie, mój chłopcze. – Dumbledore nie krył swojego rozbawienia. To była gra warta świeczki, żałował, że nie może sobie utrwalić tej bezcennej miny Severusa! Cóż, wspomnienia będą musiały mu wystarczyć.  
– Ach tak. – Mistrz eliksirów starał się powstrzymać entuzjazm, choć coraz gorzej mu to szło. – Dziękuję – dodał szybko i nieco oschle. No rychło w czas!  
– Nie ma za co.  
– A to drugie? Zadanie? – zapytał czujnie, uznając, że skoro tamto było wręcz dobrą wiadomością, to nie może być zbyt miłą.  
– Ty i panna Hexwood, zdaje się, rozgryźliście pewną zagadkę…  
Snape skinął powoli głową, zastanawiając się, dokąd prowadzi ta rozmowa. Miał nadzieję, że nie tam, gdzie się obawiał.  
– Najstarszy Weasley doniósł mi też bardzo ciekawe wieści dotyczące Ulfberhta.  
Ach. Miecz.  
– Jakie… Wieści? – Severus zmarszczył brwi.  
– Cóż. Voldemort zabezpieczył się na pewne okoliczności z, jakby się zdawało, każdej strony. Nie bez powodu wykuł w mieczu zaklęcie runiczne… Jak widać, Bellatrix Lestrange była wobec niego bardzo hojna w kwestii każdej swojej przyległości. – Dumbledore wyraźnie zastanawiał się nad czymś chwilę, a Snape nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czy najpotężniejszy czarodziej świata właśnie wygłosił w jego obecności dość dwuznaczny komentarz? Nie, nie może być. Na pewno nie! To osłabienie. Skrajne wycieńczenie!  
– Dyrektorze?  
– Tak. – Starszy czarodziej wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty ciemnobrązową, prostą różdżkę i położył ją powoli na biurku obok swojej. Obydwie zadrżały niespokojnie, jak gdyby wyczuwając się wzajemnie.  
– Czy to…? – Severus podszedł bliżej.  
– Tak – odparł cicho Dumbledore i westchnął ciężko. – To jedna z nich. Czy byłbyś tak łaskaw wezwać do mnie pana Pottera? Mamy pewną sprawę do załatwienia, jak sądzę. – Zerknął na Snape’a, który ledwo mógł powstrzymać nerwowe tiki i zerkanie na swoje przedramię. – Z dawna wyczekiwaną sprawę…

**

Wczesnym wieczorem, tuż przed godziną osiemnastą, Śmierciożercy na całym świecie złapali się z niedowierzaniem za lewe przedramię. 

**

Anastazja padła na łóżko na wznak i skopała z nóg buty. Za oknem robiło się już jasno, a ona dopiero kładła się spać. Impreza na dole chyba jeszcze trwała, w końcu nie codziennie Zakon miał okazję aresztować i pokonać taką ilość Śmierciożerców. Była ciekawa, co na to wszystko Narcyza Malfoy, och, musi być wściekła! Zachichotała pod nosem i rzuciła okularami na stolik nocny. Nadal nie zapomniała Lucjuszowi jego podłej Avady, ale za to pocztą pantoflową doszły ją słuchy, że Draco chyba znalazł sobie dziewczynę nie w tym Domu, co trzeba. Mmm, cóż za przykrość, Lucjuszu!   
Musiała wypić dzisiaj całkiem sporo, żeby pozbyć się myśli o swoim pierwszym spotkaniu z… Ojcem. Jej siostra za to nie miała najwyraźniej takich problemów, cały wieczór przesiedziała w kącie, pomrukując z Billem Weasleyem. Co, oczywiście, nie uszło uwadze ich babci, tak jakby coś mogło ujść uwadze hrabiny Oleńskiej! Skończyło się bardzo żywiołową pogadanką po rosyjsku, z której Anastazja wyłapała tylko co trzecie słowo, bo Syriusz przeszkodził jej w podsłuchiwaniu i wyzwał na pojedynek w pokera. Uch, czasem nie rozumiała swojej babci! Odganiała swoje wnuczki od mężczyzn z prawdziwą pasją godną średniowiecznej przyzwoitki. Zupełnie jakby ciążyła na nich jakaś klątwa, która zabraniała randkowania, też coś!  
Anastazja z jękiem przekręciła się na bok i zdjęła niecierpliwie wierzchnie ubrania, chcąc jak najszybciej pójść spać. Tak jakby potrzebowała jeszcze klątwy, żeby zrażać do siebie facetów! Doskonale radziła sobie z tym sama. Przymknęła oczy i próbowała zasnąć, ale przerwało jej natarczywe pukanie do drzwi.  
– Idź spać, Siri! – jęknęła głucho. Pukanie jednak się nasiliło, więc chcąc nie chcąc złapała leżącą na podłodze bluzę i otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi. – Chyba ci…! O.   
Na progu, z butelką Ognistej w dłoni i opierając się o framugę, stał Severus Snape. Człowiek, którego nie do końca spodziewała się o czwartej rano w drzwiach swojego pokoju.  
– Snape?   
„Kochana Helgo, czy to była odpowiedź na moje modły o mężczyznę? Bo jeśli tak, to musimy poważnie porozmawiać!“  
– Hexwood. – Odsunął ją stanowczo na bok i wszedł do środka.   
– Co ty tu…?  
– Miałaś mi postawić Ognistą za kostnicę. Postanowiłem się przypomnieć. – Rozejrzał się po pokoju i przestąpił nad stosem ubrań, siadając w końcu na łóżku. Wyciągnął w jej stronę otwartą, i do połowy już pustą, butelkę.  
– Pamiętliwy jesteś – mruknęła. – I widzę, że dałeś mi fory. – Wypiła trochę i mu oddała. – Nie było cię tu dziś z nami. Czemu?  
– Istotnie, nie było. – Wypił parę łyków, ignorując jej pytanie, co miał w zwyczaju, i znowu wyciągnął butelkę w jej stronę. Miała jeszcze bardziej zmierzwione włosy, niż zwykle. Odgarnął parę kosmyków z jej oczu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Brakowało ci mnie? – zapytał ironicznie.  
– Nie, nie. – Zabrała mu Ognistą i znowu się napiła. – Nie.  
– To co najmniej o dwa „nie“ za dużo, Hexwood. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
– Masz więc jakiś powód dla którego nachodzisz mnie znowu o nieprzyzwoitej porze? – Przekrzywiła głowę. – Profesorze… Snape.  
Napił się więcej.  
– Powody mam dwa, do jednego z nich należy nieprzyzwoita propozycja, która wymaga nieprzyzwoitej pory.  
– Ach… T-tak? – Spojrzał na nią w taki sposób, że właśnie doznała dość gwałtownego olśnienia, że ma na sobie tylko majtki i bluzę.  
– Tak. – Rozpiął lewy rękaw koszuli i podwinął aż do łokcia. – A to mój drugi powód.  
Spojrzała w tamtą stronę, spodziewając się Mrocznego Znaku. Już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknęła. Zniknął. Przesunęła dłonią po gładkiej skórze, jak gdyby próbując się czegoś doszukać. Złapała go zaraz za rękę i przyciągnęła bliżej, nadal szukając.  
– Jak…? Ale jak…?  
– Jestem wolnym człowiekiem, Hexwood – oznajmił, nie bez dumy. – Cóż, prawie. – Odstawił butelkę na podłogę. – Pierwsza właścicielka tego kufra – wskazał w ogólnym kierunku rzeczy Bellatrix – była moją wielką pomyłką. Ty, zdaje się, jesteś powodem mojej niespodziewanie otrzymanej tabula rasa. Wyczuwasz chichot losu?  
Zmrużyła oczy, nagle irracjonalnie zazdrosna.   
– Słuchaj no, ja nie…!  
– Nie, Anastazjo Hexwood, nie będę cię więcej słuchał.  
A potem rzucił jej takie spojrzenie, że wiedziała, że tej nocy raczej się nie wyśpi. I jakoś jej to nie przeszkadzało.  
Na jej niewyspanie mógł też oczywiście wskazywać fakt, że kiedy już zamknęła oczy i ułożyła się wygodniej, a Snape już spał obok w najlepsze, coś pod podłogą zaczęło chrobotać. Na początku niepewnie, potem coraz głośniej. Coś jak… tykanie zegara. Nagle na parapet otwartego okna podleciała kawka i zaskrzeczała przejmująco, jak gdyby z pretensją. Anastazja otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, bo czuła, że serce zaraz jej wyskoczy z piersi. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak.  
Jeszcze wtedy o tym nie wiedziała, bo i też nie miała prawa wiedzieć, ale jeśli kobieta z nieszczęsnego rodu Fiodorowiczów usłyszała to tykanie… Był to pierwszy znak, że mężczyznę, którego kocha czeka nagła, i zdecydowanie przedwczesna, śmierć.

 

 

**Koniec części pierwszej**


	19. Grandmother. The true power behind the power.

**Część druga – Amas Veritas**

wrzesień, 1996  
Tatiana siedziała apatycznie na szerokim, drewnianym parapecie okna. Wpatrywała się ze zmarszczonym czołem w pochmurne niebo i owijała ciaśniej szerokim, czarnym szalem, który podkradła Anastazji. Nadal nie mogła się zmusić do przebrania z piżamy, więc to był jej mały kompromis. Po całej przygodzie z Anglią siostry zostawiły za sobą niemal wszystko, a na pewno to, co najważniejsze, więc za bardzo nie miała też w co się przebierać. Anastazja nie zabrała kufra Bellatrix, uznając, że jego miejsce i tak jest na Grimmauld Place, ale za to przeszperała stare skrzynie na strychu (po uporaniu się z jego jękliwą lokatorką), które okazały się być pełne zapomnianych skarbów. Pudła na kapelusze czasem skrywały bardzo ciekawe rzeczy…  
Tatiana nie odezwała się słowem, odkąd tamtej nocy wyjechały z Londynu w takim pośpiechu; trzy ubrane na czarno wiedźmy, przemykające ulicami pod osłoną nocy i nerwowo szukające bezpiecznego punktu teleportacyjnego. Po bitwie w Ministerstwie aurorzy na chwilę opanowali sytuację, ale jak głosił „Prorok Codzienny“, którego wciąż prenumerowała hrabina, Wielka Brytania znów drżała ze strachu po powrocie Voldemorta i jego Śmierciożerców. Pomimo faktu, że wielu z nich uciekło, gdy w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach pozbyli się Mrocznego Znaku, na ich miejsce szybko znalazło się wielu innych ekstremistów. A taki Lucjusz Malfoy jak zwykle skorzystał z sytuacji i wypłynął na wierzch jak zgniłe jajo. Dzięki pozbyciu się Znaku wyślizgnął się sprawiedliwości i uniknął Azkabanu w wyjątkowo przebiegły sposób.  
Tatiana kichnęła cicho i uznała, że chyba dość tego siedzenia przy oknie. Czuła jak drętwieją jej palce. Zeszła po cichu do kuchni, po wielkich i skrzypiących schodach, które z niewiadomego powodu wciąż się nie wypaczyły, pomimo setek lat użytkowania. Wszystko tu było pełne magii, choć hrabina twierdziła, że nikt nigdy nie rzucał na dom szczególnych czarów. A jednak coś w nim było. Być może przesiąkł atmosferą. Po powrocie do Moskwy, skrzaty hrabiny nie musiały się nawet za bardzo wysilać ze sprzątaniem, dom był w takim stanie, w jakim go pozostawiono. Wytrzymał bolszewików, zapewne wytrzyma i Voldemorta.  
Rezydencja Oleńskich była bardzo różna od domu przy Regent’s Park. Ten był stary, być może fundamenty były tak stare jak Moskwa. Wszystko było zbudowane od podstaw z kamienia i różnych, dokładnie przemyślanych rodzajów drewna: w salonie wiśnia, w sypialni sosna, w kuchni drzewo różane, które wciąż pachniało przyjemnie i nie straciło ani trochę na intensywności. Czarne schody i poręcz – rzeźbione w twardych odmianach błyszczącego hebanu, którego nie trzeba było nigdy polerować. Na środku dużego pokoju stał gigantyczny, stary piec kaflowy, na którym hrabina mogła wreszcie sama wypiekać swoje ulubione czarne mydło. Na górze mieściły się sypialnie i biblioteka, jeszcze wspanialsza od tej w Anglii, która dzięki uprzejmości Dołohowa tak widowiskowo poszła z dymem. Dom był za to z pewnością dużo bardziej swojski, niż londyńska rezydencja Hemingwaya Hexwooda, a Tatiana też dużo lepiej się tu czuła. W przeciwieństwie do jej siostry, która chodziła wokół z dużą dozą niepewności i cały czas gdzieś uciekała, pod różnymi pretekstami.  
Anastazja milczała przez całą drogę pociągiem do Moskwy (hrabina odmawiała powrotu do ojczyzny z włosami w nieładzie i zmęczeniem po międzynarodowej teleportacji, która teraz i tak była bardzo niebezpieczna). Kiedy tylko trafiły do stolicy, Ana zachowywała się sztucznie wesoło i teraz nastąpiła kolej Tatiany na represję uczuć. Umilkła, przestała się śmiać i całkowicie straciła apetyt. Snuła się po rezydencji Oleńskich jak zjawa, udając ducha lepiej, niż faktyczna nadnaturalna rezydentka strychu szacownego domostwa – Marina.  
Marina Radwańska-Fiodorowicz była polską księżniczką, i podobno daleką krewną Dagmar, sprowadzoną do Rosji przez pierwszego hrabiego Oleńskiego, który oszalał z miłości do niej. Z tej właśnie miłości popełnił samobójstwo, gdy zazdrosna siostra Mariny, Rikitza, udusiła ją we śnie, by niedługo potem popaść w obłęd. Według hrabiny to właśnie Rikitza była odpowiedzialna za rzucenie rodzinnej klątwy na całą żeńską linię, choć ile było prawdy w legendzie, tego nie wie nikt. Marina nigdy się nie odzywała, tylko czasem około północy przepływała dramatycznie przez ściany i demolowała strych w akompaniamencie jękliwego łkania i zawodzenia.  
– Herbata, moja droga.   
Tatiana z wrażenia upuściła filiżankę, którą właśnie wyjmowała z szafki. Hrabina jednym machnięciem różdżki naprawiła straty i drugim przeniosła naczynie z powrotem, gdzie jego miejsce. Potem podsunęła wnuczce duży, czerwony kubek pachnącym jaśminem naparem.  
– Wystraszyłaś mnie. – Tatiana usiadła przy solidnym, kuchennym stole (gdyż według hrabiny prawdziwy dom musi mieć stół, a najlepiej taki, na którym widać ślady pokoleń) i wzięła kubek w dłonie, grzejąc je.  
– Gdzie twoja siostra? – Oleńska rozkładała właśnie tarota, ale żaden układ jej dziś nie wychodził. Być może karty nie miały ochoty na rozmowę.  
– Pewnie teleportuje się do lasu i krzyczy do księżyca, żeby się wyładować – uznała złośliwie.  
– A ty?  
– Co ja?  
– Co z twoją wściekłością? – zapytała czujnie, bardzo zręcznie udając obojętność.  
– Nie jestem wściekła.  
– Nie? – Hrabina uniosła brew. – Ja bym była. To twoje pierwsze słowa od ponad dwóch miesięcy.  
– Zmęczyła mnie cisza – uznała.  
– A może zmęczyła cię samotność?  
– Nie. Do tego powinnam się chyba przyzwyczajać, prawda? – Wbiła złe spojrzenie w babcię, która niewzruszona rozkładała znowu karty. Postaci na rysunkach poruszały się niespokojnie i zerkały niemrawo na boki. W końcu złożyła talię i dała sobie z tym spokój.  
– Zapewne uważasz, że to moja wina? – Hrabina zebrała karty do woreczka i wbiła w swoją wnuczkę przenikliwe spojrzenie. – Pozwól, że coś ci powiem. Jeśli byś przy nim została, po miesiącu, może dwóch trafiłby go piorun, przejechał samochód, być może trafiłoby go zbłąkane zaklęcie na którejś akcji. Mógłby też zacząć słyszeć głosy i sam rzucić się na nóż. – Brzmiało to brutalnie, ale uznała, że prawda musi w końcu zostać powiedziana. Nie mogła patrzeć, jak jej wnuczki stają się cieniami samych siebie.  
– Uważasz, że to zabawne?! – Tatiana wstała, a krzesło upadło z hukiem na podłogę. W kuchni natychmiast pojawił się zaalarmowany Bergman, ale hrabina odgoniła go stamtąd szybkim ruchem ręki.   
– Przeciwnie. Siadaj – odparła takim tonem, że jej wnuczka nie śmiała nie posłuchać. – W moim przypadku zajęło to o wiele dłużej, zanim zrozumiałam, co oznacza ta klątwa. Za każdym razem łudziłam się, że to moja paranoja i za każdym razem się myliłam. Za czwartym zrobiłam jedyne, co zrobić mogłam, żeby uchronić kolejnego nieszczęsnego.  
– Złamałaś mu serce? – zapytała niepewnie.  
– Złamałam mu serce – odparła twardo Oleńska. – I wyjechałam. Niezwłocznie.  
– Kto to był?  
– Alastor Moody. – Do kuchni weszła Anastazja, paląc papierosa, którego zaraz nonszalancko zgasiła w zlewie. Wstawiła na kuchenkę czajnik, żeby zagotować wody na kawę. Hrabina wyglądała, jakby dostała w twarz, a Tatiana wytrzeszczyła na siostrę oczy.  
– Och, nie rób takiej miny, Tat! Podobno to ja byłam w Hufflepuffie, powinnaś się sama domyśleć już dawno – prychnęła Anastazja i kopniakiem zamknęła za sobą drzwiczki szafki z talerzami. Zaczęła przetrząsać lodówkę.  
– Nie miałaś prawa – syknęła hrabina.  
– Ależ! Myślałam, że mamy być ze sobą szczere. – Uśmiechnęła się sardonicznie. W końcu zrezygnowała z jedzenia i zrobiła sobie dużą kawę z mlekiem.  
– Siadaj. – Hrabina machnęła ręką, a krzesło samo się odsunęło. – Dość już was mam, zachowujecie się jak dzieci! Zaczniemy rozmawiać jak dorośli ludzie, bo ja tego dłużej znosić nie będę.  
– Alastor Moody? Ten Alastor Moody? – Tatiana wyraźnie miała spory problem z zaakceptowaniem tej informacji.   
– O tym akurat mówić nie będziemy – ucięła hrabina.  
– A to dlaczego? Ja bym chciała. Skoro już udało ci się tak dosadnie skomentować Snape’a. – Ana wzięła ciastko ze stojącego na środku stołu talerza i zamoczyła w kawie.  
– Snape to Śmierciożerca! – wycedziła Oleńska, a jej oczy ciskały gromy. – I nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego…  
– Były! – warknęła Ana, kompletnie zatracając pozę obojętnej nonszalancji. – Były Śmierciożerca.  
– To, że pomogłaś mu zmazać jedną skazę, nie znaczy, że nie ma ich więcej. – Babcia zmrużyła oczy, a Anastazja cisnęła kubkiem z kawą o podłogę i wymaszerowała z kuchni.  
– Wracaj tu i to posprzątaj! – krzyknęła za nią Tatiana. – Musimy o tym porozmawiać, mam dość niedomówień! Ana! Chcę wiedzieć!  
– Od kiedy?! Odzywasz się po raz pierwszy od miesięcy i obydwie postanowiłyście wsiąść akurat na niego? – Anastazja wbiegła na schody. – Może porozmawiamy o twoim nieskazitelnym Łamaczu Klątw?! On z pewnością jest wart ratowania od straszliwego losu klątwy, nie to co były Śmierciojad!   
– Co ty wygadujesz? Opanuj się. – Weszła za nią kilka kroków, ale widząc jej twarz, zastygłą w masce wściekłości, cofnęła się nieco.  
– Trzeba było zostawić mnie w Londynie!  
– Nie zostawiłybyśmy cię i dobrze o tym wiesz. Wracaj do kuchni, nie zachowuj się jak smarkula! Co Zakonowi po martwym szpiegu, zastanowiłaś się nad globalną stroną sytuacji?  
– Och tak! Zakon, biedny Zakon! Co byśmy poczęli z martwym Severusem, kompletnie bezużyteczny, do wora z nim!  
– Jesteś dziecinna.  
– Po prostu mówię, co myślę! Ta cała klątwa to wymysł przeciwko mezaliansom! Chciałaś wiedzieć, co myślę, więc proszę! Oto, co myślę.  
– Słyszałaś tykanie. Widziałaś kawkę. – Hrabina weszła do korytarza i w spokoju zapaliła papierosa. – Kawki to śmierć, moja kochana. Mugole myślą, że kruki, ale to bujda na resorach. – Machnęła w powietrzu zapałką, by zgasić płomień. Nagle znowu była dziwnie spokojna. Tatiana odwróciła się plecami do schodów i wzięła głęboki wdech. Czasem wciąż jej się śniło, że słyszy to upiorne cykanie, jakby coś czaiło się w deskach podłogi i odmierzało czas, jaki Billowi pozostał.  
– Babciu… – zaczęła Tatiana. – Snape… To nie jest zły człowiek.  
– Nie twierdzę, że ma serce po niewłaściwej stronie. – Oleńska strzepnęła popiół do stojącej na piecu popielniczki. – Ja po prostu twierdzę, że go nie ma.  
Zamiast odpowiedzi, Anastazja wydała z siebie głuchy jęk i usiadła na schodach, obejmując nogi ramionami. Ale miał! Musiał mieć. Wiedziała, że miał. Widziała, jak na nią patrzył, musiał mieć! Tatiana podbiegła do niej szybko i objęła ją.  
– To boli! To po prostu… – jęknęła Ana.  
– Wiem.  
– Nigdy nie myślałam, że będzie naprawdę bolało, myślałam, że to tylko takie gadanie!  
– Wiem. – Tatiana usiadła obok i wtuliła się w siostrę, zamykając na chwilę oczy i mając nadzieję, że jej serce też kiedyś się zabliźni, bo na razie przypominało otwartą ranę. Jeśli Bill miał za to przeżyć długie i szczęśliwe życie nie kończąc pod samochodem… Jako auror jego szanse na przeżycie i tak były coraz mniejsze, jeśli to miało je zwiększyć, to była gotowa zmierzyć się z codziennym bólem, bo… Chyba go kochała. Zaczęła go kochać w szkole i być może nigdy nie przestała, Merlin jeden wiedział jak bardzo próbowała sobie wmawiać, że tak nie jest. Teraz nie miała wymówek, trzeba było spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, a prawda była taka… Przecież gdyby go nie kochała, to klątwa by nie wróciła. Dobrze pamiętała tamten pierwszy poranek, kiedy spędziły z Anastazją bezsenną noc na Grimmauld Place, obudzone dziwnym tykaniem pod podłogą i krakaniem kawek. Kawki zawsze ją przerażały, miała wrażenie, że te sprytne ptaki widzą wszystko, tylko nie chcą się do tego przyznać.   
Siostry instynktownie wiedziały o tym, co obydwie słyszały w nocy, kiedy tylko spotkały się rano w kuchni. Żadna nic wtedy nie powiedziała, bo dopóki druga nie potwierdziła, to być może to nie musiała być prawda. Potem to wszystko powtórzyło się jeszcze dwa razy, zanim, już poważnie zaniepokojone, postanowiły powiedzieć babci. Hrabina Oleńska jak zwykle zareagowała natychmiast.  
Ana jęknęła głucho i szlochała jeszcze długo, zanim uznała, że ma dość, zatkał jej się nos i zaczyna ją boleć głowa. Ale było jej lepiej. Chwilę potem schody zaskrzypiały cicho. Babcia nachyliła się nad wnuczkami i położyła im ręce na ramionach.  
– Z czasem zacznie mijać. Potem będzie bolało coraz mniej – powiedziała pocieszająco.  
– I zapomnimy? – zapytała Tatiana z nadzieją.  
– Obawiam się, że nie. – Babcia usiadła jej w nogach. – Moja kochana. – Pogłaskała Anastazję po włosach. – Klątwa by się nie wtrącała, gdybyś go nie kochała, musisz to wiedzieć. Chociaż ja nie twierdzę, że twój wybór był najlepszy.  
– To miało mnie pocieszyć? – syknęła ze złością.  
– Nie. Ale lepiej znać prawdę od razu, niż przeciągać fałszywe nadzieje. – Wyraźnie ignorowała jej jad. – Moja kochana, prawda jest taka, że Severus Snape jest smutnym, zgorzkniałym mężczyzną, który i tak nie potrafiłby żyć z drugim człowiekiem.  
W oczach Anastazji prawie dosłownie zapłonął ogień. Gdyby miała drugi kubek, prawdopodobnie roztrzaskałaby go jeszcze bardziej spektakularnie, niż poprzedni.  
– Nie wiesz…!  
– Wiem. Śmiem twierdzić, że mam więcej doświadczenia od ciebie na tym polu i wiem, że mężczyzny nie da się zmienić.  
– Na tym polega różnica – wycedziła. – Nie chcę go zmieniać. Nawet jeszcze nie zdążyłam go dobrze poznać!  
To było kłamstwo. Zdążyła. Dogłębnie. Ale babcia nie musiała tego wiedzieć.  
– Nawet tych włosów? – Tatiana próbowała rozładować atmosferę.  
Hrabina tymczasem uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, co na chwilę zbiło wnuczki z tropu.  
– Zachowaj ten ogień, kochanie. Klątwa istnieje, ale jeszcze nie zdarzyła się taka, której nie dałoby się złamać. – Wstała i przeszła obok nich, one zaś patrzyły na nią teraz w pełnym zdumieniu. – Chodźcie. Coś wam pokażę. – Bardziej rozkazała, niż poprosiła i poszła przodem na górę.  
Zaprowadziła je na strych, który był kompletnym zaprzeczeniem wszelkich wyobrażeń o typowym strychu: to pomieszczenie było jasne, przestronne, z oknami w dachu, przez które wpadało mnóstwo światła. Na ścianach przyklejono beżową tapetę w różyczki, które wyglądały jakby lada chwila miały rozkwitnąć. Chociaż była w niektórych miejscach odklejona i poplamiona, to wciąż sprawiała, że strych był niemal przytulnym miejscem.   
Hrabina podeszła zdecydowanym krokiem do starej komody, która stała przy ścianie, tuż obok średniowiecznej zbroi. Wyjęła z niej różowe, zakurzone pudło na kapelusze, a z niego ogromny album rodzinny, z którego wystawały zdjęcia i rozmaite wycinki. Był oprawiony w skórę, a kartki miał grube, z papieru czerpanego, z zatopionymi w środku płatkami kwiatów. Podała go Tatianie, która zaraz otworzyła album z ciekawością w samym środku. Ana wspięła się na palce i zajrzała jej przez ramię.   
– Kto to? – Wskazała palcem starą, czarno-białą, czarodziejską fotografię uśmiechniętej dziewczyny o talii osy. Stała na werandzie domu i machała energicznie, drugą ręką przytrzymując na głowie kapelusz. Wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy i białą spódnicę.  
– To ja. – Hrabina uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień. – Mam na tym zdjęciu siedemnaście lat i właśnie skończyłam szkołę.  
Siostry uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Kobiety w ich rodzinie naprawdę nie cierpiały z braku urody. Zaraz zaczęły przetrząsać album w poszukiwaniu zdjęć matki. I znalazły jedno. Siedziała na ławce w parku, śliczna jak zawsze, i patrzyła poważnie przed siebie. Rude włosy miała związane w dwa kucyki, a na kolanach trzymała jakieś opasłe tomiszcze.  
– „Anna Karenina“ – wyjaśniła hrabina. – Chyba jest jeszcze gdzieś w bibliotece. To była jej ukochana książka, czytała ją wciąż i wciąż od nowa.  
Tatiana pogłaskała palcem postać na zdjęciu, a matka obróciła głowę w jej stronę. Anastazja zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy zawsze była taka poważna. Jej wzrok padł na fragment artykułu, wyciętego z „Proroka“ z 1980 roku, który ktoś przykleił obok. Nagłówek głosił szumnie: „Śmierć w Grand Hotelu“. Ana odwróciła wzrok. Pamiętała wydarzenia z tamtego czasu jak przez mgłę, tak samo jak krótki pobyt w sierocińcu. Wspomnienia Tatiany pewnie były dużo bardziej wyraźne i współczuła jej tego gorąco. Matka ciągała je wtedy po wszystkich miastach i dzielnicach, aż w końcu wylądowały w hotelu w Londynie, gdzie wydała resztę ich pieniędzy na pokój. A potem…  
– Tu jest wszystko – oznajmiła im babcia, stukając palcem w album i wyrywając Anastazję z zamyślenia. – Marina, pierwszy hrabia Oleński. – Przerzuciła kartki na pierwszą stronę. – Wszystkie matki, córki, babki i wnuczki. Zdjęcia, wycinki z gazet… Teraz w waszych rękach.  
Anastazja zmrużyła oczy, a Tatiana momentalnie wzięła delikatną dłoń babci w swoją, rozumiejąc w lot, co chciała im powiedzieć.  
– Ja też go bardzo kochałam – powiedziała cicho hrabina, kiwając głową. Stało się jasnym, kto stworzył ten album.  
Tymczasem obserwująca je zza przeżartego przez mole arrasu rezydentka strychu zaniosła się nagle maniakalnym krzykiem i przemknęła jak wicher przez całe pomieszczenie, znikając w ścianie.

**

Siostry przetrząsały rodzinny album i bibliotekę, ale minęły dwa, długie tygodnie zanim wpadły na konkretniejszy trop. Tatiana siedziała na strychu i przeglądała stare portrety pierwszego rodu Oleńskich, gdy nagle jej uwagę przykuła kobieta na jednym z nich. Nie miała jasnych włosów, jak większość rodziny. Jej twarz miała ostre rysy i wystające kości policzkowe. Czarny, gruby warkocz opadał na jedno ramię, a oczy patrzyły surowo w przód. Była ubrana jak wdowa w żałobie, choć nie mogła być starsza, niż dwadzieścia parę lat. Tatiana ostrożnie oderwała portret od kartki i zajrzała pod spód, ale nie był podpisany. Nagle na strychu zerwał się wiatr, a zaraz potem duch przeleciał z krzykiem tuż obok niej i zniknął za szafą. Zadrżała gwałtownie. Uch! Naprawdę, mogłaby sobie darować!  
– Marina! – krzyknęła. – Przestań! To nie jest ani trochę przerażające, jesteś po prostu denerwująca.  
Duch pojawił się znowu, rozczochrana kobieta z obłędem w oczach, i powiedział do niej coś w dziwnym, syczącym języku, którego Tatiana nie rozumiała. Marina była polską księżniczką, być może był to polski? Potem znowu wskazała na szafę i zaraz potem w niej zniknęła. Ruda pokręciła głową i sapnęła ciężko. Poszła do kuchni po herbatę, bo nadal było jej lodowato. Kiedy wróciła na strych, nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć portretu dziewczyny w czarnej sukni. Zmarszczyła brwi. Czyżby gdzieś wpadł? A może Marina go zabrała? Ale po co duch kradłby zdjęcie? Czy duchy w ogóle mogły coś ukraść? Przecież przez wszystko przenikały.   
Zajrzała pod szafę, ale nic tam nie zauważyła. Wtedy nagle widmowa ręka wysunęła się w jej stronę, rozczapierzając palce, jak gdyby próbując ją pochwycić. Tatiana krzyknęła i odskoczyła do tyłu, choć potem skarciła się w myślach. Przecież to duch, nie mógł jej zrobić krzywdy, niemniej jednak… Co za upiorna kobieta! Marina cofnęła dłoń i znowu zniknęła, tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Ślizgonka wróciła na chwilę do przeglądania albumu, a po dłuższej chwili bezsensownego przesuwania wzrokiem po obcych jej twarzach postanowiła znaleźć portret tej całej rezydentki strychu. Rzadko kiedy można było ją zobaczyć dokładniej, cały czas latała w kółko i zawodziła, dlatego teraz chciała jej się przyjrzeć, być może uda jej się z nią porozmawiać i czegoś dowiedzieć? Znalazła zdjęcie ślubne jej i hrabiego, ale tu w ogóle nie przypominała widmowej siebie. Miała jasne włosy, okrągłe policzki i uśmiechała się delikatnie. Czyżby po śmierci aż tak się zmieniła?  
– Co robisz? – Anastazja niepostrzeżenie usiadła tuż obok, prawie przyprawiając siostrę o zawał. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy weszła na strych. Musiała być bardzo głęboko we własnych myślach.  
– Ana! – krzyknęła, łapiąc się za serce. – Wystraszyłaś mnie na śmierć!  
Zignorowała tę uwagę i wzięła do ręki album.  
– Nadal to przeglądasz? Znalazłaś coś w ogóle?  
– To nasza jedyna szansa na znalezienie wskazówek o klątwie, oczywiście, że nadal to przeglądam! Jak na razie nie znalazłam nic. Tylko jakieś niepodpisane zdjęcie, które księżniczka Marina postanowiła sobie przywłaszczyć! – Machnęła ręką na szafę, nieco zirytowana.  
Jej siostra zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Jakie zdjęcie?  
– Jakiejś kobiety w czarnej sukni. Myślałam, że to jej portret, ale przecież Marina była blondynką. – Postukała palcem ślubną fotografię. Hrabia poruszył niespokojnie sumiastym wąsem.  
– Może to nie Marina? Może to jej siostra. – Spojrzała w stronę szafy. – A tak w ogóle, to czemu ona ciągle tam siedzi?  
– Nie wiem.   
Puchonka wstała i ostrożnie podeszła do wiekowego mebla, oglądając go ze wszystkich stron. Musiała się za tym kryć jakaś zagadka! Niestety – oprócz tego, że była odrapana i lakier odchodził z lewej strony, szafa nie wyglądała szczególnie magicznie.  
– Uważaj, kiedy próbowałam tam podejść, zaczęła mnie straszyć – ostrzegła ją Tatiana.  
– Nie boję się duchów. – Ana otworzyła gwałtownie szafę, ale siostry bardzo się rozczarowały zawartością – była całkowicie pusta. Puchonka postukała w podłogę i tył szafy, ale nie usłyszała żadnych głuchych odgłosów, jakby to podpowiadały książki przygodowe.   
– Nic. – Zamknęła gwałtownie drzwi, gdy nagle z tyłu rozległ się łoskot, jakby coś uderzyło o mebel z drugiej strony. Siostry spojrzały na siebie, a potem biegiem ruszyły odsuwać szafę. I faktycznie, coś znalazły. Za nią stał duży, przykurzony obraz. Kiedy go przetarły i ustawiły przodem, ich oczom ukazała się kobieta z fotografii – ta sama zacięta twarz i czarne oczy.  
– Z tyłu jest podpis! – wykrzyknęła Tatiana. – „Rikitza, księżniczka herbu Pernett“.   
Siostry znów spojrzały po sobie, starając się wyczuć, czy druga myśli to samo.  
– Myślisz, że legenda mówi prawdę? Zabiła swoją siostrę, a potem rzuciła tę całą klątwę? – zapytała Ana.   
– Nie wiem. Może. Nie. Nie wiem! – Rozejrzała się bezradnie. – To wszystko jest kompletnie nieprawdopodobne. I oczywiście niczego się od niej nie dowiemy, bo tylko wyje i odmawia rozmowy w normalnym języku!  
– Oczywiście, że mówię w normalnym języku, wy nieokrzesane wieśniaczki – powiedział wysoki, skrzekliwy głos za ich plecami, do tego perfekcyjną angielszczyzną. Siostry odwróciły się jak na komendę, prawie wyskoczywszy ze skóry. Za nimi stała widmowa Rikitza, w ciężkiej sukni i rozpuszczonych, rozczochranych włosach. Kiedy nie latała tak z pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia, wyjąc przeraźliwie, dało się zauważyć podobieństwo do jej portretu.   
– Dlaczego…? – zaczęła Tatiana, ale Rikitza zaśmiała się drwiąco. Jej głos odbijał się echem jak ze studni.  
– Dlaczego wszyscy myślą, że jestem moją siostrą? Nie wiem. – Wyraźnie była z tego powodu rozgoryczona, choć nie chciała dać po sobie poznać. – Przypuszczam, że całe życie wszyscy kochali dobrą i słodką Marinę do tego stopnia, że woleliby mieć ją przy sobie nawet po śmierci.  
– Dobra, twoja ckliwa historia jest tu akurat wątkiem pobocznym, mów o klątwie! – wtrąciła się Anastazja, zmęczona już tym wszystkim, ale Tatiana zamknęła jej usta dłonią. Rikitza zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Wybacz mojej nieokrzesanej siostrze, księżniczko. Jest bardzo niewychowana! Oczywiście, że chciałybyśmy usłyszeć więcej o twojej…  
– Zamilcz. – Duch uniósł dłoń. – Szkoda pleść po próżnicy, nic wam nie powiem.  
Tatiana zgromiła Anastazję wzrokiem.  
– Ale…  
– W mojej rodzinie to Marina była prawdziwą czarownicą. Ja byłam drugorzędną, biedną, nieszczęśliwą Rikitzą, skazaną na staropanieństwo przez swój podły charakter. – Zmarszczyła nos, jak gdyby nagle poczuła jakiś nieprzyjemny zapach. – Nie wiem nic o klątwie.   
– Ale… Dlaczego ją zabiłaś?  
– Z miłości – wyjaśniła lekko, obracając się wokół własnej osi.  
– Ale…?  
– Z miłości do hrabiego, głupia dziewczyno! Lecz on mnie odrzucił. – Odwróciła się do nich tyłem, falując miarowo kilka centymetrów nad podłogą. – Nie wiem jak to się stało, że moja klątwa się ziściła. Nikt mnie nigdy nie uczył zaklęć, ale… Tamtej nocy modliłam się tak mocno, że moje prośby zostały wysłuchane.   
– Prośby?  
– Miałam już nigdy nie pokochać żadnego mężczyzny.  
– I… Udało się?  
– Nie wiem. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Skazano mnie na śmierć przez powieszenie, nie słyszałaś? Sam hrabia stał w pierwszym rzędzie przed szubienicą.  
– I… Naprawdę przedtem popadłaś w obłęd?  
– Nie bądź śmieszna! – Rikitza odwróciła się gwałtownie i podleciała do Tatiany, jej twarz znajdowała się teraz parę milimetrów od niej. – Bajki ludowe, podłe oszczerstwa!  
– P-przepraszam…  
– Niesłusznie. – Odsunęła się. – Niczego nie żałuję. Ale na twoim miejscu porzuciłabym tę walkę, dziewczyno, to bezcelowe. Klątwy nie da się złamać.  
Anastazja odsunęła gwałtownie rękę siostry, uznając, że co za dużo bajdurzenia, to niezdrowo. To nie mogło się tak skończyć! Musiało być jakieś wyjście!  
– Musi być! Kłamiesz! – Wycelowała oskarżycielski palec w księżniczkę.  
– Nie oskarżaj mnie o kłamstwo, bezczelna dziewucho! – krzyknęła Rikitza, po czym przepłynęła przez nią i błyskawicznie zniknęła w ścianie. Anastazja krzyknęła z wściekłości, trzęsąc się z zimna. Paskudna zjawa!  
– Wracaj tu, ty cholerna strzygo!  
– Brawo – prychnęła Tatiana, która powoli traciła do siostry cierpliwość. – Po prostu brawo!  
– Czego chcesz, słyszałaś ją. Nie ma antyzaklęcia – syknęła Ana.  
– No, teraz już się nie dowiemy, prawda? – Zmrużyła oczy. – Naprawdę, ty i Snape jesteście siebie warci! Takie same z was dupki, wiesz?  
– No, teraz to już nie ma znaczenia, prawda? – warknęła ironicznie, przedrzeźniając ją.  
Wtedy z dołu dobiegł na górę dźwięk głośnego pukania do drzwi frontowych. Siostry spojrzały po sobie i na chwilę przestały się kłócić. Kto mógł wiedzieć o ich kryjówce? Babcia od dawna nie utrzymywała kontaktu z przyjaciółmi, zresztą niewielu z nich pozostało jeszcze przy życiu. Kto to mógł być? W obecnych czasach na pewno nikt, kto niósł dobre wieści.  
– Dumbledore! – Usłyszały głos hrabiny dochodzący aż z hallu. Czemu mówiła tak głośno? Czyżby chciała im przykazać, żeby zostały na górze? To było do niej podobne.  
– Dumbledore? – szepnęła Anastazja. Siostry natychmiast popędziły po schodach na dół i przyczaiły się na półpiętrze, obserwując hall i nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru udawać, że nie chcą podsłuchiwać.  
– Moja droga. – Dyrektor Hogwartu zdjął z siebie jasnoniebieską pelerynę i przywitał się z Oleńską. – Nachodzę cię bez zapowiedzi, ale…  
– Nonsens, wejdź! – Hrabina wciąż mówiła nadnaturalnie głośno. Raz rzuciła stanowcze spojrzenie w stronę schodów, ale nawet jeśli zauważyła na nim swoje wnuczki, to nie dała nic po sobie poznać.  
– Dziękuję. – Dumbledore rozejrzał się wokół z uznaniem.  
– Czy coś się stało? – Starała się brzmieć nonszalancko, ale wnuczki wyczuły nutę niepokoju w jej głosie.  
– Niestety. Inaczej uszanowałbym oczywiście twoją wolę, którą wyraziłaś w notce. – Udali się do kuchni.  
Anastazja spojrzała na Tatianę, ale ta wzruszyła ramionami. Nic nie wiedziała o żadnej notce.  
– Cóż, w takim razie wiesz, że nie zamierzamy wracać do Anglii. – To był specjalny ton hrabiny, który oznaczał „Udaję, że się z tobą zgadzam, ale i tak zrobię, co uważam za słuszne.“  
– Niemniej jednak…  
– Niemniej jednak nie, Dumbledore. Z całym szacunkiem, to nie jest trywialny kaprys, życie dwóch mł… Mężczyzn. Życie dwóch mężczyzn wisi na włosku.  
– Dagmar, moja droga. – Dyrektor brzmiał teraz łagodnie i niemal błagalnie. – Muszę cię o to prosić. Wiesz, że nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby sprawy nie były pilne.  
Siostry usłyszały, że hrabina włączyła kuchenkę i nastawia wodę. Podkradły się bliżej. Herbata oznaczała grubsze negocjacje. O co mogło chodzić? Rozległo się szurnięcie dwóch krzeseł. Usiedli.  
– Cóż, moje pole manewru jest ograniczone, ale postaram się zrobić, co w mojej mocy, jeśli nastąpiła taka konieczność. – Oleńska była bardzo nieufna.  
– Dziękuję, moja droga, ale właściwie przyszedłem się zobaczyć z twoją młodszą wnuczką.  
– Z Anastazją? – Teraz nawet nie starała się zakryć niepokoju.  
– Obawiam się, moja droga, że jej pomoc jest nieodzowna. Chodzi o Severusa.  
– O… O Severusa Snape’a?  
– Tego samego.  
– Albusie, radziłabym ci nie mieszać jej w sprawy Severusa, ona…  
– Wyjaśniłaś mi wszystko. – Ton dyrektora nagle stał się bardziej stanowczy. – I wierzę w każde słowo, Dagmar, ale obecna sytuacja jest nadzwyczajna.  
Hrabina milczała chwilę, aż w końcu ustąpiła.  
– No dobrze, co takiego z Severusem? – zapytała, choć wyraźnie nie była zadowolona z tego, że weszli na temat jej najmniej ulubionej osoby.   
Dumbledore westchnął przeciągle, rozważając chwilę słowa.  
– Obawiam się, że go straciliśmy.


	20. Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving.

– Ach, cóż. – Lucjusz Malfoy obciągnął zamaszyście rękawy jedwabnej koszuli, które podczas podróży świstoklikiem nieco się pogniotły. Spojrzał ze wzgórza w dół, na palącą się wioskę mugoli, po której radośnie hasała Bellatrix Lestrange, piskliwym głosem strzelając w niedobitków Avadą i Crucio. – Idziemy? – Machnął ręką, jak gdyby zapraszał swojego towarzysza do tańca.  
– Po co? Stąd mamy lepszy widok. – Severus stał niewzruszony jak posąg, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, pełen niesmaku dla szaleństwa i wyraźnej przyjemności, z jaką Najwierniejsza torturowała kolejnych nieszczęśników. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się wszechwiedząco.  
– Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co też w niej widziałeś?  
– Tak jakby – zgodził się, wkładając na głowę kaptur czarnej szaty. Maskę Śmierciożercy wciąż trzymał w dłoni i nie kwapił się za bardzo, by ją zakładać.  
– Wszyscy się nad tym zastanawialiśmy. – Malfoy senior pokiwał głową w zadumie, jak gdyby właśnie rozprawiali o trywialnym aspekcie wyższości Błyskawicy nad Nimbusem 2000. – Na szczęście Cyzia zachowała tę pewną… Naturalną gentillesse, rozumiesz. To wynika z urodzenia, jak sądzę – stwierdził wyniośle.  
– Przypuszczam, że brak konieczności pobytu w Azkabanie również miał tu pewne znaczenie – wycedził Snape, wbrew sobie postanawiając powiedzieć coś w obronie Belli, choć sam nie wiedział do końca dlaczego. Lucjusz skwitował to bardzo nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem.  
– Ach, mon ami, jak zawsze sentymentalny! – Na widok miny Severusa odchrząknął i pokiwał głową. – Tak, tak, Azkaban, bez wątpienia, potworne miejsce, tak. Dobrze pamiętam jak…  
– Jak nie spędziłeś w nim nawet minuty?  
– Snape, ty i twoja wyższość martyrologiczna nad nami, zwykłymi śmiertelnikami, mógłbyś sobie darować.  
Severus włożył maskę i wzruszył ramionami.  
– Idziemy?  
– Męczennicy przodem.

**

Anastazja uznała, że historia albo lubi zataczać koło, albo przeznaczenie chce jej mocno dać do zrozumienia, że cokolwiek zrobi, i tak wyląduje w tym samym miejscu. Być może tu właśnie miała być? Po co było się ruszać? Postukała cicho palcem w zniszczony blat stołu i rozejrzała się po kuchni na Grimmauld Place. Molly Weasley (ani na chwilę nie podejrzewała o porządki Syriusza) z pewnością zdziałała tu cuda. Wnętrze zapuszczonego domu wyglądało coraz lepiej. Sam właściciel również zmienił się nie do poznania. Po ostatniej walce w Ministerstwie zniknął gdzieś topiący smutki w alkoholu Black, a na jego miejsce pojawił się ten – nowy, zdeterminowany by oczyścić swoje dobre imię i z pewnym intrygującym błyskiem w oku.   
Anastazja czekała już dobrą godzinę na resztę Zakonu, która miała ją poinformować o tym, czego właściwie od niej oczekują. Dumbledore nie teleportował się z nią tutaj z Moskwy, musiała to zrobić sama, gdy w tym czasie on, w ścisłej tajemnicy, eskortował gdzieś hrabinę i Tatianę, ale gdzie? Tego nie wiedziała. Na razie była w Kwaterze Głównej z Syriuszem i nikt więcej nie raczył się zjawić. W tle tykał stary zegar, a pan domu od czasu do czasu pochrząkiwał nerwowo. Patrzył też na nią trochę dziwnie, tak jakby się bał, że jeśli spojrzy jej w oczy, to padnie trupem.   
– Siri, nie można się zarazić tą klątwą – powiedziała w końcu, trochę zniecierpliwiona jego zachowaniem.  
Hrabina Oleńska, za namową Dumbledore’a, zgodziła się na poinformowanie nielicznych jednostek w Zakonie o ich… Małym rodzinnym problemie. Sam dyrektor, przez wzgląd na wieloletnią przyjaźń, zobowiązał się jakoś je wesprzeć, choć hrabina przyjęła pomoc raczej z grzeczności niż wiary, że ktoś tu cokolwiek zdziała. Wiadomym również było, że pewne osoby o klątwie wiedzieć nie mogły, powrót uczuć niósł za sobą konsekwencje.  
– No… Tak. – Syriusz chrząknął znowu, a panna Hexwood przewróciła oczami i wyciągnęła z kieszeni kurtki paczkę papierosów. Wsadziła jednego do ust i zapaliła.   
– Więc. Snape przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy? Tym razem poważnie? – zapytała, siląc się na nonszalancki ton.  
Black pomachał ręką przed nosem, chcąc rozproszyć dym. Wstał, żeby otworzyć okno.  
– Nie mów mi, że się tego nie spodziewałaś.  
– Właściwie to nie – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. – Jak to się w ogóle stało?  
– Po tym jak wyjechałyście tak nagle, zniknął na jakiś czas, cholera wie gdzie. Potem przestał się pokazywać i składać raporty. I rzucił pracę w Hogwarcie. To znaczy – po prostu więcej się nie pojawił. Typowe – prychnął, rozsiadając się na krześle. – Śmierciojad to i tak zawsze Śmierciojad, ciągle to powtarzałem, ale czy ktoś mnie słuchał? Nie, oczywiście, że nie.  
Anastazja milczała, kręcąc głową w zamyśleniu. To wszystko jakoś nie składało się w spójną całość. Snape dostał już raz drugą szansę, po zniknięciu Mrocznego Znaku nie miał żadnego powodu, by porzucać Zakon, przecież mógł nadal udawać przed Voldemortem… Jakoś nie była skłonna uwierzyć w tę bajeczkę o Snapie-mrocznym skurwielu. Fakt, że mogła go na skraj wytrzymałości doprowadzić jej skromna osoba wydał jej się zwyczajnie niedorzeczny! Ale, z drugiej strony, była też ta upiorna klątwa, która opierała się na pewnych zasadach…  
– Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że coś między wami było, przecież on jest koszmarny! – wtrącił nagle Syriusz, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.  
– Hej! – Zmrużyła groźnie oczy, ale nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia.  
– Przestań mała, przecież nie jesteś brzydka, co ci po takim tłustowłosym dupku?  
Ana dmuchnęła dymem i pokręciła głową. Dobrze, miała fatalny gust, a raczej: nosa do wyłapywania facetów z najwyższym IQ i koszmarnym wyglądem.  
– Nie zrozumiesz.  
– Wytłumacz. – Black przysunął się konspiracyjnie bliżej ze swoim krzesłem, ale ona machnęła tylko ręką i pozbyła się niedopałka szybkim Evanesco. Od dalszej dyskusji na ten temat wybawił ją Moody, który właśnie aportował się z trzaskiem w kuchni. Rozejrzał się czujnie wokół i zajął miejsce obok Syriusza.  
– Co tu tak pusto? – zapytał głośno, wyciągając z kieszeni starego prochowca swoją piersiówkę i pociągając z niej nerwowo. – Black! Gdzie są wszyscy? Dorwali już tego całego Snape’a, czy dalej gdzieś sobie hasa i wybija mugoli?  
Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. Anastazja poczuła, jak wzbiera w niej wściekłość. To musiała być pomyłka! Niemożliwe, żeby Snape ot tak przeszedł na stronę Voldemorta, nie po tym, co od niego słyszała, nie po tym, jak okazało się, że pod tą całą fasadą koszmarnego skurwysyna bez serca siedzi całkiem przyzwoity facet! I skurwysyn też. Ale mniejsza z tym! Moody wyraźnie zauważył jej rozgoryczoną minę. Schował piersiówkę, a jego magiczne oko zakręciło się kilka razy. Wbił w nią swoje drugie, czarne. Jak na ironię – spojrzenie tego oka było jeszcze bardziej przeszywające.  
– Gdzie twoja babcia? – zapytał nagle.  
No tak.  
– W… W Moskwie. Moja siostra też. – Przypomniała sobie o ich wspólnej wersji wydarzeń i jeszcze raz przećwiczyła ją dokładnie w głowie, choć istniały pewne podejrzenia, że starszy auror nie da się tak łatwo oszukać. Właściwie… Pewnie nie da się wcale oszukać, w końcu to Moody.  
– Aha – skwitował jej wypowiedź. Widziała od razu, że jej nie uwierzył. Odwrócił się nerwowo w stronę drzwi, gdy w hallu rozległy się dźwięki kolejnych aportacji. Chwilę potem do kuchni weszła Minerwa McGonagall, zaraz za nią Dumbledore i Lupin.  
– Panno Hexwood. – Profesor Transmutacji wyraźnie nie była zachwycona jej obecnością. „Jak zwykle“, pomyślała Anastazja.  
– Alastorze, dobrze, że jesteś – oznajmił Dumbledore poważnie. Wyjął z kieszeni szaty swój zegarek, zerknął na tarczę, a potem schował go szybko z powrotem. – Niedługo powinna przybyć reszta. A! Już są. – Rozległy się nowe odgłosy teleportacji i w kuchni zaraz zrobiło się bardziej tłoczno. Anastazja złapała się na tym, że szuka wzrokiem Billa, ale nigdzie go nie widziała.  
– Chyba możemy zaczynać – uznał dyrektor i zasiadł na szczycie stołu. Anastazja splotła razem dłonie, starając się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowana. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych. Czy wszyscy wiedzieli? Pewnie tak. Cóż, widocznie związek ze Snapem uczynił z niej trędowatą, bo nikt się do niej nie odzywał. Siedziała i słuchała jak debatują nad jej głową, co zrobić z obecnym stanem rzeczy. Słuchała ich tylko jednym uchem, bo jej myśli wciąż uciekały do Snape’a. Zastanawiała się, czemu tak właściwie jest im tu potrzebna. Jak niby może go wyciągnąć z gniazda węży, skoro wszedł tam dobrowolnie? Jej wątpliwości rozwiał natychmiast Dumbledore.  
– Moja droga, masz może przy sobie jakąś suknię? Najlepiej balową. – zapytał nagle.  
No dobrze, wcale nie rozwiał żadnych wątpliwości. Patrzyła na niego w osłupieniu jakby właśnie wyhodował nową głowę.  
– Nie, nie sądzę – powiedziała w końcu, bardzo powoli. Spojrzała w panice na Lupina, ale on jak gdyby unikał jej wzroku. – Dlaczego miałabym mieć? – zapytała, ale wszyscy ją zignorowali.  
– Trzeba będzie zwerbować jeszcze kilku Niewymownych… – Moody zamyślił się nad czymś, a Anastazja zaczęła żałować, że nie skupiła się bardziej na dyskusji.   
„Opanuj się, kobieto!“, skarciła się w myślach. „Jeśli przeszedł na tamtą stronę, to na własne życzenie! I… Być może z twojej winy. Ale to nieistotne. Zaraz! Znowu coś się dzieje.“  
Starszy auror wstał z miejsca i nieoczekiwanie klepnął Anastazję w ramię. Prawie walnęła głową w stół.  
– Lepiej sprowadź tę swoją babcię z… Hehe, Moskwy. Będzie nam znowu potrzebna, co Dumbledore? – Potem mrugnął do Anastazji zdrowym okiem i z trzaskiem aportował się z kuchni.  
– Minerwo, sądzę, że powinnaś porozmawiać z panną Granger – wtrącił nagle dyrektor.  
– Tak, też tak myślę. – McGonagall zacisnęła usta, starając się pohamować dezaprobatę. Jak zwykle jej nie wyszło. – Chociaż prawdopodobnie i tak już dostała zaproszenie. – Opiekunka Gryffindoru wstała i pokręciła głową. – Nie wiem, co ona w nim widzi. Albusie, czy to rozsądne, żeby…?  
Anastazja czuła, że od kręcenia głową dookoła zaraz rozboli ją kark. O co, na przyjazną Helgę, tu chodzi?!  
– Moja droga, na szczęście miłość nie baczy na rozsądek. – Zerknął znowu na swój zegarek i tym razem pokręcił głową, jak gdyby niezadowolony. – Tak, a teraz chyba już na nas czas. Zaraz się ściemni, a my musimy się spieszyć. – Zwrócił się do Anastazji. – Wydaje mi się, że mamy kilka spraw do załatwienia.

**

– Chyba możemy zaczynać. – Harry rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali.   
Deszcz zacinał za oknem i wszyscy patrzyli z zaniepokojeniem po sobie. Stoły zostały odsunięte pod ścianę, a manekiny do ćwiczeń stały na samym środku i tylko czekały, by ćwiczyć na nich zaklęcia. Profesor Lupin, przywrócony na poprzednie stanowisko, siedział na jednej z ławek i właściwie bardziej nadzorował, niż prowadził spotkanie. Patrzył w zamyśleniu w okno i nawet nie słuchał, zatopiony we własnych ponurych myślach. Harry radził sobie więcej niż świetnie. Reaktywowana Gwardia Dumbledore’a, teraz zwana neutralnie Klubem Pojedynków, działała jeszcze prężniej, niż w zeszłym roku, w dużo większym składzie. Powrót Voldemorta był niestety jak najbardziej realny. Część rodziców wycofała swoje dzieci ze szkoły, ale ci, którzy zostali chcieli nauczyć się samoobrony. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że coś złego się zbliża i jest już całkiem niedaleko. Ostatnimi czasy w Hogwarcie nie mówiło się o niczym innym, niż ostatnich wybrykach Śmierciożerców. Rita Skeeter wyciągnęła nawet z archiwum stare zdjęcia i z ostatniej okładki „Proroka“ łypał na czytelników Severus Snape, młodszy o dziesięć lat, z podbitym okiem i tabliczką identyfikacyjną z Azkabanu z dłoniach. Najnowsze nagłówki z jego udziałem były coraz bardziej sensacyjne, a im więcej ich było, tym zacieklej Harry wyżywał się na manekinach na spotkaniach Klubu. Zaskakujące jak łatwo wszystkim było uwierzyć w fakt, że akurat Snape jest znowu tym złym, paskudnym zdrajcą, choć jego najnowsze „dokonania“ mówiły raczej same za siebie… Dyrektor Hogwartu zebrał od Komisji Magicznej Edukacji sporo batów za nowe grzechy Severusa, choć wszystko i tak odbyło się bez takiego echa, na jakie wszyscy (Gryfoni) liczyli.  
Tymczasem, jak zwykle, Dumbledore wciąż zachęcał wszystkich do współpracy między Domami, która teraz, w tych mrocznych czasach, była istotniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, ale nigdy wcześniej nie udała się w tak dużym stopniu. Oczywiście oficjalnymi ambasadorami porozumienia samoistnie stali się Hermiona i młody Malfoy, których związek nie przeszedł bez echa i szybko stał się swego rodzaju symbolem. Teodor Turner i jego banda samozwańczych narwańców jako pierwsza spośród Ślizgonów zgłosiła się do Klubu w nowym roku szkolnym. Byli wyraźnie zachęceni każdym pretekstem do rozróby. Crabbe i Goyle podążali za Malfoyem wszędzie, więc ich stanowisko było zawsze jasne. Wobec niektórych upartych, czystokrwistych jednostek wszelka nadzieja została porzucona, inni wciąż starali się być neutralni, a niektórych rodzice wycofali ze szkoły w wiadomych celach. Tajemnicą poliszynela był fakt, że Blaise Zabini zasilił szeregi Śmierciożerców, tak samo Pansy Parkinson.  
– Dzisiaj zajmiemy się Zaklęciem Kameleona. Nie jest najbardziej efektownym zaklęciem defensywnym, ale może wam kiedyś uratować życie – kontynuował Harry stanowczym tonem. Wszyscy słuchali go uważnie, wyraźnie widzieli w nim autorytet. Lupin założył nogę na nogę i obserwował dalej w milczeniu. Deszcz zacinał coraz mocniej, gdzieś w oddali rozległ się grzmot, a potem niebo przecięła błyskawica. Voldemort nadal miał na celu wykończyć chłopaka, ale chyba nie podejrzewał, że może mu się to wcale tak łatwo nie udać.

**

Tatiana nie poddawała się ani na chwilę w szukaniu antyzaklęcia na klątwę, choć babcia cały czas powtarzała jej, że powinna już dać sobie spokój. Jej starsza wnuczka nie była jednak osobą, która łatwo się poddaje, właściwie nie poddawała się nigdy, nawet gdy sytuacja była na wskroś beznadziejna. Hrabina siedziała na balkonie ich apartamentu hotelowego i popijała martini, a Tatiana leżała na dywanie z albumem rodzinnym, stosem dokumentów i notatek. Miała włosy w nieładzie i całkiem zapomniała o makijażu, gdyby nie rude włosy wyglądałaby prawie jak swoja młodsza siostra – choć gdyby jej to wytknąć prawdopodobnie byłaby gotowa wydrapać delikwentowi oczy. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją trzepot skrzydeł. Ogromna sowa śnieżna usiadła na poręczy balkonu i wyciągnęła nóżkę w stronę hrabiny. Tatiana podniosła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi. Co teraz mogli od nich chcieć? Czy to nie była sowa Pottera? Oleńska odwiązała list, który był właściwie krótką, jednozdaniową notatką. Widocznie coś jej to jednak powiedziało, bo dopiła drinka i wróciła do pokoju.  
– Nadszedł czas, moja droga – powiedziała enigmatycznie. – Pakuj ten album i zrób miejsce, twoja siostra przyjdzie tu z kociołkami. I schowaj przed nią „Proroka“, na Merlina. Lepiej, żeby tego nie widziała.  
– Z kociołkami? Co? – Tatiana w zdumieniu uprzątnęła papierzyska z podłogi, zbyt ciekawa, by protestować. Zgarnęła leżącą na fotelu gazetę, z której łypał nienawistnie Severus Snape, uśmiechając się sardonicznie. Bez namysłu wsadziła ją pod łóżko. – Z jakimi kociołkami?  
Babcia zignorowała jej pytanie.  
– Moja kochana, Malfoyowie od stuleci organizują swój noworoczny bal, a Narcyza nie zamierza uczynić tego roku odstępstwem od reguły. – Hrabina uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – W tym sezonie chyba się w końcu wybierzemy.  
– Do Malfoyów?! Zwariowałaś! – Zabrała z ręki babci pusty kieliszek, a ta spojrzała na nią cierpko. Chwilę później rozległ się szczęk zamka. Do korytarza władowała się Anastazja, taszcząc siaty, paczki i lewitując za sobą szereg pudeł. Hrabina znowu się uśmiechnęła, a Tatianie wybitnie nie podobał się ten uśmieszek. Gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, Oleńska pstryknęła palcami, a Ingmar i Bergman zaraz stawili się przed swoją panią, kłaniając nisko.  
– Ten pokój ma zostać natychmiast zabezpieczony. Wszelkie zaklęcia, wszelkie klątwy, uroki i wyciszenia. Od tej pory nikt stąd nie wychodzi i nikt nie wchodzi, czy to jasne? – Skrzaty pokiwały gorliwie głowami, a Tatiana nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Znowu. Znowu wszystko się waliło, a one jak na złość ponownie utknęły w samym środku. Chociaż może po prostu nigdy z niego nie wyszły?  
– Nie stój tu jak słup soli, kochanie! Mamy od groma roboty! – Babcia pogoniła ją do dużego pokoju, gdzie Anastazja rozstawiała kociołki, aparatury i szklane rurki do destylacji.  
– Na Merlina, Ana! Czy ty naprawdę wiesz do czego to wszystko służy? – Jej siostra rzuciła okiem na stos książek ustawionych tuż przy prowizorycznym laboratorium, nie zauważając morderczego spojrzenia Anastazji. Wtedy wzrok rudej przyciągnęły trzy, bardzo obiecujące, bardzo znajome, płaskie, czarne paczki od Madam Malkin. – Co to jest? – Podeszła do nich zaraz.  
– Przecież ci mówiłam. – Hrabina zapaliła papierosa i niecierpliwie pomachała zapałką w powietrzu, aż zgasła. – Wybieramy się na bal.


	21. Jeśli chcesz pokoju, szykuj się na wojnę

Anastazja siedziała nad kociołkami czwarty dzień i czuła, że powoli traci wzrok od oparów. Plan Dumbledore’a był kompletnie szalony, choć trzeba było przyznać, że to tego rodzaju wariactwo, które a nuż mogło się udać. Już wiedziała dlaczego Zakon jej potrzebował, ale wciąż jeszcze było jej trudno to wszystko ogarnąć. Dobrze było w końcu się czymś zająć zamiast siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać na rewolucję – oprócz tego, że padała na twarz. Powoli mieszały jej się składniki i ich kolejność dodawania, bo nie spała od bardzo dawna i straciła rachubę, którą kawę już dzisiaj pije. Zamieszała ostatnią partię eliksiru wielosokowego i odstawiła robotę na chwilę, bo czuła, że zaraz się pomyli, a do tego nie mogła dopuścić. Ostatni raz sprawdziła wszystkie kociołki i jeszcze trzy razy przeczytała przepis. Wyglądało w porządku. Teraz pozostało czekać do następnego etapu. Zerknęła na stojące przy kociołkach pudełko, w którym znajdowały się ponumerowane i dokładnie podpisane próbówki. Ostatnie składniki. Kluczowe składniki. Od czterech dni spała w jednym pokoju z pudełkiem z włosami Śmierciożerców. Bosko. Na chwilę spojrzała w stronę balkonu i pokręciła głową. To tam było chyba jeszcze gorsze.  
Subskrypcja „Proroka Codziennego“ walała się wszędzie po balkonie, bo przez zaklęcia zabezpieczające skrzatów sowy nie miały dostępu do apartamentu. Podeszła do drzwi i wyjrzała, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości. Jedna z gazet się rozwinęła, a nagłówek pulsował upiornie z daleka: „Morderstwa w Little Whinging“. Obok były zdjęcia Snape’a i Dołohowa, zrobione jeszcze w Azkabanie. Żaden reporter nie był chyba na tyle głupi, by robić Śmierciożercom zdjęcia w akcji.   
Anastazja zdjęła okulary i pomasowała nasadę nosa. To było kompletnie surrealistyczne. Jej… Snape. I potworny facet, który okazał się jej ojcem. Ramię w ramię mordujący mugoli. Jeśli wcześniej jeszcze wierzyła, że to mogła być pomyłka, dywersja albo sekretna strategia zakonu, teraz nie wiedziała już sama, co ma myśleć. W Surrey mieszkała rodzina Pottera i nikt nie miał wątpliwości, dlaczego właśnie tam Voldemort wysłał swoich ludzi. Czy to naprawdę mogło się stać przez nią? Bo go zostawiła? Widocznie ceniła się wcześniej zbyt nisko. Albo on ją przeceniał. Bo jeśli nie przez nią… Nie, to nadal brzmiało zbyt romantycznie. I niedorzecznie. I w ogóle do niego nie pasowało. Ale jeśli jednak… To co go nagle do tego skłoniło? Pokręciła głową i szarpnięciem spuściła rolety na drzwi balkonowe. Dość tego. Nie, to naprawdę do niego nie pasowało, przecież to był dorosły facet, nie robiłby tego wszystkiego przez nią! I dlatego wciąż miała wątpliwości. Wciąż wierzyła, a raczej – była uparcie podejrzliwa.

**

Harry wciąż i wciąż od nowa ciskał zaklęciami w manekiny. Spotkanie Klubu Pojedynków już od dawna się skończyło, ale on i tak nie zmruży dziś oka. Równie dobrze mógł poćwiczyć. Powoli udzielał mu się nastrój zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami wojny. Bo wojna musiała nadejść, już zebrała pierwsze żniwa. Lupin próbował go wcześniej pocieszać, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Nic do Harry’ego nie docierało, więc w końcu zostawił go samego w Wielkiej Sali, uznając, że chłopak musi pobyć sam ze sobą i jakoś oswoić się ze straszną wiadomością na swój własny sposób. Harry wiedział, że Voldemort chciał przekazać mu dość wyraźną wiadomość i musiał przyznać, że mu się udało. Dursleyowie nigdy nie byli jego prawdziwą rodziną, ale jakąś zawsze byli. Były momenty, w których nienawidził ich za to, jak go traktowali, bo było to jawne znęcanie się, ale nigdy przecież nie życzył im śmierci! A już na pewno nie z ręki tego skurwiela, Snape’a. Nie mylił się co do niego nigdy, teraz to wiedział, ale satysfakcja wcale nie smakowała tak dobrze jak się tego spodziewał.  
– Potter.   
Harry walczył z wyimaginowanym przeciwnikiem z taką zapalczywością, że opamiętał się dopiero gdy zza jego ramienia ktoś puścił silne Reducto i manekin rozpadł się w proch. Gryfon odwrócił się z irytacją. Za nim stał Draco i właśnie chował różdżkę.  
– Spadaj stąd! – Harry podszedł do niego szybko i szarpnął nim, ale Ślizgon był niewzruszony. Nawet nie drgnął.  
– Nie – powiedział spokojnie. Potem złapał Pottera za ramiona i usadził go stanowczo na ławce stojącej pod ścianą. – Wszyscy się o ciebie martwią, Potter.  
– I co z tego? – warknął. – Ciebie to nie dotyczy!  
– Może i nie. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Ale ja nie będę patrzył jak moja dziewczyna sobie oczy wypłakuje, bo ty zachowujesz się jak bachor.   
– Sam jesteś bachorem – syknął.  
– Kiedy ostatnio któryś z twoich próbował z tobą rozmawiać, posłałeś Weasleya do skrzydła szpitalnego, Potter. Choć muszę przyznać, że z tymi oślimi uszami było mu bardzo do twarzy – dodał złośliwie. – Trzeba było je zachować.  
Harry spuścił wzrok. No tak. Nadal nie przeprosił Rona. Powinien w końcu to zrobić, rzucanie się z pięściami na najlepszego przyjaciela, gdy ten tylko próbował mu pomóc, było czymś, czego teraz bardzo się wstydził. Trochę też dlatego teraz siedział tu sam i się wyżywał. Ale prędzej połknie własny język niż się do tego przyzna, był zbyt wściekły.  
– To był wypadek – powiedział cicho.  
– To nie był wypadek, Potter. Chciałeś się na kimś wyżyć, a twój och-jak-biedny przyjaciel jak zawsze był pod ręką. – Jego ton nadal był spokojny i rzeczowy. Harry’ego irytowało to chyba jeszcze bardziej niż gdyby na niego krzyczano.  
– I co, teraz niby przyszedłeś składać do kupy moje serduszko?! Nie trzeba, dzięki bardzo za troskę!  
Ślizgon skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
– Proszę cię, Potter, nie pochlebiaj sobie. Po prostu ja nie jestem tak łatwym przeciwnikiem, więc będziesz musiał wysłuchać tego, co mam do powiedzenia zanim różdżki pójdą w ruch. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
– Odchrzań się, Malfoy! – Harry zacisnął pięści. – Co ty masz do tego? Pewnie wysłałeś jeszcze do Snape’a jakąś sowę z gratulacjami! – Słowa padły zanim zdążył je przemyśleć. Oczy Dracona minimalnie pociemniały z gniewu, ale nadal był opanowany. Harry trochę to nawet podziwiał, on ostatnimi czasy miał zbyt wybuchowy temperament.  
– Dla twojej informacji, Potter, od wakacji nie byłem w domu i nie zamierzam tam wracać, nie utrzymuję kontaktu z… Nimi. Więc łaskawie odpuść sobie na chwilę swój czarno-biały pogląd na świat i się skup: Snape robił jak mu kazano. Musiało tak być.  
Harry przewrócił oczami i wstał, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tymi słowami. Oczywiście, że Malfoy będzie go bronił, mógł się tego spodziewać! Dlaczego wszystkim tak trudno było uwierzyć, że Snape zawsze był i zawsze będzie po stronie Voldemorta?  
– Oczywiście, że robił jak mu kazano! Robił jak Voldemort mu kazał! Biedna bezwolna ofiara z tego Snape’a, jak zwykle. – Zamachał rękami w powietrzu. – Wykończył moich jedynych żyjących krewnych!  
Draco również wstał i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, sadzając go z powrotem na ławce.  
– Siadaj. Pozwól, że ci coś wytłumaczę.  
Jego ton był tak zdecydowany i spokojny, że Gryfon posłusznie usiadł i, sam nie wiedział dlaczego, zaczął słuchać:  
– Wydaje mi się, że Voldemort wciąż ma wobec ciebie poważne, mordercze plany. To była wiadomość, Potter. A Snape jak zwykle siedzi w samym środku kupy gówna i wciąż nie może się wygrzebać. Przestań na chwilę gadać, daj mi powiedzieć. – Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, uciszając go gestem. – Ty nie znasz tego Snape’a, którego ja znałem, dobra? Po prostu… Świat nie jest tak wyraźnie podzielony, Potter. Musisz w końcu zacząć to zauważać. Nie zachowuj się jak osioł, co tylko ciągnie pod górę.  
Harry chwilę rozważał jego słowa, a potem sapnął tak gwałtownie, że aż mu podwiało grzywkę. Nie chciał się przyznać, ale słowa Dracona skłoniły go do myślenia. Ślizgon zauważył, że coś do niego dotarło i też mu, szczerze mówiąc, ulżyło. Wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty elegancką, błękitną kopertę.   
– Przyszło dzisiaj pocztą. – Podał mu ją. – Jak już mówiłem, Voldemort zaczął knuć, Potter, a moi jakże kochani rodzice mają z tym wszystkim bardzo wiele wspólnego. – Patrzył mu stanowczo w oczy. – Ja nie zamierzam w tym uczestniczyć, żeby była jasność. – Patrzył, jak Harry łamie lak i przebiega wzrokiem po zaproszeniu, niewiele z tego wszystkiego rozumiejąc.  
– Co to niby jest?  
– Zaproszenie.  
– No przecież widzę!  
– Nie irytuj się tak, bo rozmawia się z tobą jak z hipogryfem! – Zabrał mu kopertę. – Malfoyowie urządzają ten bal co roku. To wielkie wydarzenie, na którym… No po prostu się bywa, rozumiesz? W tym roku zaproszenia dostał cały Zakon. I Hermiona. A teraz ty. Łapiesz?  
Harry zmrużył oczy.  
– Szykują coś. W nowy rok?  
– Brawo, Potter – uznał Draco, nie bez małej dozy złośliwości. – Śmiem twierdzić, że Dumbledore dostał już swoje i lada chwila będzie omawiał z tobą strategię. Bo się wybierasz – poinformował go.  
– Jak jasna cholera, pewnie, że nie! Wyglądam ci na idiotę?! On tylko na to czeka!  
Malfoy zmierzył go spojrzeniem i milczał chwilę, na co Harry tylko przewrócił oczami.  
– Przestań.  
– Potter, twoja gryfońskość jak zwykle przesłania ci klarowny obraz, więc pozwól, że się powtórzę: wszyscy idziemy. Wszyscy.   
Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
– I co, tak po prostu tam wparadujemy, za nami może jeszcze Zakon i wszyscy razem zatańczymy i popuszczamy fajerwerki?!  
Draco zmarszczył brwi.  
– Mugole też puszczają fajerwerki?  
– Nieważne. – Harry machnął ręką. – Chodzi mi o to, że…  
– Że jak zwykle nic nie rozumiesz. Ale nie szkodzi. – Wstał. – Potter: wiem, co o mnie sądzisz, wiem, że moi dawni przyjaciele są Śmierciożercami, ale ja nigdy nie będę i postaraj się to zapamiętać. Nie wszystko jest takie, jakim się wydaje – zaufaj mi. Bo są jeszcze ludzie, którym możesz ufać, tylko… Wyjmij w końcu głowę z tyłka, dobra?  
Harry przez chwilę rozważał jego słowa. Nie był aż tak twardogłowy. Ślizgon już nie oznaczał Śmierciojada, tyle zdążył zaobserwować. Ale w niewinność Snape’a nigdy nie uwierzy! Jak gdyby odgadując jego myśli, Malfoy westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął różdżkę.   
– Wstawaj. – Poluzował krawat i podwinął rękawy szaty.   
– Co? – Gryfon był kompletnie zbity z tropu. Chciał się pojedynkować? Teraz?  
– Wyżywasz się na tych manekinach jak debil, a tak przynajmniej będziesz miał jakieś wyzwanie. Wstawaj!

**

Severus leżał z nogami przewieszonymi przez oparcie eleganckiej sofy i powoli podał Malfoyowi fajkę z opium. W takim stanie widział Lucjusza tylko w dawnych czasach, był to całkiem interesujący powrót do przeszłości. Dołohow siedział przed kominkiem i wyczyniał niewymowne rzeczy z jakąś nieszczęsną mugolką – takie, których Snape wolał nie obserwować. Senny haj przerywały mu raz po raz jej głośne wrzaski. Nie wiedziała, że byli w Malfoy Manor całkiem sami i nikt więcej jej tu nie usłyszy, a na pewno nie ruszy z pomocą.   
– Severusie. – Lucjusz próbował siedzieć prosto, ale jego oczy powoli robiły się szklane, a tęczówki prawie zniknęły – miał tak bardzo rozszerzone źrenice.   
– Lucjuszu – mruknął w odpowiedzi i przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się zimno. On nie musiał trzymać fasonu, więc nawet nie próbował. Ręka zwisała mu swobodnie za kanapę.  
– Przydałaby się wódka.  
– Niegłupi to pomysł – uznał obojętnie mistrz eliksirów.  
– Dołohow! – zakrzyknął pan domu autorytarnie.   
Rosjanin przerwał na chwilę swoje procedery i rzucił na mugolkę zaklęcie unieruchamiające.   
– Kapitan! – Wyszczerzył do Lucjusza pożółkłe zęby.  
– Chodź no tu. – Malfoy przywołał go niecierpliwym gestem. Dołohow ruszył w jego stronę, a Snape jęknął z obrzydzeniem i potarł nasadę nosa.  
– Spodnie, Dołohow! – warknął.  
– Esteta cholerny. – Antonin splunął na podłogę i całkowicie go zignorował. – Co tam, Louie? Czegoś ci brak?  
Lucjusz machnął ręką w stronę stolika.  
– Przynieś no butelkę.   
Dołohow zaraz usłużnie przyniósł i w nagrodę podano mu fajkę. Zaciągnął się kilka razy.  
– Czarny Pan niedługo powinien wrócić. – Pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się szaleńczo. – Jestem pewien, że wynagrodzi nas sowicie – tu zwrócił się do Snape’a, który postawił sobie za cel kompletnie go ignorować. Oddał fajkę Lucjuszowi i usiadł na kanapie. Severus wykrzywił usta z niesmakiem. Dołohow nadal był nagi i nic sobie z tego nie robił. Jego wychudłe ciało było pokryte bliznami i tatuażami, ale naprawdę nie było na co popatrzeć. Snape otworzył jedno oko, ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Na szczęście tylko jedno z tych paskudnych ślepi Rosjanina było tak niepokojąco znajome. Ona drugie miała brązowe i pozbawione tej iskry okrutnego szaleństwa. Dołohow chyba cały tym swoim wariactwem przesiąkł, bo nic innego z Anastazji Snape w nim nie dostrzegał. Całe szczęście.  
– Twój syn do nas nie dołączy, co?  
Lucjusz spojrzał na Rosjanina chłodno.  
– Nie – wycedził, tonem sugerującym, by uciąć temat. Ale Dołohow nigdy nie był dobry w łapaniu aluzji. Zaraz potem Malfoy postanowił się zrewanżować.  
– Ty sam nigdy się nie pochwaliłeś, że doczekałeś się potomstwa.   
Antonin machnął ręką. Severus znowu zamknął oczy.  
– Suka nigdy mi nie powiedziała. Cholera, nie miałem pojęcia! – Po chwili zarechotał. – No, teraz już nic nie powie! Podobno siedzi sześć stóp pod ziemią. A szkoda, bo ładniutka była, dobra dupa.  
Snape łyknął wódki z butelki i udał, że odpływa. Wiedział, że Lucjusz go obserwuje, więc się nie odzywał. Niestety. Musiał zauważyć, że mimowolnie zaciska dłoń w pięść.   
– Severusie, ile one mogą mieć lat? Z dwadzieścia pięć, mniej? Nie przemknęły ci tam przypadkiem w Hogwarcie małe kopie naszego Dołohowa? – zapytał, tonem lekkim jak piórko i naładowanym podejrzliwością.  
– Nie przypominam sobie – powiedział spokojnie Snape. – Musiały się szczególnie nie wyróżniać – dodał złośliwie, uśmiechając się niecnie.  
– Teraz to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Zalazły mi za skórę, skończą jak ich matka! – Antonin zarechotał znowu i wstał, ignorując albo nie rozumiejąc tego prztyku w swoją osobę. Wrócił na dywan, dalej znęcać się nad swoją nieszczęsną ofiarą. Severus westchnął i skupił się na ignorowaniu jej krzyków. Zaczynał być w tym coraz lepszy, chyba wrócił do dawnej formy.


	22. W tangu nie ma błędów, w porównaniu z życiem

grudzień, 1996  
William Weasley nigdy nie należał do ludzi szczególnie sentymentalnych, chociaż teraz miał wrażenie, że właśnie przez jakiś kompletnie irracjonalny sentyment rozpada się od środka. Od trzech miesięcy w Zakonie trwały gorączkowe przygotowania do ostatecznego rozliczenia, a on nie potrafił racjonalnie myśleć, nie mógł się skupić, bo wciąż się zastanawiał, gdzie do licha podziewają się siostry Hexwood. Konkretnie jedna. Ta ruda. Podskórnie wręcz czuł, że mają z tym wszystkim coś wspólnego, ten cały plan był zbyt szalony. Żeby tak… Voldemorta! Mieczem! I eliksirem! Zrozumiałe, że Harry był już całkiem nieźle przeszkolony, ale na Merlina…! Tak, na pewno miały z tym coś wspólnego, a za sznurki niewątpliwie pociągała hrabina Oleńska. Był o tym przekonany. Nie mógł konkretnie wskazać palcem przyczyny swoich podejrzeń, ale zwyczajnie wiedział, że ma rację. Teoretycznie nie miały uczestniczyć w niczym, ich bezpieczeństwo było zagwarantowane z góry, ale czy ktoś w ogóle wierzył w to, że nie będą się wtrącać? Mało prawdopodobne. Wszystko wokół tych kobiet było po prostu zbyt tajemnicze, zbyt dziwne, ich wpływ na wszystkich dookoła zbyt lepki, by tak po prostu się od nich uwolnić.  
Przebrany w garnitur, stanął w hallu Grimmauld Place i poprawił muszkę przy kołnierzu, choć i tak wiedział, że leży idealnie. Zerknął kątem oka na Tonks, która próbowała dyskretnie poprawić sukienkę, ale została zgromiona wzrokiem przez McGonagall. Moody tymczasem machnął różdżką i przed zebranymi na dole pojawił się okrągły, duży stolik. Dumbledore, czując się wyraźnie nie na miejscu w garniturze, podszedł i poustawiał na blacie szereg buteleczek z szarym, brejowatym eliksirem.  
– Wszyscy wiemy, na czym opiera się cały plan – zaczął. – Harry eskortuje pannę Granger, młody Malfoy jest już na miejscu i miejmy nadzieję wspina się na wyżyny gry aktorskiej. Wszystkie fiolki są podpisane, Alastor dopilnował, by pierwotni… dawcy znaleźli się tam, gdzie ich miejsce. Wiecie co robić. – Spojrzał czujnie po zebranych. – Jeśli ktoś chce się wycofać, teraz byłby na to odpowiedni moment.   
Bill westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, podszedł do przydzielonej sobie fiolki i odkorkował zawartość. Spojrzał na etykietkę. Wywar z Avery’ego. Cudownie. Gdyby nie fakt, że Snape już dawno przeszedł na tamtą stronę, uznałby, że chyba ich dostawca eliksirów ma chore poczucie humoru. Facet próbował go przecież wykończyć!  
– Na zdrowie. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i wypił do dna, starając się zachować zimną krew. Czuł, że chyba mu nie idzie.  
– Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie – uznał Moody. 

**

Kiedy zeszła do hallu, z wikińskim mieczem bezpiecznie ukrytym w zaczarowanej sakiewce, która mieściła wszystko, Hermiona niemal nie poznała swojego odbicia w lustrze. Suknia pasowała idealnie, efekt końcowy był taki jak zamierzony: panna Granger w końcu poczuła się jak bohaterka własnej bajki. Szkoda tylko, że musieli lecieć do Malfoy Manor na testralach, to było jakieś takie… Mało balowe. Ale cóż, odkąd Voldemort się tam zainstalował kompletnie zablokowano teleportację, a nie mogła przecież paradować w szpilkach przez środek pola. Oddelegowani w bezpieczne miejsce rodzice zabrali samochód, a Hermiona szczerze wątpiła, żeby jakikolwiek taksówkarz w okolicy przyjmował galeony.   
– Hermiono… Cholera, wyglądasz…! – Czekający przy schodach Harry pokiwał głową z uznaniem.  
– Dziękuję. – Obejrzała dokładnie jego garnitur. Miała całkiem spore podejrzenia, że był to ślubny garnitur jego ojca, który sobie tylko znanym sposobem wytrzasnął skądś Syriusz. Nigdy się nie spodziewała, że na balu u Malfoyów będzie obowiązywał mugolski dresscode, ale widocznie nie wiedziała jeszcze wszystkiego o czarodziejskim świecie… Albo Narcyza wzięła sobie za bardzo do serca „Wielkiego Gatsby’ego“.   
– Myślisz, że się nabiorą? – zapytała nagle.   
Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy i poprawił okulary.  
– Nie wiem – westchnął. – Chyba naprawdę liczą na moje gryfoństwo i skłonność do męczeństwa za naród. Sam fakt, że wysłali zaproszenie…  
– Naprawdę liczyli, że ot tak się tam stawisz?  
– My. My się stawimy. – Ścisnął ją za rękę. – Chyba tak. Nie wiem. Może to jakiś śmierciożerczy sposób obchodzenia nowego roku? Zatańczmy walca i postrzelajmy Avadą? – Wzruszył ramionami.   
Wyraźnie próbował ją rozśmieszyć, więc uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, choć wcale nie miała na to ochoty.   
– Właściwie… Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – powiedziała po chwili. Żadne z nich jakoś się nie kwapiło do wyjścia. – Wszyscy i tak przybędą tam powozami, czy musimy lecieć na testralach?  
Harry nic nie powiedział, zamiast tego przekrzywił zachęcająco głowę i czekał na dalszy ciąg. Znał swoją przyjaciółkę na tyle, by wiedzieć, że w tym momencie plan był w jej głowie już całkiem uformowany, pytanie było retoryczne.  
– Hermiono? – zapytał, kiedy wciąż nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.  
Wtedy zobaczył, że jej wzrok jest utkwiony w kuchennym oknie, za którym widać było ogródek warzywny pani Granger. Magiczne dynie wyrastały w nim co roku, ale nigdy dotąd nie wydawały owoców. Teraz natomiast dwa dorodne okazy lśniły spod chwastów pomarańczową skórką, jak gdyby poganiając Hermionę do działania. Spojrzała na swoją różdżkę, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Och, to będzie aż nazbyt perfekcyjne! Jak to dobrze, że jej matka nigdy nie miała też specjalnie serca, by tępić ogrodowe gryzonie.  
– Hermiono?  
– Jak szaleć to szaleć, co nie? – powiedziała nagle, obracając różdżkę w palcach. – W końcu to może być nasza ostatnia noc, Harry. Zakończmy to z hukiem. – Uśmiechnęła się tak, że nie miał odwagi protestować przeciwko jej planom.  
Chwilę później, całkowicie znikąd, przed dom zajechał wyjątkowo pomarańczowy powóz o fantazyjnym kształcie, bez śladu woźnicy, zaprzężony w cztery białe rumaki. Mieszkająca naprzeciwko Grangerów panna Marple, której jedyną rozrywką w samotne wieczory było podglądanie swoich sąsiadów, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Chwilę później upuściła w szoku filiżankę z herbatą na podłogę. Gdy tylko do powozu wsiadł chłopak w garniturze i tajemnicza dama w błękitnej sukni, trzasnął niewidzialny bicz, a konie ruszyły z kopyta tak szybko, że po chwili… Wzbiły się w powietrze! 

**

Orkiestra skończyła grać foxtrota i wszyscy rozeszli się trochę po parkiecie, nagradzając się wzajemnie uprzejmymi oklaskami. Eleganckie suknie, blask i śmierciożercza arystokracja czująca się wspaniale we własnym towarzystwie. Pozostały trzy godziny do północy. Narcyza była z siebie niezwykle zadowolona, wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Czarny Pan czekał na swój moment, a Potter, ten skończony idiota, naprawdę się tu pojawił! Nie mogła się też doczekać, gdy dorwie w swoje ręce tę gryfońską szlamę. Odechce jej się zakusów na jej Dracona.  
Nagle rozmowy nieco przycichły, gdy do salonu wszedł ktoś, kto z pewnością nie był wyczekiwanym gościem. Anastazja weszła na parkiet, udając, że wcale nie widzi tych wszystkich utkwionych w niej spojrzeń. Narcyza ścisnęła nerwowo nóżkę kieliszka z szampanem, a jej wąskie usta wykrzywił grymas, gdy bezczelny gość skinął jej głową, a potem przeparadował powoli na środek. Córka Dołohowa. Cudownie. Poziom kultury zupełnie jak u tatusia.   
Ana rozejrzała się po zebranych z kompletną obojętnością. Wyglądało na to, że miała to być jej ostatnia noc wśród żywych, więc co miała jeszcze do stracenia? Snape został Śmierciojadem na pełen etat, a ją czeka śmierć w samotności przez rodzinną klątwę. Nie zamierzała dożyć tej samotności, lepiej zakończyć wszystko z hukiem już teraz. Nie będzie się więcej ukrywać przed nieuniknionym.   
Uznała, że skoro i tak wygląda świetnie, to po co ma się przejmować, że właśnie weszła prosto do gniazda szerszeni. Zwykle zmierzwione włosy upięła w staranny kok, wielkie okulary poszły w odstawkę, a zaskakująco kobieca sylwetka, którą zwykle ukrywała pod za dużymi swetrami, teraz była podkreślona białą, powłóczystą suknią. Po sali rozległ się szmer, orkiestra na chwilę ucichła, gdyż nikt też specjalnie nie pchał się teraz na parkiet. Najgłośniejszym dźwiękiem okazał się być stukot obcasów panny Hexwood, które nadrabiały jej nikczemny wzrost, gdy przechodziła pewnym krokiem przez sam środek sali. Śmierciożercy zacisnęli dłonie na różdżkach, lecz Lucjusz Malfoy powstrzymał ich ledwo dostrzegalnym gestem dłoni. Narcyza posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie, ale ją zignorował. Jeśli było coś, co jej mąż cenił ponad obowiązki, to był to dobry show, a ten zapowiadał się świetnie.  
Ana podeszła do kelnera, który mrugnął do niej łobuzersko i zniżył usłużnie srebrną tacę z kieliszkami szampana. Rozpoznała to mrugnięcie, choć nie mogła skojarzyć twarzy. Być może to wcale nie była jego twarz? Poczęstowała się szampanem i rozejrzała dumnie po sali. Jeśli ktoś miał jakieś wątpliwości, że nie miała prawa tu być, teraz musiałby się szybko wycofać. W gniewie jej twarz nabrała ostrzejszych rysów. Oczy ciskały iskry prawdziwej furii i urażonej dumy, skutecznie uciszając nieprzychylne komentarze. Bali się jej? Słusznie. Czas najwyższy. Przeprowadziła z Zakonem ten plan do końca, teraz nastała jej kolej na zaznaczenie swojej obecności. Nic ją nie obchodziło, że kazali jej się trzymać z daleka. Nie jest fabryką eliksirów, do diaska! Miała tu swoje sprawy do załatwienia. Najpierw znajdzie Snape’a i powie mu coś do słuchu, a potem… Potem pewnie miotną w nią Avadą.   
Przeszła z powrotem przez sam środek parkietu i wypiła nieco szampana, rozglądając się niemal obojętnie po zebranych. Niech się gapią. Niech się napatrzą. Nie miała nic do ukrycia. Stojący gdzieś pod ścianą Bill, którego poznała tylko dzięki temu, że sama uwarzyła służący mu za przykrywkę eliksir wielosokowy z włosami Avery’ego, próbował dawać jej paniczne sygnały, by się wycofała, ale kompletnie go zignorowała. W sumie mógł się jej przydać. Podeszła do orkiestry. Jej oczy napotkały zaciekawione spojrzenie gitarzysty, który pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech.  
– Tango proszę – powiedziała cicho, ale tak stanowczo, że poczuł, jak włoski jeżą mu się na karku.  
– Oczywiście. – Odwrócił się i skinął głową kolegom. – Tango.  
Gdy rozbrzmiała muzyka, Anastazja odwróciła się z powrotem do zebranych i wróciła na środek. Podeszła prosto do Billa i spojrzała mu w oczy, tylko na chwilę odsłaniając wszystkie karty. Patrzyła niemal błagalnie.  
– Zatańcz ze mną – poprosiła.  
Rozejrzał się, nie wiedziała czy wściekły, czy przerażony.  
– Ana, przestań! – syknął. – Uciekaj stąd!  
– Zatańcz ze mną.  
Złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek i w pewnej chwili już chciał wyprowadzić z sali, ale w jej wzroku zobaczył coś tak niepokojącego, że zrezygnował.  
– Nie rób tego – poprosił.  
Nie posłuchała. Odwróciła się, czując palące upokorzenie odmowy. Część kobiet wróciła do szeptów, a Narcyza Malfoy posłała jej z daleka triumfalny uśmieszek. Przeszła się po parkiecie jak kotka, nadal nie okazując słabości. Teraz było za późno, by się wycofać. Niespodziewanie podszedł do niej Draco, przystojny jak nigdy, w czarnym, mugolskim smokingu. Uśmiechnęła się i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, w niemal siostrzany sposób. Wziął jej kieliszek i mrugnął do niej, po czym szybko wrócił w tłum.  
– To było bardzo uprzejme z twojej strony – powiedziała do niego Hermiona, lekko drżącym głosem. Wiedziała, że Anastazji nie powinno tu być, ale teraz nie pozostało już nic innego jak płynąć z prądem. Show must go on, chociaż trochę zwątpiła, czy panna Hexwood wiedziała, na co się porywa. Za chwilę miało się tu rozpętać piekło.  
Anastazja chyba podzielała jej uczucia i już prawie się wycofała, gdy poczuła czyjeś silne ręce na swojej talii. Ktoś odwrócił ją do siebie szybko, ich ręce się spotkały i momentalnie rozpoznały siebie nawzajem. Nic nie powiedział. Patrzył na nią tylko chwilę tak, jak gdyby już nigdy nie chciał wypuścić jej z rąk. Potem wyprowadził ją na środek parkietu. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, z jaką gracją Snape radził sobie w tangu. Gdzieś z drugiego końca sali Narcyza złapała Lucjusza za ramię, wbijając mu w łokieć ostre paznokcie. Z godnym podziwu spokojem i cierpliwością, pan Malfoy Manor zniósł to w milczeniu.  
– Musisz ich powstrzymać, Lucjuszu! – powiedziała, we wzburzeniu nie siląc się już nawet na dyskrecję.  
– Nie, właściwie nie muszę – wymruczał, z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech. Narcyza, wściekła do granic, patrzyła nienawistnie na tańczącą parę, która dała prawdziwy popis umiejętności tanecznych. Płynęli wręcz w tańcu i nie odezwali się przy tym do siebie ani słowem. Nie musieli. Anastazja patrzyła mu w oczy i próbowała z nich coś wyczytać, ale miała wrażenie, że jest odwrotnie i to Severus czyta z niej jak z otwartej książki. Był Śmierciożercą czy nie? Miała rację, czy nie? Po jakimś czasie miało to już dla niej znikome znaczenie, za chwilę wszystkie te przynależności i tak przestaną mieć jakąkolwiek moc. Najchętniej trwałaby z nim tu wiecznie w takim zawieszeniu, ale w końcu orkiestra przestała grać. Wtedy przez środek tłumu przemaszerowała pani domu, nieodgadnionym sposobem, znanym tylko wykwalifikowanym gospodyniom, jednocześnie obmyślając plan mordu, klaszcząc, ciągnąc za sobą zrezygnowanego Lucjusza i krzycząc entuzjastycznie:  
– Brawo! Po prostu brawo, to było wspaniałe, Severusie! Kto by pomyślał! – Kiedy została przepuszczona przez tłum, Snape oderwał na chwilę wzrok od Anastazji, ale wciąż obejmował ją zaborczo w pasie i nie zamierzał puścić.  
– Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że to już koniec, Narcyzo – odparł tonem tak mrożącym krew w żyłach, że nawet madame Malfoy zbiło to z tropu. Wśród Śmierciożerców poniósł się szmer, kilku natychmiast krzyknęło „Zdrada!“. Severus wyminął ich stanowczo i pociągnął osłupiałą Anastazję za sobą do wyjścia, ale drogę zastąpili im Rosier i Macnair.  
Snape już wyciągał różdżkę, gotowy do pojedynku, gdy kompletnie nieoczekiwanie Narcyza krzyknęła z wściekłości i wyciągnęła swoją, po czym wykonała bardzo skomplikowane ruchy nadgarstka, mrucząc pod nosem inkantacje. Światło w całym domu zamigotało i zgasło na chwilę, a wśród gości zapanowało spanikowane poruszenie. Nikt już nie miał wątpliwości, że tym razem Narcyza postanowiła uczynić słynny noworoczny bal Malfoyów prawdziwie niezapomnianym.  
– Nigdy! – krzyknęła i machnęła różdżką ze świstem. Kryształowy żyrandol zleciał prosto na środek parkietu i nawet Lucjusz uznał, że to jakieś kompletne szaleństwo, sam w ostatniej chwili uskoczył na bok. Jego żona kroczyła w stronę Snape’a jak furia zemsty, mamrocząc pod nosem kolejne inkantacje. Orkiestra wyraźnie nie wiedziała, czy zacząć grać muzykę z „Titanica“, czy uciekać. Po kolei puściły wszystkie bariery magiczne domu, a wraz z nimi ulotniło się każde możliwe zaklęcie maskujące. Część gości zaczęła uciekać w popłochu, ale wtedy z tłumu wystąpił niespodziewanie sam Dumbledore, poprawiając rękawy jaskrawozielonej szaty, aż bijącej na odległość ironią, z wyraźną ulgą, że mógł się pozbyć garnituru.  
– Narcyzo, moja droga, śmiem zauważyć, że wyglądasz dziś olśniewająco. – Posłał jej swój najlepszy uśmiech.  
Tymczasem Harry Potter ścisnął swoją różdżkę i bez wahania pobiegł do ogrodu, gdzie w towarzystwie reszty swojej armii właśnie pojawił się Voldemort, wykrzykując rozkazy. Hermiona coś za nim zawołała, ale gdy nie zareagował, pognała za nim. Draco kompletnie zignorował wszelkie plany, Śmierciojadów i inne Zakony i puścił się w pogoń za ukochaną, co wprawiło Narcyzę w jeszcze większą furię.   
– Zamknij się, starcze! – Puściła w stronę Dumbledore’a jakąś klątwę, którą ten odparował bez najmniejszej konieczności użycia różdżki. Narcyza wyraźnie nie zdawała sobie do końca sprawy, z kim właśnie skrzyżowała szable.  
– Co teraz? – wycedził stojący obok Dumbledore’a Snape, gdy wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w stronę pozbawionych wszelkich magicznych przebrań członków Zakonu.  
Wśród Śmierciożerców podniósł się nowy szmer, a zaraz potem pełen pogardy śmiech. Zakonnicy powoli wyszli na przód. Reszta gości zaczęła znowu dyskretnie przemykać do wyjścia, część bez pardonu się stamtąd teleportowała. Anastazja spojrzała na Snape’a wyczekująco, a on ścisnął ją mocno za rękę.  
– Teraz, moi drodzy – powiedział powoli Dumbledore, wpatrując się w stojącego przed nim Lucjusza, który wciąż starał się sprawiać pozory dobrych manier – jeśli wybaczycie mi pewną dozę kiczu… Na nich!


	23. Life's just a bunch of accidents, connected by one perfect end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla absolutnie bezczelnej Szelmy – już ty dobrze wiesz za co! I dla Wee, bo Draco należy do niej i dzielnie nadrobiła całe to wariactwo :)

Gdy puściły wszelkie bariery przeciw teleportacji, w sali balowej zaraz zjawili się Niewymowni, w szarych szatach z kapturami. Potem pojawiła się hrabina Oleńska, skinęła głową Alastorowi, a na ten znak bliźniacy Weasley rozrzucili wokół niebotyczne ilości Peruwiańskiego Proszku Natychmiastowej Ciemności. Rozległy się trzaski aportacji, zaraz potem nastąpiły rzucone na oślep klątwy, gdzieś błysnęła zieleń Avady. Anastazja poczuła jak ktoś ciągnie ją do wyjścia i chwilę potem znalazła się razem ze Snapem w jakimś długim korytarzu. Miała go zapytać o mnóstwo rzeczy, ale jakoś nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Może lepiej było nie pytać o nic. Wyciągnął ją stamtąd, widocznie nie była mu obojętna… Nie, oczywiście, że nie była, ale tu już nawet nie chodziło o klątwę – to się mogło skończyć dla niego wręcz fatalnie. Skoro pokazał już po której stoi stronie. Po której stał przez ten cały czas. Patrzyła na niego i próbowała wybadać, czy dobrze rozumowała, ale jak zwykle był dla niej enigmą. Wciąż nic nie mówił, a szczerze wolałaby, gdyby chociaż ją ochrzanił za wpadanie na pole bitwy i kazał jej uciekać. Zamiast tego nie mówił nic, aż nagle ktoś zaczaił się na nich z tyłu i przerwał to milczenie. Klątwa błysnęła tuż nad głową mistrza eliksirów. Od razu popchnął Anastazję w stronę schodów i ruszył do walki z napastnikiem, który okazał się Lucjuszem.  
To był naprawdę widowiskowy pojedynek, klątwy i od dawna tłumiona nienawiść aż błyskały w powietrzu. Nie odezwali się słowem, ale intencje były aż nazbyt widoczne. Obydwaj byli bardzo zdolnymi czarodziejami i nie ustępowali sobie umiejętnościami, ale w końcu Malfoy postanowił uciec się do starych, dobrych metod. Przyłożył Snape’owi z łokcia i miotnął w niego na oślep kolejną niewerbalną klątwą. Wtedy Anastazja rzuciła się na niego i powaliła na ziemię. Nie widziała nawet, czy Malfoy wcześniej trafił w Severusa, bo zaraz potem rzucił się na nią z mordem w oczach. Krzyknęła znowu w panice i próbowała się bronić, ale wytrącił jej różdżkę z ręki. Puściła się zatem biegiem do ucieczki, po drodze rzucając w niego butami przez ramię, chcąc go trochę spowolnić.   
Tymczasem Alastor Moody przejął dowodzenie nad armią Niewymownych, którzy bez słowa ruszyli za nim do ogrodu. Kiedy opadły ciemności i wszyscy pozostali w sali balowej rzucili się do walki, Voldemort uznał, że nastał czas na wielki finał. Harry Potter robił, co mógł i trzymał się bardzo dzielnie, ale stary auror już dawno postanowił, że nie było to miejsce dla szesnastolatków i to z pewnością nie była walka, do której Potter i jego przyjaciele mieli stanąć samotnie – pal licho, co o tym sądził Dumbledore. Gdy tylko Niewymowni pojawili się w ogrodzie, Draco odciągnął Hermionę na bok. Spodziewał się, że to co nastąpi za chwilę nie będzie zbyt bezpieczne dla osób postronnych. Zakapturzeni czarodzieje otoczyli walczącego Pottera i Voldemorta ciasnym kręgiem, zdjęli kaptury i rozpoczęli szeptaną inkantację. Różdżki wewnątrz kręgu natychmiast przestały działać, a potem Harry i Czarny Pan krzyknęli jednocześnie z bólu i zasłonili uszy, jak gdyby słowa sprawiały im fizyczny ból. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem ziemia zatrzęsła się pod całą rezydencją. Moody wyciągnął do Hermiony rękę, wyraźnie się niecierpliwiąc. Rozumiejąc go bez słów, podała mu wyjęty pospiesznie z torebki miecz i odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość. Draco zaraz aportował się z nią z powrotem do rezydencji. Mieli do załatwienia jeszcze jedną sprawę, a jeśli działać, to teraz. Tu nie mogli zrobić już nic więcej, wszystko było w rękach Harry’ego.  
– Potter! Łap! – Moody rzucił mu miecz. Gryfon jęknął głucho. Nie mógł nawet wyciągnąć ręki, by go złapać. Czuł, jak opada z sił. Inkantacja Niewymownych wwiercała się w jego czaszkę. Ból był nie do wytrzymania. Voldemort klęczał przed nim i ryczał nieludzko, trzymając się za głowę. Jego potworne, czerwone oczy były szeroko otwarte, choć chyba nie widziały już niczego. To dodało Harry’emu sił. Teraz mieli szansę, nie mógł się poddać. Na oślep zaczął grzebać ręką w śniegu, nie spuszczając oczu z Voldemorta. W końcu jego palce napotkały rękojeść miecza. Teraz już nie wahał się ani przez sekundę, bo nawet sekunda mogła kolosalnie zmienić bieg wydarzeń. Walcząc z bólem i nieznośnymi szeptami w głowie, podźwignął się powoli na nogi. Wystarczyło się dobrze zamachnąć, Ulfberht naprawdę przebijał wszystko. Głowa potoczyła się głucho po śniegu. Czerwone ślepia wciąż były szeroko otwarte. 

**

– Dołohow! – krzyknęła madame Oleńska, a uciekający przed nią Śmierciożerca nagle się zatrzymał. Obydwoje na chwilę się zachwiali, gdy całym domem wstrząsnęło nagłe trzęsienie ziemi. Kiedy ustało, Dołohow odwrócił się w jej stronę. Hrabina wbiła nienawistne spojrzenie w te czarne, przerażające oczy, które tak naprawdę nie miały nic wspólnego z jej wnuczką. Od razu poznała tą wykrzywioną w maniakalnym uśmiechu twarz dobrze jej znajomego potwora.  
– Madame Oleńska – wysyczał pogardliwie, celując do niej różdżką. – Cóż za zaszczyt! Czym sobie zawdzięczam ten honor? – Zaczął się do niej zbliżać kocim krokiem.  
– Daruj sobie, ty śmieciu. – Uniosła dumnie głowę i posłała w jego stronę parę klątw, które on zręcznie sparował. Na jej nieszczęście był diabelnie dobry w pojedynkach, ale to ona miała diabelnie dobry powód, by go posłać prosto do piekła, skąd zapewne się wyczołgał.  
– Zatańczymy? – zaśmiał się chrapliwie i posłał w jej stronę strumień czerwonego światła, które przeleciało jej nad głową ze świstem. Hrabina nawet nie drgnęła.  
– Nie trafiłeś – uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Chyba wypadłeś z formy!  
Dołohow wydał z siebie wściekły ryk. Wyraźnie ujawnił się jego wewnętrzny psychopata i wszystkie maski nonszalancji opadły. Zaczął w nią miotać najstraszniejszymi klątwami, jakie był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać. Oleńska odparowała wszystkie, a potem podniosła różdżkę wysoko w górę, wymawiając inkantację zaklęcia w języku starszym, niż wszelkie inne. Ani na chwilę nie przerywała kontaktu wzrokowego, koncentrując całą swoją magię. Nadszedł czas na wyrównanie zbyt już przedawnionych rachunków.  
– Jak…? – Dołohow opuścił powoli różdżkę, czując jak traci kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Nogi mu zdrętwiały i padł na kolana. – Co mi robisz, ty stara zdziro?! – zaryczał.  
Oleńska zaśmiała się zimno i przesunęła różdżkę powoli w dół. Dołohow wydarł się z bólu, czując jak ręce wykręcają mu się gwałtownie do tyłu. Wreszcie skończyła inkantację i podeszła do niego. Celnym kopniakiem prosto w szczękę powaliła go na plecy.   
– Jakieś ostatnie słowa?

** 

Nagle z drugiego końca sali ktoś posłał w stronę Lucjusza potężną, niewerbalną klątwę w postaci błyszczącego, fioletowego płomienia. Anastazja odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy jeszcze niedawno pochylony nad nią Śmierciożerca teraz zwijał się w konwulsjach na swoim przesadnie drogim dywanie.  
– Ani mi się waż! – Draco w jednej chwili pomógł kobiecie się podnieść, jednocześnie celując w swojego ojca różdżką. – Podoba ci się? – zapytał, uśmiechając się zimno. – Stara szkoła twojego kumpla, Dołohowa.   
– Draco… – wychrypiał Lucjusz.  
– Milcz wreszcie.  
Hermiona tymczasem dopadła do Anastazji, po drodze szybko zgarniając z podłogi różdżkę Lucjusza.  
– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała.  
– Nie. – Ana pokręciła głową. – Czy…?  
– Snape jest wciąż w zachodnim skrzydle, widziałam go po drodze.  
– Owszem! – zarechotał nagle Lucjusz. – Prawdopodobnie jeszcze stygnie!  
Anastazja natychmiast podniosła długą suknię niemal do kolan (etykieta, na Salazara!) – Lucjusz wzniósł oczy do nieba, ale został kompletnie zignorowany. Panna Hexwood pobiegła przed siebie co sił w nogach. Hermiona poczekała, aż zniknie jej z oczu i rzuciła Malfoyowi jego różdżkę z powrotem.  
– Hermiono, co…? – Draco odsunął się zaraz na bok, bo Malfoy senior posłał w stronę jego dziewczyny klątwę. Na szczęście nie trafił.  
– Co wyprawiasz?!  
– Wstawaj! – warknęła Hermiona do Lucjusza, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość, gdy on już błyskawicznie podnosił się z podłogi. – Zobaczysz jak mocno skopie ci tyłek najbardziej szlamowata ze szlam!  
Draco uskoczył, gdy Malfoy senior miotnął jakimś zaklęciem również w jego stronę. Chwilę potem do sali wpadł Macniar i Draco mógł już Hermionie pomagać, bo sam był w potrzasku.  
– Polemizowałbym – warknął tymczasem Lucjusz do Gryfonki i z zaskoczenia puścił w stronę Hermiony jakąś konkretnie złośliwą klątwę. Uskoczyła w ostatniej chwili i sparodiowała dworskie dygnięcie.  
– Nie najgorzej jak na starego Śmierciojada! – krzyknęła. Jej szybkie, niewerbalne zaklęcie rozerwało rękaw jego garnituru. – Och, mam nadzieję, że nie był markowy!  
To rozjuszyło Malfoya do granic. Miotał w nią wszystkimi znanymi sobie zaklęciami, a ona dzielnie i umiejętnie je parowała. Był to iście spektakularny pojedynek, ale niestety dla Lucjusza Hermiona Granger w rzeczy samej była najbystrzejszą czarownicą swojego pokolenia, z pewnością w tym momencie była też najbardziej zdeterminowaną. Starała się go jednak nie lekceważyć, bowiem widać było, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie miał już nic do stracenia, a to czyniło go tym bardziej niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem.

** 

Kiedy Anastazja dotarła do zachodniego skrzydła rezydencji, wszędzie leżeli polegli Śmierciożercy i aurorzy. Ktoś (podejrzewała skłonnych do piromanii bliźniaków Weasley) wysadził pół ściany i kawałek sufitu, przez które widać było bezchmurne, rozgwieżdżone niebo. Zupełnie nieodpowiednia pogoda do ostatecznej bitwy.  
Severusa nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, nie wiedziała, czy ma się cieszyć, czy płakać po stracie. Jeśli go nie było, to… Chyba przeżył? Albo już nigdy nie odnajdą ciała.  
– Ana! – Odwróciła się momentalnie, a biegnąca do niej Tatiana padła jej w ramiona. Anastazja zorientowała się, że nadal nie ma różdżki, jest całkowicie bezbronna i prawdopodobnie zaraz zginie. Teraz zginą obie.  
– Ana, musimy uciekać! To Voldemort! – Jej siostra zamachała rękami. – Voldemort jest w ogrodzie i walczy z Potterem, Niewymowni odprawiają tam jakiś rytuał, a ja nie chcę tu być i obserwować co będzie jak przestaną! To się nie może dobrze skończyć! – Pokazała drżącą ręką na dziurę w murze, ale w ogrodzie zaklęcia błyskały tak gęsto, że niewiele było widać. Anastazja już miała ją zapytać, co do licha tu robi, ale nie zdążyła.  
– Nie sądzę, żebyście uciekły daleko – poinformował je ostry, skrzekliwy głos za ich plecami, a chwilę potem wyjątkowo paskudna klątwa trafiła Anastazję w plecy. Padła na ziemię bez przytomności. Tatiana krzyknęła, odwróciła się na pięcie i strzeliła na ślepo przed siebie przypadkowym zaklęciem. Nigdy nie była specjalnie dobra w posługiwaniu się różdżką, dlatego nawet się nie zdziwiła, gdy zaklęcie chybiło. Więc to koniec.  
Nagle jakaś zabłąkana klątwa trafiła Bellatrix prosto w nogę. Zawyła z bólu i upuściła różdżkę. Tatiana odwróciła się za siebie. W jej stronę biegł Bill Weasley, ale nie zdążyli powiedzieć do siebie nawet jednego słowa, bo Bellatrix uniosła różdżkę, przygotowując się do najstraszliwszej inkantacji ze wszystkich:  
– Avada…!  
– Nie! – Bill zasłonił Tatianę i złapał ją za rękę, przyciągając do siebie dokładnie w momencie, gdy klątwa Bellatrix poleciała w ich stronę, tym sposobem trafiając w nich obydwoje. Na chwilę błysnęło zielone światło, które szybko urosło do rozmiarów kuli, zmieniającej barwę na coraz jaśniejszą, aż w końcu oślepiająco białą. Po chwili dało się słyszeć tylko pełen przerażenia i zaskoczenia krzyk Bellatrix Lestrange, a potem… Nastała dzwoniąca w uszach cisza.

** 

Hermiona powoli opuściła różdżkę, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy dopilnowała, że Lucjusz Malfoy zrozumiał, z kim ma do czynienia. Uniosła elegancko rąbek sukni i podeszła do niego powoli. Obcasy jej butów stukały miarowo o czarną, kamienną posadzkę pokoju. Nie mogła sobie odmówić odrobiny dramatyzmu.  
– To twój koniec, jak ci się podoba? – zapytała cicho. – Dzięki temu porąbanemu faszyście, dla którego pracowałeś-…! – Uniosła dłoń, powstrzymując jego protesty. – Milcz! Nie waż się nawet zaprzeczać. Obydwoje jesteśmy inteligentnymi ludźmi – uśmiechnęła się niemal jadowicie. Lucjusz musiał przyznać, że jej nie docenił. Gdyby jego poglądy nie były tak niereformowalne, zdobyłby się nawet na szaloną myśl, że została przydzielona nie do tego Domu, co trzeba.  
– Panno… Granger.  
– Nie pannuj mi tu, Lucjuszu Malfoy!  
– Panno Granger, proszę! Bez dramatów…! – Próbował ironizować, ale zanim zdążył skończyć, Hermiona błyskawicznie do niego dopadła i przystawiła mu różdżkę do gardła. Lucjusz cofnął się pod ścianę, a stojący obok Draco uśmiechnął się triumfalnie pod nosem.  
– Ojcze, na twoim miejscu przyjąłbym porażkę z godnością. Kiedyś w ten sam sposób rozwaliła mi nos.  
– Draco, nie wtrącaj się! – warknął Lucjusz, gdy wtem za jego synem, całkowicie znikąd, pojawili się Snape i Alastor Moody.  
– Snape! – szepnął Malfoy senior, przerażony, gdyż – niemalże dosłownie – właśnie zobaczył ducha. – Ty żyjesz!  
– Najwidoczniej – wycedził były mistrz eliksirów, nie mogąc sobie nie pozwolić na uśmieszek triumfu. – Posłuchaj choć raz głosu rozsądku, ty stary dupku.  
– To koniec. Przegrałeś. – Hermiona znalazła się zaraz przy Draconie. Lucjusz, być może po raz pierwszy w życiu, zrobił się obscenicznie wręcz purpurowy na twarzy.  
– W końcu wsadzimy cię tam, gdzie naprawdę będziesz pasować! – zarechotał Moody. – Z uprzejmości damy też celę obok kogoś znajomego, co powiesz na swoją uroczą żonkę?  
Malfoy senior chwilę mierzył się ze starym aurorem na spojrzenia, ale po chwili pojął, że to już naprawdę był koniec. Hermiona spojrzała Lucjuszowi prosto w oczy, a on, całkowicie niespodziewanie, powoli skinął jej głową, podciągając się z trudem na równe nogi. Był pilnym uczniem starych zasad swojego ojca i dobrze wiedział, kiedy wycofać się z gry.


	24. Epilog - Serpens Caput

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane M., która (mam nadzieję) żałowała w lekkim napięciu za grzechy popełnione (ja nadal nie żyję po rozdziale pierwszym sequela!) oraz Wee (ja nadal uważam, że sztuczny ten mjölnir!). Kocham Was wszystkich, pozostali drodzy czytelnicy, za każde kliknięcie, każdy komentarz, każde przeczytanie tej historii, którą również sama pokochałam. Bardzo ciężko mi się z nią rozstać. Ale nie martwcie się, pewnie jeszcze powrócę w czymś nowym, więc nikt nie będzie długo spał spokojnie, póki mam dostęp do internetu. Severus kanonicznie martwy czy nie martwy – w spokoju zostawiony nie będzie, o!

luty, 1997  
– Pięć minut! – Strażnik zatrzasnął za sobą ciężkie, żelazne drzwi. Do korytarza weszła niska kobieta w czarnym, za długim swetrze. Jej buty stukały głucho o kamienną podłogę więzienia. Westchnęła, a jej oddech zaraz zamienił się w obłoczek pary. Latający wokół dementorzy nie odważyli się jej tknąć, nowy Minister Magii skutecznie ustawił ich z powrotem do pionu, ale i tak nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że jej myśli są koszmarnie niepoukładane. A miała przygotowaną taką porządną przemowę! Stanęła naprzeciwko właściwej celi i wsunęła między kraty tabliczkę czekolady.  
– Mówią, że przywłaszczyłeś sobie głowę Voldemorta i trzymasz w formalinie dla dekoracji. Mogę obejrzeć?  
Zauważyła wyraźne drgnięcie gdzieś pod ścianą. Snape podźwignął się na nogi i poczęstował ją jednym ze swoich lepszych złośliwych uśmieszków. Spojrzał na czekoladę i zauważyła, że na chwilę odsłonił gardę. Był zdumiony. Ha! Punkt dla niej.  
– Dawniej przyniosłabyś Ognistą – burknął.  
– Jak nie chcesz, to zabieram.  
– Dawaj! – Zaraz odłamał sobie kawałek i wsadził do ust.  
Anastazja oparła się o kraty i obserwowała go uważnie. Jak na tymczasowy areszt wyglądał bardzo źle, ale jak na Azkaban: Encore…  
– Przypuszczam, że niedługo rozpatrzą twoją sprawę, co?  
Wzruszył ramionami. Osobiście miała nadzieję, że Dumbledore uwija się w tym całym Ministerstwie jak w ukropie, żeby Snape’a z tej kabały wyciągnąć. Bo jak nie…! To pośle na niego hrabinę Oleńską.   
Patrzyła dalej, jak jego wzrok powoli robi się mniej mętny, choć zarost, wory pod oczami i jeszcze brudniejsze niż zwykle włosy wciąż sprawiały upiorne wrażenie. Nawet nie próbowała sobie wyobrażać jak koszmarne wspomnienia przywołują w nim dementorzy. W sumie… Zważywszy na okoliczności – naprawdę wyglądał całkiem dobrze.  
– Przyszłaś – powiedział nagle.   
Zaśmiała się cicho. Jak mogłaby nie przyjść?  
– Niezwykła dedukcja, panie Snape. Jak na to wpadłeś?  
– Nie ironizuj, kobieto. W Azkabanie wpuszczają tylko dwa rodzaje wizytujących: Ministerstwo i rodziny. – Pożerał czekoladę łapczywie.  
– No i? – Udała, że nie wie o co mu chodziło.   
Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, co zaobserwowała z ulgą. Więc jednak. Jego umysł miał się nieźle, dojdzie do siebie. Całe szczęście, jego mózg był bez wątpienia jego najlepszym atrybutem. Oprócz wrednych uśmieszków.   
– Brakowało mi twojego puchoństwa, Hexwood.  
– Naprawdę? Mi brakowało tego sarkazmu.  
– Czyżby? – Uniósł brew. Dojrzała błysk w jego oczach i ledwo powstrzymała uśmiech. Nie, nie mogła mu tak wszystkiego ułatwiać. – No dalej. Nie wyglądasz zbyt profesjonalnie, czyżbyś tak przekonująco zagrała panią Snape? Nie dowierzam.  
– Chciałbyś.  
– Bynajmniej. Kiedyś mi to wyszło gdzieś w kartach. – Zwinął papier po czekoladzie w kulkę i rzucił w kąt celi. Złapał rękami za kraty i przysunął się bliżej, ale wtedy żelazne drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.   
– Czas minął! – ryknął strażnik. Anastazja odwróciła się przodem do wyjścia.  
– Widzimy się na ślubie! – rzuciła przez ramię z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Severus wydał z siebie niezadowolony bulgot. – I nawet nie próbuj się wykręcać!  
– Gdybyś nie zauważyła, to nie mam tu zbyt wielu zobowiązań towarzyskich… Hej, Hexwood!  
Odwróciła się zaraz.  
– Ale nie wkładam garnituru.  
Słyszał jej śmiech jeszcze długo po tym jak zamknęły się za nią drzwi. Tak, na pewno dojdzie do siebie. Severus Snape był zbyt twardym dupkiem, żeby ot tak dał się wykończyć jakiejś wojnie.

**

Tatiana poprawiła nerwowo pasek sukienki i nałożyła przed lustrem chyba setną warstwę szminki.  
– Wyglądasz świetnie, przestań się już poprawiać!   
– Ćśś! Taki dzień jak dziś wymaga perfekcji! – Machnęła ręką na stojącego za nią mężczyznę i poprawiła grzywkę. Potem zmieniła zdanie i przesunęła ją z powrotem z prawej strony czoła na lewą.   
– No, z tym że chyba nie od ciebie…  
– Uch! Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz? To moja rodzina, oczywiście, że muszę wyglądać!  
– Dla nich? – Uniósł brwi.  
– Oczywiście, że dla siebie! Gdzie mój kapelusz?  
– Nie wkładasz kapelusza, nawet o tym nie myśl!  
Posłała mu ostre spojrzenie numer pięć, ale wytrzymał je dzielnie. Był jedynym, który wytrzymywał, za to właśnie go uwielbiała.  
– Czasem straszna z ciebie księżniczka, wiesz? – Pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem.  
– Mhm, odezwał się! – Wytuszowała rzęsy dziesiąty raz. – A czy jest coś bardziej księciowatego od zdjęcia paskudnej klątwy z wybranki swego serca? – Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją do lustra, a potem odruchowo poprawiła Billowi krawat. Po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut. Sapnęła ze zdenerwowaniem. Chyba już nie zdąży zapalić. – Ile mamy czasu?  
– Jesteśmy już spóźnieni, chodź wreszcie! – Złapał z wieszaka ich kurtki i swój szalik.  
– Więc wszystko jak należy. – Złapała go za rękę.   
Teleportowali się razem w sam środek szczerego pola, gdzie na pokrytej śniegiem łące ustawiono krzesła, parkiet i bar. Orkiestra już się stroiła, a panna młoda wyraźnie się niecierpliwiła. Anastazja dała siostrze nerwowy znak i Tatiana zaraz znalazła się na swoim miejscu.  
– Co tak długo? – syknęła hrabina Oleńska.  
– Wyglądasz pięknie! – Tatiana cmoknęła babcię w policzek.  
– Myślałby kto, oczywiście! – skwitowała hrabina.  
– Dumbledore już jest?   
– Nie, czekamy tylko na niego.  
– Cholera, zimno. No, a pan młody? – Tatiana owinęła się ciaśniej szalikiem, który i tak ukradła Billowi.   
– Na niego też czekamy.  
– Jak to? Gdzie jest?  
– W Azkabanie – wyjaśniła hrabina, jak gdyby było to jasne jak słońce.  
– Co takiego?!  
Anastazja przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i nie słuchała dalej, zamiast tego zaczęła szukać wzrokiem przyjaciół. Tłum był naprawdę ogromny. Spojrzała w stronę Billa, Weasleyów zauważyła od razu. Biedak marzł gdzieś z tyłu, chuchając w ręce i śmiejąc się nerwowo z żartów Tonks, którą Lupin wciąż próbował przykryć swoim płaszczem, a ona żartobliwie go odsuwała. I tak już wymusił na niej czapkę, Ana nie miała wątpliwości, że szara, robiona na drutach czapka z wilczymi uszami musiała być jego prezentem od Molly.   
Wszyscy byli nieco poddenerwowani, wcale się nie dziwiła. Na pewno nie był to ślub, którego ktokolwiek by się spodziewał, ale wszyscy byli dziwnie szczęśliwi ze szczęścia tej dwójki. Wojna minęła, czas strachu był już za nimi, teraz wszyscy na gwałt brali śluby i szukali każdej okazji do bycia szczęśliwymi. I dobrze. Taka była kolej rzeczy. Być może dzisiejsza młoda para nie była najmłodsza ani najbardziej urodziwa, ale… Cóż, do czterech razy sztuka, czy nie tak? Zebrani wokół aurorzy, członkowie Zakonu, przyjaciele, krewni, politycy, a nawet nowy Minister Magii, Kingsley Shacklebolt, którego zabraknąć po prostu nie mogło, przestępowali nerwowo z nogi na nogę, dosłownie i w przenośni. Czyżby pan młody jednak się rozmyślił?  
– Nadal nie wiem, czemu chciałaś to wszystko urządzić w samym centrum zadupia – sapnęła starsza wnuczka, a hrabina tylko przewróciła oczami.  
– Naprawdę sądzisz, że ci wszyscy goście pomieściliby się gdzieś w jednym miejscu? Musielibyśmy się pobrać chyba w pałacu!  
– Jestem pewna, że Elżbieta nie miałaby nic przeciwko. Czy nie wisi ci jakiejś przysługi? – Anastazja mrugnęła do babci, ale ta nie była dziś specjalnie skłonna do żartów. Chwilę później dawno wyczekiwany Dumbledore aportował się z trzaskiem, przywitał pospiesznie z kilkoma napotkanymi po drodze ludźmi i ruszył dziarsko w stronę ołtarza. Za nim podążał powoli pan młody.   
– Gdzie byłeś tak długo? – Hrabina pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, chociaż zdradzały ją oczy, w których nie było nawet cienia gniewu. Była dziś po prostu zbyt szczęśliwa. Wnuczki nachyliły się ku sobie i wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.   
– Obiecałem coś, czy nie? – Moody wziął Dagmar stanowczo za rękę, a potem spojrzał dyskretnie za siebie. Oleńska podążyła za jego spojrzeniem. Z tyłu, z daleka od reszty tłumu, wymiętoszony i ledwo trzymający się na nogach, ale jak zawsze w obowiązkowej czerni, kurzący wokół siebie papierosem, którego zaraz wyrwała mu Molly Weasley, by potem zgnieść go w matczynym uścisku… Stał Severus Snape, we własnej osobie. Anastazja przestała szeptać z siostrą. Jej żołądek wykonał podwójne salto. Tatiana przytrzymała ją stanowczo i wzięła za rękę, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo. Ana spojrzała na Moody’ego z taką dozą wdzięczności, że stary auror… Chyba jej się wydawało, ale czyżby się uśmiechnął? To wyglądało jak uśmiech. Dumbledore z pewnością ze swoim się nie krył, stał obok ślubnego kobierca, a jego różowa szata aż biła optymizmem na cztery mile.  
– Dziękuję – powiedziała Anastazja niemal bezgłośnie. Alastor mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.  
– Chyba w końcu zaczniemy, co wy na to? – mruknął Dumbledore wesoło. Hrabina skinęła głową na znak przyzwolenia.  
– Drodzy przyjaciele! – Dyrektor rozłożył szeroko ręce i wyciągnął różdżkę. Na ten znak orkiestra spojrzała po sobie i rozbrzmiał Vivaldi. – Zebraliśmy się tu dziś z niezwykle radosnego powodu!  
Ceremonia była krótka i nieskomplikowana. Nie potrzebowali przysięgi ani obrączek, żeby pokazać, że to prawdziwa miłość. Dzięki bohaterstwu Billa Weasleya hrabina Oleńska oficjalnie i w końcu straciła status wdowy. Kto by pomyślał, że klątwa po prostu i aż wymagała… Pewnej szczególnej ofiary: bezinteresownej miłości. Hrabina po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wychodziła za mąż z żadnego innego powodu poza tym.  
Wesele odbyło się pod ogromnym, magicznie powiększonym namiotem, bo inaczej tłum nie zdołałby się w żaden sposób pomieścić – na ślub przybyli dosłownie wszyscy. W końcu niecodziennie Alastor Moody się żenił.  
– To co, mała powtórka z Malfoy Manor? – Anastazja trąciła Snape’a w ramię, kiedy już udało jej się do niego przedostać. Jak zwykle musiał zajmować najodleglejszy kąt gdziekolwiek się znalazł. Drgnął nerwowo, ale wiedziała, że udawał. Tak naprawdę się jej spodziewał.  
– Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłaś. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wyciągnął papierosy z kieszeni i podał jej jednego. – Ja nie tańczę.  
– Nie, nie. Skądże. Wszyscy wiemy. – Przyjęła od niego ogień. Stali z boku i kurzyli chwilę w milczeniu, udając, że nie widzą pełnego nagany wzroku panny młodej.  
– Są dla siebie stworzeni, co nie? – Tatiana wspięła się na palce i nakarmiła Billa ciastem. Weasley uśmiechnął się i oblizał usta.   
– Czy ja wiem? Być może. W końcu właśnie wzięli ślub, muszą się kochać.  
– Uch! Jesteś niemożliwy, dobrze wiesz, że mówię o… – Wskazała głową Snape’a, który objął Anastazję zaborczo ramieniem, ale dopiero gdy dopilnował, że nikt nie patrzył.  
– No przecież wiem. – Bill pacnął trochę kremu na nos Tatiany, a ona prychnęła z udawaną złością.   
– Chodź! – Pociągnął ją na parkiet, a kiedy znowu zerknęła ponad jego ramieniem w stronę najdalszego końca namiotu, ponurej pary już nie było.  
– Gdzie mnie ciągniesz? – Ana rzuciła niedopałek w śnieg, bardzo ochoczo dając się ciągnąć. Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo i złapał ją bardziej stanowczo za łokieć, przyciągając do siebie gwałtownie.  
– Musisz zadawać tyle pytań, Hexwood?  
– Sądzę, że gdybyś mnie znał trochę lepiej, wiedziałbyś, że jestem bardzo dociekliwą osobą. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
Odruchowo wyciągał rękę, żeby poprawić jej okulary, które zawsze zjeżdżały z nosa, gdy się uśmiechała, ale zaraz ją cofnął. Wymieniła oprawki. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale i tak zauważyła.   
– Wymieniłam…  
– Wiem – uciął.  
– Myślałam, że stare cię irytowały? – Zaczęła się z nim drażnić. Nie znosił, gdy ktoś się z nim drażnił.  
– Nie lubię zmian – burknął.  
– Wojna to same zmiany – uznała cicho. Nie patrzył na nią, zamiast tego zabrał jej okulary, cisnął w śnieg i bez ostrzeżenia teleportował z nią na londyńską ulicę. Na miejscu zachwiała się nieco i musiała go przytrzymać. Walnęła go w ramię.  
– Snape! – warknęła. – Wiesz, że bez okularów nic nie widzę, ty draniu! Co robisz!  
Teraz był dla niej czarną, rozmazaną plamą, ale mogła wręcz przysiąc, że się uśmiechał.  
– Gdybyś znała mnie trochę lepiej, wiedziałabyś, że jestem bardzo spostrzegawczy.  
– Nienawidzę tych twoich kpin, wiesz o tym? – Próbowała go odepchnąć, a on postanowił raz w życiu usłuchać i rzeczywiście się odsunął. Natychmiast poczuła się bezbronna. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, a on odszedł znowu trochę dalej. Potem wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku i złapał ją szybko, zanim wpadła na jakiegoś przechodzącego obok mugola. Poczuła znajomy zapach kawy i papierosów, którym za jego sprawą przesiąkło już chyba wszystko w jej życiu.  
– Uwielbiasz moje kpiny, to wiem – mruknął, opierając podbródek na jej głowie.  
– Czemu jesteśmy… Gdzie w ogóle jesteśmy? – Próbowała się rozejrzeć, ale to i tak nie miało sensu. Zniecierpliwiony przytrzymał ją przy sobie mocniej.  
– Spokojnie, nie zdążą zatęsknić.   
– Snape!  
– Hexwood?  
– Gdzie, do cholery, jesteśmy? – powtórzyła.  
Znowu instynktownie wyczuła, kiedy wykrzywiał usta w tym swoim uśmieszku. Nie musiała nawet patrzeć.  
– W Londynie, Hexwood.   
– Jesteś… Masz obsesję władzy, wiesz o tym? Dlatego zabrałeś mi okulary? Boisz się siln-…! – Zasłonił jej usta dłonią, a potem poczuła coś na swojej twarzy. Westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, a ona zamrugała kilka razy. Znowu wszystko widziała. Pomacała i wyczuła znajomy kształt zbyt wielkich okularów. Zsunęły jej się z nosa, kiedy próbowała coś powiedzieć, a on poprawił je zaraz szybko.  
– W tych ci lepiej – uznał autorytarnie, zabierając rękę. Zaczęło się ściemniać, więc nie wiedziała, czy to cienie pod uliczną latarnią, czy wzrok jej się pogarsza, ale Snape… Patrzył na nią jakoś tak…  
– Zgubiłam je w… – zaczęła.  
– Malfoy Manor.   
– Znalazłeś moje okulary – powiedziała z niedowierzaniem.  
– Genialna dedukcja, Hexwood. Dobrze, że to Jamison przyjął cię na staż mistrzowski, bo u mnie twoja aplikacja wylądowałaby w kominku.  
Skrzyżowała obronnie ręce na piersi. Był bezczelny!  
– Zacznijmy od tego, że to byłby konflikt interesów.  
– Ach tak? – Uniósł jedną brew i oparł się o żywopłot za sobą.  
– Nie mógłbyś przyjąć na staż swojej dziewczyny, Snape.  
– Nie bądź bezczelna, kobieto. – Wyjął papierosy z kieszeni. – Ja nie miewam dziewczyn.  
– Tak, tak. Ciebie w ogóle nikt nie interesuje.  
– Nikt – zgodził się.  
– I dlatego sprawdziłeś, u kogo złożyłam aplikację.  
– Dokładnie. – Wyciągnął zapalniczkę.  
– Zawsze palisz, kiedy nie wiesz co powiedzieć. Widzisz? Obserwuję. – Podeszła do niego.  
– Nadal chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy? – Zaciągnął się dymem i wskazał drugą ręką przed siebie, wyraźnie chcąc zmienić temat. – Chodź.   
– Daleko? – zapytała, automatycznie ściskając za różdżkę. A potem zaraz sobie przypomniała, że najgorszym, co mogłoby ich tu i teraz zaatakować, był prawdopodobnie ktoś wyprowadzający psa albo wracający po pijaku do domu. Wojna naprawdę wyrobiła w niej pewne odruchy, których teraz trudno będzie się wyzbyć. Spojrzała na Snape’a, który szedł obok niej, paląc w milczeniu, twarz jak zwykle zacięta i poważna, choć trochę mniej niż zawsze. Zauważyła nowe zmarszczki, ale brak ciągłej złości w oczach. Chociaż może po prostu było ciemno. Ile on musiał mieć odruchów, które wyrobiły w nim obydwie wojny? Na pewno zbyt wiele, ale z jakiegoś powodu chciała poznać każdy z nich.  
Znaleźli się w ciemnej uliczce, której w ogóle nie znała. Anastazja rozejrzała się wokół. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie była. Jakaś zabłąkana wrona zerwała się z drzewa i odleciała. Odruchowo przeszedł ją dreszcz. Chyba już zawsze będzie nienawidzić krukowatych! Zaczął padać śnieg, a oni wciąż szli przed siebie, on kilka kroków przed nią. Miała na sobie tylko szatę i było jej coraz chłodniej.  
– Snape? – zaczęła. – Śnieg pada.  
– Niebywałe, w lutym? I nie przewracaj na mnie oczami, Hexwood.  
– Skąd…?  
– Chodź, to już niedaleko. – Zaprowadził ją do jakiegoś opuszczonego budynku, w którym pachniało ziemią i wypalonymi zapałkami. Weszli na samą górę, otworzył zaklęciem drzwi i wszedł z nią na dach.  
– Gdzie jesteśmy? – Objęła się ramionami. Rozejrzała się wokół i natychmiast przestało jej przeszkadzać, że pada śnieg, że jest zimno i babcia prawdopodobnie ją zamorduje, że urwała się z wesela z byłym Śmierciojadem i podwójnym skazańcem, bo ten były Śmierciojad i podwójny skazaniec właśnie położył jej na ramionach swoją kurtkę i wskazał palcem na nocne niebo, przez które teraz przeleciała spadająca gwiazda. A po chwili następna. I następna. W ciągu kilku chwil nad Londynem rozpoczął się spektakularny deszcz meteorytów, który zdawał się nie mieć końca. Odwróciła się do niego w zachwycie.  
– Skąd wiedziałeś? – wykrzyknęła, przytrzymując okulary.  
– Nie wiedziałem. – Wyrzucił niedopałek na ziemię, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, więc wiedziała, że kłamał. Objął ją ramionami, odwrócił i pokazał jakiś punkt na niebie.  
– Dokładnie dzisiaj rozpadła się kometa, która dotąd obiegała Ziemię od siedemdziesięciu lat – wymruczał jej do ucha. – Radiant znajdował się dokładnie przy głowie w gwiazdozbiorze Węża.   
Chwilę nad tym myślała, aż dotarło do niej, co właśnie powiedział.  
– Węża… Węża! – Odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła szeroko, łapiąc go za szatę. Spojrzał jej w oczy i kiwnął głową, wyraźnie szczęśliwy, że załapała. – Serpens Caput! – wykrzyknęła.  
Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pokiwał głową.   
Odwrócił ją znowu w stronę miasta, nad którym teraz pogasło większość świateł. Ludzie wyraźnie chcieli mieć lepszy widok. W rzeczy samej – głowa wielkiego węża przestała istnieć. Tym razem na dobre.


End file.
